


David Grant: Cursebreaker of Hogwarts

by TheWasp1995



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Growing Up, Growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 145,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWasp1995/pseuds/TheWasp1995
Summary: Get ready for a wisecracking, fun loving, rock n roll Howgarts Mystery MC like you’ve never seen before!David Grant is here! And his adventures (of which I will post on here) have only just begun! Witness David grow, lose, love, and go where no student has been willing to go before in order to find the Cursed Vaults and his long, lost brother.Year 3 now complete!Current status: on hiatus. This is partially due to focusing on other projects and the waning overall fan interest in Hogwarts Mystery. But without giving away any spoilers I am disheartened by what occurred during the most recent update Year 6 Chapter 45. I may come back to it at some point. But for now, it is best I take a break.
Relationships: Merula Snyde/Original Character(s), Merula Snyde/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 114
Kudos: 135





	1. Arrival at Hogwarts

**Hello all! I am 'The Wasp' (there's a backstory behind the name lol) and this is my first time posting on this site. I have an account on FF as well if you want to check it out but I wanted to try my hand here. I'll get straight to it, this is my attempt writing a good story about a very subpar mobile game lol. Hogwarts Mystery is annoying in many ways- energy, gems, wait times, bad characterization with certain characters, etc. But even with all of that, I found myself falling in love with the concept, plot, and characters. It helps that it's part of the HP universe but this is also my first attempt at creating an original character. This game and story is the perfect avenue for it. I will say right now, that while I use the game plot as a base for what will happen I'm not following it to the letter. Too many inconsistencies. But I really hope you all like it. This is the first year out of all seven I will be writing (even though the game hasn't finished yet lol). Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy and rock on! Updates coming frequently!**

A boy of average build, bright hazel eyes, dark brown hair, and a naturally illuminated face took in the scene around him.

David Grant couldn’t help but marvel at the sheer grandiosity of the institution he would be calling ‘home’ for the next seven years of his young life.

Jacob had been right. You really had to see Hogwarts to believe it.

So overwhelmed was the young wizard, he almost forgot to pay attention to a rather stern looking late middle aged witch dressed in light green robes and a tall pointed hat. Though not frightening, she certainly gave off the impression of being ‘no nonsense.’

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” she said in a short, brisk tone. “I am Professor McGonagall. Before you take your seats, we must sort you into your houses. There are four houses of which you may be selected- Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, each one representing a characteristic or trait. Be aware that these houses will be something of a second family to each of you. Faithful deeds and achievements will earn points, while dissidence and failure to act accordingly will result in the loss of said points.”

She paused for a brief moment, as if entertaining the notion any of the bright eyed first years in front of her might be brave enough to ask a question.

“Now, I will call each of you by name and when prompted will come up to the stool to be sorted.”

David, young and inexperienced as he was, knew this much. Jacob had told him about that part when he was a little kid…before he had disappeared that was.

Jacob was the teasing sort of older brother, not a bully, but also the type that never withheld a chance to remind his sibling just how ‘little’ he was. Therefore, whenever he had questions about Hogwarts, he wouldn’t get very many specific answers. Practically a hero in his eyes, David’s ignorance of his brother’s true machinations while at Hogwarts remained unknown to him until the Daily Prophet ran its headline one fateful morning. Only then did big questions about what he had been up to form in his mind.

Even so, David knew enough about Hogwarts that the place was HUGE and from the looks of things that wasn’t the only impressive aspect of it. A nighttime sky hung over like a vast sparkling canopy of stars and constellations, candles hung in the air, suspended in place by some spell he did not yet know (his parents had been rather strict on no magic outside of school). But he was also aware of the prying eyes of the older students, even ones not even a year older than him. The brother of Jacob Grant wasn’t stupid. He knew the moment his name was called, the whispers and pointing would commence. Fortunately, he knew how to deflect such gossip- be quick with a joke and a smile.

 _Disarm them before they even get a chance_ , he thought to himself, easing out a breath he had been holding for a little longer than previously realized.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud, raspy voice that seemed to originate from a dusty, brown looking hat.

_Come on and see_

_You were meant to be_

_And my job quite key_

_To peer inside_

_Look and find_

_Which house you will reside_

_The lion’s den_

_Or Slytherin?_

_Either one will do_

_Perhaps Ravenclaw?_

_A badger’s crawl?_

_Which one is for you?_

_So don’t be shy_

_The time is nigh_

_To begin your schooling days_

_Let’s have a chat_

_About all that_

_And send you on your way_

The song was quite short, but the rest of the students began clapping loudly as if it were the greatest hymn in the world. He could hear a red headed boy next to him mutter, “So that’s what Bill meant by a song.”

In any case, the sorting began without another moment as Professor McGonagall began reading out the names.

‘Badeea Ali’

A girl wearing a kind of strange scarf covering over her head David had never seen before walked towards the stool where McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It only took a matter of seconds before it called out ‘RAVENCLAW’

The third table from the right erupted in cheers as the girl gave a bright smile and headed towards her seat.

‘Charles Billingsley’

An awkward looking blonde boy with shoulder length hair shuffled on over and did the same as Badeea Ali. The hat took longer this time, but only just slightly.

‘HUFFLEPUFF’

The fourth table to the left erupted in cheers.

‘Ben Copper’

If the previous boy had appeared awkward, this one was downright terrified. He was sandy haired, with brown eyes, and a body language that practically reeked he didn’t want to be here in the slightest. Nevertheless, he took his place on the stool.

This time, the hat wasn’t so decisive. It took its time and the longer it stood on the boy’s head the more frightened he became. After what seemed like close to two minutes it finally belted out loud.

‘GRYFFINDOR’

The third table to the left immediately stood and hollered, notably much louder than the other two tables had. David knew that was the house Jacob belonged to and it had a reputation for bravery and boldness- that or obnoxiousness depending on who you asked. Jacob, ever the daredevil was a perfect fit, until the day he was expelled of course, in which he became vilified forever. He idlely wondered if he was destined for the same house as his brother.

After a tall black boy named Andre Egwu was sorted into Ravenclaw it was his turn to be sorted.

‘David Grant’

On cue, the whisperings and gossip began.

“Did McGonagall just say ‘Grant’?”

“Is that the brother of the guy who went missing?”

“I heard he went crazy trying to break some curse.”

He gave no outward sign the chatter bothered him, instead casually hopping the steps towards the stool. It may have been his imagination but he swore he saw some of the Professors at the head table give some whisperings as well. Professor McGonagall, however, gave the smallest of smiles, a gesture that David appreciated. He could do this. He’d made it this far hadn’t he? He wasn’t about to back down.

Feeling the hat being placed on his head, a quieter version of the noisy rasp entered his mind as though it were coming from his own conscious.

_Well THIS is interesting. You are David Grant, the brother of Jacob._

_‘That’s my name last time I checked.’_

He hoped the attempt at levity wouldn’t be missed by that hat. Indeed, the old piece of topwear seemed to be amused in its tone.

_Apple didn’t fall far from the tree did it? And not just in terms of humor. He too, was difficult to sort._

_‘We’re not entirely alike. For example, I happen to know I’m much better looking.’_

_You are quite the young wizard, aren’t you Mr. Grant? I see great things in your future, indeed. The only question is where to place you._

David thought for a moment, briefly unsure himself. Though not averse to any house in particular (except Slytherin), he could remember the crimson and gold colors that adorned Jacob’s room when they played together. Being a Gryffindor was a sense of pride for both brothers, but the question was, would they have him if the hat chose as such?

 _You worry what they’ll think of you?_ The hat probed.

_‘Who wouldn’t? Doesn’t mean I’m going to act like a bloody prat am I?’_

_Indeed, you have quite the determination, Mr. Grant. The mind is keen and you certainly don’t lack ambition despite your dislike of Slytherin._

David’s heart skipped a beat. The hat really wouldn’t put him there, would it?

 _But I think your intentions are quite clear. Best of luck in_ GRYFFINDOR!

The third table from the right, rather than shunning him, hollered and whooped as loud as ever as Professor McGonagall lifted the hat, allowing him to join his newfound companions. Several shook his hand, and although a few were a bit apprehensive, the response was by and large a positive one as a great relief fell from his shoulders.

The rest of the sorting seemed to go by quicker after that. Various first years, most of whom he didn’t recognize, were assigned to their respective houses. The good news was that Rowan, the only friend he had made thus far, was also sorted into Gryffindor and he happily plopped down beside him. The last to go was an olive skinned boy named Talbott Winger, who went to Ravenclaw.

Soon afterwards the murmur of the crowd hushed into nothingness as tall man with a long white beard and royal purple robes stepped to the podium. David didn’t need anyone to tell him who this was- Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the most powerful wizard of his time.

“Welcome all, to another fantastic year at Hogwarts!” he said in a clear but calming tone that indicated a great deal of warmth yet also wisdom. “To our returning students I say ‘welcome back’, to our newest students I say, we are all quite pleased to see you here. Now, I could continue with an old man’s babble but for now the only statement I wish to say is this- enjoy.”

Food practically sprouted from the plates themselves as an array of dishes were eagerly fed upon by the hungry teens and preteens in their midst.

For his part, David was quite thrilled. Nothing could beat his mum’s cooking back home but this definitely appeared to be a close second. Without wasting any time, he dug into some chicken and mashed potatoes.

“I can’t believe this, Dave!” Rowan nudged him excitedly. “We’re both in Gryffindor. And from what I’ve read, mealtimes happen exactly like these three times a day!”

“At least someone’s excited,” moaned the boy across from them, whom David recognized as Ben Copper from the sorting. “I’m not even sure I belong here.”

“You belong here,” cut across another voice near them and they turned to see a tall, lanky red headed boy with shoulder length hair giving them an encouraging smile. “Anyone sorted into this house is here for a reason. My name is Bill, Bill Weasley.”

He extended his hand which all three boys took, even Ben.

“Thanks, Bill,” Dave thanked. “I take it you’re no first year.”

“Third,” he laughed. “So I’m not that far off from where you are. But if you have any questions let me know. Hogwarts can be a little bit intimidating at first.”

David could tell Rowan was already awestruck and it wasn’t hard to see why. Anyone observing Bill could tell he embodied a very laid back, cool personality, one that was bound to attract other students, especially impressionable ones like Rowan.

“By the way, this is my little brother, Charlie,” Bill said indicating another red haired boy, one who was much shorter and stouter and had a mouth full of chicken leg. Nevertheless, he smiled and shook everyone’s hand as well.

“Yu dun haf to ca me iffle ah no,” he said through his stuffed face.

“Easy does it there, Charlie. Mum will have my head if you choke on your first day.”

The younger Weasley gave an enormous swallow and replied more clearly.

“I said, you don’t have to call me little, you know. I’m only two years younger. And what was that rubbish about a song?”

“What do you mean, rubbish? It was true wasn’t it?”

“Yeah but you made it seem like a weird test or something.”

“Didn’t want to spoil the surprise,” Bill winked. “Anyway, you’ll be glad it’s just two Weasleys at Hogwarts for now. Believe me when I say our family is quite the crowd.”

David laughed as he nudged Rowan.

“Told ya it wasn’t going to be so bad.”

“We got sorted into the best house too!” he replied enthusiastically. “I can’t wait to dig into the entire extensive history of Godric Gryffindor!”

“How bout saving the books until tomorrow?” David teased. “Have a leg.”

“Don’t mind if I do!”

The meal continued for another hour or so while the students stuffed themselves to their hearts content. By the time it was over, David had more than his fill and was feeling a tad lethargic.

The leftovers vanished and this time Dumbledore reappeared at the podium.

“Another excellent feast if I do say so myself,” he said cheerfully. “However, before I send you off to bed, I must make a few annual announcements. The first, to our first years, the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds to any student of any age here. The second, is Mr. Filch, our caretaker has updated his list of banned items to one hundred and twelve at last count. Anyone desiring to know the specifics can see the posting on his door. Be on the lookout for Quidditch tryouts which Madam Hooch will be post to the board in a couple weeks’ time.

“Lastly, I would like to extend a personal word to all of you. It has been three years since Voldemort’s defeat, and we are currently living in a time of extraordinary peace. But even peacetime can bring its own challenges. I implore you all to take the opportunity that many did not receive for many years and take advantage of what this place can offer you, both as a student and as a person.”

With that, he clapped his hands twice.

“Off to bed you go. Prefects, please escort the first years to their dormitories.”

And with that the crowd of students made for the Great Hall exit, the first years hanging back to find their respective prefects.

“Gryffindor first-years!” a female voice called out. “Over here!”

The ten combined male and female students rushed around a teenage black girl of average height and build, her prefect badge glistening with authority.

“I’m Angelica Cole,” she said kindly. “I’ll be your prefect this year and as such it’s my job to make sure you know your way around while simultaneously preparing you for life here at Hogwarts. If you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to ask. Follow me.”

She proceeded to give them a grand tour, purposefully lagging behind the other students, whose knowledge of the castle was no doubt sufficient to find their respective dormitories.

“Be aware that the staircases change constantly,” she explained to them as they made their way to Gryffindor Tower. “Some of them have trick steps, while others move during certain times in the day. Once you get your class schedule, memorizing it will be helpful in navigating them.”

“That sounds scary,” Ben spoke aloud softly.

“It’s no big deal once you get used to it and find your way around,” Angelica smiled.

David for his part, wasn’t overly concerned as he peered over the railing.

“Wonder what would happen if you dropped a rotten apple from this far up,” he cracked while Rowan, Charlie, and another Gryffindor boy snickered.

“Moving on,” Angelica said clearing her throat. “You’ll find that there is a unique way of entering Gryffindor Tower. I cannot stress enough that no one is allowed to bring a member of another house into our common room.”

Soon enough they came across a portrait of a rather plump lady in a pink dress who seemed to be expecting them.

“Password?”

“Carpe Vinum.”

The portrait swung open, revealing an entrance way to a much larger room. Inside was a sight not quite as grandiose as the one in the Great Hall but no less intriguing- the common area consisted of an assortment of comfy armchairs, pillows, couches, and fireplaces, complete with desks and a bulletin board. Upon the mantle sat the portrait of a lion, surrounded by many large windows that had a view of the grounds down below.

All in all, it was better than David ever could have hoped.

“This is the common room, where you are free to study, play games, or relax as you see fit,” Angelica told them. “Upstairs are your dormitories with boys being on the left and girls on the right. Speaking of which, it is late, and you all have classes tomorrow. Please come to me if you have any other questions. Good night!”

They did as instructed and were almost to their respective rooms when the first test of Hogwarts confronted David Grant. A third year, returning from brushing his teeth took a sour look in his direction and remarked.

“I can’t believe they let you in here. Especially after your mad brother almost single handedly ruined us.”

David, for his part, was not one to be offended easily, even when it came to snide remarks about his brother. He had heard it his whole life, but Rowan of course did not know this.

“Back off!” he shouted at the third year. “David’s going to be one of the best Gryffindors there ever was.”

Touched by the display, he knew Rowan getting beat up on the first night at Hogwarts wasn’t in anyone’s best interests. Best to laugh it off in the best way he knew how.

“It’s okay, Rowan. Look at the bright side, I could be in this house and look like freckles here at the same time.”

That brought another round of laughter, including some from inside the third year dormitory.

The boy flushed red and muttered something that sounded like ‘first years’ before slamming the door shut.

“That’s the way to handle a bloke like that,” David said to Rowan. “Humor is a great tool to have at your disposal.”

“Can you teach me?”

“It’s more of a natural skill if you ask me.”

Truth be told, however, that kind of deflection was years in the making, a constant practice of hiding his true feelings on the subject. Because reality was, despite being able to laugh off most things that came his way, there was still a longing within the recesses of his heart. He loved his brother and would give anything to see him again. Hogwarts wasn’t just the start of a second home, it seemed as though it gave new life and possibility to find out what happened to Jacob.

His mother’s words echoed to stymie that notion.

_‘David John Grant, listen to me. Your father and I do not want you going on some ludicrous adventure to find your brother or these cursed vaults he was supposedly after. Do you understand me?’_

_‘Mom…’_

_‘Do you understand me?’_

In the end he acquiesced to mum’s demands because one did not tell a witch like Heather Grant ‘no’. When she meant business, you had best adhere her words.

That didn’t make them any easier to follow, however.

“Hey, Dave.”

He saw Charlie nod towards him as he put up a poster.

“Don’t pay any of these people any kind of attention. If they’re going to blame you for what happened with your brother, they’re dumber than a sack of dragon dung.”

David nodded in appreciation.

“Thanks, Charlie. Speaking of dragons, that’s quite a poster you got there.”

“Isn’t it amazing?” the red head said proudly, as the photo of the Hungarian Horntail moved about menacingly, occasionally breathing fire. “Someday I’d like to train one of those beauties.”

“I’ll stick with safer jobs,” another voice interjected. “Namely things people actually want.”

An Asian preteen extended his arm out as David took it.

“Jae Kim at your service. I’ve already taken a brief glance at Filch’s list and I sense an opportunity. You know what they say when something’s been banned.”

“What’s that?”

“A market develops for it. And I’ve got my eye on items I suspect the student body will be keen to get their hands on.”

Charlie chuckled, while Ben pulled the blankets over his head, not wanting to hear about anything that was possibly illegal.

“Good night, Dave.”

“Good night, everyone.”

Soon, the light was extinguished and the boys on their way to sleep. For his part, David couldn’t help but think back to Dumbledore’s speech. Was he warning them in some way? Or merely issuing a challenge? Either way he didn’t feel up to it, even with the hoopla surrounding him and his brother.

Achieving some measure of content, aided by the still large amount of food in his belly, the eleven year old drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Meeting Merula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David establishes himself at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, not everyone is so welcoming, particularly a young Slytherin girl. How will he react to this challenge?

**Hey, guys! Chapter 2 is here!**

**Not much to say other than thank you to those who have checked it out so far and I hope you continue to enjoy. We meet Merula in this chapter, but she and David have a long way to go before they like each other xD.**

**One other thing, I do take some liberty with the dialogue if it's clunky, out of place, or needs further explanation. So I hope it's an improvement for everyone.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 2. Meeting Merula**

David awoke the next morning to the sound of Rowan’s chattering about classes for the day. It was a good thing too. He had a gift for sleeping that surpassed even the hardiest giants.

“Come on, Dave. You don’t want to be late for your first class, do you?”

“Debatable,” he muffled through his pillow.

A cushion whacked him on the head, and he conceded.

“Alright just give me a minute.”

Robes lined with red had been laid out for them over the course of the night, each one exactly their size. The magic of Hogwarts never ceased to end.

Putting on his robes, straightening his tie, and combing his hair, David didn’t feel nervous as he gazed in the dormitory mirror, but the same sense of opportunity entered his mind as it had the previous day. Jacob was here once, the imprints of his presence still within the walls of this school. If there was the chance he could find him, even the slightest hint…

David grabbed his bag and books as Rowan issued another call for him to get moving. No, it wouldn’t do to disobey mom and dad. To say their marriage was strained since Jacob went missing was an understatement. Adding to it by going on the same wild goose chase would not become of him.

 _You’re not looking for the cursed vaults_ , a voice told him. _You’re looking for your brother. There’s a difference._

“Something on your mind today, Dave?” Rowan asked him as they headed downstairs.

“Nah,” he dismissed. “Unless you count lunch.”

Dismiss and joke, the same old routine. How long it would continue to last was anyone’s guess.

* * *

After receiving their schedules from Professor McGonagall (who as it turned out was also his head of house) the young Gryffindors scampered off to Charms. Angelica had warned them about the staircases, but thanks to Rowan’s previous knowledge of them, they safely navigated through the maze and arrived on time.

Settling in their seats, a tiny man with brown hair and handlebar mustache greeted them in a squeaky, excited tone.

“Good morning, students! I am Professor Flitwick your charms instructor. This subject can be one of great importance and knowledge to any young witch or wizard but I do stress that you listen very carefully and pay close attention to instructions. Many spells you learn in this class will be tricky and not easily learned.”

David wondered quietly how any man could be that small, he was clearly no more than three feet tall, but Rowan, ever ready with facts banished any idea of underestimating him.

“Flitwick was the dueling champion during his time at Hogwarts,” he whispered. “They say no one could beat him. Not even the older students.”

The lesson continued as Flitwick asked them to take out their wants.

“The spell we will be learning today is known as the ‘wand lighting charm’. Very simple and very useful. You can use it to light your way out of danger or even finding a bit of parchment you lost underneath a bed. I do hope you find it _illuminating_.”

The students laughed good naturedly at the pun. It was quite clear that Flitwick was not someone to fear or be wary of.

“The movement is a very simple flick of the wand, preceded by the phrase _lumos_. Well then, give it a try.”

And so the first year Gryffindors attempted their first spell of their Hogwarts career. Not a particularly difficult charm, it nevertheless took some more than a few tries to get the right amount of light.

David noticed some were putting more effort into than others. One girl, vaguely recognized as Olivia Miller from the sorting, was waving her wand so erratically that he feared she might poke someone in the eye. Jae, on the other hand, was only giving lazy flicks, his eyes indicating his mind was elsewhere.

Rowan studied his book with vigor for the best method of producing the right amount of brightness. For his part, David merely envisioned a silvery orb on the end of his wand and gave it a few tries with varying degrees of success.

Finally, as the hour wound down, Flitwick approached each of them one by one to check their progress. He was very methodical yet empathetic in his approach, counseling all of them on what they had to do to improve.

When Rowan’s turn came, he produced a medium sized ball of light which Flitwick nodded as acceptable.

“Very good, Mr. Khanna. A bit more power behind it next time. Don’t hesitate to use the full weight of your magic for this spell.”

When it came to be his turn, David flicked his wand, hoping he could produce something at least as good as that.

“ _Lumos_.”

A light so intense illuminated the room, causing shadows to those closest to it and even a few to squint.

“Well done!” Professor Flitwick squeaked with joy. “Oh, well done, indeed. That is the most impressive wand lighting charm I’ve seen from a first year in quite some time. Ten points to Gryffindor!”

The points managed to placate any sore feelings the others may have had, as a few began clapping at the display.

“Well that is all for today,” Flitwick informed them. “As a first day treat, there will be no homework assigned tonight.”

That elicited an additional cheer from the Gryffindors, who packed their things and exited the charms classroom with an extra spring in their step.

“That was amazing, Dave!” Rowan congratulated. “How’d you do it?”

“I took Flitwick’s pun literally,” he chuckled, which was followed by another behind him. The charms Professor was beaming at him.

“Indeed,” he said with a happy nod. “Mr. Khanna, I was wondering I might have a quick word with Mr. Grant here.”

Rowan grinned.

“Not at all. See ya at Potions, Dave!”

The eleven year old Gryffindor turned and peered down at Flitwick, which was a tad awkward given the height difference. But the charms professor gave no indication of the same, on the contrary his beaming smile continued.

“Very impressive today, Mr. Grant. I hadn’t had a chance to introduce myself properly to you yet, but I wanted you to know I had your brother. He was one of my favorite students.”

“A teacher liked, Jacob? That’s something I never thought I’d hear.”

Flitwick laughed.

“Believe it or not, your brother was very highly regarded by the staff. He was a pleasure to have in class. Unfortunately, as you know he also had quite the rebellious streak.”

That prompted a more serious response.

“He was…complicated sometimes.”

David, in truth didn’t know what to say, but the fact that someone remembered Jacob fondly gave new life to his memory.

“We are all complicated in our own way,” Flitwick spoke sagely. “Hogwarts has tolerated a number of prominent rule breakers over the years, but there is a line not to be crossed. I regret to say Jacob straddled it too often. I sincerely hope your time here will not be marred by such controversy.”

The tiny charms professor was not angry, nor did he appear stern. From the lines of care in his face, it seemed as though he was merely looking out for the sibling of one he had cared about greatly about. David could not have known it, but the loss of his brother had affected more than just his family. He could appreciate the gesture even if he didn’t want to discuss it further.

“I’m not here to start trouble, Professor,” he said, repeating the promise his mother forced him to utter. “I just want to enjoy my time here at Hogwarts.”

Flitwick nodded his approval.

“Something tells me you will, Mr. Grant. Now you had best get to your next class. It never pays to keep Professor Snape waiting.”

Giving his thanks, David headed out the door wondering just how long he could go without a reference to his brother crossing his path.

* * *

As it turned out, not very long.

Making his way down to the dungeons, the next sight that greeted Dave was not a pleasant one. The relative darkness of the hallway made it a tad difficult to see but it appeared Rowan was in an argument.

_Bloody, hell, Rowan. Did you get into a row already?_

But the picture didn’t tell the whole story.

“Admit it!”

“I can’t!”

“I won’t say it again, Khanna. Say I’m the most powerful witch at Hogwarts!”

“B-but that’s impossible. Practically speaking, Dumbledore and the professors are more powerful than all of us. Not to mention pretty much every student who’s not a first year. We’re the same essentially.”

“The same? I’d laugh if it weren’t so ridiculous. No one can measure up to me, especially not a pathetic little bookworm such as yourself.”

Rolling his eyes, David figured it was time to intervene. Upon closer inspection, Rowan’s aggressor was a scruffy looking first year Slytherin girl. She wore her standard Hogwarts uniform, except instead of the standard Mary Janes that most of the females wore, hers were something akin to combat boots. A hole adorned the left side of her tights, but that was not the most distinctive feature of this girl. No, it was the inexplicable orange tuft among her messy, bob length, brown hair, along with unique, violet eyes. Those eyes, however, were full of contempt and anger and the first year Gryffindor already knew this girl was going to be trouble.

“As hilarious as your little hissy fit is, I think it’s just about run its course.”

As expected, the Slytherin girl gave a look of aggression. Evidently, this was someone unused to people standing up to her.

“And just who do you think you are?” she shot at him.

“Well actually, I’m Merlin reincarnated. Can’t you see the resemblance?”

Rowan began laughing as the girl grew crosser.

“Good, one Dave!”

Realization dawned on the nasty Slytherin as she began rolling her eyes in a dramatic fashion.

“Oh, I know you. You’re the brother of Jacob Grant, that nutter who got expelled, made Gryffindor a laughingstock and then disappeared into thin air.”

“That’s the one,” David replied mock bowing. “And whom do I have the distinct pleasure of speaking with?”

“Merula Snyde, the best witch at Hogwarts.”

“You said the most powerful, not the best. Which is it? Now you got me all confused.”

David didn’t think it was possible for this girl to get any angrier than she already was but she somehow managed to do so. Still, it was highly entertaining to see her get so riled up.

“Don’t you dare mock me! I heard everyone at the feast talking about you. You think you’re so great? I promise you; I’m going to make you regret coming to Hogwarts.”

“That’s nice. Now are you done talking or can I get to class without falling asleep from listening to you carry on?”

Fire burned in those violet eyes as she moved towards her wand.

“You’ll regret that!”

But before either of them had a chance to do anything more, a dark, towering figure intervened.

“Another year, another Gryffindor starting trouble,” said an oozing, contemptuous voice. “But then again, what do I expect from the brother of Jacob Grant?”

David looked up to see a pale, sneering face with jet black shoulder length hair, dressed in plain robes. This had to be Snape, the head of Slytherin and Potions Master. He was after Jacob’s time, but he had heard rumors and none of them were pleasant. Apparently, he also hated Gryffindors.

“Professor, she was bullying Rowan-”

“I don’t want to hear your insignificant excuses, Grant,” Snape managed to sneer with more contempt. “Get inside the classroom now before I give you detention. Consider this your only warning.”

Indeed, they all heeded it. Only two sentences from the man and it easy to discern this was _not_ the kind of teacher you wanted to be on the wrong side of.

Rushing to claim seats, David, Rowan, and Merula took the only three left available and awaited further instruction.

“Thanks for standing up for me, Dave.”

He nodded but indicated for him to be quiet lest Snape find an excuse to give them actual detention. Indeed, he was just about start the lecture.

“Let me be quite blunt. This class is not for those so foolish to think they can wave their wands and utter incorrect incantations to their hearts’ content,” the potions master drawled. “Potions is a subtle art, a science worthy of only a few. Indeed, I doubt I will see many of you past OWL level. My expectations are quite simple- follow my instruction and keep your mouths shut. Anything less will result in severe consequences.”

No one said anything, even David wasn’t stupid enough to attempt one of his usual off-color remarks. He saw Ben Copper visibly gulp and he could hardly blame him. This situation could not have been more different than Charms.

“Today you will be learning a rather simple brew known as the common cure for boils. Gather the necessary ingredients and begin. I will not tolerate any laziness or idle talk.”

Quiet shuffling signaled the beginning of class and not a soul wasted any time in starting their respective potion.

As they collected ingredients, David could feel Merula press next to him whispering.

“You’re going to fail today, Grant. You just don’t know it yet.”

Before he could respond, it was Rowan’s turn to offer counsel.

“Don’t pay her mind, Dave. We gotta get this potion right if we want to avoid making Snape even angrier.”

Quickly, they returned to their seats and began brewing their concoction, though he was still weary of Merula. He did not care for that gleam in her eye.

Once they started, however, they lost all thought of the Slytherin girl. Snape had been right about one thing, for Potions this wasn’t terribly complicated as long as you had someone who knew the technical aspect of it. Rowan, being the bookworm that he was excelled at this. Pointing out things like needing to heat it at two hundred and fifty degrees or taking the cauldron off the fire before adding the porcupine pills (doing so would cause the cauldron to melt according to his friend). After an hour or so of careful timing and precision, a highly passable cure for boils was ready for sampling.

“I think it’s just about ready,” Rowan said, looking it over. “I just need to double check everything and…”

Suddenly, an ominous bubbling began issuing from their cauldron and steadily began to increase.

“Don’t think that’s supposed to happen,” Dave muttered.

“Wait a minute, that’s not right,” Rowan said, quickly flipping through the pages of his textbook. “I know we did everything correctly. The only thing that would cause bubbling like that is-”

What caused it, they never found out for the contents of the cauldron were sent straight into the air.

KABLOOSH!

Thankfully, David and Rowan had ducked in time to avoid the majority of the blast. The Slytherin next to Merula, however, was not so lucky and was hit on the right side of his face with the botched potion. Angry red splotches began to appear, causing him to moan with pain.

“Looks like you’ve managed to create boils instead of cure them,” Merula mocked them.

“Hospital wing, Rowle,” Snape said coming over. “Lee, you will take him there.”

A tall, burly boy nodded his head absent mindedly and did he was told. Snape’s appearance then took on the fury of the gods as he turned his gaze towards the Gryffindors he deemed responsible for the mess.

“Grant, I don’t know what possessed you to put bulbadox powder into your potion but if this is your idea of a joke I can assure you I am not laughing.”

“But-”

“Even by Gryffindor standards you are reckless beyond even the thickest of trolls. Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“I didn’t use bulbadox powder, I swear,” he protested.

“It makes no difference,” Snape remarked coldly. “You will stay after class and clean this mess until I deem it acceptable. Ten points from Gryffindor. Class dismissed.”

Those clad in red groaned, the triumph of charms now completely erased by the error

Rowan looked apologetic mouthing, ‘I’ll wait for you outside.’ Merula on the other hand was silently chuckling to herself as she gave David a malicious glare.

“Told you, Grant.”

She took off out the door with the rest of the class before he could get in a word in edgewise. Handed a bucket and a rag by Snape, an amused sneer appeared on the Potion Master’s bat like features.

“You will be doing this without magic. Get to work.”

David began scrubbing, cursing Merula, knowing full well what she had done.

In just the span of a couple hours, the young Gryffindor had received a taste of just how unpredictable life at Hogwarts could be.

* * *

“I’m telling you the reaction was consistent with the properties of bulbadox powder,” Rowan stated for the third time as they made their way back to the common room later that day.

“Yes, I’m well aware,” David said with exasperation. “But unless I’m quite mistaken neither of us had the damn thing. Merula must have slipped it in when we weren’t looking. And of course, the arsehole blames me.”

“It definitely makes sense,” Rowan mused. “She was definitely out to sabotage us from the moment we met her.”

“Dirty Slytherins,” David muttered. “Bunch of slimy gits the lot of them.”

“I’ve never seen you this serious before, Dave. I guess you really don’t like them eh?”

“I don’t need a book to tell me that every Death Eater and dark wizard that ever lived came from that blasted place. You know that as well as I do.”

“I do,” Rowan confirmed darkly. “But you heard Dumbledore, that time is over. You Know Who is dead. At least that’s something.”

“Huzzah.”

Suddenly realizing he was being far too negative over one mix-up, Dave turned and face Rowan before they gave the password to the fat lady.

“Listen, that potion wouldn’t have been half as good without you. Thanks for being a good friend.”

Rowan smiled warmly.

“No problem, Dave. And don’t worry about what happened, I’m sure it’ll blow over soon enough.”

That too, turned out to be incorrect unfortunately. Any notions of relaxing in the common room before dinner were dashed as Angelica Cole stood with her arms crossed, waiting for them.

“Grant,” she spoke sternly. “Am I to understand you already lost Gryffindor ten house points?”

“That’s true, but I also gained ten points so it evens out in the end,” he said with a half shrug, unable to prevent himself from attempting to make a joke.

“Your attempt at humor is not appreciated. What on earth happened that you could gain and lose ten points in a single day?”

David’s own frustration spilled over.

“Slytherin happened that’s what. I got bulbadox powder thrown into my potion by some crazy first year Slytherin and Snape pinned it on me.”

“It’s true, I saw the whole thing,” Rowan backed him. “Every technical detail of that potion was correct.”

Sighing, Angelica’s sternness took on a twinge of sympathy.

“You’re not the first Gryffindor to lose points to Snape. But do try to be more careful in the future. There’s a huge rivalry between the two houses and each side does whatever it takes to one up the other. And believe me the potions master _will_ do whatever it takes to see Slytherin get the edge.”

Thinking back to Merula and her deviousness, David nodded. He was caught off guard once, but he would not allow the same thing to happen again in the future.

“It’s only your first day,” Angelica continued her tone softening. “Just do whatever you can do to earn the points back. And for Merlin’s sake, Grant, please promise me you won’t take after your brother. He’s caused us enough trouble already.”

The conversation ended but the wheels of David’s mind certainly didn’t. How many more times were people going to associate him with his brother? Better yet, could he escape the various reputations everyone seemed to have for him?

“Dave, if you want to talk about this, I’m perfectly willing to-”

For the second time that day, he denied having any issue with that matter.

“Nah, I’m fine Rowan, don’t worry. I’m just going sort my chocolate frog cards before dinner. Merlin is my past life after all, right?”

Laughing slowly, his friend didn’t look hurt, but he also didn’t seem convinced.

_Let them talk. Cursed vaults, hidden treasure…it doesn’t matter to me._

David sincerely wished he could convince himself of that as well. 


	3. A Deadly Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merula isn't going away, not any time soon. And she's planned a nasty surprise for David and Rowan. Another battle in the long rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

**What's this? Another update?**

**Why, in fact it is. I'll be up front with you guys, there will be an update every day this week until we reach Year 2 in which they will slow down to once every couple days or three days. Let's just say I'm on a roll xD**

**Not much to say for this one except that it sucks having to write angry, bratty Merula considering that's the ship I'm aiming for, but it's also kinda fun...in it's own way. For those of you who hate her guts, she will not be portrayed very sympathetically the first 3 years of this story. Year four however....that's a different ballgame haha.**

**Anyway, please enjoy and please leave a comment if you like it or have feedback!**

**Chapter 3. A Deadly Trap**

The next day featured Transfiguration and Herbology for the first year Gryffindors. Professor McGonagall was every bit as strict as Snape, however, she was not cruel or vindictive and happy to assist any student who was in need of proper instruction. It was a difficult branch of magic to say the least, and by the time the class ended, only three of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had managed to achieve transfiguring their beetle into a button. Thankfully, David happened to be one of them, earning a brief moment of praise from his Head of House. He just hoped she hadn’t heard what happened with Snape.

Professor Sprout was much more akin to Flitwick, not quite as jolly, but extremely good natured and fair. It was easy to see why she was Head of Hufflepuff house, who were also a solid lot and certainly the most outgoing. Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs tended to get along the most so they said. The subject itself was more intensive than wand work, but it did everyone a chance to move around as opposed to sitting in a desk all day.

With the exception of potions master, who more or less hated everyone, David got the feeling most of his teachers liked him thus far, which made the prospect of Potions with Snape a less daunting task and the sting of the lost points lessened.

Angelica, however, still expected him to get those points back and she reminded him as much when she presented a letter to him at lunch.

“Snape sent you this,” she said to him as he sat eating extra large sandwiches with Rowan, Ben, and Charlie.

“What, he can’t tell me in person? I’m insulted.”

“Just open it, Grant,” she half ordered, half sighed.

David did so, all the while wondering just what Snape wanted. Nothing good he supposed.

_Grant,_

_It has come to my attention that your potion yesterday may have been tampered with. As such, I am allowing you a chance to regain the points you lost. Fetch me a jar of picked slugs from the Potions on the 5 th floor and I will consider restoring them._

_Professor Snape_

As he read it aloud, Angelica’s eyes widened with opportunity.

“This is your chance to make things right,” she pressed him. “You have to get those points back.”

“I’ll go with you,” Rowan offered. “I’m only a first year but I know the castle pretty well already. Plus, we did make that potion together it’s only right I help.”

“Thanks, mate.”

“You sure this is a good idea?” Charlie asked. “Bill’s told me all about Snape. He’s never one to give points back once he’s taken them. Especially for Gryffindors.”

“Whatever the reason, you have to take the chance he’s sincere,” Angelica insisted.

David shrugged.

“I suppose I have no choice. Couldn’t hurt anyway.”

“Let’s go right now.”

And the two boys set off, hoping that their Potions professor was not quite as bad as the first impression led them to believe.

* * *

“You know, I always thought the Potions storeroom was on the tapestry corridor,” Rowan mused to himself as they finally reached their desired destination. “I suppose there must be more than one.”

“Who the heck knows where they put things around here,” David shrugged. “Let’s just get this jar before we have to go to our next class.”

Nodding to each other, they opened the door and upon entering the room couldn’t help but notice how dark it was, nearly pitch black.

“Cast _lumos_ , Dave, I can’t see a thing.”

Just then, a small *click could be heard behind which only meant one thing.

“Uh, Rowan, why on earth did you lock the door?”

The Indian boy swallowed.

“I didn’t.”

“I did.”

The voice was muffled and came from the other side of the door, but there was no mistaking that nasty, arrogant tone.

“Merula.”

“Now you’re catching on,” came the haughty reply. “Oh, I’d use that lighting charm as soon as you can. It might be the only thing that saves you from the Devil’s Snare.”

That caused Rowan to get quite jumpy.

“D-Devil’s Snare?!”

“Some fourth year showed it to me the other day,” Merula told them. “Figured it was just wasting away all alone in year and could use some company.”

David, his body racked with fury, slammed on the door with both of his fists.

“Merula, are you kidding?! Let us out of here!”

“No can do, Grant,” came her vindictive response. “I told you would regret talking to me that way in Potions and all it took was one fake letter from Snape to get you right where I wanted. Enjoy!”

Just as she finished that sentence, a slimy tentacle slithered up his pant leg, causing him to jump back.

“AGH! _Lumos!_ ”

The wand lighting charm only served to show them just how much danger they were in. The room was packed head to toe with the deadly plant and it was making its way towards them.

“David, I don’t suppose you know what Devil’s Snare does to people it comes in contact with,” Rowan said, his voice shaking.

“Yeah, it strangles them until they’re blue in the face and dead!”

“What do we do?”

David had to shrug off more of the vines that were attempting to grab him. Only a few were active at the moment but more would be coming.

“Keep yelling for help and hope for a miracle. I’ll hold it off for as long as I can.”

He tried to sound confident as he said it, but none of the two boys had any real practical defense or offense against the killer plant. The only thing either could do was keep waving light at it, which would cause the vines to retreat momentarily, but they would always come back. Finally, the vines became so numerous it was impossible to prevent oneself from being ensnared in their grip.

One of them grabbed David by the ankle, causing him to crash hard to the floor.

“ROWAN!”

“Dave!”

As he slid towards the horrifying mass of green in front of him, David couldn’t help but wonder if this was truly the way he was going to go out: age eleven on his second day of Hogwarts.

_Killed by Devil’s snare, tricked by a fake letter. They’re going to write that on my bloody tombstone._

Just as Rowan was about to grab his hand in an effort to prevent him from sinking into the abyss of Devil’s Snare a miracle happened, literally.

The door to the room was suddenly burst open, so violently it nearly broke clean off its hinges. Standing in the doorway was the largest man either boy had ever seen in their young lives. He was close to ten feet tall and had width to match. He donned a thick, brown beard along with small, beetle like eyes and wore an enormous trench coat that surely would have dwarfed another human being.

“Gulpin’ Gargoyles!” the man thundered. “Get away from that Devil’s Snare! Yer scarin’ it!”

“Oh sure, I’m the one scaring _it_ ,” Dave yelled as he struggled to prevent the vines from securing a hold around his neck.

“Alrigh’ don’t panic. Tha’ just makes it worse,” the half man, half giant said more calmly. “Here ya go.”

Without even so much as an effort, he picked both him and Rowan off the ground, the vines snapping as he did so, placed them outside into the corridor and pulled the door shut once more.

Pausing to catch their collective breaths, it was only once the danger had passed that David and Rowan could properly acknowledge their savior…and truly gain perspective as to just how big he was.

“You saved our lives, mister…uh…”

“No need to call me, mister,” the man laughed. “Rubeus Hagrid at your service. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts.”

“Well, thank you Hagrid,” David said sincerely knowing he was the only reason that he was still breathing. “I’m David, David Grant.”

“Aye, yer the one everyone’s been talking about,” the gamekeeper said with an inquisitive eye. “I hope trouble doesn’t run in yer family. Even most firs’ years know not to get tangled up in Devil’s Snare. How’d you two end up in there anyway?”

“We were tricked,” Rowan admitted, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Merula Snyde,” David said, venom practically dripping off his voice. “She sent us a fake letter pretending to be Snape.”

“Blimey! Well tha’s certainly not righ’. What are yer plannin’ ter do?”

“I figured a good hex to the mouth might do the trick.”

Hagrid began shaking his massive head.

“Yer upset, which I understand. But I’m tellin ya, getting back at her will only make things worse. Yer riskin worse punishment then she’ll ever get.”

“He’s right, Dave,” Rowan agreed. “I’m just as upset as you are, but imagine if we lost more points trying to get even. Angelica will have our heads.”

David considered himself a very easy going person by nature, quick with a joke and slow to anger but Merula Snyde was currently testing the limits of his patience. Nevertheless, he complied.

“Alright. Thank you for your help, Hagrid. We would have been dead meat in there without you.”

“No problem, Dave,” Hagrid said, a warm smile discernable underneath his shaggy beard. “Feel free ter come visit me in me hut anytime. In the meantime, you’ll be wantin ter change out of them robes.”

They said their respective goodbyes and headed back to the common room, both boys remarking just how lucky it was Hagrid showed up in the nick of time, not to mention admiring his huge size.

When they returned to Gryffindor Tower, however, there were a large contingent people present. All eyes turned to focus on them and their torn, disgruntled appearance.

“Merlin’s beard! What happened?” Angelica asked them, heading through the crowd. “You two looked like you were almost mauled by a Chimera.”

“Devil’s Snare actually,” David said with a hollow chuckle.

“But wait, what happened with Snape?”

“There was no Snape. We were fooled by Merula and locked in a room with the stuff.”

Immediately, dark whisperings began circulating through the crowd, though no one looked angry at them. On the contrary, several instances of the word ‘Slytherins’ could be heard. Apparently, this was just another day in the rivalry between the two houses.

“This girl is a menace,” Angelica said, her face hardening into a scowl. “I’m going to tell Professor McGonagall about this. You could have been seriously hurt or worse.”

“Leave it,” David said quietly. Enough fuss had been made about his time here already. He wasn’t about to encourage drawing any more attention to himself. “She just hates me because I’m the only first year who stood up to her. That’s what I’ll continue to do, for better or worse.”

Several of the older students nodded their heads in respect, though a few looked as though they already had retaliation on their minds.

Thankfully, Angelica didn’t press the issue.

“Alright. But at least go and change out of those robes. You can’t go around looking like that.”

Just as he was about to go upstairs, she called out to him one more time.

“Grant. You did the right thing. Some things are worth more than house points.”

Nodding, he continued on his way, somewhat relieved that he had gotten on the good side of his prefect and his house, but one irrevocable fact overshadowed that accomplishment.

He had a bona fide enemy in just two days at Hogwarts and her named was Merula Snyde. He had a feeling their feud would not be ending any time soon.


	4. Gobstone Gauntlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merula is relentless and she is terrorizing the rest of first year. Enter a certain elder Weasley who might be able to help with that.

**Hello again, everyone.**

**I hope everyone is enjoying this little fic so far. This chapter we will be seeing the introduction of Bill Weasley a little earlier than in the game. Because why not? Seems impractical and unrealistic that MC and Bill don't see each other until Year 2 in my mind.**

**Anyway enjoy! Another update tomorrow**

**Chapter 4. Gobstone Gauntlet**

As it turned out, David was not the only one to run afoul of Merula Snyde during the first few weeks at Hogwarts. To be sure, he was the target most of the time, but it seemed that her bullying reached all across the four houses in one form or another.

Some were just rumblings. He had heard a few Ravenclaws complaining about her attempts to one up them in Defense Against the Arts (not that it mattered since apparently the professor barely did anything to begin with), but other incidents were plain as day to see. A Hufflepuff girl came in crying one day in Herbology because Merula had threatened to hex her if she didn’t get on her knees and apologize for accidentally bumping into her on the stairwell. And to no one’s surprise, she tended to prey on the unsuspecting muggleborns the most.

“You’re the only one who’s managed to stand toe to toe with her so far,” Ben Copper said to him at lunch one day. “Everyone else is just plain miserable.”

“Yeah, well don’t forget I didn’t exactly come out of potions unscathed,” David told him taking a bite out of his sandwich. “Seems she’s intent on hurting anyone who won’t acknowledge her as the greatest thing since Merlin himself.”

“She’s been harassing me since the day we were on the train,” Ben said, pushing away his pumpkin juice. “Every where I go, she’s there calling me ‘mudblood’ and worse.”

That brought several sharp glares from those within earshot. Even Jae had a shocked look on his face.

“Are you kidding?” Rowan said, nearly spitting out his drink. “That’s one of the worst things you can say to a muggle born wizard!”

“No kidding,” Charlie Weasley agreed. “One of the worst things you can say period. Ben, why didn’t you tell us she was doing this?”

“I didn’t think anyone cared to be honest,” he replied with a miserable shrug. “The past week or so I’ve been the one following _her_ , so she can’t sneak up on me. At least I’d have the chance to run away.”

David felt a tremendous amount of sympathy for his deeply insecure friend. But just one week of experience with Merula had taught him that avoiding someone like her would only prolong the problem, not solve it.

“Mate, you gotta stick up for yourself. She’ll back down if stops thinking you’re a soft target.”

“You’re not a soft target and she goes after you all the time,” he pointed out.

“I’m a special case,” Dave joked. “But in all seriousness, she won’t go away unless you show her you can’t be pushed around.

“Exactly,” Rowan agreed. “Plus, we’re Gryffindors. It’s what we’re known for. Logically speaking, we should be the ones standing up to her.”

“I appreciate the help,” Ben said grabbing his bag. “But you were all meant to be in this house. There’s nothing about me that’s remotely brave. I think I’ll just go hide until flying class.”

They all watched as he left the Great Hall, some of the Slytherins jeering as he walked by. Some of the other Gryffindors shook their heads at the display, but David and company knew better. Their only wish was to give some semblance of confidence to their friend.

“Man, I’ve never seen someone so scared of…well everything,” Jae observed.

“You would be too if you came from a muggle family and someone started treating you like rubbish because you weren’t ‘pureblood’,” David countered. “Even so, I do have to admit he’s pretty shaky at the moment. There has to be something we can do.”

“Maybe flying will cheer him up,” Charlie offered. “We have our first lesson today. Personally, I can’t wait to hop on a broom. I’ve been practicing all summer and I’m going to be trying out for the house squad once I’m a second year. Who knows, maybe Ben will take to it?”

“Statistically, it’s impossible to be afraid of everything,” said Rowan, using his usual book smarts to try and solve a problem.

“Might actually be true in his case,” Jae said, not looking up as he tinkered with some device that looked like a fanged frisbee. “Anyone want this by the way? Half price.”

David gave a quick glance over to the Slytherin table where Merula was currently bragging about something in her usual exaggerated manner. He wasn’t sure what was going to help bring Ben out of his shell, but he did know that it was going to be a hell of a lot harder with the Slytherin girl becoming a walking menace.

Perhaps he could attempt to remedy that.

“Hey Rowan, can I ask a favor mate?”

“Sure, Dave! What do you need? Notes on the Gargoyle Strike of 1911? Some information on the kind of wood on the brooms we’ll be using today?”

“Better than that. See if you can’t dig up something on Merula and her family history. Something tells me she’s got a lot more to hide than she lets on.”

Rowan gave a mischievous smile.

“I like the way you think. I’ll head straight to the library after flying class today.”

David nodded his thanks. He could handle Merula’s barbs, but he would be damned to see anyone suffer needlessly under her yoke. He had written to his parents about the situation, and they had both encouraged him to keep his head down, stick to his studies and ignore her.

 _That’s their solution to everything,_ he thought, bitterness creeping into his mind.

They could be idle all they wanted. As for himself, David Grant had other ideas.

* * *

“Welcome to your first flying lesson, everyone. My name is Madam Hooch.”

Indeed, the name seemed to suit her personality and her profession. Her hair was spiky and tufted to go along with a pair of piercing, yellow eyes.

“For those of you who have some experience with a broom, I assure you, this is not the class to show off or attempt any foolish maneuvers. For those who haven’t, I can also assure you there is nothing to fear. We are only lifting our brooms and hovering in the air.”

“That’s still something to fear,” David heard Ben mutter behind him.

It was a bright, sunny day, reasonably warm with a gentle breeze. Perfect conditions for flying. David himself had never actually ridden a broom before due to his parents’ strictness of no magic outside of the home. He was actually looking forward to it.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Madam Hooch said, ushering them forward. “Stand on the left side of your brooms and begin.”

David attempted to cheer Ben up as they walked over to the their cleansweeps.

“Come on, Ben, it isn’t so bad.”

“You come from a wizard family,” he said, quite hesitant to even go near the broom. “I’m from a muggle one, the idea of riding in the air on a broom is terrifying.”

David put his arm around Ben’s shoulder in a display of solidarity.

“You can do this, I know you can. I may come from a wizard family, but I’ve never ridden a broom either. We’re both starting fresh, okay?”

Swallowing, the nervous Gryffindor nodded and reluctantly joined the rest of the class.

“Now, in order to raise your broom,” Madam Hooch continued. “Hold out your hand and say ‘up’. You’ll want to be firm in your tone, or else it won’t respond.”

The class complied, some achieving mastery right away, others barely getting any kind of movement. David’s jumped a number of times, but it did not fully raise into the air. It was also quite difficult to concentrate over the sound of Merula’s incessant bragging.

“I really wish they had let me bring _my_ broom from home instead of this rubbish. No wonder I can’t get it off the ground. Otherwise, I’d be flying circles around everyone just about now.”

“The reason you can’t get it off the ground, Snyde, is because you won’t shut up.”

The Ravenclaw section of the class began snickering.

“Zip it, Egwu! Just because you got it on your first try. I don’t see any of these other losers doing so great. Copper over there is hopeless.”

David looked over to Ben, who indeed was struggling to get any kind of response at all, his lack of desire to get off the ground quite clear in his voice. Merula’s constant insults weren’t helping. That brought an idea to his head.

“Ben,” he said nudging him. “Watch this. Hey Merula!”

“UP! What?!- OW!”

The rest of the class, even some of the Slytherins began howling with laughter as the lapse in attention had caused the broom to smack her straight in the nose.

“You’ll pay for that, Grant!” she said through her hands covering her face.

Ben was laughing too and in a rare moment of relative calm, David knew it was the perfect opportunity.

“Now, Ben. We’ll say it together.”

Nodding, they both spoke the command, causing their brooms to shoot straight into their hands.

“Alright, that’s enough of that,” Madam Hooch said, cutting off the laughter with her sharp tone though her eyes indicated a small degree of amusement herself. “Now the next step is quite simple. Swing your leg over the broom, raise yourself ever so slightly off the ground. Do not push off.”

The results, again, varied. Some students fell sideways as they tried to hover, others achieved success right away. Indeed, Charlie Weasley was having the time of his life, the spark alight in his amber eyes.

“Easy does it there, Ben,” David counseled as he swung his leg around. “Just lift up slightly. There you go.”

Both Gryffindors eased themselves no more than a couple feet and managed to stay there for a solid five seconds.

“Look, Dave! I’m actually doing it!”

“Indeed, you are,” Madam Hooch praised, a genuine smile on her face. “I have observed you both the whole time and I must say I am quite pleased. Mr. Grant, your conduct in helping one of your classmates has been exemplary. Ten points to Gryffindor.”

“Thank you, Madam Hooch,” he said, a bright smile on his face, as she went off to assist other students.

“That wasn’t so bad,” Ben admitted, a sheepish grin on his face.

“You just need to get used to it. If you want, we can get some books from Rowan about flying. Might help us both.”

They turned to see Rowan struggling rather heavily on his broom, unable to keep his balance and falling to the ground.

“Seems like he needs to read a little more himself,” Charlie joked as the three boys laughed.

“Anyway, thanks for helping me again,” Ben said Dave.

“No problem, mate. I’m telling you, before this year is over, you’re going to wish you didn’t have to go back.”

He nodded at Charlie, who reciprocated the gesture. They had managed to overcome one of Ben’s fears for the time being. With any luck, they could continue to do so.

* * *

Hogwarts proved to be a learning experience for pure blood and muggle born wizard alike over the course of the first month. Even those that came from old wizarding families like Charlie had adjustments to make- he ran afoul of the Bloody Baron one day while walking back from the library in the evening.

All of this ensured that Ben was not feeling left out in his struggles adapting to life as a wizard in a world very unfamiliar and sometimes dangerous. His fear may have been much higher than that of an ordinary first year, but it wasn’t completely irrational.

To the delight of his fellow Gryffindors, Ben managed to discover upon a few things he had natural talent in. The first was charms. Though Dave had summoned the best wand lighting charm, other spells were not quite so simple, and Ben constantly managed to finish at or near the top of the group in terms of performance. Though flying remained an uneasy task for him, he also happened upon wizard’s chess and took a liking to it. By the end of the month, he was the best player in the entire first year. Indeed, the only real issue was the consistency of confidence. In private moments with no threat of judgement, Ben was just as casual and outgoing as anyone else. But it could be shattered quite easily if someone said the wrong thing or worse yet, Merula came into play.

The Slytherin girl was relentless. So much so, there were rumors even Professor Snape had to intervene to corral her behavior. Despite almost being maimed by Devil’s Snare, David had more or less learned to counter her constant jabs and bullying. Ben and many others had not. One thing was nearly universally agreed upon, however, at least among the non-Slytherin houses. Merula Snyde was the worst thing that had come to Hogwarts in a long time.

On top of that, the workload was increasing as they entered into the meat of the school year. Though only first years, it still involved plenty of essays and practical application. Rowan was practically the only one enjoying it and many of the older students warned them it would only get harder from here on out.

So, on one crisp October day, David and Rowan agreed to unwind a little and relax with a game of gobstones in the courtyard. David wasn’t exactly keen at first, he much preferred Quidditch, but with the first game between Gryffindor and Slytherin still a month away, there was nothing better to do.

“I’m glad you agreed to at least try it out, Dave,” Rowan said excitedly. “I even brought my own set from home. I lend you the spare.”

“Sure thing,” he shrugged. “I just can’t wait for the Quidditch season to start.”

“I can’t believe you’ve never played Gobstones before,” he said as they walked down the stairs and into the courtyard.

“There’s a reason for that,” David quipped sarcastically.

“Oh, I used to play it back home on the farm all the time.”

Rowan liked to bring up his parents’ tree farm, sometimes to the annoyance of those around him.

“Mostly because I wasn’t strong enough to help with the actual farming. But it’ll be fun to play with an actual person for once.”

David raised an eyebrow.

“You didn’t get out much, did you?”

“No. But then again neither did you.”

“True,” he admitted. “But it didn’t used to be like that. Mum’s strict, but we used to go out and do things all the time- go to France, shopping in Diagon Alley, etc. That is until…”

He didn’t have to explain further as he trailed off. He wasn’t the chatty sort when it came to talking about his past but Rowan knew enough. Once Jacob had disappeared, it had put a massive strain on the Grant family.

“Say no more,” he said. “We’re just here to play some Gobstones. I’ll show you everything, okay?”

“Thanks, Rowan.”

The young Gryffindor, despite his bookishness, was deeply empathetic and eager to help those who needed it. David didn’t say it openly often enough but he did appreciate it and it was one of the reasons Rowan was quickly becoming one of his best friends.

“Any time, mate. I know the first month has been pretty mental with Merula, Snape, and all the rest. Which is why Gobstones is the perfect remedy. It’s kind of like those marbles muggles use, except when you lose a point you get sprayed in the face.”

“With what exactly?”

“No one knows but it smells terrible,” Rowan said enthusiastically as though it were the greatest honor in the world.

“Fantastic.”

Rowan laughed as they sat down in a lone spot in the courtyard and began setting up the game.

As it turned out, Gobstones wasn’t as bad as Dave originally thought it would be. It certainly had a reputation for being ‘uncool’ for a reason but proved to be rather entertaining. Rowan explained the rules and though it took him awhile to fully grasp the rules he understood the basic gist- basically you had to capture all your opponent’s gobstones and when you lost a point, the stone that was captured squired a substance that smelled strongly of old socks and bad eggs, in which case it was best to keep your distance to avoid any lingering smell on your clothes. After playing four consecutive games in which Rowan won easily, David decided to play a little trick.

“Hey Rowan, I just remembered. I think Professor McGonagall said we had to write two extra rolls of parchment for the latest essay.”

His eyes widened in surprise. And gave David the in he was looking for.

“Really?”

With a small flick of his wand, he switched the places of two of the stones, causing the substance to spray over Rowan.

“Ack! No fair, Dave!”

David began roaring with laughter, hardly being able to feign innocence.

“Sorry, Rowan. Couldn’t help it, you’ve been kicking my arse all day.”

“I do get competitive when it comes to Gobstones,” he admitted with a laugh. “I know most people don’t think it’s all that cool, but I always say it’s the thinking wizard’s Quidditch.”

The good times couldn’t last, however, as a familiar feminine sneer entered their ears.

“Well isn’t this precious?”

Rowan and David leapt to their feet in reaction to Merula’s arrival. No wands had been drawn but the tension had already increased tenfold.

“Gobstones?” she scowled, noticing the set in front of them. “You two losers really were made for each other.”

“Something you want, Merula?” David asked, in no mood to deal with the Slytherin girl right now. “Or can I get back to my life? Which looks amazing without you in it.”

“You think you’re so clever with your little jokes and sarcasm,” Merula said, her face taking on vicious leer. “But while you’ve been playing around with losers and mudbloods, I’ve been doing a little research on your brother.”

“Fascinating. Now are you going to leave us alone?”

“Never, Grant. I told you this was just the beginning. You’re a stain on this school just like your brother and I’ll never stop until you’re gone just like him.”

Rowan just looked confused.

“What are you talking about?”

“Grant’s brother didn’t just get expelled for endangering the school and chasing some imaginary vaults. He immediately went missing and the next time he was seen, he was working for Voldemort.”

Rowan cringed at the name, but for the first time at Hogwarts, David could feel his temper rising to a dangerous level. His brother was not a comfortable topic to begin with, to insinuate he became a Death Eater was beyond the pale.

“My brother didn’t join You Know Who,” he said to her with a little more aggression in his tone. “I suggest you shut your mouth about things you know nothing about.”

“I say what I want,” she shot back. “No wonder half the school thinks you’re mad, they probably think you’re going to join him at some point too.”

“Funny you should mention that,” Rowan stepped in, knowing David was not going to hold his anger much longer. “I did a little research on _your_ family, Merula. Apparently, your parents are currently locked up in Azkaban for supporting You Know Who during the war.”

“And you think _I’m_ the one at risk?” David added. “You’re practically a Death Eater in training.”

Merula’s leer turned into an ugly frown. He knew he had gotten to her.

“You don’t know anything about me!”

“Please, I don’t need to know anything except for the fact that you’re a spoiled brat who got whatever she wanted in life. Except Mummy and Daddy aren’t here anymore, so you take that anger out on everyone else.”

Merula draw her wand and pointed it directly at David’s chest.

“You take that back,” she said, her voice quivering in anger. “You take that back, or we duel right now, and I promise you’ll be sorry.”

“You aren’t worth the dirt underneath my shoes,” David mocked. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have more important things to do.”

He attempted to brush past her, but evidently, the Slytherin girl had far more moxy than he originally gave her credit for as he felt himself knocked back by a tremendous force and into the fountain, soaking him from head to toe.

“Knockback jinx,” Merula spoke quietly, but with her smirk returning. “Learn how to duel before you say things you can’t back up.”

Her triumph assured, she walked away without so much of a thought towards challenging Rowan, who immediately went over to assist his friend.

“Are you alright?”

“Been better,” David grunted as he took Rowan’s hand to lift himself back on his feet. “I suppose I should blame myself for being naïve. Every time I think she can’t get any worse, I’m proven wrong.”

He sighed, wishing the drying charm was part of the first year curriculum.

“Come on, let’s go to the common room and get you into some better clothes,” Rowan indicated back up the stairwell.

“I’m more concerned about this getting around,” David remarked as they began their trek back. Indeed, he hoped that whatever resulted of this, it wouldn’t result in anything other than a private humiliation.

* * *

That hope also turned out to be naïve. Within the next couple days, the news spread like wildfire that Merula had bested him in a duel and though certain details had been exaggerated (no, his head had not been turned into a pumpkin), it caused him to endure a series of jeers and taunts in the hallways, mostly from Slytherins who looked for any excuse to take a Gryffindor down a peg.

David did his best to ignore such pettiness, but the problem was far outgrowing his ability to handle. Merula wouldn’t relent her ceaseless bullying until someone actually stopped her, but no one had the courage or ability seemingly to do so.

It was only when his prefect intervened one evening in the common room that the wheels of change began to be set in motion.

“Grant.”

David, who currently was hanging out in one of the armchairs with Rowan and Ben, trading chocolate frogs (a personal favorite of his), didn’t even bother to glance back to see who it was.

“I do have a first name, you know.”

This was followed by a heavy sigh from Angelica.

“David, please turn around and look at me.”

The resigned calm in her tone did finally cause him to acquiesce to her request (the hilarity of Rowan losing his frog notwithstanding).

“I heard about what happened with Merula.”

“You and everyone else. Luckily for you, no teachers were there so I didn’t lose any house points.”

“This isn’t about house points,” she said pointedly. “It’s far more important.”

“More important than house points?!” he mocked in fake outrage.

“Damn it, Grant! Will you cut the jokes for one second and listen?! I’m trying to help you.”

This got Ben and Rowan’s attention as well. Angelica was usually lecturing them not assisting.

“Help me?”

“I wouldn’t be doing my job as a prefect if I didn’t help you defend yourself. This Snyde girl is a rotten little beast and I want to ensure you don’t lose to her again.”

David was now completely bewildered.

“You make it sound like I’m going to duel her again.”

“Aye, you are. People like her go looking for trouble and it will inevitably find you again. Except this time, she’ll be the one looking foolish.”

“And what were you proposing we do?” David asked, his undivided attention completely centered now. “Are you going to train me?”

“Technically, I can’t. Being a prefect, McGonagall would have my head if she found out I trained you to duel another student. But I know and have talked to someone who can.”

The last sentence took on a mischievous inflection. Oh, this was serious alright. If Angelica, ever a stickler for being by the book, was in on this he had to do something.

“Tell me what I need to do,” he replied in the affirmative.

“He’s on the training grounds,” she replied, giving him a scrap of parchment. “This is a pass giving you permission to be out after hours. He’s waiting for you there now.”

Taking the pass, David looked back at Rowan and Ben, who despite looking anxious also appeared excited.

“You have to do it, Dave,” Rowan encouraged.

Ben agreed whole heartedly.

“You’re the only one who’s been capable of standing up to her so far.”

“Then the training grounds are where I’ll go.”

But before he could leave, Angelica had some parting words for the first year under her charge.

“In a weeks’ time I want to hear about how you put that vicious little brute in her place.”

The understanding couldn’t have been clearer. David nodded, and as he walked out of the common room to head to the training grounds, he could feel a newfound respect increase for his prefect.

* * *

When he finally arrived on the grounds, it was initially hard to make out just who it was that had volunteered to train him due to the setting of the sun, it’s light ever decreasing this time of year. But it didn’t take more than a few seconds to figure out as a tall red headed figure came into view.

“Bill?”

“Nice to see you again too, Dave,” the third year said with a laugh. “I’m sure Angelica told you the reason why I’m here.”

“To help me against Merula,” David answered affirmatively. “But are you sure? Angelica’s a prefect so she can’t get involved, but you could still get in trouble too.”

“As you’re probably aware, I know what happened between you and that Slytherin girl. After I heard the story, I took it upon myself to approach Angelica about it and of course, she agreed. I’m not an expert when it comes to dueling, but at the least I can show you a few spells that you can use to protect yourself.”

David knew that Bill was being modest. Though only a third year, he was already known for his top marks and natural talent in his spellwork. It was rumored he could go head on with any of the older students in a duel.

“That means a lot, Bill. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” he said warmly. “Seeing you best the Snyde girl will be thanks enough. Though you may not know it, plenty of the upperclassmen are getting sick of her too. Above all, you need to know how to defend yourself properly, something this year’s defense teacher hasn’t addressed.”

David gave his thanks once more and without wasting any time, the two boys began.

The first fifteen minutes were dedicated to form and technique. The eldest Weasley demonstrated a proper stance and the best situations to attack, defend, and breach someone else’s defense. Once David got the hang of that, it was time to learn a few curses.

“So what in particular did you have in mind?” the first year asked, curious as to what Bill might have in store.

“There’s a number of spells I could teach you,” he said, thinking to himself. “But to save you any odd questions from the professors, we’ll start out with some basic ones. The three I had in mind are the disarming spell, the leg locker curse, and the trip jinx.”

David nodded and so they got to work.

The first one they attempted was the disarm spell or ‘ _Expelliarmus_ ’ as was the Latin incantation. It was quite simple and not so difficult to master, as it required a simple flick of the wrist and good aim.

The trip jinx was also quite simple and only took a matter of five minutes to master.

The leg locker curse was trickier. It required a little more raw power than the average first year had and a higher amount of concentration. David’s first dozen attempts to cast it on a dummy fell flat, but eventually his efforts paid off as he cast it successfully about an hour into their session.

“That’s it! I think you got it for sure, Dave,” Bill praised. “We’ll need to keep working of course. But for now, this is a good foundation to build on. We’ll meet twice a day this week, once in the library and once on the training grounds to fully prepare.”

David felt better than he had in days. Everything the populace had said about Bill was true, not only was he a talented wizard, but he was also a fantastic teacher and knew the ins and outs of when to push and when to withhold judgement.

“Thanks, Bill. Honestly, you could teach defense this year better than that other guy…I can’t even remember his name.”

“Me neither,” Bill laughed. “And thank you, I’m flattered. Like I said, we’ll continue this tomorrow. We should probably get back to the common room, that pass isn’t going to be good for much longer.”

Indeed, it was almost fully dark and no professor who caught them outside of curfew would be able to escape giving them detention. But as they made their way back to Gryffindor Tower, David could feel himself being filled with determination and the drive to put an end to Merula’s tyranny once and for all.

The rules be damned, he would see to it.


	5. A Secret Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David's conflict with Merula reaches its zenith. However, he comes across something unexpected along the way. Something that will change his life forever.

**As promised, here is another chapter. And I think Merula and David are due for a rematch!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5. A Secret Revealed**

Over the course of the following week, Bill was true to his word as he and David continually met twice a day to review more spells and to practice for the inevitable rematch. They’d usually start at the library followed by an hour long training session in the afternoon. Matching up their schedules proved to be a tad tricky, but in the end, they managed to keep to their regular meetups.

Under Bill’s tutelage, David knew he was rapidly improving. He was never able to beat him in a one on one, being that the eldest Weasley was much further along in his magical education, but he had managed to make it interesting a few times to the delight of the lanky thirteen year old. Far from being threatened, Bill was quite happy to see David come along so quickly. As such, they had moved on from the three original curses to various other jinxes which is what they were currently glossing over with the help of Rowan, who was more than happy to try and impress the illustrious older student.

“Check out this one, Dave. A curse that can make your opponent’s teeth grow as long as ten feet. Wonder what Merula would look like with that.”

“A rabid beaver I imagine,” he replied while the other two boys chuckled.

“SHHH!!!” came the harsh tone of Madam Pince, a middle aged witch who had a rather intense reputation for the upkeep and organization of the Hogwarts Library. Anything she deemed to loud or harmful to the books would bring out an almost hawk like instinct for rooting it out, indeed that instinct seemed to make her physical appearance, which was also rather bird like.

“Sorry, Madam Pince,” Rowan apologized in a whisper as she gave them a stern look. “Anyway, I feel like you’ve been at this for about a week. When are you going to face her?”

“I dunno,” he shrugged. “I can’t exactly seek her out or else it’s going to look like I was the one who started it.”

“David’s being smart about this,” Bill concurred. “We Gryffindors often have a reputation of charging into battle head on, but it would be unwise to do so in this instance. Slytherins are tricky by nature. Anything you do, they’ll try to pin on you, especially since Snape will always take their side.”

“Fair enough,” Rowan agreed. “Besides, it always gives us more time for looking up new spells. Have you heard of the Jelly-Legs jinx? It sounds quite useful.”

“That’s always been popular one around here,” Bill nodded. “Mostly used for a one time practical joke but it has its uses in dueling too.”

Rowan, emboldened by the older student’s approval continued to prattle on about various theories and spellwork and David decided to tune it out momentarily as he continued to read the page of the latest book on defensive magic he had picked out. His best friend’s hero worship was already becoming a bit much and if the Indian preteen wanted to show off to Bill, all the more power to him.

He was just about finished with reading a spell that gave one the ability to defend oneself against most forms of dark magic (far too advanced but interesting nonetheless) when he heard a quiet voice enter his mind.

_David….David Grant_

Its volume raised ever so slightly.

_David….find the vaults…it’s the only way_

“What?”

His spoken aloud comment caught the attention of his other two friends.

“What, what?”

“Someone just said my name.”

Rowan and Bill looked at each other, confused.

“I didn’t say your name.”

“Me neither.”

David shook his head. For a split second, he could have sworn he heard Jacob talking to him…

“Never mind,” he said, dismissing the idea altogether. “Must have been my imagination.”

“SHHHHH!!!!!” came the return of Madam Pince’s hawk like presence over their table.

That got them to focus once more on the books that lay in front of them, but David’s mind was officially elsewhere. Was that really his brother speaking to him, or was he undergoing some kind of hallucination? And what was the about the cursed vaults? He knew that’s what his brother had been after but to entertain the idea they were real was absurd.

Right?

With great effort, David pushed the distractions out of his head. He had bigger fish to fry. He wasn’t going to get caught up in the same obsession as his brother.

* * *

As it turned out, it didn’t take long for David to engage Merula once more. Bill had already declared him more than ready for his rematch, cautioning him all the same not to get carried away and let the Slytherin get into his head. You could only read and drill the same spells and techniques so many times before the actual battle. Though only a first year, David felt he had learned more than enough to take on a fellow first year, no matter how nasty and fearsome her reputation. He wanted to face her again and more importantly, put a stop into her reign of terror.

The opportunity came fifteen minutes after Transfiguration class one Monday afternoon. Walking towards the down the steps towards the Herbology green house, a random Ravenclaw boy suddenly stopped them.

“You guys gotta get down to the courtyard. Something big is about to go down.”

As he ran off, David and Rowan looked at each other and shrugged before realizing something was off.

“Wait a minute, where’s Ben?”

“Professor McGonagall let him out early, remember? He had a stomachache from lunch.”

The three usually walked from class to class, occasionally joined by Charlie or some of the other Gryffindors. If Ben wasn’t already on his way to Herbology, it could only mean one thing.

“You don’t think…” Rowan asked him.

“We’d better check it out just in case.”

Unfortunately, their worst fears turned out to be true. As they ran down into the courtyard, they witnessed a huge crowd of first years surrounding what looked like Ben Copper and of course…

“Merula,” David snarled as he made his way through the crowd. “Wait here, Rowan.”

He tapped a random blonde Hufflepuff on the shoulder as he drew closer to the front.

“What’s going on?”

“Merula’s cornered Ben Copper,” she explained. “He keeps trying to walk away but she won’t let him.”

Taking a deep breath, David continued to push forward, finally being able to witness for himself what was going on and what he saw only served to push his temper even higher. Merula had her wand trained on Ben, who looked as if he were one stage away from wetting himself. This had been one instance where he was unable to avoid her.

“You’re an embarrassment to everyone here,” she taunted him, her wand remaining squarely aimed at his head. “I bet you barely have enough magic to light your wand.”

“Please,” Ben practically begged. “Just leave me alone. I haven’t done anything to you.”

“Your presence alone is enough to offend me,” Merula spat. “Mudbloods like you shouldn’t even be allowed at Hogwarts. It’s disgusting.”

David had seen enough. At that moment, his fury broke. He didn’t care who saw or who started what, he wasn’t going to stand by and watch this horrid injustice for a second longer.

“You leave him alone,” he said quietly, but his tone indicated a rage that was extremely rare to witness. Only his family had ever seen him that angry, but everyone knew to stand clear when his voice became deathly quiet and his pupils dilated.

“You leave him alone right now,” he continued. “Or else.”

“Or else, what?” Merula laughed, blissfully unaware of the firestorm she had awoken. “You never learn, do you Grant?”

“I’ve learned plenty. And I’m giving you three seconds to get out of here before I really get pissed off.”

Those arrogant violent eyes gave every cue she wasn’t going to back down.

“Make me.”

For a split second, neither one of them said or did anything as the tension in the air reached a boiling point, the crowd absolutely fixated on the two eleven-year olds set to do battle. David remained focused on his opponent, his wand up his sleeve, ready for the inevitable fight. Whatever came next, he would be prepared.

Without warning, it was Merula who struck first.

‘ _Flipendo!_ ’

Her shot missed, however, as David side stepped the jinx and fired one of his own, which also barely missed.

“A trip jinx?” she taunted. “You’ll have to do better than that!”

David didn’t reply, as he pressed forward with his attack, using his inner rage as a drive, setting off a series of curses and hexes that sent her reeling back. He could see he had the advantage. Merula wasn’t used to someone being as aggressive as she was, and her lack of poise was showing. All the while, the crowd began to shout encouragement, almost entirely to him. Even the other Slytherins seemed relatively neutral in deciding who they wanted to emerge victorious.

Finally, David broke through and managed to hit Merula’s knee with a leg locker curse, sending her toppling over. The crowd cheered but the fight wasn’t over yet. In pressing his attack, he had left himself exposed to a sneak attack and the Slytherin girl was not one to fight fair. Snarling with anger, she sent one more surprise spell towards him from the ground. David, having only a split second to react, relied on instinct, rolling to his left and bringing his own wand to bear.

‘ _Expelliarmus!’_

A jet of red light found it’s mark, as the witch’s wand flew into the air and hit the ground with the sound of clanking wood echoing throughout the courtyard. After a few more seconds, the crowd erupted in cheers.

“It’s over, Merula,” David declared, still keeping his wand fixed on his opponent. “Now yield.”

“This isn’t fair!” she said, her composure quickly slipping. “You can’t be better than me. No one’s better than me!”

“From my vantage point, I’d say you’re no better than anyone,” came the quiet, angry reply. “You lost Merula. Now apologize to Ben and stop your endless bullying.”

The effects of the leg locker curse now worn off, Merula stood up, all semblance of confidence completely eradicated as she practically screamed.

“Apologize?! I’ll never apologize to mudbloods or anyone else! Do you know who I am?! I’m Merula Snyde! Fourth Generation Slytherin, the greatest witch at Hogwarts! I do what I want whenever I want, I run this school! I-”

“Are in very big trouble, Miss Snyde,” interrupted a cold voice.

In the midst of her tirade, barely anyone had noticed the arrival of Professors McGonagall and Snape, both of whom looked quite cross. By the time they did, it was too late.

“P-Professor McGonagall…”

“Your use of that foul epithet will cost you dearly,” the head of Gryffindor admonished her with steel in her unwavering tone. “Thirty points from Slytherin.”

“Ah, but I suspect this dust up was not entirely her fault,” Snape interjected in his usual dangerously, silky timbre. “And it comes to no surprise that Grant is once again involved in the breaking of school rules.”

Professor McGonagall, though quite upset with Merula did not spare David the same gaze.

“Is this true, Mr. Grant? Were you and Miss Snyde involved in a duel?”

There was no point in lying. And frankly, David didn’t want to lie.

“Yes, Professor.”

“You know that Hogwarts has a strict policy against unauthorized dueling. I cannot let this pass. Thirty points from Gryffindor.”

“But Professor, I didn’t start this,” he protested. “I was only trying to prevent Merula from bullying Ben-”

“Silence,” Snape cut him off. “Whatever pathetic attempts at lying…”

“Severus,” McGonagall interrupted. Evidently, she was willing to hear more of the context. “Which of you threw the first spell?”

“Merula!” David quickly answered before she could object.

“Liar, he struck me first!” Merula whined.

“Don’t listen to her, Professor,” Rowan interjected. “We saw the whole thing. David was protecting Ben before Merula struck first.”

The crowd murmured in agreement. Indeed, no one seemed willing to try and lie for the Slytherin girl, who looked positively humbled.

“Very well,” she said. “Professor Snape and I will both take this into account. I shall inform the Headmaster of what has happened today and then send for you both in my office when a decision has been made. In the meantime, do freshen up with some proper robes. The rest of you, back to class.”

She and Snape gave each other sharp looks before both vacating the scene and the crowd began to disperse.

“Well that could have gone better,” David muttered as he pocketed his wand and gathered his books off the ground.

“Are you kidding?” Rowan said incredulously. “Don’t be a prat, Dave that was amazing. You stood up to Merula again. And not only that, you beat her in a duel!”

“I can’t thank you enough,” Ben said, coming up to him now. “I don’t know what I would have done without you there.”

“It’s what any decent person would have done,” David nodded as he placed a hand on Ben’s shoulder. “I just hope I’m still here by day’s end. Snape is going to do his best to get me expelled.”

“Professor McGonagall believed you though,” Ben offered hopefully. “No way she’ll let that happen.”

“Besides, you saw her face when Merula used that word. She was furious.”

David tried to take comfort in his friends’ words. He took immense satisfaction in taking Merula down a peg, but it would be all for naught if he was sent packing back to two extremely disappointed parents. The thought of their second son being expelled would be too much to bear.

“Thanks, mate. I guess I’ll just have to pray Dumbledore sees it the same way.”

Indeed, it was all they could do. And despite David’s triumph, he couldn’t help but feel uneasy as to how angry he had become when dueling Merula. Was it indicative of something lurking that had been unaddressed?

Either way, it was not a pleasant thought.

* * *

It didn’t take long for David to receive the owl requesting his presence in Professor McGonagall’s office and only a couple of hours after his duel with Merula, he found himself on the way down to the Transfiguration classroom.

However, a surprise awaited as he rounded the corner towards his destination. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder followed by a “Hey.”

Turning around, he saw that it was the same blonde Hufflepuff he had spoken to in the crowd earlier, only now he had the full opportunity to see who it was.

Penny Haywood, a very popular, and very pretty first year who had a knack for knowing every kind of gossip passed around at Hogwarts. Her reputation preceded her in many ways. Her shiny, blonde hair was long and thick, highlighted by two braids and two sparkling blue orbs that could only be described as ‘doe eyes’. That she knew where to find him also spoke to her knowledge in and around the school.

“Hi, David,” she said in a friendly greeting.

A girl like this didn’t just talk to anyone. And though Penny was not regarded as stuck up or mean by any stretch, David still found himself surprised to be cordially sought after by someone such as her.

“You know who I am?”

“Does that surprise you?”

“Tiny bit, yeah,” David said frankly. “You’re the most popular girl in our year. Don’t know you’re talking to a guy who’s half mad?”

“That’s not what I hear,” she countered. “Nor what I saw. Your name’s all over the place David. The hero who was brave enough to stand up to the tyranny of Merula Snyde.”

“Well you know me. Can’t resist getting into trouble.”

Penny giggled.

“There’s that infamous sense of humor you have. Relax, I just wanted to say thank you. Almost everyone I knew was miserable with her going around bullying everyone in sight. Especially poor, Ben. The way you completely outmaneuvered her in that duel was amazing.”

David could feel a slight blush coming on. It was one thing for Rowan or Ben to give a compliment, it was quite another to receive one from a girl.

“Uh..well, thanks Penny,” he said, trying to sound confident.

“You’re welcome. If you need anything let me know. I’d be happy to help. I’m not just a gossip girl you know, I’m excellent at Potions. Professor Sprout’s said she’s never seen Snape take so well to a Hufflepuff before.”

“Well I hope I’m able to take you up on that. If that old greaseball in there has his way, I’ll be on the train home.”

“Something tells me that won’t happen,” Penny reassured him, a slight mischievous twinkle entering her eye. “Come sit with me at dinner tonight. I’ll introduce you to everyone.”

David’s heart warmed a little.

“Thanks, Penny.”

“Anytime! I’ll see you around, Dave!”

She gave him a quick hug before running along, leaving the first year Gryffindor to wonder whether his duel with Merula might not have brought some perks after all. Even so, he still had to endure the wrath of Snape and possibly McGonagall first.

Sure enough, they were there, along with his hated enemy, who still retained a rather submissive expression in the face of her teachers. David for one, was glad he had not been put into Slytherin, not just because it had the darkest reputation of the four houses, but having Snape as your head…he tried not to think about that too much. At least McGonagall was fair.

“Mr. Grant, please sit.”

He obliged by grabbing the chair and sitting down next to Merula. Professor McGonagall sat at her desk, flanked by Snape on her right.

“Now that we are all here, we can discuss the proper course for your actions today,” she said. “After making several inquiries among those who witnessed the incident, we have determined it indeed was Miss Snyde who cast the first spell.”

That brought out immediate protest from the Slytherin.

“But Professor, I didn’t start anything. I was just minding my own business when Grant-”

“Silence!” Snape cut across her. “Miss Snyde you are an atrocious liar and it makes me wonder why you were put into my house.”

He didn’t seem disappointed that Merula was getting punished, no it seemed more that he was upset that a member of his house had been dumb enough to get caught in order to force his hand. He couldn’t play favorites in this situation.

“That being said,” he added, his wrath turning towards David. “That also does not excuse Mr. Grant’s actions either. Since you have arrived here at Hogwarts you have broken numerous school rules, made a mess of my classroom and dueled illegally in the courtyard, all of reminiscent of your brother. I assure you, if it were up to me you would be on the train home right now.”

A small clearing of McGonagall’s throat indicated it was her turn to speak.

“We want to make it clear the seriousness of what you have done. It must not be repeated. However, Professor Dumbledore does not agree with Professor Snape in his recommendation of expulsion and nor do I. Each of you will serve a week’s detention and that will be the end of it. If either of you are caught dueling without permission again, you will not be let off so easily.”

David nodded towards his head of house, indicating he more than understood. Merula, merely continued to sulk.

“You both are dismissed for dinner. Good day.”

McGonagall quickly left the vicinity and Snape behind her, leaving the two first years alone once more.

David wasn’t about to stay any longer, lest he risk another argument with the Slytherin girl and began to make his way out of the classroom.

“You think you’re so special, Grant,” he could hear call after him. “But you were just lucky.”

“I wouldn’t call anything that just happened ‘luck’, Merula,” he replied. “Be thankful I only used the disarming spell on you.”

“I’d take you down in a rematch,” she continued to push as she went up to him, stopping near the doorway. “And you’re going to pay for embarrassing me like that.”

“I did what I had to,” he said back quietly. “And if you threaten Ben again I’ll…”

Suddenly, she grabbed him and for a split second, David thought she was trying to physically assault him this time. But that wasn’t the case.

“SHHH!” she said, putting a black polished finger to his lips, pinning him to the wall. “Listen.”

“Listen to what?”

“SHH!”

“You know, that is a really good imitation of Madam Pince.”

“Merlin’s beard, Grant do you ever shut up?! Can’t you hear them talking?”

He paused and through the walls and outside of the doorway came a muffled, but audible conversation between Snape and what sounded like a gruff, wheezing old man.

“…who else knows about this?”

“Only me and Mrs. Norris saw the ice, sir. Was going to report the incident to the Headmaster, I was.”

That voice could only belong to Argus Filch, the cantankerous, nasty caretaker who was always trying to catch students in acts of wrongdoing in order to hang them up by their ankles (fortunately Dumbledore did not allow such extreme punishment).

“I will inform Professor Dumbledore. This may have to do with the Grant situation and the cursed vaults.”

Filch’s voice took on a greedy tone.

“Is it true that the vaults are filled with gold and powerful prophecies and artefacts from before Hogwarts existed? And that’s why the older Grant boy lost his mind trying to find them?”

“Don’t worry about what’s inside the vaults,” Snape responded curtly. “Worry about keeping everyone out. Especially the students.”

“Aye, sir.”

The two men walked away in separate directions before the two first years separated awkwardly.

“Well, looks like your brother wasn’t completely mental after all,” Merula said, a smirk playing on her face.

“So, all of a sudden you believe in the cursed vaults? Way to be a complete hypocrite.”

Merula gave him one last leer, one that made David uneasy.

“I don’t have to explain myself. Especially not to an idiot like you. See you around, Grant.”

And she walked out without another word.

David wasn’t sure himself what was going on. If the Professors were discussing the existence of the vaults, didn’t that make them real? And why did Merula have a sudden interest them after accusing Jacob of being mad the whole time?

And did this have anything to do with the voice he had heard in the library the other day?

Too many questions, not enough answers, if there were any to be had. For now, he was satisfied that he had defended Ben, defeated Merula, and gotten away with scarcely more than a short time in detention. It was enough.

But as David would soon find out, Hogwarts had a way of throwing surprises when one least expected it.


	6. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David meets many other friends as the year goes on, including Chiara Lobosca. But she suddenly starts behaving rather oddly as the 31st of October nears. What secret is she hiding?

**Hey, guys!**

**Back with another update and I need to provide more of an explanation for this one.**

**I love Chiara and I love her kind personality and her increasing role in the story. But JC's writing for some of these sidequests (and also the story in general) either breaks canon, doesn't add up, or is extremely clunky. This is my attempt at writing the Halloween quest in our first in a more cohesive manner. It's not a perfect science, but I still hope you all enjoy and maybe leave a comment on how I did in this crazy rearranging xD**

**This will also not be the last time I will have to do this throughout the story.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6. Halloween**

David Grant had never been one to care much about personal popularity, but he supposed that an improved standing among the populace wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

News of his winning duel against Merula spread like wildfire around the school. And though he had lost a chunk of house points and ended with a weeks’ worth of detention, the benefits far outweighed the negatives. For one, he had earned the older Gryffindors respect as he received several ‘nice jobs’ or ‘way to go, mate’ from them over the course of the next couple of weeks. Bill Weasley was especially proud when he was told of the outcome.

“Always knew you could do it, Dave,” he said with a wink. “Keep it up and you’ll be the best duelist in the whole school before long.”

It wasn’t just Bill and the older students that sang his praises, however. As David soon found out, it paid to have someone Penny Haywood become your friend. She was in the know not just with her own house, but pretty much everyone. What was even more incredible was that her gossip was never mean spirited or used to talk badly about someone. It was akin to a nonstop news cycle, a column of a school newspaper that reported a feed of stories every day for the public to consume. People naturally gravitated towards her for almost anything and it was refreshing to see someone so kindhearted use their talents for higher purposes.

David enjoyed getting to know Penny immensely, and she seemed to reciprocate that feeling. But an added benefit was also getting to know some of the others within her inner circle, particularly the Hufflepuff. The young Gryffindor had heard others speak dismissively about the House of the Badger, but he personally thought they were the most admirable of any among Hogwarts. For one, there was Nymphadora Tonks, a talented, good natured witch who was always good for a laugh despite having a bit of a clumsy streak. By far her most intriguing aspect was her bubble gum pink hair and her status as a Metamorphagus, someone who could change their appearance at will and a rarity even in the wizarding world. Needless to say, she was constantly earning herself lectures and detentions from her professors.

There was also Diego Caplan, a promising duelist and self proclaimed best dancer at Hogwarts, though no one had actually seen him actually do so. His confidence could be mistaken for arrogance, but one never had a conversation with Diego without the subject of honor, which was extremely important. A Spaniard by birth (his family had moved to England after the British Civil War) and naturally friendly, though some would say flirtatious, he was essentially the opposite of Merula when it came to fighting- principled and fair, values he held dear.

Last but not least, was Chiara Lobosca, one of the most laid back people David had ever met in his life. A kind hearted soul, as well as soft spoken, Chiara had a way with people that surpassed even the most perceptive of their age. Often able to see through a person’s emotions, she offered sensible counsel and was good for a quip when you least expected it. Though slightly paler (Diego had the best tan among the fair skinned Anglo-Saxons) than most, she sported silvery-platinum blonde hair along with deep, brown eyes that were filled with radiance and light every time you looked at them. So it came as a puzzle one day in Herbology when she not only seemed afraid, but slightly irritable.

It was the eve of Halloween, and Hogwarts was abuzz with chatter and excitement, especially among the first years, who had yet to experience a Halloween Feast. As a result, none of the Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs were very focused on their wormwood plants.

“This year’s feast is going to be amazing,” Penny told him enthusiastically as they applied the proper amount of fertilizer to their plant. “You should see the pumpkins Hagrid grew this year.”

“From what I hear, you could fit inside of one!” Rowan added. “They’re huge!”

“What are you looking forward to the most, David?” Penny asked.

The young Gryffindor couldn’t help but smile as he watered his plant. It had been a long time since his family had done anything for the holiday and he was very much looking forward to seeing what Hogwarts had to offer.

“Well, nothing beats an evening with your friends, right?” he said answered. “At the same time, I can’t say I’m not looking forward to eating all the sweets I can get my hands on. Mum’s pretty strict at home about what we eat.”

“Nothing like a sugar induced coma to bring out the holiday spirit,” Tonks laughed. “Also seeing as I’m half blood, I thought I might introduce a little ‘muggle’ tradition into this year’s festivities.”

Rowan and David looked at each other in confusion. Being largely of pure blood, they didn’t have a large of a grasp on anything muggle related.

“What do you mean?”

“Muggles have a tradition on Halloween of dressing up in costume and going from house to house where people give you free candy,” Ben Copper explained, passing along the water bucket. “I used to do that all the time as a kid with my family. Of course, I wasn’t the best person to take trick or treating, I always got too scared.”

“Right you are, Ben,” Tonks snickered. “Only I’m focusing more on the ‘trick’ aspect of things if you know what I mean.”

She immediately transformed into Snape and began doing a crude yet hilarious imitation.

“Mr. Grant what are you doing? Ten points from Gryffindor. Mr. Khanna, you incompetent nincompoop, I need ten jars of picked rats brains now on the double. Is that dust on your robes Miss Haywood. How can you properly brew a potion with dust on your robes? This is unacceptable.”

Laughter rang out among the group before Professor Sprout put an end to it.

“Miss Tonks, as amusing as your impersonations are, I will be forced to give you detention on the Halloween Feast should you continue them in my class, is that clear?”

Tonks immediately shifted back into her regular form, a sheepish grin plastered on her face.

“Sorry, Professor. Won’t happen again.”

“Yes, and I’m sure I’ll believe it the next fifteen times you say it. Anyway, focus class. Your wormwood leaves need to be cut and preserved before end of the period. No dilly dallying, please.”

Still chuckling from the impersonation, David couldn’t help but tease his friend.

“Nice one, _Nymphadora._ ”

Tonks’s hair briefly flashed orange before settling back to bubble gum pink.

“Do not ever say that horrid name again or I will end you, David Grant.”

“You realize I just say it to get a reaction out of you, right? And that no matter how horrid it’s still your first name?” he laughed, ducking Tonks’s swipe at his head.

“What about you, Chiara?” Penny turned towards the silver haired girl. “What are you looking forward to most?”

But there was no response, as Chiara continued to stare at her plant as though it were something from outer space.

“Hello, Chiara?”

Still no response, with only the sound of trimming leaves filling the silence of Greenhouse one.

“Chiara?”

“WHAT?”

The irritation behind the answer only served to puzzle the rest of the group even more as the Hufflepuff took on a look of shame at her outburst.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you guys.

The period ended with the sound of the courtyard bell before she could expound further, and she immediately ran off to the confusion of everyone.

“What’s with her?” David asked aloud.

“No idea,” Penny said, concern in her voice. “I’ve never seen her snap like that before.”

“Probably just daydreaming about the feast,” Tonks shrugged. “That’s what everyone’s thinking about anyway.”

“I’ll hand in her wormwood leaves,” Rowan offered scooping up the leaves in his hands. “She’ll miss her marks otherwise.”

David had a hunch that whatever was bothering Chiara went beyond a simple feast.

* * *

Herbology that day was followed by lunch and that meant two things: giant sandwiches and leftover newspapers that others had left behind, that usually being the Daily Prophet.

For most teen and preteen students, the main political news of the day held little interest. However, in the past week a series of headlines had grabbed the attention of kid and adult alike: that of Fenrir Greyback.

Known throughout the country as the most savage and feared werewolf in Great Britain, Greyback had been heavily rumored to be aligned with Voldemort during the war and responsible for a number of attacks on both adults and children alike. However, he was never caught and had continued to elude capture since the downfall of the Dark Lord, thereby continuing to threaten the populace with his presence.

But that wasn’t the scariest part. In the past couple months, his attacks had grown closer and closer to Hogwarts, leaving many to wonder if the school was next on his list.

“How on earth have they not caught him by now?” Tonks asked, as the hodgepodge of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs began chowing down. “You’d think someone who attracts that much negative attention would be simple for the Aurors to track down.”

“It’s not that simple, Tonks,” Bill Weasley interjected, sitting down next to David, grabbing the newspaper and reading it. “Rogue werewolves are notoriously difficult to capture. My dad says they often go into hiding and form their own groups to avoid persecution. Perfect recruiting opportunity for someone like Greyback. He’s got so many hiding places that by the time he attacks it’s often too late.”

“There are rumors he’s going to attack Hogwarts, is that true?” Ben asked worriedly.

“I don’t think so,” Bill reassured, realizing he had put some of the group on edge. “He’d never attack Hogwarts with Dumbledore around.”

“They say he targets children,” David said quietly. “More so than anyone else. Mum and Dad wouldn’t let Jacob and I out of the house during one of his sprees in 1979. What better place than the school that holds almost all of the country’s young wizards?”

It was then that he noticed two things: that Penny had a strangely dark look on her face and that Chiara looked highly uncomfortable.

“Penny, are you okay?”

“I hate werewolves,” she said with a bitterness David had never heard her use before.

“They’re not all like Greyback,” Chiara spoke up now, injecting herself into the conversation. “Many manage their condition just fine without hurting anyone.”

This raised some eyebrows.

“And how would you know?” Rowan asked.

Chiara gazed down again at her plate, which she hadn’t touched, suddenly appearing very pale.

“Never mind, forget I said anything.”

Before anyone could press the topic further, Hagrid arrived and interrupted, which in David’s opinion was most welcome.

“Afternoon, everyone! I hope yer all excited fer the feast tomorrow!”

“We certainly are, Hagrid,” David smiled. “Your pumpkins are brilliant, by the way.”

But the false cheer couldn’t hide the slight pall that cast over the group.

“Thank ya, Dave. But I can’t but notice yer lot seem a bit down. What’s the trouble?”

“Fenrir Greyback,” David answered. “People are worried he might attack Hogwarts.”

Realization lit up in Hagrid’s beetle eyes as he immediately tried to reassure the young students.

“Ahhh, Greyback. Don’t you go worrin ‘bout him, alrigh’? He’s a savage tha’ one, but he wouldn’t dare attack Hogwarts with Dumbledore around.”

“That’s what I tried to say,” Bill shrugged half apologetically. “I probably shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“I understand you’re concerned, but nothin’s going ter happen. You should be focusin’ on the feast. It’ll take yer minds off things.”

He placed a hand on David’s shoulder, nearly causing him to collapse from the weight.

“Believe it er not, werewolves aren’t all tha’ bad. I’ve known a few in my day tha’ were good hones’ folk.”

“They’re all just a bunch of disgusting, mindless, killers!” Penny burst out, slamming her fork into a tray of shepherd’s pie.

That brought another uncomfortable silence before surprisingly Albus Dumbledore came up to the podium with a surprise announcement.

“Wait, since when does Dumbledore address during lunch?” David asked aloud.

“He doesn’t,” Bill affirmed. “At least I’ve never seen him do that. Must be important.”

Though not every student was present, the Great Hall was full enough that the message would be spread soon afterwards by those not in attendance.

“May I have your attention, please?” his deep, booming voice echoed throughout room, instantly silencing any idle chatter. “I apologize for interrupting your lunch and for not being able to gather the entire student body for this announcement. Nevertheless, it was quite last minute, and I must inform you of what has just been decided.

“As some of you may be aware, Fenrir Greyback has recently been active in this area and has been rumored to be planning an attack on Hogwarts. I can assure you that will not happen. However, the Ministry has been insistent that they station a member of the Werewolf Capture Unit from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at least until the full moon.”

It was subtle, but Dumbledore’s lips tightened slightly, indicating whomever they sent was not particularly adequate or welcome.

“May I please introduce, Mr. Cecil Lee,” The Headmaster said, side stepping to allow a tall man with a handlebar mustache and an awkward demeanor step to the podium.

One glance was all anyone needed to know why Dumbledore did not seem pleased with the decision. Cecil Lee was goofy in appearance- purple robes, white gloves, with matching trousers and a top hat with a chin strap. Adding insult to injury was his bumptious way of speaking that indicated he was not the brightest candle in the room.

“Good day to you students of Hogwarts. I am Cecil Lee of the Werewolf Capture Unit. I understand many of you may be feeling afraid or ‘struck with the fear’ to use the euphonium. But I can assure you, I am here to protect you from and destroy the bloodthirsty beasts that threaten this fine institution. If you have any information regarding werewolves or anything similar, please inform me immediately.”

There was a smattering of uninspired applause as Lee puffed himself up proudly, unaware of just how little the students respected him.

“Well, we’re doomed,” David joked. “Was nice knowing all of you.”

“He’s not related to Barnaby Lee, is he?” Tonks asked. “That big Slytherin bloke who can barely remember to talk and breathe at the same time?”

“His uncle,” Bill affirmed. “And if he’s anything like Barnaby, I may have to join David and draw up a will.”

“Come on, it can’t be that bad, right?” Rowan tried to offer with some sense of optimism. “I’ve read about Hogwarts extensively. It’s protected by a whole series of powerful spells and ancient magic. How would a werewolf get in here anyway?”

No one said anything as it was not a prospect anyone wanted to think about. Werewolves were the scourge of wizarding society. To be bitten and become one was a fate worse than death to many. Add in the most savage werewolf to exist in centuries, no one wad feeling very safe at the moment.

It was then that Chiara pushed her plate forward, declaring, “I’m not hungry” and hurrying away from the table.

No one seemed to notice that much, as the anxiety among the group was too high to think of much else besides the possibility of Greyback storming through the doors and turning every single one of them. But David kept his gaze fixed on Chiara even as she walked out of sight. She was definitely acting funny. And though it may have been a trick of the light, did she seem paler than usual?

All in all, it was shaping up to be one frightful Halloween.

* * *

But the true drama surrounding the holiday was not revealed until the next day and even then, quite by accident. It began with a mix up in Potions. Classes had been moved forward by a few hours that day in order to give the students some preparation before the feast and therefore, they had Potions in the morning instead of the afternoon. What started out as a simple day of brewing a simple Wiggenweld Potion turned into a minor disaster when Barnaby drank some of it before it had finished settling.

“Professor Snape, I think I’m going to-”

He finished his sentence by hurling all over the floor to the disgust of everyone present. Needless to say, the Potions Master was not pleased.

“Mr. Lee, this is the third time this year you have botched a brew by illicitly swallowing a substance toxic to the human body. Should I extend the list of ingredients you aren’t to touch? Or perhaps merely all cauldrons and sharp objects will do.”

Barnaby didn’t answer, the pain in his stomach too acute to reply. Snape waved his wand, vanishing the vomit and pointed towards the Slytherin half of the room.

“Miss Murk, escort him to the hospital wing. The rest of you, finish your potions and leave a sample on my desk. I have no more patience for this foolishness.”

David and Rowan did as ordered, quickly bottling their Wiggenweld Potion in an effort to leave as soon as possible. You did not want to be around Snape for long when he was in a foul mood.

Before he could leave, however, he was called back.

“Grant. Come here.”

Cursing his bad luck, David reluctantly approached the Potion Master’s desk.

 _I probably brewed it wrong and is going to dock more points_ , he thought resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

“Yes, sir?” he said, gazing into the cold black eyes of his Professor. “Was there something wrong with the potion?”

“Your Wiggenweld was adequate, Grant, that is not the issue here. Now cease talking and listen carefully.”

Pulling out a brown goblet of what looked like recently brewed potion, Snape placed it on the desk carefully and edged it towards the young Gryffindor.

“I am required to ensure Mr. Lee’s unfortunate mishap has not melted his intestines. While I go to the Hospital Wing, you are to bring this to Miss Lobosca. I believe you are familiar with her.”

“Yes, but-”

“Do not ask questions,” he snapped. “The less your feeble mind knows, the better Grant. You are merely to give this to her and go about your day. Am I quite clear?”

Half tempted to say something cheeky, David nevertheless resisted and took the goblet.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. I consider this a task easy enough even for you not to botch. I expect to hear Miss Lobosca has received this potion without spilling a single drop. Now, be gone.”

Without another word, David carefully grabbed the goblet and headed towards the Hufflepuff common room. He didn’t know precisely where it was, but he was aware that it was somewhere near the kitchens in the basement. That’s where he would go first.

_Maybe I’ll also find out what’s bothering her_

* * *

David had been traversing the basement for a good fifteen minutes. He wasn’t precisely sure where the entrance was, information like that was pretty tight lipped but he didn’t need to know. The Hufflepuffs would be returning from Transfiguration in just a few minutes in order to get ready for their last class of the day before the start of the feast. He just hoped Chiara was among them. He didn’t want to be carrying around a goblet of potion all day long.

Thankfully, his patience was rewarded when he saw a crowd of a half dozen first years approach from the left and Chiara was among them. But before he could even so much as take a step he was confronted by a rather cross looking fifth year prefect.

“What are you doing down here, Gryffindor?” the prefect asked with a degree of hostility. David couldn’t help but notice how dark and penetrating her eyes were, as if they were gazing into your very soul which was highly disconcerting.

“Aren’t Hufflepuffs supposed to be more polite?” he joked in an attempt at humor. It sailed right over her head, unfortunately.

“I’ll ask again, Gryffindor. What are you doing here?”

“Well I was going to try and put bulbadox powder inside of your bed, but I guess you caught me so that plan’s out the window.”

She didn’t like that at all.

“I have half a mind to put you in detention for the rest of the year.”

“Well, shit. There go my plans to become a professional dancer.”

David supposed he shouldn’t push it too far, but in his mind there was a difference between an authority figure like Dumbledore or McGonagall and a prefect with a stick up their arse. In the case of the latter, he saw no reason to treat them any more seriously than any other student, especially a person like this.

Before the prefect could actually give him year long detention, however, Chiara intervened in the nick of time.

“Jane, it’s okay. He’s my friend.”

Thankfully, it was enough to fend off any more questions.

“Ask him what he wants and make sure he leaves as soon as possible,” she said sternly, the soulless eyes gazing into him once more as if to say, ‘or else’. And she stormed off down the hall.

“Nice to meet you too,” David muttered as she left while Chiara laughed.

“You’re lucky, Dave. I haven’t seen many people go toe to toe with Jane like that and live to tell the tale.”

“I can’t believe that monster is your prefect,” he said shaking his head.

“She’s the scariest thing in this school sometimes,” Chiara admitted. “Every one of the younger students are afraid of her. It’s the eyes, really.”

“I know what I’ll be having nightmares of tonight.”

After sharing another laugh, it was time to get down to business.

“But really though, Dave, why are you all the way down here near the kitchens?”

He picked up the goblet of potion that he had set on the ground and showed it to her.

“Snape told me to bring you this. I have no idea what it is, he wouldn’t tell me. I assume he wouldn’t intentionally try to poison you.”

It was a joke of course, but something within Chiara’s blue eyes seemed to shatter.

“W-wait, he wasn’t supposed to give me that until later tonight. W-why did he give it to you?”

That definitely piqued his interest several notches. So, Snape was making a potion for Chiara that she didn’t want anyone else to know about? Why?

“That Barnaby bloke accidentally swallowed unfinished Wiggenweld potion and he had to take him to the hospital wing. He basically ordered me to take this to you.”

Chiara looked fearful and also incredibly hesitant. It seemed as though part of her wanted to take the potion but another part was telling her to knock it out of his hand.

“What’s going, Chiara?” he asked seriously. “The past couple days you’ve been pretty on edge. That’s not like you.”

Tears began to well up in her eyes and David wasn’t sure if he had unintendedly offended her and was prepared to apologize. But before he could, she spoke as though something was about to burst out of her.

“I have to tell you something,” she said in barely more than a whisper. “But you have to promise me you’ll keep it a secret.”

“Okay-”

“Promise me!” she urged, a flash of great fear crossing her normally calm, porcelain features. “No one else can know.”

“Your secret is safe with me,” David assured her and he sat the goblet down once more and brought her into a hug. “Now what’s on your mind.”

Sighing softly, Chiara looked directly into his eyes.

“I’m not what you think I am, Dave. I’m….a werewolf.”

David blinked a few times before doing a double take.

“Wait….what?”

“Please don’t make any jokes,” she pleaded with him. “Nothing about this is funny. I wouldn’t pull your leg on something like that.”

“No, no I swear I’m not making light of this,” he said putting his hands up in the air. “I just…don’t know what to do really. It’s the last thing I was expecting you to say.”

Chiara put her back to the wall and slowly began to slide down.

“It’s the last thing anyone expects me to say. Only a handful of people know and you’re the first person I’ve ever told at Hogwarts. I can’t tell Penny and the others though. You saw how much she hated werewolves. If she or anyone else found out, she’d tell everyone and I’d be expelled for sure. You know how popular she is.”

David rested himself by the wall next to her. This was all a bit overwhelming but despite the revelation no part of him saw a bloodthirsty killer in front of him, just Chiara looking incredibly upset and in need of a friend. Werewolf or not, he wasn’t about to abandon her in the cold.

“Why don’t we start from the beginning,” he said with what he hoped was a comforting tone. “Does Dumbledore know about this?”

“He’s the one that made it possible for me to even come here,” Chiara affirmed. “He said he’s had werewolf students in the past and could take necessary precautions so I could have a necessary education. But my story goes farther back than that.”

“Tell me everything. I want to know.”

Chiara gave him a smile.

“You really are an amazing friend, David. It’s actually more complicated than you know.”

She cleared her throat and began to explain.

“My family isn’t English by birth as you can probably tell by my last name. Mum and Dad were born in Italy to wealthy families but they fled during the second World War because the muggle government was trying to round up those with magic and turn them into weapons. My grandmother spits whenever the name ‘Mussolini’ is mentioned in the house,” she added with a chuckle.

“Anyway, they settled here as refugees and managed to make a life for themselves. They became British citizens under the Ministry, got married and ended up having me. One of those happily ever after stories.”

“But…”

David didn’t need too much context to know there was a ‘but’. Happily ever after stories didn’t tend to last long. He knew from experience.

“The Civil War in this country began under You Know Who and people were being tortured and blackmailed left and right by Death Eaters. My family is extremely wealthy and they came knocking on the door one day for money to help finance their cause. They thought us being Italian might make us more susceptible to their tricks and lies. Well needless to say, Mum and Dad weren’t having any of it and slammed the door in their faces. But I don’t think they truly grasped the danger of having defied You Know Who. They had seen and lived through Grindlewald and thought he was nothing more than a fraudulent copycat.”

“But he wasn’t,” David spoke factually. Anyone who had lived through that time knew just how terrible the Dark Lord had been at the height of his power.

“No, he was much more,” Chiara said sadly. “When my parents refused to help him, he sent Greyback after me knowing full well my parents were naïve enough to believe he wouldn’t retaliate.”

“How old were you?”

“Seven. I was old enough to remember too. Some get bitten when they’re toddlers. They don’t remember what it’s like to be fully human. I do. He broke into the house one night when everyone least expected it. The rest is history.”

Listening to the story tugged on David’s heartstrings and he suddenly grabbed Chiara’s hand in his.

“I don’t know what to say except that I’m sorry,” he said, giving it a light squeeze. “I can’t imagine what it must be like to go through something like that.”

“I’m actually lucky,” she admitted to his surprise. “Most werewolves live in poverty and can’t afford any kind of treatment. My family has money and therefore we’ve found ways to lessen the effects of my condition.”

She pointed towards the goblet of potion he had been carrying.

“ _That_ , is what is known as the wolfsbane potion. It was invented only three years ago and it isn’t widely known. Partially because the ingredients are expensive and the potion is quite difficult to make, but essentially it allows me to keep my mind when I transform so I don’t hurt anyone. Most werewolves are highly dangerous around humans, but the wolfsbane potion alleviates the worst of the symptoms.”

“I see,” David said picking up the goblet and handing it to her. “And I take it your family pays for the ingredients while Snape brews it for you every month.”

“Exactly. I have to take it once a week before the full moon for it to work properly. Tonight is the last night.”

She took a massive swig from the goblet and instantly made a face.

“Blecch! It also tastes terrible just so you know. Don’t ever become a werewolf, Dave.”

“Right, because that’s the worst part, right? Not the body hair or the paws, but the horrible tasting potion that keeps you from losing your mind. Though I suppose I could live with the fleas.”

Chiara began laughing again, the sparkle returning to her eyes.

“You’re always good with a joke, Dave. Thank you. But this goes beyond my personal problems as a werewolf. Fenrir Greyback is coming tonight. I know it.”

“How do you know? Just because the papers and the Ministry-”

“For once they’re right, but not for the reasons you think,” Chiara interrupted. “Greyback is coming for me. He’s been after me since the day I was bitten. Not only that but it gives him an opportunity to bite and infect more people. Bill Weasley was right at lunch today, he tries to infect as many children as possible so he can alienate them from the mainstream wizarding world and turn them against it. That’s why he’s been attacking so close to here lately.”

The whole conversation just took on a brand new meaning with that information and David’s heart skipped a beat.

“You mean, you know for sure he’s coming here tonight. Not just because of you but so he can attack the entire student body?”

“He will if given the opportunity. I can’t let that happen.”

“Well then we need to tell Dumbledore or one of the Professors,” David declared before Chiara pulled on his arm shaking her head.

“They already know, and they can’t do anything more than they already have,” she told him.

“There’s always the magnificent brilliance of Cecil Lee.”

“Cut it out, Dave. You don’t even want to know how savage Fenrir Greyback is in real life. As far as I’m concerned, I’m responsible for putting the whole school in danger. It’s my job to make it right.”

“You’re only a first year, how are you supposed to fend him off?”

“Werewolves are a lot stronger than humans,” she explained. “The evening before every full moon, Madam Pomfrey takes me down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest so I can transform away from the student body. When Greyback comes, I’ll be ready to drive him off.”

“You sound more like a Gryffindor than a Hufflepuff right now,” David tried to point out to her. “Seriously, you can’t think you can do this by yourself. Even when you’re in wolf form. At least get some help.”

“You’re the only person that knows my secret,” Chiara said. “I can’t ask any of the older students because they’d just try to get me thrown out. I have to do this by myself.”

“Chiara, you’re not thinking properly,” David said to her, adopting his most serious tone he saved for situations like these. “If you won’t tell anyone else, at least let me help you.”

She appraised him before saying.

“David, I would never forgive myself if you were bitten or worse…”

“And I would never forgive myself I let you try and fend off a bunch of werewolves by yourself.”

A small smile adorned her soft features.

“Alright. If you insist.”

“On one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“You allow me to bring backup.”

That immediately brought the fear back into Chiara’s face.

“No! Dave, you can’t…”

“I’m not telling anyone except Tonks and Rowan. Penny and everyone else won’t find out, I promise. But if we’re taking on Fenrir Greyback, it’ll take a solid team to bring him down. And I know I can trust those guys. I promise, we won’t let you down.”

Chiara considered this for a couple of seconds before letting out a relenting sigh.

“Okay, David. I trust you on this,” she picked up the goblet again and polished off the rest of the potion before continuing. “Here’s what we’re going to do…”

* * *

When David told his two friends the news, they reacted better than he originally anticipated.

“So that’s why she was acting so weird all week,” Tonks said, rubbing her chin.

“It definitely makes sense,” agreed Rowan. “Though I admit I had about twenty seven other theories before believing she was a werewolf.”

David had managed to find them both at a late lunch hour after their later classes were finished and had gathered them into a huddle in one of the more private corridors so they could chat. He was pleased neither one had any inclination to rat her out, with Tonks exclaiming she thought it was neat and Rowan commenting on it in his usual bookworm manner. The real trick was convincing them to go along with Chiara’s plan.

“You can’t tell anyone though,” David continued to remind them. “Only Dumbledore and the Professors were supposed to know. If word gets out around the student body, she might get kicked out.”

“Consider our lips sealed, Dave,” Tonks said, making a zipper motion across her mouth.

“So what do we do?” Rowan asked. “I don’t know the exact odds of three first years defeating a fully-grown werewolf, but they probably aren’t good.”

“You’re right,” David said. “But it won’t just be us. Chiara told me Madam Pomfrey takes her down to the Forbidden Forest each month to transform. When she does, she’ll be a werewolf, but her mind will be intact. We’ll meet her there a half hour before sunset. If we can hold Greyback off long enough, he might give up the fight.”

“No offense, David,” Tonks said to him skeptically. “But I don’t think Greyback is the type to just give up so easily.”

“Probably not,” he admitted. “But maybe we can buy time. At the very least, he won’t get any closer to Hogwarts.”

He leaned them in closer, making one last appeal.

“Look, this isn’t about going into some half-mad situation just to get our jollies. I don’t care about that. I care about Chiara and making sure she’s safe. I know you two do as well.”

Tonks and Rowan looked each other for brief moment.

“We aren’t just half mad for doing this, we’re completely bonkers,” Tonks said. “Even so, I’ll go. For Chiara.”

“Me too,” Rowan agreed. “I’m not going to leave my best friend, or any of you out in the cold.”

David nodded, knowing he could entrust the two of them to show up when it counted. It wasn’t going to be easy, but if what Chiara said was true, they couldn’t stand idlely by and do nothing.

“You sure we shouldn’t get more people, Dave?” his best friend asked. “Why not ask Penny?”

“Rowan, for someone so book smart you really are thick sometimes,” Tonks told him, eyebrow raised. “You saw the way she reacted towards werewolves. She would go ballistic if she found out Chiara was one.”

The sound of glass breaking echoed behind them. David had tried to warn his metamorphagus friend but alas, it was too late. Penny had heard everything from Tonks’ last sentence.

“What were you saying about being thick?” Rowan shot back at her.

“I-I…tell me I didn’t just hear that,” Penny stammered, the contents of the potion she was carrying long forgotten on the floor.

“Penny, just let us explain…” David tried to reason with her.

“Explain?! What else is there to explain?! Here I am trying to find you before the feast only to find out you’re planning some conspiracy with a bloody werewolf?!”

“You better take off,” he muttered to Rowan and Tonks. “Meet me at six by the courtyard.”

They obliged, leaving David to clean up the damage, which was mainly preventing Penny from doing anything rash. When the blonde girl tried to brush past him, he stopped her.

“Penny, stop.”

“Let go of me, Dave!”

“Not until you promise to keep Chiara’s secret.”

Deep pain flushed into her bright blue eyes as she wrenched herself from David’s grip.

“You would allow a werewolf to walk around at Hogwarts, ready to kill someone at a moment’s notice?!”

David knew he didn’t much a leg to stand on at the moment, but he had never known Penny to be this irrational about anything.

“That’s not right and you know it,” he said to her as she continued to try and go around him. “Chiara isn’t a killer. She’s nothing like Greyback or any of the other werewolves that try to hurt people.”

“I’m not taking any chances! You weren’t there the day it happened!”

Now he was utterly confused.

“When _what_ happened?”

“When I was eight, I stayed out past sunset playing with a friend when a werewolf attacked us. It missed me but it got her instead. I ran to get my mom, but by the time she got there it was too late…and she was dead.”

It was then Penny stopped struggling and broke down crying into David’s arms.

“I’ve never forgotten that day,” she sobbed into his shoulder. “And I’ll never forget that a werewolf took her away from me.”

For the second time that day, David found himself playing the role of counselor to a friend in need. Hardly an area he was familiar with, but adopted nonetheless.

“Penny,” he said, holding her tight in his arms. “There’s nothing I could say or do to alleviate that pain you feel. I’m sorry. Truly I am. But Chiara wasn’t the one who killed your friend. In fact, Greyback was the one who made her this way. This is a chance to help her and make things right. Please, the best thing you can do to honor your friend’s memory, is by helping us take down the savage bastard who’s threatening Hogwarts as we speak.”

Penny sniffed, drying out her eyes, unsure of what to say. David, perhaps foolishly, decided to leave the decision in her hands.

“I’m not going to stop you, anymore, okay?” he said to her, letting go of her body. “You do what you feel is best. But I think you know deep down what the right thing to do is. At the very least, don’t tell the rest of the students about Chiara’s condition.”

Unable to remain in the corridor any longer, the blonde Hufflepuff made her exit.

“I’m sorry, Dave,” she whispered, bolting down the hallway and towards the kitchens where the Hufflepuff common room lay.

David sighed, supposing that if Penny was going to rat them out, he had no control over it now. The best thing to do was to prepare as best he could before six and hope for the best.

Feeling a fair amount of guilt, he made his way back to his own common room.

* * *

The hours came and went and before long, six o’clock had arrived. At this point in the year, the days were quite a bit shorter, so they were rather short on time before the sun went down and the inevitable occurred.

Thankfully and to his slight surprise, David and Rowan received no visits from any professor to stop them from what they were about to attempt, which meant at the very least, Penny hadn’t told anyone yet. That theory was confirmed when Tonks arrived at the courtyard only minutes after them.

“Glad you made it, Tonks,” David told her. “Have you seen Penny?”

She shook her pink haired head.

“Nope. In fact, no one’s seen her for a couple of hours. She must be hiding somewhere.”

“Well let’s just get to the edge of the forest quick as we can. Madam Pomfrey should have finished escorting her by now. Everyone’s too distracted by the feast to notice us.”

“Let’s go then.”

Silently as they could and without wizarding robes to slow them down, the trio quietly descended the steps down onto the grass of the training grounds. They continued onward, down past Hagrid’s Hut, past the center for Care of Magical Creatures class, right down to the border of the Forbidden Forest. By the time they got there, the light had faded considerably from the sky, the canopy of towering trees becoming a shadow looming over them.

“Where is she?” Tonks asked, scanning around. “It’s getting harder to see.”

“Right here,” came a reply.

Out stepped Chiara from behind one of the trees. Contrary to everything else around here, she seemed to glow as though her body was anticipating the coming of the full moon.

“You kept your word,” she said to David, giving him a hug.

“Well you know me, words are pretty much all I got.”

“Are you feeling okay?” Tonks asked her. “David told us, well everything really. I promise, we won’t tell anyone.”

 _Except of course for Penny,_ David thought irritably, but now was certainly not the time to bring that up.

“To be honest I’m quite scared,” Chiara admitted. “But I do appreciate you all coming down here to help and for keeping my secret.”

“Do we even have a plan?” Rowan interjected. “Or are we just waiting for Greyback to just…show up?”

“Hit him with everything you got,” the Hufflepuff told everyone. “Especially after he transforms. I’ll be there to help but I can only do so much. This will have to be a combined effort.”

“And you know he’ll be coming through the Forbidden Forest?” David asked. They never really went over that part of the scenario that thoroughly.

“It’s the only place near Hogwarts grounds he can hide undetected. I’m quite sure he’ll be coming through those trees.”

That brought a tense silence between the four. A calm before the storm that was coming.

“I may be in Gryffindor,” Rowan said, swallowing. “But I’ve never felt less brave in my life.”

“Bravery isn’t about not being scared, Rowan,” Tonks told him. “It’s about doing what needs to be done in spite of being scared.”

“Maybe you should have been sorted into Gryffindor,” David teased her.

“My mum left a fanatical pure blood house to marry a muggle born during the height of the war,” she explained her face hardening. “If that isn’t bravery, I don’t know what is.”

“You’re all brave,” Chiara said quietly. “That being said, you’re going to want to stay away from me during my transformation. I’ll still have my mind, but they’re not exactly…pleasant to witness. Nor is it pleasant to experience.”

“I’m sure,” David nodded. “We’ll keep a safe distance.”

“I can’t emphasize it enough,” Chiara said to them, urgency in her voice. “Even with the wolfsbane potion I could still potentially infect you by accident. I would never forgive myself if that happened.”

Nodding the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff trio took out their wands and took stances. By estimation, they only had fifteen minutes until the rising of the moon.

A hushed, deep quiet seemed to spread from the essence of the forest itself, as though containing some hidden, unspeakable evil yet to be unleashed. The dread was so rampant throughout David’s body, he found had barely any saliva in his mouth.

“Maybe it was a false alarm,” Rowan said hopefully. “Maybe we can go back to the feast.”

“We can’t go anywhere until the moon rises,” David said, not lowering his wand. “If no one shows up by then, we’ll go back and tell Dumbledore.”

A few more minutes passed and still nothing. Personally, the young Gryffindor was more than hoping nothing came of this little excursion himself. He preferred the safety of the castle to being in this extremely vulnerable position. But he would not run, not until he knew Chiara was safe.

Just as he thought Rowan may be right, footsteps could be heard from the forest. Heavy ones, lumbering heavily through the autumn underbrush. Though the darkness was nearly complete now, what emerged from the forest was none other than the most hated werewolf and man alike in Britain. Grayish, brown hair slicked back across his head, matted, untamed whiskers roamed across his face. The fingernails were filthy and caked with a combination of dirt and blood, sharpened into deadly points. He wore a large overcoat, trousers and black boots. But by far the most terrifying aspect of this man, was the savage look upon his face; the face of an unremorseful killer.

Fenrir Greyback.

“My, my,” came the growl of his deep tenor. “Don’t we all look delicious tonight.”

David, though quite frightened at this point, held his wand steady, as did Rowan and Tonks. Chiara stood on a hill five feet behind them, looking defiant as possible.

“Take one step closer and I blast you to pieces,” David warned him, though he did not have the capability and Greyback knew it.

“A little morsel like you?” he laughed horribly. “Hardly.”

He turned his attention towards his true target.

“Miss Lobosca, how nice to see you again. Still denying your inner wolf I see.”

“I don’t deny it,” she said defiantly. “I just don’t let it turn me into a cannibalistic monster like you.”

(Rowan whimpered. “Did she just say cannibal?”)

“Same old Chiara,” he said shaking his mane of a head. “Constantly runnin away from what you truly are. If you had joined my pack all those years ago when I bit ya, you woulda known that by now.”

“Save the speech,” Chiara cut across him. “I’m not joining you. Not now, not ever.”

“Oh but perhaps your three friends here, will,” Greyback leered, licking his lips. “I could use my pound of flesh as always, but why kill when I could simply add to my pack?”

“Not happening, ugly,” David said, shifting his stance to block Chiara from view.

“You children are so naïve,” Greyback purred in a disturbing sort of way. “You take comfort in your homes, the walls that surround you, totally unaware of the monsters that await just outside the door. Chiara learned that well enough and so will you. As I discovered long ago, the essence of power isn’t the man, it’s the beast that resides in all of us. All it takes is one bite to bring it out.”

Licking his teeth, which were much sharper than the average human’s, he gave a toothy smile.

“Hogwarts is ripe for the picking,” he continued. “Mark my words, this is just the beginnin’ of the reckoning that’s to come.”

“Yes that’s all well and good,” David shot back, having little patience for Greyback’s sinister speeches. “But the fact remains that there are four of us and only one of you.”

But that only brought another horrid laugh from the werewolf.

“Dave, maybe you should stop antagonizing him,” Tonks suggested, no irony lost in her voice.

“You didn’t think it was just me tonight, did ya?” he taunted. “No doubt Lobosca told you I was coming. But I also brought a couple friends. After all, what kind of leader would I be if I didn’t let my pack sample the feast as well?”

Out of the shadows, two more men came into view, and these were far scragglier and unhealthier looking than Greyback. Thin, with raggedy clothes and unkempt hair, they held the same ravenous look their leader did, the mark of those who had gave up their humanity a long time ago and would take comfort in whatever solace they could find.

“Now that we’re all here, I’d say it’s time to get acquainted with the full moon, shall we?”

Indeed, the moment of reckoning had arrived. As the thin, wispy clouds parted, the light of the full moon shone down upon both parties. Only then, did David realize just how much trouble they were in.

“Oh, _shit._ ”

Greyback and his followers began to grunt as they sank to their knees, joints and muscles popping, twisting, and extending, each one growing steadily larger as their anatomy altered to suit their soon to be wolfish forms.

But David, while keeping an eye on the enemy in front couldn’t resist sneaking a glance to the girl he was protecting in the back. And what he saw indeed horrified him.

Greyback and company were merely breathing and grunting but Chiara was screaming as the transformation began to affect her too.

“D-David,” she said through clenched teeth that were quickly becoming fangs. “D-don’t forget who I-I am.”

That was the last human sentence she uttered before the transformation began to spread more rapidly. As with Greyback, her joints popped and creaked uncomfortably as her limbs lengthened and her feet and hands curled into paws. Her clothes ripped as a powerful, yet slightly hunched spine emerged from her backside. Her silvery hair retreated, while thick white fur started to cover her body. Finally, her face began to morph and push forward as it completed its trajectory into a snout.

Staring back at them all was no longer Chiara Lobosca, but a full-fledged werewolf with luminous yellow eyes. It was one of the most terrifying sights he had ever seen.

“Okay, I think it’s safe to say I’ll be having nightmares from now on,” Rowan announced shakily.

“Yeah, if you live to actually have nightmares!” Tonks shouted. “Dave! Pay attention.”

The young Gryffindor was so preoccupied as to whether or not the mind of Chiara was still inside the beast, he had temporarily forgotten Greyback and his men, who were now fully realized werewolves themselves.

“Duck!”

David had to roll over as one of the beasts leapt towards them, jaws primed for biting any organ or limb it found.

Drawing himself into a stance, he soon realized that taking the traditional route would not work against the unpredictable savagery of a werewolf. No, this would require a different kind of fighting.

“We have to be quicker than them!” he said to Tonks and Rowan who were casting whatever spells they knew to keep their adversaries away. “Anticipate the attack and move accordingly.”

“And how do we do that?!” Rowan cried, sending a trip jinx towards his werewolf.

“Don’t think. Just do,” David said to him. “Tonks, use your powers if you have to.”

They obliged and went to work. Though still chaotic, their strategy began to pay off. Despite only knowing a handful of spells, some of the more powerful ones were enough to slow down and drive back the werewolves, especially in a tandem. They would often switch targets to ensure no one was caught off guard, standing in a semi circle to watch the other’s backs.

“Keep at it!” David shouted over the growls and whimpers and sending a leg locker curse towards one of them. “If we can hold them off-”

But werewolves appeared to be smarter than at first glance, as the largest one (Greyback) launched himself from one angle towards Tonks while another ignored Rowan and went towards her from the other side. The Hufflepuff aimed a curse at one and caught in the shoulder but didn’t have time to face the other one. In other words, she was toast.

That is until a jet of purple light streamed out of nowhere, hitting the werewolf in the shoulder, sending a cascade of blood pouring from the wound as it hit the ground with a yelp.

“Who in the name of Agrippa was that?” Rowan asked aloud.

David, still facing his own werewolf, couldn’t be sure, but the moon was bright enough to illuminate a figure with two platted braids.

“No…Penny?”

“Sorry I’m late,” she said running over. “Come on, everyone cast the cutting charm.”

“Where on earth did you learn that?!” Tonks asked, barely able to catch her breath after the near miss on her life.

“It’s dead useful when you’re sewing,” Penny answered, a battle ready smile on her face. “Also brilliant at taking down werewolves apparently.”

“Incantation?” Rowan inquired.

“ _Diffindo_ ,” came the reply. “Let’s get this next one.”

They concentrated all their energies on the second werewolf, sending carefully aimed cutting charms at the creature’s fur, legs, and arms. Though not everything was a precise hit, the blood loss was great enough to weaken it significantly. Finally, it fell to the ground in a whimper, licking its wounds, snarling but taken out of action.

However, in their combined efforts to take it down. They had been blinded to the fact that the biggest of them all had circled around to the left and was prepared to launch itself straight at them.

With an almighty roar, it reared back and took a massive swipe at the four first years, causing David to fall over and land awkwardly on his knee, his wand rolling over somewhere in the grass.

“ARGH!”

Though the beast had missed, he was primed and ready for another attack and David had no means to protect himself. The rest of his friends were still reeling and had no time to react or defend their fallen comrade. He simply put up his hands and waited for the inevitable bloody pain to come.

Except it never did.

Opening his eyes, he saw something miraculous. The wolf that was Chiara was battling Greyback one on one, viciously biting, scratching and clawing the bigger male with everything it had. That’s when David realized that the wolfsbane potion had worked and that Chiara, despite being in her wolf form was defending him from harm.

“I don’t believe it,” Penny said in awe. “Is that-”

“It is,” David answered for her as she handed him back his wand. “Chiara’s protecting us.”

So awed the four first years were, they followed the fight with mesmerized gazes. She was easy to spot due to her lighter coloration and her smaller size. Only then did they see why Greyback was so feared, he was huge and twice as big as the average man in his wolf form. The fact that Chiara was keeping up gave them elation.

“We’ve done our jobs,” Rowan told them. “This is where we need to get a Professor.”

“But we can’t just leave her there with Greyback!” Tonks pointed out. “What if she gets hurt?”

That fear was realized as the male werewolf grabbed the smaller one and threw her head hard into a tree at the edge of the forest, causing her to fall unconscious.

“Can we get a professor, now?” Rowan asked again, panic in his voice as the creature noticed them and began another charge. Even with four of them, they were woefully unprepared for another attack with David’s injured knee and their wits out of focus. For a third time, he thought they might actually be done for.

‘ _Incarcerous_ ’ yelled out a strong, masculine voice.

Ropes conjured out of nowhere wrapping themselves around Greyback causing him to fall flat on his face while he continued to roar and snarl incoherently.

Looking around wildly, David’s eyes finally settled on a tall, white bearded figure wearing purple robes.

“Dumbledore,” he breathed.

They were saved. Three, beaten down, exhausted werewolves were no match for the most powerful wizard in existence, even for one as aggressive as Fenrir Greyback. When one of the other wounded wolves attempted another charge, Dumbledore’s eyes flashed, flicking his wand like a whip and sending the beast flying backwards and onto the hard ground. This time, he would not be getting up.

‘ _Stupefy’_ came the squeaky command of Professor Flitwick, knocking out the third. Ropes were secured around all three within seconds. The battle was finally over.

“Good work, Professor,” came the bumbling voice of Cecil Lee. “But I believed you missed one.”

He pointed his wand at the prone form of Chiara before Penny stood up and blocked his path.

“Don’t touch her! She saved us!”

Cecil looked completely bewildered, even in the dark.

“What? Saved you?”

“I’m afraid I must concur with Miss Haywood,” came Dumbledore’s light, but firm voice. “That particular werewolf is under my care here at Hogwarts. I will not allow you to capture her Mr. Lee.”

“But-”

“Answers will come,” he assured the utterly perplexed man. “But for now, I think we need to ensure none of our students have been seriously injured. Madam Pomfrey will want to give them a lookover. Minerva, please alert the Ministry to the capture of Fenrir Greyback and two of his followers. Severus, will you escort them to the holding cells until Aurors arrive?”

He and the remaining professors moved quickly. Thankfully, none of them were too banged up other than David’s knee, which felt more like a minor sprain than broken.

Rowan helped him up.

“Can you walk?”

“I think so,” David said, putting enough weight on his knee so that he could at least stand. “Nothing Madam Pomfrey can’t fix.”

Rowan supported him just in case he needed it. There was pain there, but it was not unbearable. All in all, they were extraordinarily fortunate to be alive. Tonks echoed that sentiment as they were escorted back up to the castle.

“Is it just me, or are we bloody lucky as hell?”

“Language Miss Tonks,” Professor Sprout admonished. “Although I daresay you’re right. What you all did was the height of foolishness.”

She paused, giving the group of four a look of admiration.

“It was also one of the bravest, most noble acts I’ve seen in my years at Hogwarts.”

“Indeed, you are right Pomona,” Dumbledore acknowledged. “I would like to get the full story myself.”

David initially thought the Headmaster might be angry with him, especially so soon after his duel with Merula, but even within the darkness there was a definite twinkling in his eyes as he spoke.

_Well at the very least, I won’t be expelled_

* * *

Madam Pomfrey, always cautious and protective of students in her care, thankfully didn’t need much to fix David’s knee or the minor cut on Tonks’s shoulder. As such, she would not require them to spend the night. Since their injuries were minor, Dumbledore was allowed to ask questions at will and by the time he finished hearing the story, the normally calm, stoic Headmaster looked sufficiently impressed.

“The four of you have done something incredibly important tonight. You not only miraculously fended of Fenrir Greyback and his pack for over half an hour, but more importantly, defended a friend in need, a girl who is quite vulnerable due to her condition.”

His face did turn serious, however.

“That being said, I would ask that if something of this nature comes to your attention once more, please defer the matter to myself or one of the Professors. If any one you were to have been killed or infected with lycanthropy, the consequences would have been quite dire.”

“We understand, Professor,” David nodded. “I guess we felt like there was no other choice. Chiara felt she had no choice as well.”

“Understandable,” the old man mused. “But as young Gryffindors are apt to learn, bravery does not entail looking for trouble.”

It was meant to be an admonishment, but the twinkling was back in his blue eyes.

“And for you Hufflepuffs: loyalty and honor do not have to be your burden to bear alone. Telling a Professor would have been acting in Chiara’s best interests even if she did not believe it at the time.”

Tonks and Penny indicated they understood as well.

“That being said, you have both been exemplary examples for your houses and for the school. I will ensure the Minister knows of your contributions tonight. And fifty points to each of you for outstanding heroism.”

The foursome couldn’t resist giving each other excited looks, but there was still one more question burning in David’s mind.

“Sir, where is Chiara? Will she be alright?”

“Miss Lobosca is in an undisclosed but secure location where she is being tended to,” Dumbledore assured them. “As you know by now, the wolfsbane potion has kept her harmless. By the sun’s rise she will be human once more.”

“Thank you, Professor.”

“You are welcome. The feast is still ongoing and underway. When Madam Pomfrey gives you permission, you may rejoin it.”

The old man gave one more smile before exiting the Hospital Wing and leaving them to talk amongst themselves.

“Barely a scratch on us and a hundred points for each of our houses? I’d call this a successful night,” Tonks said, leaning back in her chair.

“A successful night does not include nearly losing your lives to Fenrir Greyback and a pack of werewolves, Miss Tonks,” Madam Pomfrey admonished, coming over to give them one last checkup. “Any further recklessness will result in having to stay overnight as punishment.”

“Sooo…you’re saying we can go?” she asked with a toothy grin.

Madam Pomfrey sighed heavily.

“Yes, all of you may go. And I do pray that your visits to my ward are infrequent.”

“You’ll probably be seeing me within a week, I’m dead clumsy.”

“Miss Tonks…”

“Right, going.”

Chuckling to himself David rose from his bed and followed the rest of his friends out of the door to join the rest of the school at the feast. But there was one last loose end he needed to tie up.

“Penny, wait.”

She needed to know the full weight of what she had done tonight, or even perhaps what she had not done.

“What is it, Dave?”

“We’re all alive because of you. You came to help us despite what happened all those years ago. I can’t thank you enough.”

Penny suddenly hung her head in shame.

“It wasn’t a hard decision to make once I managed to look past my own feelings. I’m just sorry I didn’t come to your aid sooner.”

“No one could blame you for feeling the way you did,” he comforted her.

“I’m still terrified of werewolves you know,” she admitted. “That hasn’t changed. But you’re right about Chiara. I’ve lived with her all this time without knowing what she was until now. It doesn’t change who _she_ is as a person. I should have realized that.”

“It’s over now,” David smiled at her. “She’s safe as is her secret.” He paused before adding. “You’re not going to tell right?”

“Really, Dave?”

“Hehe, sorry.”

“That’s one piece of gossip I know I have no desire to share,” she laughed. “Come on, let’s go to the feast together.”

“Right behind you.”

But there was one more secret to be revealed. For the second time that month, David could hear the echoes of a conversation outside the hall. And the voices were awfully familiar.

“Can you hear that?”

Penny nodded, indicating that she could. Both of them strained against the crack in the door to hear more accurately.

“…cannot understand why you let the boy get away with these things,” came the annoyed tone of Severus Snape. “Exploding cauldrons, dueling on school grounds, taking on the most dangerous werewolf in Britain. What’s next? Is he going to seek out a mountain troll in his first year as well?”

“Severus,” came the soft reply of Professor Dumbledore. “Much of what you rail against was circumstance. I do not believe David Grant looks for trouble. On the contrary, trouble tends to find him. You have not prevented the Snyde girl from continually antagonizing him.”

David could not see what was going on, but he was positive Snape was bristling at the minor rebuke.

“It is more than an issue with Miss Snyde. What if he discovers the cursed vaults? What then? Will we have to endure another Grant sibling manhunt to find them and thereby endangering the school itself?”

“As far as I know, he still does not know of their true existence or nature. He is a very talented wizard, Severus especially for an eleven year old. Indeed, we are fortunate we have prevented the student body from finding out little more than rumor.”

“He would not be the first talented first year to go astray,” Snape reminded him slowly. “You know that Albus. Should the vaults be discovered, it could be a catastrophe.”

“There is no use worrying in what has not yet happened or perhaps never will,” Dumbledore responded a little more firmly. “In any case, continue to ward away any student from going near the vaults. Indeed, I have begun to conduct an investigation of my own on that front.”

“Very well.”

“Come now, Severus. The feast awaits. And I hear the entertainment is particularly amusing this year.”

The conversation had ended, but the once more, the gears of David Grant’s mind began to turn as Penny looked at him with a silent request for answers.

She could not have known that he was just as lost as she was.


	7. Nighttime Excursion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that David knows about the existence of a Cursed Vault, what will he do about it?

**Hey, guys.**

**Short chapter today and it's kind of 'filler' unfortunately. One of the benefits of the early years of the game is that each year was only 10 chapters. Now, they milk it for all it's worth. So there will be inconceivable gaps as time goes on.**

**Don't hate the player, hate the game- is a phrase that works well here. XD**

**Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this latest update:)**

**Chapter 7. Nighttime Excursion**

To say that David Grant went from popular to legend after the incident with Fenrir Greyback would have been a major understatement.

As he was quickly learning, news of any kind of drama or exploits traveled fast around Hogwarts and the effects were immediate. David thought Angelica was about to kiss him when she found out he had won one hundred points in a single night, which not only put Gryffindor ahead in the House Cup standings, but gave something for everyone to brag around. Far from being the social, half mad pariah, David Grant was now on the fast track to becoming the young star of Gryffindor. Bill Weasley was one of the first to point this out, to his slight embarrassment.

“I’m telling you Dave, everyone thinks your brilliant. Even the Slytherins are impressed,” he told him two days after the feast one day at dinner.

“How do you know?”

“They may not admit it out loud, but you can tell,” he responded with a shifty grin. “In any case, the fact that you took on Fenrir Greyback and won has you on the fast track.”

“To what?” David laughed ironically. “Come off it, Bill. You’re way more popular than me. And why does it matter anyway?”

“If I am, you’re giving me a run for my money,” the eldest Weasley said. “And I’m with you, Dave, personal popularity is usually rubbish. But not this time. People are going to remember this forever.”

Indeed, the story was quickly becoming a favorite retelling among the student body, of course with some with minor alterations and exaggerations. For one, some were saying he personally killed two werewolves. Others insisted he overpowered Greyback himself. The only reason he did not object or try to correct them was for the sake Chiara. Dumbledore had told the four witnesses after the feast to refrain from mentioning her name at all, which they gladly obliged. There was no need for anyone else to know she was a werewolf, something for which Chiara was extremely grateful.

“Honestly, I’m about to tell the whole damn school it was your idea if people don’t stop coming up to me and reenact the whole thing,” he joked to her one day when they had a private moment in Herbology.

“Oh, lighten up,” she teased him. “Why not just play the hero for once?”

“Because I don’t want to. It wasn’t about playing the ‘hero’ or any of that tripe. You know the reason I was there fighting by your side.”

“I do,” she said as she quietly fertilized her plant. “And I never got the chance to say a proper thank you.”

“You don’t need to.”

“But I must,” Chiara insisted. “That’s why I knew I could trust you with my secret Dave. When I told you, you didn’t react harshly or start to act weird around me. You were shocked, as most people are when they find out. The difference is, you didn’t treat me any differently than you did before. Being what I am always comes with the risk that people will outcast me. That’s the root of why Greyback is the way he is. But I refuse to let that discourage me or turn me into a monster. And because of that, I know I have people like you I can count on.”

David smiled in appreciation.

“And what about, Penny? How’s she doing with all of this?”

“We’ve actually become a lot closer believe it or not,” she said positively. “I think facing her fear really allowed her to overcome it, or at least see that I wasn’t like Greyback.”

“That’s good. Speaking of, is he due for trial yet in the Wizengamot?”

That brought a look of disappointment from Chiara as she set the fertilizer down.

“Apparently the Werewolf Capture Unit is adequate at finding werewolves but notoriously poor at keeping them locked up. Greyback escaped as he was being taken to the Ministry.”

“I wish I could say that surprises me,” David said rolling his eyes. “Especially with the genius of Cecil Lee.”

“What’s important is that a good chunk of his followers are now in jail. Including the two you fought and took down.”

David nodded as he lightly watered his plant.

“You know in reality, I’m the one who should be thanking _you_. I’d have been infected or turned into dinner if you hadn’t protected all of us.”

“That’s what werewolf friends are for, Dave,” she said happily, her kindly features beaming at him. “Greyback claims I’ll learn someday what it truly means to have lycanthropy. But in reality, I’ve already figured it out for myself. I don’t deny what I am, but it doesn’t have mean becoming lonely, cut off, and bitter at the world. Maybe someday, I can help others in my situation and we won’t need to hide anymore.”

The girl’s optimism was so inspiring, the first year Gryffindor had to stop himself from shedding tears right there in the middle of class. He had never met anyone as upbeat and caring as Chiara, and for the first time in quite a while, he felt touched.

“I’m sure you will,” he said with a wide smile.

From then on, he knew he had developed an understanding with the werewolf girl that went beyond a simple friendship. Batting the most terrifying werewolf in Britain would do that to a person.

Yes, it was all well and good to have made new friends and become as sensational a first year in many a year. But something still prodded David constantly in the back of his mind- the conversations he had overheard injected a sense of curiosity not easily quelled. It was clear now that the cursed vaults were real and Jacob’s obsession a reality. He was connected to this whether he wanted to be or not. The real question was what he was prepared to do about it? And Rowan kept reminding of that every time the subject came up.

“Dumbledore, Snape, the professors, they’re all in on this,” he said to him one day at lunch. “They’ve been hiding whatever is going on.”

“Well whatever the cursed vaults contain, it doesn’t seem to be affecting anything,” David shrugged.

“David, I know you better than that,” Rowan said to him, as the other boy continually munched on his sandwich. “I may want to be the youngest professor at Hogwarts, but that pales in comparison to whatever phenomenon this is. You want to find out what’s in these vaults too.”

“It’s not so much that as it is finding out what happened to my brother.”

This was true. Whatever supposed treasure lay within the vaults themselves, it held little interest to David. That was the driving force.

“Fair enough,” Rowan said, draining his pumpkin juice.

“Snape and Filch mentioned it was the 13th floor corridor,” David thought to himself. “Why not investigate it one night after everyone’s gone to bed?”

“It could prove useful in a number of ways,” Rowan agreed. “Perhaps there’s something there others have missed.”

“Why wait? Let’s check it out tonight.”

“Are you sure? You don’t want detention so soon after that duel with Merula.”

“That was a month ago,” David dismissed. “Besides, if I can survive a duel and an encounter with werewolves with just detention, I’m pretty sure we’re not going to be expelled if we’re caught in a corridor after curfew.”

“Speak for yourself, I don’t want detention or ruin my perfect attendance record.”

“Rowan, you’ve only gone to Hogwarts two months.”

“Exactly! So if I ruin it now, I’ll never be able to break the record it later on.”

David tossed part of his sandwich at him playfully.

“Anyone ever told you you’re a huge nerd?”

“All the time,” Rowan grinned. “But you’re my friend, Dave, so if you’re going to investigate these vaults, I’m coming with you.”

It really did pay to have a friend like Rowan sometimes. He was as loyal as a Hufflepuff at times.

“Alright, then. Tonight, it is.”

They clinked their goblets in a show of agreement and comradery.

* * *

They didn’t have to wait long to sneak out. Ben and Charlie were asleep, the latter of whom was snoring rather loudly. Jae was conspicuously absence, which only left the other two Gryffindor boys.

“What time is it?” David whispered to his friend from his four poster bed.

“Eleven,” Rowan responded glancing at his watch.

“Excellent. Prefects should be done with their patrols. Teachers should be in their offices. We’re ready to roll.”

Both boys slowly slid off their bunks, grabbed their wands and headed down the steps towards the common room. After double checking that Angelica had indeed gone to bed, they slipped past the Fat Lady portrait and made their way towards the desired corridor.

As luck would have it, they encountered no obstacles along the way. A few idle ghosts, floated above and they heard a racket from inside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom that could only have been Peeves the Poltergeist (a notorious little entity well known for making student and Filch miserable alike). A few portraits were awoken or grumbled about “rule breaking first years” but the boys paid them no mind. After only a five minute stroll, they arrived at their destination.

“This is it, the 13th corridor,” David whispered.

“Now that we’re here, I’m not so sure about this,” Rowan whispered back. “Didn’t Snape also order Filch to keep the students away from here. What if he catches us?”

“Then we won’t stay long.”

“I’m just saying, I’ve heard stories about how he likes to punish people. The only reason it isn’t worse is because Dumbledore won’t let use shackles.”

“You worry too much,” David elbowed him gently. “Come on, we’ll search the corridor and be out faster than Peeves shoots a spitball.”

Rowan still looked apprehensive but gave in.

“Alright, I trust you Dave. Besides, I’m way too curious about this corridor to back out now.”

And so, they began their investigation. On the surface it didn’t seem like there was anything abnormal or out of sorts about the corridor. It was like any other in the castle- made of stone and brick, a few portraits here and there, torches giving off the little bit of light necessary to see. There wasn’t much to see or search except for a few benches and a couple of random doors.

But after a few minutes of what seemed like a pointless excursion, David began to notice something. A feeling of creeping, bitter cold that made the hairs on his arms stand up. It waxed and waned depending on where he was standing and after pacing around a few times began to pinpoint it.

“Rowan, do you feel that?”

“You mean that isn’t a draft that keeps blasting in here?”

“I think it’s coming from this door. Check this out.”

They approached a normal, brown, oak door, but as they did so the cold began to become much stronger, causing Rowan to shiver.

“Brrr! That’s intense. My family is from India, Dave we aren’t made for this kind of temperature.”

Wrapping his arms around himself, he narrowed his eyes and adjusted his glasses.

“Check this out, Dave. This brick is different from some of the other ones.”

Indeed, it was. As opposed to being the standard grayish coloration, this one was a light gold and had an inscription on it made up of strange, undecipherable symbols.

“Any idea what this means, Rowan?” David asked, relying on his friends’ bookishness, but he shook his head.

“I’ve seen many ancient languages before in textbooks, but this is definitely not one that’s familiar.”

“Can you decipher it?”

“Maybe but-”

They had no time to discuss it further, as out of nowhere appeared a mangy looking cat with tufty fur and red eyes. It seemed to gaze into their very souls, as though it knew they were severely violating curfew.

“ _Meow!_ ”

“Oh hell, we have to get out of here!” Rowan. “That’s Filch’s cat.”

“Mrs. Norris,” David breathed.

No one knew why the caretaker had named his cat such a bizarre name but any student at Hogwarts knew that wherever she was, Filch wasn’t far behind. Any rule breaking in front of her was practically asking for detention. Their investigation would have to be put on hold for now.

“Run!” he urged his best friend.

Without wasting another second, both boys sprinted out of the corridor to the staircases and didn’t stop until they had reached the safety of Gryffindor tower.

“Vacuous Porcupine!” David huffed out to the Fat Lady as he and Rowan caught their breath.

She gave them a disapproving stare but nevertheless swung open to allow them inside. It was only after they had settled into their dormitory that they allowed themselves to sigh with relief.

“Oh, you guys are back,” came a lazy tone.

David and Rowan nearly jumped ten in the feet in the air.

“Relax, it’s just me,” Jae assured them, raising an eyebrow. He was sitting on his bed, sorting through a burlap sack of items, some of which looked unfamiliar.

“Where were you guys?”

“Just on a nighttime stroll,” David replied, trying to pass their late activity as casually as he could. “What about you? What have got there?”

“Contraband, ready for prospective customers. Looks like we both avoided detention tonight,” he said slyly.

David didn’t feel like expounding further on the adventure that had just occurred. Jae was friendly enough, but he was also a bit shifty, so to speak. Extremely low profile, he had already run afoul of Filch himself for sneaking in banned items.

He gave Rowan a knowing glance, who responded with, “I suppose it goes without saying it’s time for some serious research?”

It was more than that, and though David was eventually able to get to sleep that night (despite Charlie’s continuous snoring) he knew that the time to be passive was over.

It was time to find this cursed vault.


	8. Trapped in Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the mystery if the ice continues, David and his friends get closer to unraveling the mystery of the door. But a familiar foe remains interested in the vaults as well. Who will get there first?

**Hey, guys! Back again!**

**Remember how I said the story is kinda short in the first 3 years? This is the part where extending it becomes tricky and you have to find an excuse for the time lapse haha. So whatever happens next, roll with it xD**

**This is the second to last chapter of Year 1. Each year will have more chapters. I have to admit, the game really goes from going too quick to taking forever in about 3.2 seconds. At this rate we aren't finishing Year 7 until 2021.**

**Anyway, thank you to those who have commented or gave a kudos or even just read. I promise the following years will be even better!**

**Chapter. Trapped in Ice**

Unfortunately for David, the excursion into the 13th corridor was the furthest he would get to solving the mystery of the vault for quite some time. As well as their increasing schoolwork, teacher patrols, as well as the presence of Filch visibly increased. David supposed it might have been his imagination, but on the rare occasions he crossed paths with the grumpy caretaker, he could have sworn he received several ‘stink-eyes’. Perhaps, their escape from Mrs. Norris had been a closer shave than they originally thought.

“It seems like the whole faculty is on edge,” Rowan observed one day as spoke in Charms. “Do you really think the situation with the cursed vaults is that serious?”

In truth, David had no idea. He was still nowhere closer to finding the truth about these vaults than anyone else and it didn’t appear as though the Professors had much idea either. But knowing more about them meant knowing more about Jacob and if possible, the key to finding him.

The young Gryffindor didn’t entertain the idea very often that such a thing was possible. His brother had been gone for years and it he had taught himself as soon as he was old enough to understand, that it was best to think of him that way permanently. But coming to Hogwarts changed everything. If there was even the slightest chance…

“Serious enough for them to keep everyone away from them,” David surmised, as he tried to lift his feather off the desk (‘ _Wingardium Leviosa’_ was today’s lesson). “By the way, did you discover anything on that weird language we found?”

“Nothing as of now,” Rowan sighed. “It’s probably pretty ancient to begin with, but the biggest problem is that I didn’t have enough time to properly discern what it was. Sadly, the library holds no answers.”

“Then we need to go back and take a closer look.”

“Normally, I’d hesitate about possibly getting caught again but it’s pretty urgent that we go back. There are rumors…”

David raised his eyebrows, his concentration diverted from his feather.

“What do you mean?”

Rowan looked as though he didn’t want to get into specifics, but a hard stare from his best friend forced his hand.

“Some of the Slytherins keep mentioning Merula is going after the vaults herself.”

At that moment, the feather David was casting on exploded in a bevy of flames, earning him a shake of the head from Professor Flitwick.

“I do believe you’ll be practicing that charm for homework, Mr. Grant. It’s not often I see a student make a feather burst into flame.”

Rowan started laughing while David began to sulk. He would take all of the extra charms work in the world if it meant Merula didn’t so much as sniff a cursed vault. Merlin only knew what someone like her if she ever came across the inside of one: wealth, power, ancient secrets of alchemy, whatever it was, the Slytherin girl couldn’t be allowed to get there first.

The race was officially on.

More roadblocks were to follow, however. The next two times the two boys tried investigating the 13th corridor, they were nearly caught again- once by Filch, who had his shackles ratting menacingly, and the other by Snape and each instance was closer than the last. Clearly, their frequent tips were being noticed and after the Potions Master nearly nabbed them lurking, they decided to put on hold any further activity until they came up with a proper plan.

Well November turned into December and December turned into January. The holidays passed without much incident as David endured a happy but awkward reunion with his parents at Christmas. Evidently, Dumbledore and McGonagall had been kind enough not to mention his early run ins and so did not bring them up. Even so, the shadow of Jacob loomed over the Grant household. The morning of the 25th always held an underlying melancholy to it. It only served to motivate him more to find the vaults.

However, even with the extra motivation, things stalled even more as winter turned to spring. In contrast to the jam packed action of the fall, Hogwarts had become standard procedure than anything else. Classes were normal, homework steady, Quidditch matches in abundance, and the halls of the school were abuzz with the usual assortment of chatter and gossip. David continued to spend most of his time around Rowan, Ben, with the occasional Weasley joining them for tea. Penny and her Hufflepuff friends were also frequent visitors. By the time April ended and entered into May, David hadn’t necessarily forgotten about the vaults or Jacob. But the school had a habit of sucking you into a routine not easily broken.

It was only when a bona fide enemy gave him a nudge did the race resume its frantic pace.

* * *

The nudge came during a random potions class.

Merula’s incessant bullying had lessened considerably since their duel. She was still aggressive and obnoxious, but she had learned to pick and choose her battles to a certain degree, reserving her worst in the form of insults and taunts that could just as easily be ignored. But this particular class, to disregard her would be unwise.

As David and Rowan sat down in their usual seats, so did Merula and her evil smirk was out in full force. Instead of throwing her usual jumble of sardonic remarks, she simply stared at them.

“What?” he asked her, not in the mood to deal with whatever antics she had in mind.

“A thought just occurred to me, Grant, have you told anyone about what we heard awhile back between Snape and Filch?”

“No,” he answered quickly hoping to end the conversation right then and there.

“You’re such a terrible liar,” she sassed him. “I know you’ve told four eyes next to you and maybe that complete coward Copper.”

“Why do you care?”

“Because I want to make sure you don’t jeopardize my own chances of finding the vaults,” she replied as if the answer were obvious. “You almost ruined it once last semester.”

A thought occurred to David that he hadn’t considered. Merula was dead set on discovering the cursed vaults but her motivations remained a mystery to him.

“Why are you after them, anyway, Merula?

“None your business.”

It was moments such as these that really pushed his patience. The Slytherin loved to dish it out but couldn’t take it in return. Pushing and prodding until her opponents slipped and then she would retreat.

“On the contrary,” he said. “It’s entirely my damn business. My brother was searching for these vaults and I’d rather not see the most annoying witch at Hogwarts get her hands on them.”

“Make all the jokes you want, Grant. I _will_ get to them before you,” the Slytherin girl challenged him, her violet eyes twinkling darkly. “Now shut up and pretend to study before Snape catches us talking about the vaults.”

He had no time to retort as the Potions Master began his lecture on the forgetfulness potion at which students were invited to talk at their peril. Still, it took a tremendous amount of effort on David’s part to stay focused on his brew and not let Merula get under his skin. Loathe as he was to admit it, her natural talent at potions surpassed his, and it was difficult enough to concentrate without her constant attempts at sabotage.

Thankfully, with Rowan’s help, he was able to stay on track, reading the ingredients board twice before gathering, chopping, and measuring what he needed. He triple checked the instructions in the book for good measure and by the time class was at its end, it appeared that he’d succeeded in maintaining his effort far better than Merula had. Far from her usual confidence, she was constantly scribbling notes in her book that in all likelihood had nothing to do with potions, only occasionally looking up to add ingredients or focus on her potion. In fact, her absentmindedness was such, that David had to warn her before she melted her cauldron.

“Merula.”

“What!? Grant, I’m trying to concentrate here.”

“Right. And I’m sure you’ll be able explain to everyone else here why your potion exploded because you stirred it five times clockwise instead of seven.”

“Shut up,” she shot back. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m way better at potions than you.”

A deep clearing of the throat brought them both to the attention of Professor Snape, lurking over them like an overgrown bat. David wondered briefly if talking during class would dock him points but he need not have worried. For once, Snape seemed to be on his side.

“Much as I hate to acknowledge it, Grant is correct Miss Snyde. Seven turns clockwise is the correct number of times for this particular potion. I am disappointed in your lack of detail.”

He turned towards David, his usual leer somewhat less pronounced.

“I suppose a broken clock is right twice a day. A point to Gryffindor. Dismissed.”

The eleven year old was so shocked, he almost forgot to bottle a sample at the end of his class. Rowan could barely contain his glee.

“That was brilliant, Dave!” he remarked as they exited the dungeons. “Not only did you tell off Merula, you earned points from Snape of all people!”

“It was a single point,” he responded with a small chuckle. “Should have been fifty for saving his classroom from becoming a heap of rubble.”

“The fact that you got him to give you any points at all is a miracle in itself,” Rowan pointed out. “Based off conversations with older students, I’d say the odds of Snape giving points to Gryffindor are less than one percent.”

“The fact that you ever shut your trap Khanna, is a miracle,” came the nasty voice of Merula Snyde from behind them.

Both boys whipped around prepared to fight her if need be.

“If I wanted to duel you, I’d have hexed you already,” she said rolling her eyes.

“Then go away,” David told her. “I think we both know how that turned out for you the last time.”

Merula frowned and drew herself up in response.

“You got lucky, Grant. I promise the next one won’t end so well for you.”

David sighed. He really didn’t have the energy for a war of words with her right now.

“Is there something you want, Merula? Or can I go to my next class without you following me around.”

Stepping forward, the Slytherin girl’s face as now only a foot away from his, which was disconcerting to say the least.

“Well, this is awkward. I feel like you’re either going to spit on me or kiss me.”

“Shut up,” she snarled. “One successful potion and a house point doesn’t erase what you are, Grant: a failure. I’m going to get to those vaults first and when I do, Hogwarts will see me for the greatest witch that I am.”

David didn’t back nor did he blink. In fact, he upped the ante.

“You’re on, Merula. And when I find them before you, I hope you’re prepared for a big ‘I told you so.’”

The Slytherin girl merely gave a ‘hmph!’ and brushed past them with her shoulder and around the corner.

“That could come back to bite us,” Rowan observed, rubbing his chin.

“On the contrary, it’s an opportunity,” David disagreed. “She should know better than to try and out-bold a Gryffindor.”

“But what if she does find the vaults before us? We’re no closer than we were months ago.”

“Then we’ll just have to try that much harder, won’t we?”

David smiled reassuringly at his friend and though he felt a certain amount of anxiousness himself, the stakes were raised that much higher. He wasn’t about to let Merula connive her way to the cursed vaults, not when finding his brother was at stake.

_I think it’s time I called in a few favors_

* * *

It took some time to piece together but by dinner, David had formulated a plan in his mind to get to the 13th corridor and enter the mysterious door they had discovered back in November.

Step one was getting rid of Mrs. Norris. Without the pesky feline to bother them, Filch wouldn’t know what they were up to, allowing sufficient time to enter the door. If it was locked, hopefully _Alohomora,_ the unlocking spell, would do the trick.

As to how to ensure Mrs. Norris was out of the way, there was a certain Hufflepuff who could assist with that.

“You sure she’ll do it, Dave?” Rowan asked, skeptically when he told him the plan.

“What do you want me to do? Ask Snape?”

“Good point.”

“Besides,” David pointed out as he caught sight of the pretty Hufflepuff entering the Great Hall for dinner. “She did say to ask if needed help with anything. And she’s the best in our year at Potions.”

Leaving his seat, with a mouth full of turkey in his mouth, he quickly swallowed it while managing to catch Penny before she reached her typical spot at the Hufflepuff table.

“Hey, Dave!” she said brightly. “You want to sit with us tonight?”

“Of course, but I was hoping I could talk to you privately for a quick second.”

“Sure. What’s going on?”

“Can you brew a sleeping draught?”

Penny raised her eyebrows, but otherwise gave no indication of surprise.

“I can, but what do you need it for?”

“It’s kind of a long story.”

It took less time than he originally thought, but David still had to ensure he didn’t leave out key details about his quest for the cursed vaults. He didn’t think Penny would say no, however it was still best to put her at ease as much as possible. Thankfully, she didn’t need much persuasion.

“So…will you help us? I know it’s a bit risky but…”

“Relax, Dave,” Penny laughed good naturedly. “Of course, I’ll help you.”

“Wicked! Thanks, Penny! So you don’t think I’m mad or dangerous to try and find these vaults?”

“The thing is, living with Tonks makes you a little less afraid to break rules,” she explained. “But I can tell how much this means to you, what with your brother and all. And I’d much rather see you reach these vaults than Merula,” she added frowning at the thought of the Slytherin. “I do have to warn you though; it’ll take me a week to brew it. It can be a tricky one if you’re not careful, plus all the homework we have.”

“No problem,” David said, immensely thankful for Penny’s assistance. “That gives me and Rowan more time to plan the next phase of the plan.”

“Which is?”

“We’ll need a third person for this trip,” David smiled. “And I know just the person.”

* * *

Rowan, however, was not sold on Ben Copper coming with them to the mysterious door.

“Um, David, not to question you or anything but why exactly do you want to bring Ben? He’s not exactly the bravest Gryffindor in the world.”

“He’s jumpy, I’ll admit,” David shrugged as he sat in the common room finishing up a Transfiguration essay for Professor McGonagall (it was fast becoming one of his favorite subjects). “But that’s only when some of the Slytherins are around. And besides, you’ve seen how far he’s come this year, he’s almost not afraid of flying anymore.”

“Marvelous. That doesn’t mean he’s going to want to go into a cursed vault. He’ll probably run and hide the moment something goes wrong.”

“That’s the point, Rowan. Ben knows all the hiding places around here. He told me he used to find all sorts of rooms and spaces back when he tried to avoid Merula. Not to mention he’s the best at charms in our year by a mile. He doesn’t give himself enough credit.”

Rowan closed his History of Magic book, adjusting his glasses.

“And how do you plan to convince him to come along?”

“Guess we’re about to find out.”

Indeed, Ben had finally arrived in the common room, which was largely devoid of presence due to the last Quidditch match of the year about to commence. It was Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor, the latter of whom was about to finish last in the standings if they did not win today. It was depressing really, but then again Quidditch was still Quidditch.

“Charlie said you needed to talk to me?” he questioned he approached. “You guys know the game’s in ten minutes, right?”

“It can wait for a small little chat,” David said, getting up from his chair and greeting his friend warmly. “Especially for what we have in mind.”

That put Ben off guard and anxiety returned to his face.

“It’s not dangerous is it?”

“Not at all. Rowan and I are going to the locked door in the 13th corridor to try and find a cursed vault. Should be quite the fun.”

He had hoped a little levity might put him at ease, unfortunately, it only served to strike additional fear on his freckled face.

“You and I have a very different definition of ‘dangerous’. Why do you want to get inside the door anyway?”

“It’s simple, Ben,” David told him. He wasn’t going to baby his friend. He knew he could convince him with the right reasons. “My brother is out there somewhere and if these vaults lead me closer to what happened to him, I’m going to take that chance.”

“But why do you need me?” Ben continued to press.

(“That’s what I said,” Rowan muttered)

It was abundantly clear that despite the progress made over the year, he still didn’t feel adequate or brave enough for such an undertaking.

“I trust you, mate,” David responded, placing a hand on his shoulder. “And think of all the things you’ve been able to accomplish this year- wizard’s chess, flying, top of the class in Charms. You got what it takes and there’s no one else I’d have by my side.”

Though he sought to pump his meek friend up a bit, he meant and believed every word. Ben’s issues always stemmed from confidence, not ability. Having one more person take on the mystery of the door only ensured that chance of success was that much higher.

Thankfully, this finally seemed to convince Ben to come along.

“Alright, Dave. I trust you as well. If you really think I can help by going with you, I’ll go.”

“Excellent, I promise you, you won’t regret it. Now let’s go see our pathetic excuse for a Quidditch team get walloped by Ravenclaw.”

The three boys headed out of the common room and to the pitch and David could feel the adrenaline rush into his veins. Far from avoiding the vaults, he was coming around to the idea that finding them would uncover the mystery of where Jacob went off to. Talking about him still wasn’t his cup of tea but Merula’s challenge and constant taunts had lit a competitive fire within him. He wasn’t doing this for some abstract concept of power but for family.

“Just out of curiosity,” Ben asked interrupting his thought process as they walked down the corridor toward the grounds. “When exactly are we going to this door?”

“Just as soon as Penny finishes the sleeping draught,” he answered.

“We should probably wait until the weekend,” Rowan suggested. “Less people walking around to interfere.”

“Agreed.”

Indeed, there were only a few other minor details to take care of. Then, they would be ready at last.

* * *

Time has a way of passing by according to wants and desires in a given moment. For David, the day couldn’t come sooner where they finally entered the mysterious door.

Of course, there were several variables to consider. Any number of them could go wrong. He and Rowan agreed to put the sleeping draught into a bowl of milk, levitating it to where Mrs. Norris would drink it. However, that still left open the possibility of Filch discovering his beloved cat knocked out cold, which would surely enrage the caretaker to the point of no return. Discovery by a professor would be almost as equally as perilous. Furthermore, there was no guarantee the unlocking spell would suffice to enter the room, as many things in the magical world had stronger safeguards against it. All of this wasn’t even taking into account what actually be _behind_ the door should they breach it.

Rowan, always the consummate organizer and planner was quick to point all of this out, and David knew they were all valid points, but at this stage in the game, the only thing left to do was to actually go out and execute. He could remember Jacob telling him something similar when he was nine.

_“Pip, sometimes it’s better not to think too much about something. You have to commit yourself to an idea and have the courage to see it through.”_

He shook his head, still not overly fond of the nickname Jacob always used for him when he was little. Careful not to let emotional memories of his brother cloud his judgement, he willed himself to stay focused as he met Penny outside of the Great Hall for the sleeping draught.

“Here you go, Dave,” she said, discreetly handing him a mid sized bottle filled with whitish liquid. “I made sure to brew this one with a little extra strength. Should be more than enough to knock out that old cat.”

“I can’t thank you enough, Penny,” he said, taking the bottle and slipping into his robes. “If all goes well, this will be the key to knowing what’s behind that door.”

“Let me know what happens, okay?”

“Of course.”

“I’m serious, Dave,” and Penny gave him a look the happy go lucky blonde rarely ever used on him or anyone. “Please don’t get hurt. And I want to know if it leads you to finding your brother.”

Preventing a mixed tide of emotion from rising in his chest, he forced it down and assured his Hufflepuff friend that he would acquiesce to both her requests.

“I promise, Penny.”

Knowing that they were heading to the door that same night, she gave him an enveloping hug and went into dinner to join her respective table, the young Gryffindor privately touched by her gesture.

The hours ticked by rather slowly that night. David, Rowan, and Ben had to pretend to be doing something productive in the common room whilst the other Gryffindors hung out, relaxed, did homework, or studied for exams. Gobstones, exploding snap, even a few lame quizzing sessions from Rowan, they exercised every distraction in the book to remain inconspicuous. Finally, after Charlie gave a final yawn and wished everyone goodnight, the three boys were alone, ready for whatever tonight would bring.

“I still say this is a bad idea,” Ben muttered aloud.

“You’re not backing out now, are you?” Rowan appraised him.

“No,” the blonde boy said a little more firmly. “I said I would go, and I will. But that doesn’t I’m not frightened of what I might discover.”

David sat up from the couch, a healthy amount of anxiousness surging through him.

“A wise cracking, pink haired Hufflepuff told me once that bravery isn’t about not being scared, but doing what needs to be done despite being scared.”

“Really? Tonks said that of all people?”

He laughed at Ben’s remark.

“She may be a goofball, but she’s brilliant in her own way.” He looked at his watch, careful to keep track of the time. “It’s almost eleven. We should start heading towards the corridor.”

Rowan nodded.

“If my estimation is correct, Mrs. Norris should be patrolling that area right about now. Have you got the sleeping potion from Penny?”

“Right here, mate,” he said, wiggling the bottle in his hands. “Let’s go.”

Tip-toeing quietly out of the room so as to not arouse any noise, the quest to find the first cursed vault had begun.

* * *

Just as Rowan had predicted, Mrs. Norris was roaming the hallway of the 13th corridor as soon as they entered it. They stayed out of sight to avoid her keen, crimson eyes as one slip up would have her alert Filch in a heartbeat.

David took out the sleeping draught as well as a bowl and some milk and proceeded to mix all three into an innocent looking snack that any greedy kitty would take a liking to.

“This next part is going to take some finesse in charms,” he whispered. “Ready, Ben?”

Swallowing, the blonde nodded nevertheless, whispering the proper incantation.

True to his prowess in the subject, the lifting and placement of the bowl could not have gone smoother. Ben managed to land it softly by the bench without the mangy tabby noticing a thing. When she finally did notice, she keenly rushed over to the bowl and began lapping it up with fervor.

From there, it took a matter of half a minute before Mrs. Norris stumbled over into a blissful sleep.

“Brilliant!” Rowan said excitedly. “First part of the plan is complete.”

The three boys headed over to the door, careful to keep their feet light and their voices down just in case anyone else was nearby.

“Would it be wrong to kick a cat whilst it slept?” David wondered aloud.

“Dave…”

“What? I’m not the only one thinking it. Everyone hates this stupid thing.”

“David, focus.”

He shook his head.

“Right, sorry.” He pulled out his wand and prepared to use it on the door. “Time to find out if _Alohomora_ will do the trick on this.”

But just before he did, his right ear caught the sound of what sounded like boots shuffling echoing softly in the corridor.

“Did you hear something?” Rowan asked him.

“Yeah, but-”

Suddenly, three spells were fired off in rapid succession hitting each of the Gryffindors directly in the back or the side, causing their arms and legs to go rigid, snapping together like a makeshift plank and toppling over in a heap.

When the dust cleared, David found he couldn’t move anything except his eyes. No matter how hard he tried, no muscle or limb in his body would budge. But who or what on earth had caused them to freeze up like that? He wasn’t left guessing for long.

“I should have known you’d bring along that spineless mudblood, Grant. Pathetic.”

_Merula_

David didn’t know if it was possible to loathe anyone in the world at the moment more than the Slytherin girl. He wanted to get up and tear her to shreds with every fiber of his being, but that was nigh impossible. She stepped over his body and gazed down at him, a malicious twinkling dancing in her violet eyes.

“I was wondering how to unlock that door and get past that nasty cat. As it turns out, just waiting for you to do it for me was all I needed to do. I suppose I should be thanking you but then again I’d just be lying.”

She reached the door pulled out her wand, and uttered the unlocking spell, causing it to creak open.

“A cursed vault is inside here and as I told you before, I’m going to be the first one to get inside. Where’s that ‘I told you so’ now?”

She chuckled darkly.

“Guess you’ll have to wait until that body bind curse wears off. Should only take ten minutes. Unfortunately, I’ll be long gone by then. See you around, Grant,” she finished with a sneer.

Without a second thought, she stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

Had he been able to, David would have screamed in fury. Merula had gotten to the vault first.


	9. One Ending, A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of David Grant's first year brings answers but far more unanswered questions

**Hey, guys!**

**This is it for Year 1. And from what I've done so far? Probably not the best in terms of spacing out chapters and attracting hits.**

**However, there is a reason to this madness. The truth is, I've already written a chunk of this story already and I need to catch up given that in the game we're in Year 6.**

**I hope you've all enjoyed. I'm also wondering if I should keep all Years and chapters here or do them separately.**

**Let me know and enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 9. One Ending, A New Beginning**

It took about as long as Merula said (the only thing she hadn’t lied to them about in their year of knowing her) but after about ten minutes the body bind curse had worn off and the three Gryffindor boys were back on their feet, albeit heavily disgruntled.

“Have I mentioned how much I hate Merula?” Rowan said, rubbing the back of his head.

“Hate doesn’t even begin to describe it,” David seethed, his hands curling into fists. His mind was practically spinning from the amount of animosity he felt towards her.

“Now I know the exact pain you saved me from when she was bullying me,” Ben groaned as he clutched his side. “Ugh, everything hurts.”

“Not as bad as she’s going to hurt after I’m through with her!” David declared, charging forward towards the door.

“Wait, David,” Rowan said, grabbing his arm. “Hold on a second. She’s still in there.”

“Yeah, so?”

“Merula would have found what she was looking for and left. She wouldn’t stick around. Something must have happened.”

In the midst of despising the first year Slytherin no one had considered that angle until now and it left the trio pondering for a moment.

“It might be too dangerous to go back in,” Ben said nervously. “We don’t know what’s in there.”

David considered that possibility, but two worse ones overrode any hesitation he had in entering the door. With his anger subsided slightly, he was able to assess the situation much clearer, however, he felt more determined than ever.

“True, but if Merula gets her hands on something really powerful who knows what she’ll do with it. Above all, we need to find more clues about my brother. I can’t turn down the chance to find out what happened to him.”

“I agree,” Rowan said pulling out his wand. “If it was my brother, I’d feel the same way. Plus, an all powerful Merula is not something I want to think about right now.”

“It’s settled then,” David said, following his best friend’s lead. “Are you with me?”

Rowan and Ben nodded as they approached the door once more. All or nothing, Merula or not, this was the first step to finding answers to so many questions.

_Alohomora!_

The door creaked open once more, allowing the Gryffindor trip to step inside and shut it behind them. However, the sight that greeted them was far from what they were expecting.

True, the chilly cold that emanated from the door was ten times worse on the inside, but far from witnessing an all powerful Merula, she was trapped up to her midsection in a block of ice. Indeed, everything in the room seemed to be encompassed by ice. It was small, only big enough for a handful of people and unremarkable other than the frozen entity that marked its interior.

“Merula?”

“What happened?”

Rowan on the other hand was laughing.

“And here I was thinking you got your hands on some ancient amulet. This is too good!”

“Get stuffed, K-Khanna!” Merula shouted though she struggled to contain her shivers. “This weird ice st-stuck me to the f-floor, and k-keeps spreading all over me!”

That was disturbing to say the least. Ice of that nature couldn’t be common even within the magical world at Hogwarts.

“It’s spreading all over the door too!” she cried, pointing a finger. “G-get me out of h-here before I j-jinx all three of you.”

“I don’t believe you’re in a position to be making threats,” David said, the full brunt of his sarcasm coming to bear. “But by all means keep acting like a prat.”

“Grant! Will you just turn around?!”

All three of them turned to see that ice was forming seemingly out of nowhere and spreading down the door, forming a thick, icy top layer that eventually glossed over the door handle. Rowan quickly moved to open the door again, but found it wouldn’t budge.

“I can’t get a good grip on it!” he said, panic in his voice. “The lock and handle are frozen shut.”

“What do we do?” Ben asked frantically. “How do we get out of here? I-I’m s-starting to feel the cold too, D-Dave.”

Resisting the urge to wrap his own body in his arms, David realized none of them would last very long in here if they couldn’t get out. They had to find a way and fast. But none of the spells they had learned could break or melt ice. There was only thing they could do.

“We have to knock this door down off its hinges,” he said aloud. “We can use the knockback jinx to try and break it.”

“Are you sure that’ll work?” Rowan asked.

“It has to, otherwise we’ll be frozen statues by the time anyone finds us in here.”

He took out his wand and motioned for Ben and Rowan to do the same. However, he couldn’t help but take a glance back at Merula. It had only been minutes before since the full concentration of his rage had been focused upon her, but seeing her trapped- weak, afraid, and completely helpless- caused his resolve to soften. With her wand laying on the ground, she had no way to free herself.

_I can’t leave her here. No matter what she’s done._

“Brace yourself, Merula,” David said to her, aiming for her entrapped legs.

“W-what are you g-going to do?”

“Save your arse.”

Without waiting for her permission, he fired the knockback jinx.

‘ _Flipendo!’_

It had the desired effect, sending Merula backwards into the wall, shattering her icy prison.

“Oww,” she moaned.

“For the record, you totally deserved that,” Rowan remarked.

David, however, walked up to her and offered his hand to pull her up.

“Not even someone like you deserves to die in here. We’re going to need every wand on hand to bust down that door.”

She began to protest but the Gryffindor cut her off.

“We can go back to being enemies later, okay? But this one time, I need you to work with me. Help us so you can get out of here.”

Appealing to her own sense of self preservation did the trick as Merula reluctantly took his hand, grabbed her wand and jumped to her feet.

The foursome, briefly united in their desire not to end up in an early grave aimed at the door.

“On three,” David told them. “Fire with everything you got. One, two, THREE!”

A chorus of ‘ _Flipendo!’_ rang out as four jets of light hit the door simultaneously, sending it clean off its hinges and onto the ground. They were free.

Merula immediately bolted without so much as a thank you, but Rowan hung back for a second, puzzling the other two boys.

“Rowan let’s go!”

“Wait, Dave. Look!”

He pointed up at a series of symbols and markings on the top corner of the wall.

“It’s the same language we saw on the golden brick outside of the door. I need to write this down.”

Rowan quickly pulled out a piece of paper, copying it down while Ben urged them to hurry.

“Filch is going to be here any second! Someone will have heard that noise!”

“Just a sec…got it!”

With barely any time left to spare, the Gryffindor trio ran as fast as they could, away from Mrs. Norris, Filch, Snape, or anyone else who could have possibly been alerted to the presence of a busted down door. They didn’t stop until they reached the common room, not even bothering to hide the noise they made whilst they hurried to their dormitories.

There were many more questions buzzing in David’s head as he jumped into bed and attempted to pretend he had the ability to sleep after what happened. But the questions could wait.

Presently, not getting expelled was more than enough consolation.

* * *

To the surprise of everyone involved from that night, almost nothing came of the incident. David had fully expected a visit from Professor McGonagall or Snape or someone about breaking into (quite literally) the mysterious door and a lengthy detention sentence that would lead into the next year. Even more shockingly, Merula kept to herself during their classes, only occasionally throwing out a barb or insult. She wasn’t stupid, any mouthing off on her part about the vaults would only serve to get her in trouble as well.

And so, life went on and the routine of Hogwarts returned. Exams were coming up and most of the student body settled into a quiet lull, especially the older students, who’s careers depended on their following results. Rowan in particular was adamant about focusing on their studies, constantly quizzing them on various spellwork, facts, and numbers. It became so intense, that even Ben was bold enough to suggest they should take a break from the library and actually eat a meal.

The routine wasn’t to last long, however. There was one last bludger to be thrown before the year was out, and it came in the form of Professor Dumbledore.

In the midst of eating dinner per Ben’s suggestion, their meal of shepherd’s pie (and a retelling of story about one of Charlie’s younger brothers) was interrupted by Angelica.

“David,” she said to him. “We need to talk.”

Swallowing a mouthful of pie, he gazed up at her.

“About what?”

“Did you try and enter that door on the 13th corridor?”

His stomach immediately lost any desire for food as it felt like a stone dropped in the middle of it.

“Maybe this can wait until later? This is a pretty good pie, if I do say so myself. And Charlie was in the middle of a joke so…”

“You have a comeback for everything, don’t you?”

“It’s where I get my dashing charm.”

Angelica looked as if she didn’t know whether to laugh or scream, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“You’re incorrigible, you know that? To think I’ll be your prefect for the next two years.”

“Imagine how fun that will be.”

“David, I know you think this is all hilarious,” she said, putting her arms on the table and giving him a piercing look. “But whether you care or not you represent Gryffindor, just like your brother did. Risking that representation is a poor way to go about your time here at Hogwarts.”

“I don’t know what you heard,” the first year answered back. “But it’s rumor.”

“You blasted down a door,” she shot back. “It’s not exactly a huge mystery that someone was in there.”

Sighing, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a letter.

“I didn’t come here to argue with you or punish you. I’m actually just a messenger. But I do want you to know that your house and everyone else in it matters. Not just you.”

David took the letter from her and recognized its seal- that of the Headmaster.

“Dumbledore wants to see you. He didn’t say why so don’t ask. But you better hope it’s nothing serious.”

He opened it straight away and saw a neat message inscribed:

_Dear David,_

_I should like to speak with you tonight in the courtyard as soon as you are done with dinner. Please ensure you are alone as I would like our chat to be private. I look forward to seeing you then._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

In truth, David felt quite uneasy about the prospect of a one on one with the Headmaster, but he also had no choice. The most powerful wizard in Britain was not someone you could avoid or runaway from like Snape or Filch. He did, however, have one more thing to say to his prefect.

“Whatever you think of me, Angelica, know this. I’m not just here for myself, you can ask anyone at this table about how much I care about Gryffindor, my brother, my family. They’ll tell you.”

Ben, Rowan, and Charlie each nodded and that seemed to put Angelica more at ease.

“Okay,” she said approvingly. “I’ll hold you to that. You’d best be off now, you don’t want to keep Dumbledore waiting.”

_Let’s get this over with_

“Good luck,” Rowan said to him, while Ben smiled, and Charlie gave a thumbs up. Somehow, it was inspiring and that was not an emotion that he was intimate with. Even should he be punished; he knew his house had his back and he had theirs.

Deciding it was best to heed his prefect for once, David got up from the bench, and headed towards the Courtyard.

* * *

Sure enough, the eccentric wizard was there when David finally arrived in the courtyard. Wearing blue robes with stars on them, they complimented the atmosphere rather well, as the first dots of light began to emerge in the evening sky. Approaching slowly, he figured Dumbledore knew he was there, but as of yet made no movement or indication of it, keeping his head towards the heavens.

When the Headmaster did acknowledge him for the first time, it was a warm, friendly greeting, almost grandfatherly in a way.

“Thank you for meeting with me, David.”

The first year Gryffindor wasn’t entirely sure what to say, but he figured it was best to at least be humble and not try and pull any funny business with Dumbledore.

“Of course sir, I just wanted to say that-”

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” the old man interrupted, returning his gaze to the stars.

“Sir?”

“The quiet night, the calm air of spring with the promise of summer ahead- it truly puts your troubles into perspective doesn’t it?”

David had no idea where he was going with this but decided not to question it.

“I suppose so.”

“I oftentimes come here when I need to make an important decision.”

Perhaps a decision about his time at Hogwarts thus far? It wouldn’t have surprised David if Dumbledore was pondering that topic as they spoke.

“My prefect said you needed to see me, but she didn’t specify what. I assumed it was everything that’s happened this year- the dueling, fighting werewolves, the cursed ice…”

He trailed off as the Headmaster took a long look at him through his half moon spectacles. He did not look angry, however.

“Perhaps you were expecting a lecture or a far worse punishment?” he asked aloud. “But I sense you have just as many questions about what has happened so far.”

David realized that he was allowing him a freebee to ask whatever he desired, a fact he failed until realize until now as the words came spilling out.

“Sir, what are these cursed vaults? And why was my brother so obsessed with them? Do you have any idea where he is?”

A whole year had led up to this moment, but perhaps constantly avoiding the subject of his brother had been unhealthier than previously realized. In any case, Dumbledore did not look surprised.

“I’m afraid I don’t know much more than you do on the subject of the vaults,” he explained. “I have been seeking out an expert on the subject myself. Some say that they were created by a powerful sorcerer who was a student during the days of the Founders, others say Salazar Slytherin used them to hide his immense treasures and secrets. Perhaps they originate with the school itself. One cannot be certain, but as you’ll find, Hogwarts holds many secrets.

“As for your brother, his disappearance has baffled even me. He came across the vaults as a second year and his efforts to prove they existed resulted in several dangerous incidents that forced my hand, unfortunately. I do not want to damper your impression of him, however, he was an excellent student and quite the keen mind. Jacob was quite popular with the staff and most of the students, but I have guessed that he was led astray by someone or something along the way.”

“My brother, for all his feats was…complicated,” David said quietly. “He was always good to me, but there was a lot more happening with him than he let on.”

“Much of which you are just finding about now,” Dumbledore added with a small nod. “It is not easy being apart from a sibling. It is something I can highly empathize with.”

“This whole thing…this whole year has been one giant mystery.”

“Indeed, Hogwarts itself can be considered a mystery. But I expect you to learn more in the coming years of your time here.”

David breathed out, as Dumbledore’s words sunk in, implying he was not about to be kicked out, which had been a very real prospect coming into this meeting.

“Sooo….I’m not going to be expelled?”

Dumbledore’s gaze was slightly stern but there was still the hint of his usual twinkling in his blue eyes.

“You have made many mistakes this year, David. But you have also demonstrated great compassion, resourcefulness, and courage. As I say to many of my students, it is the choices we make that truly define who we are underneath. From what I can observe, you are quite the talented young wizard and Hogwarts is better off with your presence. I believe you have earned Gryffindor one hundred points.”

David could hardly believe his ears, the revelation that he was not expelled consuming most of his happiness at the extra points.

“Thank you, Professor!”

“You are welcome. Though I daresay it does not erase the poor drubbing the Gryffindor Quidditch team took at the hands of Ravenclaw.”

David scoffed. “We’d need a thousand house points to erase that deficit.”

Dumbledore gave a booming laugh, one that resonated across the courtyard.

“Indeed, there is that famous sense of humor you possess. I look forward to six more years of it, the wizarding world suffers for the want of a good joke often times.”

The first year Gryffindor knew that his time with the Headmaster was winding down, but his mind still burned with questions.

“Sir, thank you for everything. But can we talk more about my brother and the vaults?”

Dumbledore nodded, the full twinkling in his eyes returning.

“We can and we will. Next year,” he said. “In the meantime, I believe you have final exams to attend and a feast to prepare for. I do hope you have a good summer holiday.”

Gesturing with his robe, the Headmaster indicated for him to be on his way and David obliged, heading back to the Great Hall to finish up his shepherd’s pie (if Charlie hadn’t finished it by now). There was much to do, and he wasn’t sure what would come next. But one thing he was sure of: he couldn’t wait for the next year to start.

* * *

The inevitable day arrived as the students took their luggage down to Hogsmeade station to depart back to London where their families and friends waited for them. Many were saying their goodbyes already as a sea of crimson, yellow, blue, and green interacted and chatted away while preparing the board the train.

“I can’t believe how fast it went,” Rowan said as he lifted his luggage into the compartment.

“Me neither,” David agreed. “Before you know it, we’ll be seventh years rowing back across the lake at graduation.”

“Don’t even say that!” Rowan shuddered. “I still have six more years of academics to go, Dave. I’ll have to do everything I can to become the youngest Professor in Hogwarts history. There’s not enough time.”

“I’m taking the mickey,” David laughed. “Relax, mate. We got plenty of time. Just you wait, there’s a lot ahead of us and we’re going to see it all.”

“You’ll definitely need more than seven years then,” Charlie interjected, joining their space. “Have you seen how huge this place is? Loads of people come through without learning half of what goes on here.”

“Personally, I’d be fine with that,” Ben added, the last to join their space. “Better safe than sorry.”

“It’s not Hogwarts without a little adventure, Ben,” David said with a wink, his good mood having been sustained the past few weeks. True, Gryffindor had only placed third in the house cup, but at least Ravenclaw had pulled out all the stops to take down Slytherin. It saved him the agony of seeing Merula brag with the rest of the snakes.

“I’ve had enough adventure for a lifetime really,” the blonde boy muttered but a friendly pat on the back from David was enough to induce a small grin from him.

“Just you wait. By the time this thing ends, you won’t be afraid of anything.”

Charlie took a glance at his watch.

“I gotta go find Bill for a second. Also don’t worry about Jae, he’s off selling the last of his merchandise before the train leaves.”

Before the three other boys could get comfortable, however, Rowan slapped his forehead.

“Oh, I almost forgot, Dave.”

He quickly took out a random piece of paper, the same one he had used to jot down the message inside the door with the cursed ice.

“I did a little digging after we broke down that door. Took me awhile, but I finally managed to decipher what was on top of the archway.”

This was certainly news to David, who had desired more answers after his talk with Dumbledore.

“You’re joking. What does it say? What was it?”

“I found on obscure book about ciphers and ancient languages. It’s Aramaic, probably goes back a thousand years. It says, ‘The Ice Knight stands guard past the vanished stairs.’”

This newfound information was both welcoming and also frustrating to the young Gryffindor. As opposed to answering questions it gave rise to new ones? What was the ice knight? And where were these vanished stairs?

“It’s not much to go off of but it’s a start,” David sighed.

“I’ll do more research over the summer,” Rowan told him. “I’ll have plenty of time too. Plus you know how much I love to read.”

“I can learn some more spells, too,” Ben offered. “I know it’s not much but…”

Rowan and David looked at each other, failing to stifle a grin, causing Ben to look alarmed.

“What? Oh God, did I say something stupid?”

“It’s alright, mate,” David explained. “I guess no one told you but we’re not allowed to do magic outside of school.”

“Yup, or else you get your wand snapped.”

The blonde boy sighed.

“This crazy world is just full of surprises isn’t it?”

“Too right, my friend. And there is far more awaiting for us when we’re second years.”

“Wonderful.”

The train soon whistled, signaling its imminent departure. The last of the students climbed aboard and they were off.

As Rowan, Ben, and Charlie set up a game of exploding snap, David gazed outside at the fields and hills that began to roll past, both confident and anxious about the future. In his heart, he knew the mysteries of Hogwarts had only just began.


	10. Coming Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is more than happy to be back at Hogwarts but acknowledges that mysteries remain he may not be able to ignore. Dumbledore gives a peculiar welcome speech.

**Hey, guys!**

**I am back with Year 2 of my series on David Grant and his friends (and girlfriend but she doesn't know it yet xD)**

**I debated on whether to separate this into works by year or keep it all together and I've decided to keep it together. I'd like to retain that consistency and have the story grow organically in its popularity. To those who have read and left kudos or comments, thank you! Year 2 will not disappoint!**

**The story can also be found on my tumblr as well.**

**And without further ado, here we go!**

**Year 2 Part 1: Coming Back**

David Grant stared outside of the window almost precisely three months after his last trip on the Hogwarts express, witnessing . The summer passed slowly, too slow for his own liking, but the time had come to return to the gargantuan institution once more and he could not have been more excited.

To be sure, he had not spoken of his adventures to his parents. Evidently, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall felt it wasn’t important to inform them of the majority of his misdeed and run ins, something for which he was extremely grateful. His mother was overbearing and cautious as it was, and dad didn’t do much to counteract it. Other than family meals, or an occasional excursion into London to visit relatives, there wasn’t much to report from the Grant household. It also went without saying that he had also not mentioned being on Jacob’s trail. Though they only had one clue at the moment, it was enough and more than ever, David believed he was alive. Before his first year, he wouldn’t have even entertained the possibility. Now, he was determined to find the break through that would lead him to his long lost sibling and the vaults were the key.

His thought process brought him back to earth with Rowan prattling endlessly about his summer within their compartment.

“…she’s such a cute cat. Fuzzclaw is the real brains of the family I always say. Also my parents started growing another kind of wood made for a batch of wands. Ollivander just ordered a whole bunch.”

When David didn’t respond immediately, his friend waved a hand to grab his attention.

“Hello? Earth to David? Are you going to say something? I feel like I’ve been talking for over ten minutes.”

“That’s because you have.”

Rowan appraised him.

“You’re distracted and that usually means you’re thinking about your brother, the vaults, or both.”

“Good guess,” David replied. “Sorry, Rowan, I don’t mean to be rude. But my summer was…forgetful let’s just put it that way. Going back to Hogwarts, I have a lot on my mind.”

“Forgetful? Did anything bad happen?”

“More like it was just incredibly boring,” he shrugged. “Mum had us visit our relatives and my little cousins but I rarely had the opportunity to do, well, anything. The sooner we get back to Hogwarts, the happier I’ll be.”

“Too right. I’ve been running through our coursework this year. It should be slightly busier and more challenging than last year,” Rowan said excitedly. “I hope we get to learn more about giants.”

“If Binns doesn’t put me to sleep first, I’d share that sentiment.”

Laughing, Rowan chucked him a chocolate frog, which David began munching on before the spell could take effect.

“That reminds me, did you find anything more about those Aramaic ciphers?” he said through a mouthful of chocolate. “I couldn’t do much with my mum hovering about all the time.”

“As a matter of fact, I did,” his best friend answered. “I wish I had the book on me right now, but I can show it to you when we get to our dorms. But the basic gist is that the language was used by a sect of wizards back in the early Middle Ages, including Merlin. It’s enchantments and power were apparently greater than that of Latin, even though that’s what most wizards used around the time Hogwarts was founded.”

“That’s interesting,” David said genuinely. “Did it say anything about the vaults?”

Rowan shook his head.

“No, but there’s a lot of interesting history there and what the vaults _could_ have or rather be hiding. Aramaic was also inscribed on ancient relics, including one that King Arthur personally searched for: The Holy Grail.”

David thought back a minute, the name sounding vaguely familiar.

“Hold on, isn’t that part of some muggle fairy tale?”

“It’s more than just a muggle fairy tale, Dave. Remember who advised King Arthur at the Court of Camelot? Merlin, arguably the greatest wizard who ever lived. I’ve read that story a million times and I love the adventures they go on. Especially their quest for the Grail.”

“You keep mentioning some sort of Grail.”

“King Arthur and his knights were Christian, which is the majority muggle religion in Britain,” Rowan explained. “The Grail was an important part of their faith.”

David had to admit, Rowan’s encyclopedic knowledge of these kinds of things came in handy and provided entertaining stories. But he failed to make the connection.

“That sounds brilliant and all, but what does a Christian relic have to do with the cursed vaults?”

“Everything,” Rowan said becoming more excited. “Because the Grail wasn’t some religious piece. It was real and created by Merlin himself! Supposedly it had all sorts of powers, and anyone who drank from it would be granted immortality. As I said, it was probably inscribed with ancient Aramaic like we found on the door. It could be one of the treasures hidden inside the vaults.”

This was all well and good, but believe it or not, the now second year Gryffindor held no interest in the concept of living forever. This ‘Holy Grail’ was actually quite fascinating, but it was not quite enough to go off of in terms of actually finding the vault or his brother.

“The treasure is irrelevant, Rowan,” he said firmly. “We need to discover the location of these stairs first and foremost before doing anything else. Jacob is the number one priority.”

“Of course,” the Indian preteen nodded. “Still, doesn’t mean it’s not fun to think about.”

“You read too much, Rowan.”

“And you don’t read enough,” his best friend chuckled.

David chucked the wrapper at him in jest. He peered around idly curious as to where some of their other friends were.

“Did you see Ben on the train, by the way? He should be sitting with us.”

“I caught a glimpse of him,” Rowan told him. “Last I saw he was talking with Bill Weasley about something.”

_Well at least he’s in good hands_

David was comforted knowing he was probably among those who would treat him well. While Ben had made great strides the previous year, he still didn’t like the idea of him running into any of the Slytherins on his own. Honing his full potential as a wizard would still take some time.

“Maybe we should say hello-”

At that moment, a crash and a muffled yelp could be heard outside the door. The two boys wasted no time in peeking out of the compartment to see what the ruckus was about, only for a blur of orange to stumble into them.

“Quick, shut the door!”

Only then did David realize that the blur was Charlie Weasley, who was grimacing and grabbing his shoulder.

“Charlie are you alright?”

“Never mind that, is the door shut?”

Rowan double checked that it was secure and gave a thumbs up.

“Good. Merlin, that freaked me out.”

“Slow down,” David said, pulling him up off the seat. “Just what the bloody hell happened?”

“I’m not sure, exactly,” Charlie said, still grabbing his shoulder. “I was just reading an article about Chinese Fireballs as I walked down the hallway. Must not have watched where I was going because I accidentally bumped into this Slytherin girl. Next thing I know, she’s firing hexes at me.”

“What did she hit you with?” Rowan pressed him urgently. “Maybe we should find a nurse.”

Charlie gave a wave of his wand.

“Nah, I’m fine. Worst she did was a stinging hex on my back. Though no doubt she was using deadlier stuff than that.”

“Any idea what she looked like?”

“Yeah, actually I do. Pale girl, recognized her from last year. Black hair covering half her face, a little freckly, with giant boots.”

David and Rowan looked at each other, gaging whether or not they were on the same page.

“Does that ring a bell, David?”

“Somewhat,” he said racking his memories. “She’s a Slytherin in our year. Real quiet, never says anything. I think her name is Ismelda.”

“That’s it,” Rowan confirmed. “I remember overhearing Professor McGonagall talk about her hexing a whole bunch of Gryffindors last year. Said she used spells that someone her age isn’t supposed to know.”

David raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, somehow I don’t think that’s a coincidence. Sounds like another Death Eater in training to me.”

Charlie shrugged as he grabbed a frog from the pile they had collected.

“Lots of Slytherins are gits, but I can’t imagine all of them are.”

“Trust me, the less of their presence I have to deal with, the better,” David frowned. “One in particular.”

“Merula,” Rowan answered for him. “I’m hoping a summer away from Hogwarts mellowed her out a bit.”

“That’s about as likely as a giant’s ass fitting through a straw.”

Charlie snorted as he laid back down on the seat.

“We’re not even halfway to Hogwarts and you both are carrying on about rubbish we don’t need to worry about just yet. Let’s relax and play some exploding snap or something.”

Charlie had a way of putting things into perspective and in the end David and Rowan acquiesced, putting aside the vaults, Merula and everything else. During the course of the game, they discovered their red headed friend’s desire to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, which was not surprising given his natural talent for flying.

“So you have a broom and everything?”

“Yeah,” Charlie said plainly. “But it’s not very good. Mum and Dad really couldn’t really afford a decent one. It’s a cleansweep seven.”

Cleansweeps were serviceable, but it was common knowledge that they couldn’t go as fast as the comet and nimbus series.

“Maybe you’ll get another at some point?” Rowan encouraged. “My family could help make one for you at a discount with one of the better makers.”

“It’s okay, I appreciate that, Rowan,” Charlie said, going pink slightly at the generous offer. “But I’ll make do. It’s the talent after all, not the broom.”

“Well I hope you make it, mate. We can’t be any worse than we were last year. Haven’t had a real team since James Potter was seeker back in the seventies,” David said shaking his head. “The father of the boy who lived himself.”

“He was a legend. If I can be as half as good as him, I’d be more than happy.”

They discussed Quidditch for the better part of the next few hours before the light slowly gave way to dark and the Express was minutes away from pulling into the station.

A knock on their compartment and Bill appeared in the doorway, looking as cool as ever even in his uniform.

“Hey, you all might want to get changed into your robes, we’ll be arriving soon.”

“Time flies when you’re talking about Quidditch,” David yawned, stretching out his arms. “Didn’t even realize it was so dark. Thanks, Bill.”

“No problem. By the way, have any of you seen, Ben?”

That perked up eyebrows.

“We thought he was with you,” David said, a note of anxiety in his voice.

“Wasn’t he sharing a compartment with you earlier?” Charlie asked.

“He was. But then he left, and I haven’t seen him since. I figured he went and found you guys.”

“Well he isn’t here, Bill,” the younger Weasley replied. “Haven’t even caught wind of him.”

An uncomfortable silence followed at the revelation that their friend was missing. Rowan gave a sideways glance to David, who in turn looked at Charlie. It appeared that the mysteries to solve this year had grown by one more.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Bill reassured them. “I’ll keep an eye out for him. In the meantime, make sure you’re in your robes by the time the train pulls in.”

He exited the compartment leaving the three second years in a state of puzzlement. Rowan looked especially anxious.

“Rowan, relax. We’ll find Ben, okay?”

“It’s not that,” he replied, and now he sounded excited. “I mean I’m worried about him of course, but Bill Weasley actually talked to me!”

“He was talking to all of us,” David pointed out, trying not to laugh.

“I know! But still, no one that cool even acknowledges my existence usually!”

Charlie silently rolled his eyes, while David couldn’t help but give a nervous chuckle. Amidst the positive emotions about returning to Hogwarts, the fact that one of his friends was nowhere to be found was an ominous welcome back greeting.

* * *

Given that they were no longer first years, this time around they rode the carriages, which were pulled by some kind of invisible horse, into the front entrance of the school as opposed to crossing the lake with Hagrid (the big man still waved his usual massive hand, cheerfully at them). Privately, David was thankful for this step up in seniority, however minor it might be. His sorting the previous year had been quite the spectacle and he was more than content with being among the general crowd this year.

Still, his brother was out there somewhere and he would continue to pursue that avenue. He didn’t care about the vaults as much as he did Jacob. After a tumultuous first year in which he had risked expulsion (and worse), the last thing he wanted to was to incur the ire of Filch or Snape.

 _Or Merula for that matter…but in that case I have no choice,_ he mused.

The returning students made their way to the Great Hall, taking their seats at their respective tables. As the crowd continued to shuffle in, David took his seat next to Rowan and Charlie, Jae trailing in behind them.

“Any sign of him?” David asked.

Rowan scanned around, briefly.

“No, not yet. Honestly I’m starting to seriously worry now…”

“Who are you guys referring to?” Jae cut in.

“Ben. You haven’t seen him have you?”

“Yes, actually.”

Rowan eyes nearly popped up out of his glasses.

“What?! Where?!”

“Just now. Two rows down from you actually.”

The two boys quickly turned their heads to find the blond boy sitting in his seek looking perfectly normal, which in itself was a contradiction.

“Psst,” Rowan whispered trying to get his attention. “Ben!”

“Huh? What?”

He angled to see them better.

“Ben, where the hell were you today on the train?”

“I was with Bill,” he said simply.

“Yeah, but where were you before that?” Rowan pressed. “Or after you left his compartment.”

“Around.”

In David’s opinion, there was something off about their friend. Though he otherwise appeared fine, the non chantant way in which he was talking and the half glazed look in his eye was odd to say the least. But before he had a chance to dig further, they were interrupted by the sound of the Great Hall doors swinging open, Professor McGonagall and the new first years in tow.

Though only second years, David already felt like a veteran from a war compared to the fresh, young curious faces that now entered their presence.

“Did we really look that way when we were sorted?” Charlie whispered, evidently thinking of the same thing.

“Nah, no way.”

Soon enough, Professor McGonagall explained the rules to the young students, the hat sung its song, and the sorting was on its way. Unlike last year, however, it seemed to take forever. Time flew when your stomach was empty and the prospect of food salivating. The young Gryffindors tried to cheer their fellow inductees as best they could but by the time the sorting reached the letter ‘R’ most, including the older students were pretty burned out.

“Is it supposed to take this long?” David grumbled.

“Probably how everyone else felt when we were sorted,” Rowan said.

Though it felt like agony, at long last the last of the first years were sorted and up Dumbledore came to the podium, his midnight robes shimmering, his old, but penetrating blue eyes twinkling at them.

“Welcome to all, once more, to a new year at Hogwarts!” he announced. “To our first years, I give my warmest welcome and I’m sure that our returning students can forgive an old man so he may explain a few rules and boundaries,” he said with a wink.

A few quietly groaned, but that was all the protest one would hear. One did not complain openly to the Headmaster when making a speech, even someone as eccentric as Dumbledore.

“First, I would like to reiterate to all that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students and there will be severe consequences straying its borders. Second, Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to inform you that the list of banned items has been increased to one hundred and thirty six. Anyone wishing to know more may see the visit outside of his office door. For those of you know old enough to try out for your respective house Quidditch teams, Madam Hooch will be posting the dates within the next couple of weeks, so do be on the lookout.”

Dumbledore took a pause, his eyes becoming more searching than twinkling, as though he were gazing into the soul of each student in his presence.

“Lastly, I would like to add one thing, Hogwarts is a place of education and growth. Please, focus on your studies and spend time with your friends, but above all else, be careful as you journey about the castle. If you see anything odd that isn’t the Hogwarts sort of ‘oddity’, do not hesitate to tell a professor. Every year is an interesting one, but something tells me this year holds more surprises than most.”

The smile returned to the centenarian’s face.

“But enough of my ominous warnings and grand proclamations. Enjoy the feast.”

Immediately, food popped out of nowhere and David couldn’t help but grin at Rowan at the reaction of the first years. Only a year ago they had done the same thing at their first feast. Now, it was simply time to enjoy.

“Turkey?” a Gryffindor girl in their year offered.

“Don’t mind if I do,” David thanked her. “I’m starving.”

Rowan, however, gave him a small nudge.

“Dumbledore’s speech was especially cryptic. Do you think it means anything?”

Privately, the now second year never put anything past the Headmaster. The man was something of an enigma, even if he was also brilliant. Last year had taught him that much.

“I’m not too concerned with it, really,” he shrugged. “Let’s just eat. Pass the potatoes, will you?”

And so they feasted, stuffing themselves senseless, drinking gallons of pumpkin juice, laughing the night away with old friends in the hope perhaps that new ones would be made as well. Summer vacations were discussed, Quidditch matches polled, old companions reunited, and Jae even mentioned off handedly he was going to take a first hand look at Filch’s list in order to update his buyers. All in all, it was a night to remember, so much so that amidst the merriment, David forgot about Ben’s odd behavior. However, that was only temporary.

The feast ended and Dumbledore ordered them to bed. Being second years, they no longer were required to hang back and wait for the guidance of a prefect. It was truly amazing what a one year difference could make. There would be no Angelica to lecture them this time, though no doubt she would have her eye on him and his friends this year.

Climbing up the last staircase that led to the Fat Lady, David attempted to make conversation with his muggle born friend.

“Hey, mate. Haven’t had a real chance to say hello yet. How was your summer?” he asked, tapping him on the shoulder.

“Hey, Dave. It was good. Not much to report, though. Took a holiday to Ireland.”

“Sounds fun. Wish I had gone out of the country. Mum won’t let me do much.”

“It was actually nice not to think about magic for a bit,” Ben admitted. “For my parents, this is still pretty new. Takes some getting used to, you know?”

“Yeah.”

David silently appraised him, trying his best not to act suspicious.

_He seems perfectly fine. So why do I get the feeling that he’s not?_

Instincts aside, he simply let the conversation peter out as they took over the second year dormitories and settled in for the night. But even trying to sleep through Charlie’s snores and Jae’s personal tinkering with an object he claimed off a Hufflepuff, David could not put away the combination of excitement and anxiety that rattled around in his mind.

He was back at Hogwarts, but as Dumbledore had hinted, they were in for more than a few surprises.


	11. Attempted Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Far from being pacified, Merula is more vindictive than ever and she is looking for a rematch. On top of that, Ben is nowhere to be found. David will be forced to solve both problems relatively quickly.

**Hey, guys!**

**Back with another chapter and Year 2 is officially underway. Not really much to say except that I hope you enjoy and that the next update will be this week!**

**Year 2 Part 2: Attempted Vengeance**

The first day of Hogwarts started out rather normally. Professor McGonagall handed out their schedules, which were essentially the same as the previous year, except with Charms and Transfiguration occurring on the same day with Potions and Herbology lining up thereafter.

As the start of the routine began, David couldn’t help but notice Ben was still acting oddly. Though he showed up to the first two classes, he was again noticeably absent during meal times. Rowan kept bringing up the pattern and thought it pointed to something more sinister. For his part, David wasn’t quite ready to go there yet, but it was still concerning all the same. However, it wasn’t until Potions class the next day that the situation became much more serious and in more ways than one.

David, finishing up a late lunch, was falling behind on his timing for Potions class (no doubt Snape would relish an excuse to dock points from Gryffindor on the first day). Without a mouth full of ham sandwich and the other trying to stuff books in his bag, he almost didn’t see the blonde Hufflepuff reach out and slow him down.

“Whoa there, Dave slow down. It’s the second day and I still haven’t seen you yet. Don’t I get a hello?”

The sweet, feminine voice was more than enough to get him to pause as he was steadied into a standstill.

“Hey, Penny!” he said happily. “I’m sorry we haven’t had a chance to catch up yet. But do you want to grab dinner later on?”

“Don’t worry, it’s only the second day. I won’t take it personally,” she replied with a wink. “But that isn’t the whole reason I’ve been trying to find you.”

“So, what is?”

“I needed to let you know before your next potions class,” Penny explained. “I’ve been hearing rumors…disturbing ones.”

“Only two days, eh?” David asked shaking his head. “What’s going on?”

“Two things actually. One: Merula’s been telling anyone who will listen she plans to beat you one on one in a rematch between you two and from the sound of it, she really wants to do you in. And even worse than that, Ben has gone missing again. No one has seen him since breakfast this morning.”

David could feel the rumblings of a headache coming on as he digested this information.

“So let me get this straight. Merula wants to obliterate me into thin air and Ben isn’t anywhere to be found?”

“I know this is unwelcome news,” she said slightly apologetically. “But I figured you should hear it from someone you trust.”

Indeed, David did trust Penny. But his Slytherin nemesis was a different story and though Ben had been present in their first classes the previous day, the fact that he was nowhere to be found once more left him no choice but to resume the search for him.

“Don’t worry,” he said reassuringly. “I’ll get Rowan, Charlie, and Jae and we’ll keep looking for him. As for Merula, I really don’t have time for another one of her temper tantrums. Tell her thanks, but no thanks.”

“I don’t think she’s going to give you much choice,” Penny spoke frankly. “Apparently some of the older Slytherins have taught her some new spells and techniques. If she challenges you, she won’t take no for an answer.”

David sighed. None of this was getting easier and the last thing he wanted to do was deal with Merula.

“Alright, I’ll be on the lookout for that. Thanks, Penny.”

“No problem, Dave. Just let me know if you need any help, I’d be glad to assist.”

With a quick final hug, she bounded down the hallway as he in turn scrambled to get to potions and only made it just in the nick of time, a fact Snape was quick to point out.

“I’m glad to see my class was interesting enough for you to barely show up on time, Grant,” the sneering Potions master commented as he sat down in his usual spot next to Rowan. “Next time consider five house points lost. In any case, let us begin with today’s lesson…”

They were supposed to be learning the swelling solution, but David’s mind was a tad preoccupied given the warning he had just received. If Merula was set on taking him on, he needed to know for sure.

“Hey, Merula…” he said tapping her on the shoulder while they gathered ingredients.

“What?” she hissed.

“Do you have a moment to talk?”

“Not to you.”

David willed himself to keep his frustration in check. He was more likely to get an answer out of her if he kept cool.

“Look, I heard a rumor. People keep saying you want to duel me after what happened last year. Is that true?”

The second year Slytherin paused long to give him a wicked smile.

“I don’t want to duel you, Grant.”

“Okay…”

“I want to destroy you. Now stop talking before I remove your tongue and put it into today’s potion.”

She finished gathering her necessary ingredients and headed back towards the table, leaving David utterly nonplussed.

“She does know that putting a human tongue in a swelling solution will ruin it, right?” Rowan pointed out.

“Not helping.”

“Right, sorry.”

And so, class continued albeit with a degree of difficulty with the knowledge that Merula was out for blood. Surprisingly, Snape was content to sit at his desk most of the day while Rowan offered him instruction whenever he could, resulting in an adequate brew. What was more puzzling, however, was that his rival avoided all attempts at sabotage. Unsettled, David was not about to let this go. He needed to know Merula was not about to stab him in the back in the quest to find his brother when least expected.

“Look, I know we’re never going to be friends,” he said to her after they had exited the classroom. “But I have better things to do than duel you. Besides, no one cares about what happened last year.”

Evidently, that was the wrong thing to say as she wheeled around and faced him, fury blazing in her vivid, violet eyes.

“No one cares?! Any time anyone in our year brings up the word ‘dueling’ they bring up _exactly_ what happened last year. Every time I talk about being powerful, you’re the one they point out who beat me. Every time I think about your stupid face, I want to bash it in with a hex.”

“Well that’s not very nice, is it?”

“Shut your hole, Grant,” she countered viciously, stepping closer. “Unless you’re a coward or a mental case like your brother, you’ll duel me again.”

David, despite his reluctance to fight Merula once more, also recognized that she was not about to leave this alone until her wishes were fulfilled. One way or another, it was unavoidable. The only thing people like her understood was force.

“Fine, but when I beat you, you better leave me be,” he told her. “I don’t have time for this nonsense you keep trying to force on me.”

“You’ll make time,” Merula said jabbing a finger into his chest, her eyes level with his. “Meet me in the courtyard tonight after curfew if you’re not too scared. Then I’ll show you what a witch like me can do.”

She huffed off in a walk of fury, leaving David to ponder if accepting her challenge might not have been a huge mistake.

“Are you sure that was a good idea?” said Rowan, echoing his doubt. “She could be trying to set you up.”

“Under ordinary circumstances, I’d say you were right,” he replied. “But I think she’s serious about this. And you know she’ll never stop until she gets her wish of dueling me. It’s best I deal with her now before it gets out of hand.”

“But what if you guys get caught? You remember what McGonagall said last year after you guys got caught dueling on school grounds, right?”

“Then I won’t get caught,” David said simply. “Besides, there are more important things at stake here. I don’t suppose you noticed Ben was absent from Potions class today?”

“I did,” Rowan shook his head sadly. “Normally the professors mention when someone is missing but I don’t think Snape cared all that much.”

“It goes beyond that. Penny told me he hasn’t been seen since yesterday evening. It won’t be long until his absence becomes news across the entire school. We have to find him before that happens. Round up Charlie and Jae and tell Angelica if you have to. Just make sure no one knows about tonight.”

“Understood,” Rowan agreed. “But about this duel, I don’t think you should go into it alone. If I know Merula, she’ll try to cheat and manipulate her way into winning it and who knows what lengths she’ll go to achieve that.”

David agreed. It was too risky to face the Slytherin alone. And that gave him an idea.

“You’re right. I’m going to need a little backup.”

And he had just the person in mind for it.

* * *

Finding Penny at dinner was a simple task but convincing her to what he would ask next was a bit trickier. Though a welcome guest at the Hufflepuff table by now, David felt a tad guilty as it felt like taking advantage of their hospitality to suggest a rather risky proposition. But then again he hadn’t been able to say hello to any of his badger friends just yet and if nothing else, he wouldn’t force her to say yes. He was not his ruthless Slytherin counterpart after all.

“Hey, David!” multiple Hufflepuffs greeted as he sat down.

“Please, don’t stop eating on account of my presence,” he joked, as Tonks threw a piece of steak and kidney pie at him.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” the metamorphagus teased him. “Didn’t have much time to say hello in Herbology today so consider this your formal apology.”

“Leave him be,” Chiara giggled. “You know none of us had time to talk dealing with baby mandrakes. Unless you would have preferred to have preferred a stint in the hospital wing, Tonks.”

“Come on, when have you ever known me to be serious about anything?”

“I’ll be personally concerned what that day comes, Tonks,” Penny laughed. “But I don’t think Dave came over here just to ask us about our summer holidays.”

“Anything will beat my shite of a vacation,” the pink haired witch quipped.

“How bout a duel with Merula Snyde?” David interrupted getting straight to the point, silencing the banter at once. It did the trick as Penny and company gave him grave looks.

“So the rumors were true,” Penny stated.

“You’re not wrong often, Penny,” David replied. “You were right on both counts. She wants to tear out my guts and spit them back out. Not to mention Ben is also missing.”

“I thought something was out of place today,” Chiara said. “Have you found him yet?”

“No. I’m getting Rowan and the rest of the mates in my year to help out with that. In the meantime, I have to shut Merula down tonight in the courtyard past curfew.”

The group began to huddle, careful to avoid raising their voices as Jane, the Hufflepuff prefect, walked by.

“If you want my advice, strike first this time,” Diego Caplan said to him in a low voice. “The best way to defeat an opponent quickly is to throw them off their routine beforehand.”

Diego, though only a second year had gained a reputation for being rather knowledgeable on dueling and liked to boast of his own exploits in his own good natured way.

“It’s not defeating her I’m worried about. It’s whether or not she’ll pull a fast one on me. The last two times we’ve fought, she tried to catch me off guard when I was least expecting it. I’m going to need someone to make sure I don’t get blindsided.”

“Say no more,” Tonks immediately volunteered. “I’d like to think I know a spell or two for emergencies,” she added mischievously.

“I’d like to be there too,” Penny seconded. “I was the one who told you after all. And there’s no way I’d let you face Merula alone.”

It was in times like these that David was immensely grateful to have met Penny and her friends. A more dedicated group could not be found.

“Thank you, guys. I guess it’s true when they say Hufflepuff is the most loyal house, eh?”

“We’re loyal,” Diego said proudly. “But we are not stupid either. Merula will no doubt try to cheat you or say things to get you upset. As my father always says, ‘ _A palabras necias, oidos sordos’.”_

When no one understood the Spanish phrase, he expounded.

“It means, ‘harsh words fall on deaf ears’, in other words do not listen to whatever she has to say, David.”

“Thanks, Diego. I’ll remember that. Or try to as she tries to hex me to oblivion.”

“When do you plan on doing this?” Chiara asked. “You don’t want to get caught dueling again.”

“Tonight, in the courtyard after curfew. Smaller chance anyone catches us then. Merula’s risking a lot too, so I’m sure she has her own plan in place.”

“Snakes don’t change their scales,” Tonks said wisely. “So, you’re probably right about that. Especially with Slytherins. In the meantime, sit down so we can catch up properly. And I’m not taking no for answer.”

She winked and tossed more steak and kidney pie at his robes, causing everyone to laugh.

The rest of the group followed suit as they feasted upon the meat and an assortment of vegetables as David thanked his lucky stars for the house of Helga Hufflepuff. Even if he lost to Merula tonight, he would not be alone. Not by a long shot.

He just hoped that wherever Ben was, he wasn’t alone either.

* * *

The clock tower struck eleven and curfew was in full force. Naturally, this meant another nighttime stroll for David Grant and company.

To his disappointment, the news on Ben wasn’t promising. Rowan, Charlie, and Jae reported no sign of him. Jae in particular was adamant none of his contacts or customers had seen neither heads nor tails of their friend. Hogwarts was a big enough place that a few absences here and there could go relatively undetected, but not for long. In they wanted to avoid a potential disaster, they had to find him soon.

Unfortunately, other business prevented him from devoting more time to the search and Merula was at the top of the list. The time had arrived for their duel.

Sure enough, as he quietly tip toed around the castle and made his way to the courtyard, Tonks and Penny were by the entrance waiting for him. And true to her word, so was Merula, who looked rather cross, even for her. Though he and his rival were still in formal robes for the match, Tonks and Penny were in their casual wear, the former consisting of a yellow and red t shirt, denim shorts, boots, along with gray tights, the latter sporting a blouse with a blue skirt, knee socks, and two inch Mary Janes.

Merula spat as he entered the quiet night of the courtyard, with only the tip of his wand to light the way.

“You’re late, Grant.”

“Your common room is closer to the courtyard than mine,” he shrugged, tossing his cloak aside. “Be grateful I had time to show up at all.”

“It’ll be a cold day in hell before I thank you for anything,” she shot at him. “And besides, what are those two Hufflepuff idiots doing here? This is supposed to be a one on one duel.”

“Just making sure you fight fair,” Tonks said evenly but making it known she would not hesitate to jump in if need be.

“Typical of your worthless house,” Merula sneered. “It’s no wonder you lot haven’t won anything in over one hundred years.”

“It’s no wonder you lot produce the most dark wizards by a wide margin. You’re well on your way to being the latest in a long line.”

Evidently, both witches touched a nerve as they each pulled out their wands, but David intervened. The last thing they needed was for this to become an all out brawl.

“Easy,” he said to the pink haired witch. “Remember this is my fight. Don’t do anything unless she’s about to gouge out my eyes or something to that effect.

“You have a way with words, Dave,” Tonks said with a small laugh, putting away her wand. “I just hope you know what you’re doing.”

“She clearly hasn’t learned a thing from last year. I wouldn’t mind seeing her get taken down a peg or two,” Penny frowned. “We’re right here if you need us.”

“Thanks, Penny. But Merula needs to know she can’t mess around with me whenever she wants. If anyone’s going to put her in her place, it’s me.”

He stepped forward, barely aware of the distant hum of the night underneath the twinkling stars. There was only one thing on his mind and that was taking down Merula and getting on with finding Ben.

_The less of her I have in my life, the better._

“We don’t have to do this, Merula,” he said to her as they lined up in their respective stances. “I’ll give you one more chance to walk away.

But true to form, the Slytherin did not listen.

“The only sound I want to hear from you are screams of pain, Grant. Now ready your wand so I can crush you.”

He did so but offered one more verbal shot.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

The two twelve-year olds gave one short, formal bow, as per the rules. Tonks then began the count down.

“Three…two…one…Go!”

David wasted no time in taking Diego’s advice striking out with a disarming spell, hoping for a quick victory. It missed but had the overall desired effect as it caught Merula off guard and put her on the defensive.

“ _Calvorio!_ ”

The jinx sailed wide right, not even coming close to its target.

“The hair loss curse? Guess you have been talking to Slytherin. The guy was as bald as an egg.”

“Shut up, Grant!”

“What? It’s true. Haven’t you seen portraits of the geezer?”

“I said, SHUT UP!”

David couldn’t help but grin. Unlike the last two times they fought, this time it was Merula becoming angry. But unlike him, that anger did not help her focus, rather her spells kept missing and her stance wide open.

He sent another one towards her, this time a Jelly-Legs jinx which she avoided. He then sent a leg locker curse, which she ducked underneath.

“Still using the same old spells, Grant? I expected more! _Contundito! Siccum Cutis!_ ”

Unleashing a barrage of orange and purple lights, David had to roll to the side to make sure they didn’t make contact. He had no idea what those spells were, but he could only assume they weren’t anything good. Though he broke rank, he fired back with a new curse of his own.

“ _Tartangella!_ ”

The light nearly hit Merula, singing a small piece of her robes, but not the skin.

Snarling she charged forward, slashing her wand down.

 _“Petrificus Totalus!_ ”

The same one she had used on them last year to enter the vault while their backs were turned, David thought to himself. But his back wasn’t turned this time and he wasn’t about to lose to the likes of her. Standing his ground and side stepping the jet of light, it left the Slytherin exposed on her left side and he took advantage even as she sent another curse his way.

“ _Furnunculus!_ ”

“ _Flipendo!_ ”

Merula’s missed, however, the knockback jinx David sent hit her underneath the ribs, sending her sprawling back onto her side. In her furious efforts to take him down in an aggressive fighting stance, she had left herself wide open to a defensive counterspell.

“Had enough?” he called out to her, as she breathed heavily on her knees.

“ _Contundito!_ ” came the response, as a sparkling, purple light came his way, which he avoided easily. Though he took little pride in dueling, David began to get the sense this was something he was naturally gifted in, as his reflexes and eye for mistakes continued to guide him. Certainly better than Merula and whatever training she received.

“ _Impedimenta!_ ”

The jinx slowed Merula’s movements to a crawl, with only her eyes being able to move at their regular pace, her wand hand moving slowly despite her clear intention of wanting to destroy him as soon as she could move it properly once more. Unfortunately, she would never get the opportunity.

“ _Expelliarmus!_ ” he cried, sending one last jet of red light towards his adversary. He didn’t bother aiming for her wand hand. It was time to finish this once and for all with no mistake as to who was the victor.

David caught Merula’s wand in his hand, before tossing it back on the ground in front of her, the Slytherin having regained her movement after half a minute of struggling. But the battle was over and the winner easy for all to see.

“This can’t be…” she said, standing back up, clutching her side, messy brown hair now even messier. “It’s impossible.”

“It’s entirely possible,” David sassed back at her. “Considering that’s twice now I’ve beaten you.”

“B-but you can’t beat me again! You can’t be better than me!” Merula protested. “I learned all those spells!”

“It’s not just about spells, Merula,” Tonks interjected, falling in behind David. “It’s about knowing your opponent, interpreting movement, having a proper stance, things I’m willing to bet a few galleons you didn’t read up on.”

The second year Gryffindor could see that the Slytherin girl was on the verge of tears, but he wasn’t about to placate her. Not after everything she had done up to this point and everything she stood for.

“Face it, Merula. You’re not as powerful as you think you are. And I’ve had enough of this. Are we finally done here?”

“We may be done dueling, but it’ll never be over between us, Grant!” she snapped. “Do you hear me?! _Never_! And I’m still going to get to that first vault before you do!”

With the energy she could still muster, Merula picked up her wand off the stony courtyard and ran away into the darkness of the entryway and David could have sworn he saw tears glistening in the small amount of moonlight that hung in the air. But it was no matter. What was done was done. He was too preoccupied with other things to care about the Slytherin’s wounded pride.

“Blimey, Dave. That was amazing!” Penny praised him.

“Not shabby at all,” Tonks agreed with a grin. “The uncontrollable dance spell was an especially nice touch.”

“You seem to know a thing or two yourself,” David said to her in a reciprocal compliment. “The way you described dueling was pretty incredible.”

“I read a thing or two about it. But most of all, I’ve had my sights set on becoming an Auror since I was a little. The Ministry only takes the best of the best and knowing how to duel is essential to getting accepted.”

“We should probably get going, though,” Penny pointed out. “Someone may have heard the noise and we don’t want to get caught after hours.”

Agreeing that it was best not to push their luck, the trio made their way out of the courtyard up the stairs and into corridor by the Great Hall, where they would part ways to the kitchen basement and West Tower respectively. But the duel with Merula was not the end of their nightly excursion for what they saw next caused their jaws to drop.

Trapped in a large contingent of ice, was Ben Copper, and this time it had engulfed nearly his entire body. Only his head, torso and right arm remained free. He looked utterly disoriented and was freezing to the point of chattering his teeth. Without even stopping to think of the risks of doing so, David, Penny, and Tonks ran over to him.

“Ben! Are you alright? What happened?”

“So c-c-c-old,” he managed eek out. He didn’t really seem to be aware of their presence as his eyes were rolling towards the back of his head.

“This isn’t good. His face is already turning blue,” Penny observed, worriedly.

“Well how do we get him out?” Tonks asked, this being her first time coming across the cursed ice.

“This isn’t your average ice,” David responded. “We had a run in with it last year, looking for the vault. The question is how he ended up here when the ice originated from 13th corridor?”

“I daresay the _real_ question is what you three are doing traversing the hallways after curfew?”

The stern voice of Professor McGonagall rang out and David’s heart sank. He didn’t know what punishment was coming their way, but it was nothing good. Despite being his head of house, it was well known she did not play favorites as Severus Snape often did with the Slytherins.

Luckily, Penny had the sense to refocus the attention on their frozen friend.

“We’re sorry Professor McGonagall. We’ve been worried sick about Ben and went looking for him. And now he’s stuck in this ice,” she said gesturing towards him.

The head of Gryffindor immediately rushed towards the scene, all concern for the student underneath her charge.

“It’s as I feared,” she whispered underneath her breath. “Mr. Copper, can you hear me?”

“It’s s-s-so f-f-freezing,” he continued to prattle on incoherently. “C-cursed vaults, the ice is c-coming.”

Professor McGonagall tried to comfort him as best she could, but wisely avoided any direct contact with the cursed substance.

“None of you three touched him, did you?” she asked turning back to them.

When they shook their heads no, she seemed to sigh in small relief.

“Good. I am glad that you found Mr. Copper when you did, otherwise we may have been too late. Miss Haywood, please fetch Professor Snape. The rest of you, back to your dormitories. We will discuss the matter tomorrow.”

The trio did as told, but not before Penny tapped him on the shoulder.

“McGonagall and Snape will take him to the Hospital Wing, but I wanted to show you this.”

She pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to him, her pretty face quite grim.

“It’s a note that I found on the floor right by Ben.”

Taking the parchment, he unfolded it and began to silently read the words.

_To Mr. Grant,_

_No doubt, this message has finally reached you through your muggle born friend. You may not have heard about who we are and we’re capable of, but we are well aware of your increased efforts to find the cursed vaults. We are also well aware that your brother, Jacob, was conducting a search of his own. For now, we will allow these efforts to go unhindered. But beware- we are listening, and we are watching._

_-‘R’_

The full meaning of the cryptic message was anyone’s guess as he and Penny gazed at each other in mutual fright at the last sentence. But one thing was clear: the race to find the vaults had become that much more complicated.


	12. A Bit of Transfiguration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has no memory of what happened to him or why. 'R' remains a mystery. So now it's up to David and company to figure out how to get into the vault.

**Hey, guys!**

**Sorry for the late update, life gets a bit exhausting.**

**Not much to say since I'm currently typing this out as fast as I can, but the next update will be in a few days!**

**Enjoy!**

**Year 2 Part 3: A Bit of Transfiguration**

The next day proved difficult to focus on Transfiguration with Ben in the Hospital Wing. Though David, Penny, and Tonks had been sworn to secrecy, somehow rumor still spread around the school of his absence. Not to mention he wasn’t sure if he was going to avoid punishment for being caught after hours, however, he was pretty sure Merula hadn’t let the general populace that he had beat her again in a duel.

Despite these distractions, he still managed to be only one of two students (the other was a red haired Ravenclaw girl he didn’t know) to properly transfigure his porcupine into a pincushion, much to the delight of Professor McGonagall.

“Very good, Mr. Grant,” she praised after asking him to perform the spell for her. “You are quite the natural in this subject. Five points to Gryffindor.”

“Thank you, Professor.”

“Indeed, you are one of the more gifted students at Transfiguration I’ve seen in some time,” she added. “If you are interested, we may explore more advanced lessons.”

“I’ll consider it for sure.”

McGonagall gave a curt nod. “Alright, that’s enough for today. Class dismissed.”

The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws began shuffling out and for a moment David thought he had successfully avoided the subject of last night. Alas, he was wrong.

“Mr. Grant, do stay. There is a matter we need to discuss.”

Rowan gave him an encouraging look to try and make him feel better, but though his head of house was fairer than Snape he knew she would not let him off easy. Running a hand through his dark brown hair, he decided it was best to face the music.

He walked over to her desk while the others vacated the room and soon he was staring face to face into her stern, gray eyes.

“You wanted to see me Professor?”

“Yes, Grant. It is in regard to last night, your friend Mr. Ben Copper.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Is he okay?”

“At the moment, he is being well cared for by Madam Pomfrey and is no immediate danger. However, his memory is quite spotty, and he does not remember how or when he became trapped in this cursed ice. Rest assured, he is fine and will make a full recovery.”

That at least, was a huge relief off of his mind.

“Thank you, Professor.”

“Indeed, I thought it best you ought to know personally given how close you two are.”

“Soooo….I’m not being punished?”

David hadn’t wanted to push his luck but a part of him couldn’t help popping the question. Better safe than sorry.

“Your heroism in discovering Mr. Copper in the nick of time has warranted a pass for now. But I warn you, I will not overlook future violations of curfew. Is that understood?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied eagerly, hardly daring to believe his good fortune.

“Very good,” and suddenly her eyes were full of concern and sympathy. “Though he is fairing well, I daresay he’ll need his friends after such an ordeal. Do see to it to pay him a visit.”

“I will, professor.”

“Good. Let us speak no more of this.”

Rowan was waiting for him outside when he finally exited the classroom.

“What did she say?” he asked with anticipation.

“She let me off the hook for now. Definitely her way of saying ‘thank you’ for finding Ben when we did.”

“I’m sure glad you found him,” Rowan agreed. “I think it explains why he was acting so oddly. You know what this means, right?”

“What?”

“He must have been searching for the vaults himself,” he theorized as they traveled up the stairs towards the Great Hall. “You know that ice only affects you if you touch it. Somehow, he broke through that door again.”

“You don’t know that,” David tried to ease his best friend. “He’s not exactly in a good state right now. Let’s just see how he’s doing before jumping to any conclusions.”

“Alright. It’s just…after that note from ‘R’ or whoever…it’s freaky that someone or something could be watching us…”

“I know. But for now, let’s just pay him a visit before History of Magic. Give him some company.”

Rowan nodded and they climbed another flight of stairs before entering the main ward of the Hospital Wing. It was quite spacious and very tidy, with windows to allow those unfortunate enough to find themselves sick or injured. The ceilings were high and each bed was surrounded by a curtain to allow for privacy if desired. Madam Pomfrey ran a tight ship and was usually not keen on people distracting or distressing her patients, however, she was also quite kind and was usually accommodating within limits.

Today, only two other students were in her care so being able to see their friend was not an otherworldly request.

“Hello, Madam Pomfrey,” David greeted as she approached them. “How’s Ben? Is alright?”

“I believe so,” she said, causing both boys to inwardly sigh in relief. “I’ve certainly seen worse in my time here at Hogwarts, but his memory is rather erratic.”

“May we see him?”

“You may although I must insist you not stay long. He’s still in a minor state of delirium and I don’t want him to get too excited.”

“We’re just here to check in on him. Don’t worry, Madam Pomfrey.”

“Very well, he’ll be waiting for you. Third bed on the right.”

Privately, David could only wonder ‘delirium’ meant in Ben’s current condition. Did he go crazy? Perhaps confounded? That was always a possibility. Of course, at this point, almost anything was.

“Hey, mate,” he said as casually as he could upon reaching his bed, making minor observations along the way. Judging by his physical appearance, there was nothing out of the ordinary. The blue in his face was completely gone and he was certainly no longer shivering. However, Madam Pomfrey had not been lying when she stated he was in a nervous state of mind.

“Hey, Dave, Rowan.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Better but not great. Madam Pomfrey says that a few more pepperup potions should be enough to get rid of the cold, but I’m still sore.”

Though he claimed to be okay, his face told a different story. In truth the second year Gryffindor looked quite shaken.

“Anything we can do to cheer you up?” Rowan asked.

“Just seeing a friendly face is enough. Madam Pomfrey has been really helpful but she’s also kind of strict.”

“I would know,” David nodded. “She almost made me miss the feast last year after the werewolf debacle.”

“Not going to lie, kind of glad I missed that.”

David laughed but he and Rowan both knew that getting to the bottom of the ordeal was equally important.

“Ben, we have to ask, what happened?”

Placing his hand on his head in frustration, he let out a confused groan.

“I feel like I’m losing it.”

“You mean you have no idea what you’ve been doing the past couple days, or how you became stuck in the cursed ice?”

“None, at all. I can’t remember a thing,” came the sad reply. “Madam Pomfrey says she thinks it has something to with the ice but there’s no way to know for sure.”

David and Rowan looked at each other, the latter nodding at the former, who pulled out the letter they found on his person at the time of his discovery.

“This was a note we picked up off the floor after we found you. Do you recognize it?”

He proceeded to read aloud the message from ‘R’ but again it drew a blank.

“I’m sorry, guys, but I don’t know how that got into my pocket or who ‘R’ is.”

“You must remember  _ something _ ,” Rowan pressed him. “Try and think. We need to know who this person is.”

Again, Ben shook his head.

“It’s too difficult right now. All I can really recall is preparing to get on the train and then it’s completely blank after that…almost like I was floating aimlessly or something…cursed vaults…ice everywhere….”

It was then that David knew they weren’t going to get much else out of him as Ben lay back down on the bed, still muttering to himself quietly. Evidently, Madam Pomfrey thought so as well because not a second later they were being escorted out of the Hospital Wing.

“He needs his rest, dears. When he’s ready I’ll be sure to let Professor McGonagall know so she may inform you all. Good day.”

As the doors slammed shut, David began to muse to himself as they headed down for lunch.

“He seems fine enough,” he said to Rowan, who began pulling out several books from his satchel. “But if he can’t remember anything, how are we supposed to know who’s behind this or what’s going on with the vaults?”

“We don’t know enough about ‘R’ to get any closer to finding who they are,” Rowan said, flipping through pages. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t still investigate ourselves. Remember the message we found last year about the hidden staircase? I have a feeling that might be our next lead.”

“ _ The ice knight stands guard past the vanished stairs, _ ” David echoed the deciphered message from the previous year.

“Exactly. Probably guarded by more than a few vanishing and concealment spells.”

“So how do we get in?”

“Easy,” Rowan said, plopping down on the table and serving himself a sandwich with chips. “I’m willing to bet that hidden staircase is in the same corridor as where the ice originates. We find the vault, break the curse, and gather more information. But first, I suggest not going there for the time being.”

“Agreed.”

“At least, not until we learn more complicated magic. The Revealing spell for one thing.”

David began munching relentlessly (he always had an appetite for food despite his wiry build).

“We don’t learn that in Transfiguration until fifth year.”

“I know, that’s why we need to learn it.”

He chuckled.

“I suppose you’ve read the entire curriculum already, Rowan?”

“Close, I’ve already looked into our N.E.W.T. level coursework actually. This doesn’t quite fall under that category but as you said, it’s advanced magic for someone our age.”

“Well, lucky for both of us, I’m quite good at Transfiguration,” David said through a mouth full of chips. “And a certain someone just offered me advanced lessons.”

He swallowed and gave a large belch, which caused a passerby Jae to laugh, and a few of the girls to give disgusted looks their way.

Rowan laughed, as he showed the deciphered message to him once more in his book.

“I think you’re onto something there, Dave. Get a basic understanding of vanishing and revealing spells, and we can check out that corridor once more.”

“Agreed. I think it’s time I pay our head of house another visit.”

* * *

The next day, following Herbology, David stopped by the Transfiguration room, where Professor McGonagall had just finished teaching one of her classes.

“Professor? I hope this isn’t a bad time,” he said peeking through the doorway.

“Mr. Grant. No, not at all. I was just finishing up teaching the fifth year Gryffindors. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Stepping inside the classroom, David got straight to the point, not wanting to waste anyone’s time.

“I thought about your offer for advanced lessons and I’ve decided to accept.”

Waving her wand, McGonagall sent a handful of her papers back into her desk before addressing him.

“I am certainly glad to hear it. It may take some time to find a consistent schedule, but I have some free time this Thursday after dinner if you are interested.”

“Yes, thank you.”

“We can start off with some spells and motions normally reserved for third years and go from there. Does that sound agreeable?”

David was afraid she might say that. While under normal circumstances, he would have been more than happy to leave the planning of the lessons up to her, he had to insist upon learning something far more specific and at the same time not tipping his sharp head of house to his real intentions.

“Actually, professor, I was wondering if we might start off with something more advanced. Specifically, revealing and vanishing spells?”

As predicted, McGonagall’s eyebrows furrowed at the request.

“Those two particular techniques are not taught until O.W.L. year, Mr. Grant. They are also quite difficult to master for those much older than you. I am not certain that is the best place to start.”

“I understand. But for me, those are the ones I’m really focused on.”

“And why should a second year be so heavily interested in those specific areas of Transfiguration?”

He knew it was coming. David was well aware Minerva McGonagall was no fool and would not hesitate to glean the truth from him if necessary. His next answer had to be extra careful.

“I want to challenge myself, Professor,” he said with a straight face. “You said yourself I’m gifted at this. Let me test my abilities under your supervision.”

After a few seconds deliberation in which David could feel a trickle of sweat go down his back, McGonagall relented.

“Very well. We will not immediately jump into the spells you have mentioned but I do promise that eventually we will reach that point and devote significant time to their mastery.”

That was all he wanted to hear.

“Thank you, Professor.”

“You are welcome. I shall see you this Thursday at seven pm.”

Walking out of the classroom, a renewed sense of purpose filled David Grant. The vault would have to wait awhile yet, but this was a start. With any luck, he could break this curse and discover more clues about his brother and ‘R’ in little time.


	13. Halloween Surprise

**Hey, guys!**

**Back with another update. Real quick thing I wanted to explain. As we all know, HM is a bit of a flawed game when it comes to canon and powers. Our MC is basically everything you can be: prefect, animagus, etc. So that makes the story somewhat difficult to tell realistically.**

**In this chapter David is going to be learning advanced magic rather quickly, so I'm making it my own headcanon that A) he's a very talented wizard but not** **prodigious. B) Transfiguration is his best subject. So it'll fit...somewhat haha.**

**In any case, I hope you enjoy as always.**

**Year 2 Part 4- Halloween Surprise**

Unfortunately for David, “little time” equated to quite a lot of time. Despite his natural gifts in Transfiguration, the advanced lessons were no easy task. They began with the stone spell ‘Duro’ along with changing a teapot to a tortoise. Once these were accomplished, they moved onto changing the colors on an animal ( _ Colovaria _ ) and the beginning process of switching spells. Thankfully, Professor McGonagall did not assign him extra homework for these lessons other than to practice in his spare time, but that was the least of his troubles. It wasn’t learning these techniques so much as how long it was taking. His head of house refused to cut corners or move onto the next lesson until she was absolutely sure he had a good handle on it.

While a small part of himself had to remember she was doing what was necessary as a teacher and had no idea of his intent to investigate the 13 th corridor again, it didn’t stem his impatience for a number of reasons.

The first was that several more incidents of cursed ice breakouts had occurred, with students either barely avoiding or becoming trapped within the confines of the stuff. Professors were usually prompt and efficient in getting them out safely, but the ice was also becoming more resistant to standard spells. The knockback jinx, for example would barely make a dent anymore. Time was of the essence.

Second was Merula. David’s victory over her at the beginning of the year had done nothing to quell her eternal angst and provocation towards him. Several times he was required to redo his potions because he caught her tampering with them or she would rat him out to Snape for even the slightest mistake. He wasn’t a bad potioneer by any stretch, but the Slytherin girl made even the most rudimentary tasks extremely difficult without looking over his shoulder. She also kept taunting him about the vaults, whispering in his ear that she was going to find it first and the power within them would be hers. It was all quite irritating really.

Then there were rumors Dumbledore was away for long periods of time. No one knew precisely where he was going and staff was mum on the subject, but theories abounded: he was being summoned by Minister Bagnold or finding a proper curse breaker to relieve the school of this pestilential curse. Though news of its spread had been kept out of the Daily Prophet, it would not be long before someone, namely Rita Skeeter, picked up on it and caused a panic.

Through everything, David continued to train as best he could. The work took time and some lessons went better than others and as he was reminded by Professor McGonagall, he could not rush his progress.

“It’s maddening,” he told Rowan one day as they studied in the library for charms. “If I don’t get to revealing and vanishing spells soon, I may have to jump off the top of the tower.”

“Relax, David. She said you’re making great progress. Very few second years are doing what you’re doing.”

“We have to break this curse, Rowan,” David continued to insist for the third time in the conversation. “I didn’t come into this year with a huge sense of urgency, but this ice is forcing my hand. We have to find out where this hidden staircase is.”

“And we will,” Rowan tried to placate him. “I just with Ben could tell us more. He was involved in this somehow.”

Ben had since returned from his stint in the Hospital Wing, and though he was no longer in a state of delirium, continued to insist his memory was fleeting of the incident. The main focus now was to ensure that the confidence they had instilled in him last year was not too heavily damaged.

“He’s been through enough,” David responded. “It’s up to us to break this curse. No one else in this school will. Especially with Dumbledore gone most of the time.”

“Unless you count, Merula.”

“To hell with her. The day Merula gets into a vault is the day I kiss her on the lips singing muggle rock music.”

“But you’d never kiss her and you don’t know any muggle music.”

“That’s the  _ point _ , Rowan.”

“SHHHHH!!!” Madam Pince silenced them.

And so, September turned into deep October and before anyone knew it, Halloween was right around the corner with no end to the curse in sight.

Then, David received some good news. Professor McGonagall told he was ready to learn revealing and vanishment spells.

“I am?!” he said a little too excitedly.

“Yes, Mr. Grant,” and the edges of her mouth twitched upward ever so slightly. “You’re work with switching spells has been exemplary in the past couple of weeks. I believe it is time we give this a try.”

“Yes, Professor.”

Standing in the Transfiguration classroom, she led him over to the desk, which was currently empty.

“This desk has a cauldron which I have hidden using a vanishing spell. The incantation that you will use is quite simple, ‘ _ Revelio _ ’. However, it is more difficult in practice. The key to mastering this spell is imagination and willpower.”

“So, if I imagine the cauldron or whatever is I’m looking for correctly, it’ll appear? What if I know something is amiss but I don’t know what it is?”

“That is where willpower and magical strength will come in,” Professor McGonagall explained. “If you sense that there is a hidden object, message, or person within the vicinity, being able to draw it out is of the utmost importance. But for now, we will try an object which you can easily envision. Try to reveal the cauldron.”

David did so, thinking of a plain black cauldron in his head as best he could and repeating the incantation, wind pointed at the desk.

_ Revelio! _

There was a shimmer of black but other than that, almost nothing occurred.

“Uhh…was that supposed to happen? What’s going on?”

“Mr. Grant, you are a second year attempting a spell reserved for fifth years. Do not be discouraged. Attempt it again. Try to concentrate on the more specific details of the cauldron, whatever stands out in your mind.”

Trying harder this time to envision the cauldron, the smooth black cooper, the grooves surrounding the top, and whatever else you could specifically find on a cauldron. He repeated the spell with a little more force this time.

_ Revelio! _

This time, the entire cauldron briefly came into view, before shimmering back out again.

“Very good. Keep at it. Try to see if you can reveal the whole of the cauldron by the end of the lesson.”

David attempted to do for the latter thirty minutes of the lesson and made moderate progress. By the time it was over, he had managed to make about eighty percent of the cauldron reappear.

“It is still not fully present,” McGonagall observed, noticing the black was still faded and part of the handle was still missing. “But it is quite remarkable for a first attempt. Shall we meet again this Thursday?”

“Yes, Professor.”

Undaunted, David continued his advancement with the spell over the next two weeks, while simultaneously starting  _ Evanseco _ . He was able to reveal a cauldron by his third lesson, and a hedgehog by his fifth. He wasn’t quite as proficient with vanishing things, but he was less concerned about making something disappear. After all, the end goal was to find what was hidden in the corridor.

By the day of the Halloween Feast, Professor McGonagall had deemed his skill at the techniques to be worthy of NEWT level and graded him sufficient in the art.

“You’re skill in mastering vanishing and revealing spells is truly exemplary, Mr. Grant,” she told him, her tone indicating she quite pleased.

“Thank you, Professor.”

“Indeed, I have not seen a student with such talent in Transfiguration since…” she trailed off and for a split second a pained look spread across her head of house. But almost as soon as it came it was gone and she was back to her usual stern but fair manner.

“Anyway, this is truly remarkable for someone your age,” she continued. “If you continue on your current path, you shall become a master by the time you leave Hogwarts. I can promise you that.”

Coming from Professor McGonagall, a true master of the subject herself, that was indeed high praise. David was sure to convey his appreciation.

“I’d like that very much. I want to keep learning. Thank you.”

A genuine smile, however small it was, confirmed her pride in her latest student.

“You certainly shall. In the meantime, I suggest you prepare for the feast. No doubt your friends will be eagerly awaiting you.”

The feast. In the midst of the intense training and concentration it had almost slipped David’s mind. It was tonight and no doubt Penny, Bill, and Charlie would be looking for him. However, it was also an opportunity. Almost every Hogwarts students attended the festivity and the Great Hall would be packed. If he and Rowan decided to investigate the 13 th corridor, tonight was the night. The Professors would scarcely miss two young second years.

Waving goodbye, David wasted no time in finding his best friend.

They were about to find the next clue to his brother.

* * *

The plan was simple. While the rest of the Gryffindors went one way, David and Rowan would go the other, the route to the forbidden corridor being familiar enough by now. With the teachers occupied and everyone else at the feast, they had ample time to investigate before having to head back.

Soon enough, the two boys arrived in the darkened, mysterious corridor.

“I still can’t believe you managed to learn vanishing and revealing spells so quickly,” Rowan said, awe in his voice. “That’s N.E.W.T. level magic, Dave. Academically speaking, no one our age should be able to do something like that.”

“Yeah, well I did,” David replied with an almost cocky smile. “But more important than that, it’ll lead us to what we need. Namely, what happened to Ben and the cursed vault.”

“About that,” Rowan interjected, looking more than a bit hesitant. “Be careful when you cast this spell. We have no idea what might appear.”

“I’ll be as careful as I can, Rowan. But we still have to take that chance if we want any chance of finding the next clue to my brother.”

He didn’t look as reassured, but in the end his best friend swallowed and nodded.

“Alright, David. I’m right behind you.”

Heading down further into the corridor, the two boys could feel the creeping cold rush up into their veins as they had the last time they were in the corridor. Only this time, instead of avoiding the freezing temperatures they used it to discern where the precise location of the vault might be. It wasn’t an exact science, but then again what was when it came to finding a magical room that was cursed?

“I think this might be it,” Rowan told him pointing to a spot in the wall between two torces. “This is where the cold seems to be most intense.”

“I’ll trust your instincts on that, I’m freezing my bollocks off either way,” David shivered. He aimed his wand towards the spot Rowan indicated and tried to concentrate on the spell his Head of House taught him during the past month. It was far easier to envision something you knew was there or were supposed to be looking for. In this instance he had no idea what a cursed vault looked like so there was no guarantee his attempt would work. After all, he had only recently mastered the spell.

_ Here goes nothing _

‘ _ Revelio!’ _ he spoke firmly and clearly.

In the first few seconds nothing happened, causing David and Rowan to look at each other in disappointment. That changed in the next instance as a hidden staircase was revealed.

“Merlin’s beard, David. You did it!”

“I’m a little surprised myself. Professor McGonagall did say performing this kind of magic was more difficult without being able to visualize the target.”

He elbowed Rowan with a grin and tilted his head towards their new destination.

“Well come on then. A cursed vault isn’t going to investigate itself. Let’s check it out.”

That they did, though again Rowan was a tad more apprehensive about traversing throughout an unknown staircase. As they climbed upstairs and into the hallway, both boys made observations about what they just discovered.

The hallway appeared to be ancient, dating back several centuries if not more. A hollow, sickly green light was the only way to prevent total darkness from consuming the passageway, illuminating a row of knight statues not unlike the ones that stood guard in the Great Hall. However, these gave a far more eerie and uncomfortable feeling than the warmth and welcome of those they passed for every mealtime. It was almost as though they were being watched somehow. Not to mention, the cold did not diminish, if anything it got worse.

“This place gives me the creeps,” Rowan muttered as they crept slowly along.

“No kidding,” David agreed. “It’s dark too. Let’s have a little more light.”

One ‘lumos’ later and both of their wands were alight, allow them to see a little farther in case anything unexpected decided to impeded their path.

“Any idea of what we’re supposed to be finding?”

“ _ The Ice Knight stands guard past the vanished stairs _ ,” Rowan repeated, his encyclopedic memory proving to be quite useful.

“Then it’s more than likely we’ll find something of that sort at the end of this,” David cautioned. “Wands out and ready for anything, yeah?”

His friend nodded in agreement as they approached the misty opening which marked the culmination of the hallway.

“Wait, Dave, check this out,” Rowan said throwing his arm out, pointing at the ground.

It didn’t take long for the young Gryffindor to spot what he was talking about. Right at the end was a dirty, dusty footprint made by the imprint of a rather large boot.

“Do you think…”

“Is it my brother’s? Possibly. Guess there’s only way to find out.”

“Let’s do this and go back to get a coat. It’s right freezing!”

David did so with pleasure. Far from fearing the increasing cold and the mysterious mist, he was more than ready to see what the next step held.

_ Hang on, Jacob _ , he thought determinedly.

_ ‘Flipendo!’ _ he cried.

Immediately, the mist evaporated into thin air revealing a spectacle unlike anything either of them had ever seen. Upon the clearing of the fog, a white wonderland took over their surroundings. It was as though they were in an average part of the castle, except the stone walls were adorned with icicles, pillars of jagged ice, and twinkling snow. In front of them lay a split door, at least the height of twenty feet, sealed shut by an enormous symbolic snowflake with five steps leading up to it.

It was within this room that the cold was at its highest potency and it became hard not to shiver.

“My bollocks are officially numb,” David said, still not quite believing what he was seeing.

“Are we still talking about your bollocks?”

“In a manner of speaking, yes.”

David wasted no time in ascending the steps and studying the giant door that he felt was practically calling to him, begging for its secrets to be revealed.

“This has to be a cursed vault,” he said as Rowan came up behind him. “I’d bet my life on it.”

“Just don’t pay with your life,” came the prudent advice. “What if there’s a dark curse to prevent from getting inside?”

“It’s no use to keep saying ‘what if’. Cursed or not, we’ll have to face it sooner or later. My brother is more important than any of that.”

David didn’t try and break down the door right away, though he kept his wand firmly in his grip. Instead, he reached out with his free hand, feeling again a powerful sensation as though this was something that he was  _ supposed  _ to do. Ignoring the warning signs, the twinkling door appeared innocent, whispering for him to come closer.

The mesmerized Gryffindor placed a single finger on the door and was suddenly flooded with a swirl of images so powerful he dropped to his knees, groaning through the sheer overwhelming sensation.

Seeing this, Rowan rushed forward to assist his best friend.

“Dave! Are you alright!”

“I-I think so,” David replied, trying to sound confident, though he was still trying to make sense of what had just happened. “I think I just had a vision.”

“A vision? What did you see?”

He picked himself back up and tried to explain as best he could.

“It was all a bit fast but I believe I saw a room, a dark room filled with books.”

“Well that sounds like my kind of place,” Rowan joked.

But David’s face darkened, a very uncommon phenomenon which could only mean something quite grave.

“That’s not all. I also saw  _ him _ . I saw…You-Know-Who.”

A dark, grave silence fell between the second year Gryffindors at that revelation. Both had lived through the dark times of the British Wizarding War and as such, remembered the horrible news stories of murder, disappearances and gratuitous violence. Though not in complete understanding of events given that they were mere children, the image of Voldemort- a pale, twisted creature, with waxy skin and red eyes- was enough to induce nightmares in any nine year old.

“We should go, Dave,” Rowan spoke up now, the uneasiness quite apparent in his tone. “This strange coldness, this entire place…I think it’s having an effect on us both.”

David was about to agree with such sentiment, but before either of them could so much as beat a hasty retreat, a low humming noise could be heard throughout the room. It sounded as though a jet engine was being revved up.

“What the hell…”

That’s when he noticed it; the hectogon center of the snowflake situated on the door. It was glowing and pulsing with a strange energy. By the time David realized what was going to happen it was too late.

The beam fired and hit Rowan directly in the chest, sending him toppling over backwards and hard onto the icy floor.

“ROWAN!”

Another beam of energy shot towards him, though thankfully he dove and managed to avoid it. With quick reflexes and intuition, the young preteen scurried away towards his best friend, who was unconscious though otherwise appeared unhurt. Still, he wasn’t going to take any chances.

“I gotta get him out of here,” he said to himself and wasted no time in doing so.

Before the beam could charge up again, David already had one arm wrapped around Rowan, picking him up with great effort, ignoring that his own strength was quite low due to the intense cold.

But that didn’t matter now. All that did was getting him to Madam Pomfrey straight away. He just prayed to Merlin it wasn’t anything serious. He had already lost a brother and it was his own fault, this would not be a repeat of those circumstances.

Pushing all negative thoughts away, David began his trudge to the Hospital Wing.


	14. Quidditch for the Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan is recovering but a pleasant interruption takes David's attention away from his friends and the vault as the Quidditch season heats up. And the Gryffindor team has some promising young stars...

**Hello, everyone!**

**Another chapter is here and this one will start off with a small Author's Note: this is the first time I've ever written a Quidditch chapter before and I hope I at least captured the essence and thrill of the sport.**

**How I am introducing the Quidditch characters of Skye, Orion, and Murphy is still something I'm debating but they will make appearances.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Year 2 Part 5- Quidditch for the Ages**

For the second Halloween in a row David found himself in the hospital wing, only this time it was for an injury suffered by someone else, notably his best friend. 

Madam Pomfrey had appeared suspicious when he gave the explanation for what happened, which was basically that Rowan wasn’t feeling well and was exhibiting ‘flu-like’ systems. This was definitely stretching his fibbing ability, as common colds and the flu could be cured readily by most trained mediwizards and staff. But though Rowan woke up, he was still shivering heavily, multiple blankets wrapped around his body, sipping hot chocolate to warm his body. Thankfully, the head of the Hospital Wing didn’t ask too many questions, allowing him to stay for a brief period.

“I’m sorry this happened, Rowan,” David apologized in a low voice, so Madam Pomfrey couldn’t hear them. “It’s my fault.”

“D-Don’t worry about it,” the Indian preteen reassured him through chattering teeth. “We both wanted to find this vault, remember? It’s important to you.”

David rubbed his hands together and looked away. Rowan would be fine, but an unpleasant guilty sensation spread through him. Losing Jacob had already been painful enough and that had been his fault too. He didn’t want to gain back a brother but lose a friend.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, honestly, trying to redirect the feelings of shame.

“Like I g-got hit with the Knight B-Bus,” Rowan responded, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. “One made out of pure ice.”

“Madam Pomfrey will have you out of here in no time. She’s never failed anyone.”

Rowan smiled to again assure his friend he was not angry nor sore over the situation.

“I t-told you, d-don’t worry about me. I should b-be back in a day or s-so. Go out and l-learn as much as you c-can in my absence.”

The talk came to an end as Madam Pomfrey gently ushered him out, saying that her patients needed rest (though most simply needed buckets after eating too many sweets). As soon as the hospital wing doors were shut, he was surprised to see Penny standing outside. Her normally bubbly features were colored with worry and even a bit of disappointment.

“David, what happened?” she asked simply. 

“Merlin’s beard, Penny, how did you know where we were?”

“You forget, I know almost everything around here. But it wasn’t exactly hard to figure out. You and Rowan didn’t show up for the feast.”

David smacked a hand in the middle of his forehead. He should have known Penny of all people would be the first to notice them gone, given that her group of friends and his were virtually synonymous. She had an eye for this sort of thing.

“I assumed you were going after the vaults again,” she continued when he didn’t respond.

“You caught me, okay?” he admitted, not bothering to lie. “Are you angry or something?”

“I’m not angry, Dave,” Penny told him, taking a few steps forward. “I was just worried and wanted to make sure two friends of mine were okay. I take it Rowan isn’t?”

“He’s fine but it’s still my fault. We found the vault door, and I became reckless. I touched it and it immediately began firing off some kind of freezing spell and one them hit Rowan. Got him here as fast as I could.”

“Well that’s good he’s okay, but wasn’t Madam Pomfrey suspicious?”

“She was, but as far as I know she didn’t alert Dumbledore or any of the other Professors. Told her he was feeling ill and left it at that.”

Penny breathed a sigh of relief.

“That’s strangely fortunate. You definitely don’t want anyone else finding out, there’s enough competition out there as it is. Especially with Merula. I keep hearing rumors about her and none of them good. They say she’s recruiting her own gang to try and find the vaults and still wants you out of the way.”

“What else is new?” David groaned. “Well, anyway, thanks for letting me know about this Penny.”

But she stopped him again as she gazed into him with those sparkling, blue eyes that reminded one of an innocent doe.

“Dave, you can’t keep doing this by yourself.”

“That’s why I have Rowan with me.”

“He’s just one person and he narrowly avoided getting seriously hurt. What if you’re next?”

The twelve year old Gryffindor wasn’t really concerned with his own safety, not in the conscious sense. He had never considered he might become injured or fall victim in the quest to find this vault. Jacob was the main focus, not him.

But then again, Penny also had a point.

“You’re right. I do need to be more careful, but I promise nothing will happen to me.”

“We both know that’s a promise you can’t keep,” she told him seriously. “I’m only asking you one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“Don’t keep me out, Dave. Next time you plan on entering a cursed vault, let me know so I can help.”

The offer was so genuine, it overrode his desire to protect her. How could one turn down Penny Haywood? Moments such as these showed why she clearly was a Hufflepuff through and through.

“Okay, Penny. I will.”

An enormous hug and an even bigger smile indicated from the blonde indicated all was well. 

“Thanks, Dave! Please tell me when Rowan gets out of the hospital wing.”

Despite the warm and fuzzies from Penny, there were more questions to be asked and many more to be answered. What was inside the vault? Did it have anything to do with the vision he received when he touched the door? And what did Voldemort have to do with this?

Is this what Jacob went through when he tried to find the vaults? 

Deciding he didn’t want to know the answer, suddenly realizing he was quite famished David shoved his wand back into his pocket and went to see if there was anything left to eat at the feast. Maybe Tonks had saved him a treacle tart or two.

* * *

Tension ran high within the school the next few days, but for once the reason was not due to cursed ice. The first Quidditch match of the season was coming and it featured the two biggest rivals within the interhouse competition: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Anyone who knew anything about Hogwarts knew that the two houses had a history going back to the infamous duel between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, which eventually led to the latter of the two leaving the school. In the modern context, students of each house generally disliked each other, and it sometimes graduated to outright hatred. Throw Quidditch into the equation and that animosity often boiled over into war. The bold, brave, athletic lions versus the cunning, calculating, underhanded serpents. 

David, being on one side of that rivalry, was not exactly unbiased but he didn’t particularly care. His experience with Slytherin was not a positive one thus far, the primary culprit being Merula Snyde and her constant antagonism towards him and his friends. Being a mere second year, he was not the main target of any of the older Slytherins’ ire but it seemed that no matter what he did, she would never cease in her relentless bullying and badgering. The afternoon potions class Friday prior to the match only served to fuel his own animosity towards the silver and green.

Rowan had still not been released from the hospital wing, so he was left on his own to complete the brew Snape gave them for the day. David was not unskilled in the subject but it was difficult to focus on your potion when there was a constant thorn in your side sitting at your table.

“Where’s Khanna, Grant? I still see he’s noticeably absent.” Merula taunted him through the steam of the bubbling cauldron.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” David shot back, doing his best to ignore her. She was one of only a few people capable of getting underneath his skin and to do so now would be unwise with Snape watching. 

“Oh, please. It doesn’t take a genius to know you and that four eyed creatine were off searching for the vaults during the feast. He’s probably still trying to unfreeze himself in the hospital wing.”

“Well we agree one thing, Merula, you’re certainly no genius.”

The Slytherin girl ducked as Snape walked by, adding a pinch of unicorn horn to her potion before returning to her taunting.

“Full of jokes but no substance as per usual, Grant. You’ve found nothing, but I’ve been investigating the vaults myself and you wouldn’t believe what I found.”

“I’m sure it’s quite fascinating. Much like your inability to shut the hell up.”

But true to form, Merula was both stubborn and relentless.

“Khanna is gone but I’ve been working with people to locate and break the vault curse before you. Whatever is inside will belong to me, so you may as well give up now.”

So, Penny was correct in her information that Merula had her own little posse. Of course, the Hufflepuff was rarely wrong but to hear it from the Slytherin herself was more concerning. At the risk of going down the rabbit hole, David took the bait and indulged her.

“What makes you think you’re going to open the vaults before me? I bet you’re no closer than I am.”

“I’m willing to whatever it takes, Grant. That’s the difference between you and I.”

“The difference,” he said, while stirring his cauldron counterclockwise. “Is that I’m merely trying to find my brother. You on the other hand are like every other Slytherin that ever lived- selfish, deceitful, and power hungry. So stick that in your pipe and smoke it.”

Merula gave him her usual nasty leer.

“You’ll be regretting those words soon enough.”

“Or what?”

“Or else,” cut in a smooth, silky, dangerous voice. “I shall have to give both of you detention for not finishing your work on time and disrupting my class.”

Their conversation had gone on far too long, evidently, as the greasy, beaked nose of Professor Snape bore down upon them, his expression far from pleased.

“Sorry, Professor,” David apologize in an attempt at damage control. Snape was not quite as passionate a Quidditch fan as McGonagall, but he never passed up any chance to humiliate or show up the other houses. Non-Slytherins were extra careful not get on his bad side leading up to a match.

“I don’t need your sniveling excuses,” he dismissed sourly. “But what I do need is an explanation. Several ingredients from my private storeroom have been stolen in the last few days and I’ve received word you are the culprit. What do you have to say for yourself?

Dave couldn’t help but deliver a tongue in cheek response.

“And what makes you think it was me of all people?”

“Perhaps it’s in connection to your search for the cursed vaults? Or because you, like your brother, insist on testing the boundaries of this school and my patience? Whatever the reason, I have no desire to know what goes on in your warped, tiny mind. Give me one good reason I shouldn’t give you detention for the rest of the year.”

The rest of the class’s eyes were on them now, Ben looking quite afraid, while Charlie looked on apprehensively (Jae was already asleep by this point). But it wasn’t their reactions David keyed in on, rather it was Merula’s that gave everything away. Her eyes were alighted with malicious glee, a knowing smirk plastered across her face. It was then and there he knew she was the one behind this.

“I don’t know. But I would ask Merula given that she looks as though Christmas came early.”

That threw the second year Slytherin in for a loop as the malicious glee quickly evaporated into a frantic denial.

“Only someone as pathetic and desperate as you would try and pin this on me, Grant! You’re just as loony as your brother!”

Snape looked over at his pupil.

“Is this true, Miss Snyde? What credence do you give this accusation?”

“None,” she said but her response did not meet her eyes. “If I want to see him expelled it’s because he’s a disgrace and a danger to Hogwarts.”

David fully expected Snape, the most blatant in expressing favoritism towards his own house, to simply take Merula at her word and be done with it. Which is why what happened next came as a shock to everyone. 

“I genuinely wish you weren’t lying.”

Merula’s eyes looked as though they might pop out of her head.

“Excuse me?!”

“You are an absolutely atrocious liar, especially for a Slytherin. You will stay after class to receive your punishment. The rest of you, finish up your potions, put them on my desk and get out.”

No one needed to be told twice. David, hardly believing his luck, was content to do as Snape instructed and followed the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins out of the door while Merula was forced to remain behind. But as he was about to head down the hallway, the preteen gave into temptation and placed himself at the edge of the stone wall close to the door. He needed to hear why he was not assigned the blame, and his rival faced the brunt of the potion master’s wrath.

“Professor,” he could hear Merula use a falsely innocent tone she only used to get out of trouble. “I don’t understand why I’m the one being punished. It was Grant, not me.”

“Save your pathetic explanations for whichever idiot among your posse has the time to listen.”

“But…I-”

“Do you really think I was blind to the fact that this was a scheme cooked up by you and your housemates? Or that when I was tipped off by that gigantic oaf Mr. Lee, I failed to notice traces of Boomslang skin on his hands? No, this was an ill-advised, foolhardy endeavor that was unworthy of even the lowliest of our house. And as such, you will come by every Friday evening to clean the storeroom you stole from until Christmas. Is that clear?”

Evidently, she did not, because Merula continued to argue.

“But Professor! You hate the Gryffindors and Grant! Why do I have to serve detention?”

“That is neither here nor there,” Snape growled, the anger increasing in his voice. “Our house prides itself on cunning and ambition. You possess the latter but not the former, Miss Snyde. Grant saw right through your attempt to frame him and the fact that he did means you didn’t even bother to cover your tracks. Consider today a test, a test that you failed.”

“But-”

“The next ‘but’ to come out of your mouth will ensure another Friday added to your lengthy detention sentence. Now, begin cleaning at once lest you continue to test my patience.”

That was all David needed to hear and the reaction was one of slight surprise and relief. Snape was punishing his own student not out of fairness but for being sloppy, which he supposed made sense. It also meant that he had time to visit Rowan later in the evening and with any luck, they’d be able to watch the Quidditch match tomorrow.

As he exited the dungeon, he came across an unsettling sight, however. Standing in the hallway, chewing some Drooble’s gum was the Slytherin girl known as Ismelda Murk, the one who had attacked Charlie on the train earlier in the year. She said nothing as he walked by, but carried a most wicked, frightening smile and never took her visible eye off him, her other eye shrouded by her shoulder length, black hair. 

“Creepy,” David muttered to himself, but gave it no further thought as he made his way towards dinner. There was a Quidditch game to be played tomorrow and now more than ever did he want to beat Slytherin.

The lion did not concern itself with the schemes of snakes.

* * *

At last the day came and the sunny, crisp November morning was pulsing with excitement. Gryffindors and Slytherins alike donned their colors- jackets, jumpers, scarves, gloves, hats, flags, banners- it had all the feel of a classic in the making featuring Hogwarts’ two biggest rivals.

It was all the more surreal for David, who grew up listening to Quidditch but had never seen a match even at the most rudimentary level. It was another activity his mum severely restricted growing up. But there were no parents here to tell him ‘no’ and little to contain his excitement. He was ready for this.

Adding to the general atmosphere was the fact that the Gryffindor Quidditch team had two new extraordinarily talented members in Charlie Weasley and Skye Parkin. True to his word, it was the skill not the broom that earned the second eldest Weasley the spot of seeker. So proud was Professor McGonagall, she ended up ordering him a new comet series for proper matches. David had only heard rumors, but anyone who witnessed Charlie play was floored by the speed, quickness, and precision he possessed. True to his humble nature, his friend never talked much about his own Quidditch abilities but retained quiet confidence. If half of those rumors were true, Gryffindor was in good hands.

The second name among the new arrivals was Skye Parkin and this one generated even more buzz than Charlie. Skye was also a second year and was from the famous Parkin family, a clan hailing from the high hills of Scotland legendary for their long line of successful Quidditch players. So prominent they were, they had even founded their own Quidditch team, the Wigtown Wanderers.

Unlike most of the old families, the Parkins did not belong to any particular house and were spread out evenly at Hogwarts spanning the centuries. Her brothers had been placed in Ravenclaw and Slytherin respectively, but Skye was the only child who had inherited her father Ethan Parkin’s Gryffindor courage. Every bit as talented as her brothers, she was placed as a chaser and excelled in the natural instincts required for the spot- passing, positioning, and speed. So anticipated was her debut that some were saying she was better than her father at the same age.

In David’s personal opinion, that was quite a lot to put on a single twelve-year-old girl but he had seen Skye in class and at the lunch table on numerous occasions. She was truly fearless and did not blink at a challenge, even from older students. Notorious for her poor grades, she was not an academic favorite among the staff, but McGonagall had given her enough tutoring to ensure her grades were adequate enough to join the team, so determined she was to win the cup.

In addition to this good news was that Rowan was finally well enough to leave the hospital wing. Though Quidditch was not his forte, David managed to convince him some fresh air and healthy competition would be good after being cooped up in a ward for three days. Not to mention Bill would also be there cheering on his brother so it provided an extra incentive.

Waking up that morning, David wasted no time in getting dressed and making sure Rowan did the same.

“Ironic. I’m usually the one trying to get you out of bed,” his best friend grunted. 

“Yeah but that’s for boring stuff. This is Quidditch!”

“Remind me again, why I should care?”

In a sequel of their first day at Hogwarts, it was David’s turn to throw a pillow at Rowan.

“Because we need to be there when we kick Slytherin’s arse.”

“….”

“Also, Bill’s going to be there.”

“Coming.”

It didn’t take long for the boys to get dressed, fill up on a breakfast of sausage and eggs, then head down to the pitch where the entire student body filed in. They found their seats in the Gryffindor section alongside Bill, Jae, Ben, and a few others.

“Dave, Rowan,” Bill greeted warmly. “Good to see you both. Grab a spot.”

“We’ll be standing up most of the time anyway,” Jae told them. “If this is anything like most Quidditch matches.”

“Or if you want to see,” Ben pointed out.

“Well I’ll certainly be on the edge of my seat given this is Charlie’s first match. He’s been dreaming of this moment for years, so I know how it important it is for him. Plus, I promised Fred and George full details in my letters.”

“Fred and George?” David asked, puzzled as to who he was referring to.

“My younger twin brothers,” Bill elaborated. “Tricky little devils they are, always up to no good. Constantly driving mum crazy,” he added with a laugh. “But they’re also aspiring Quidditch players themselves. They can’t see Charlie in person but it’s the next best thing.”

“Is this really such a big deal?” Ben wondered aloud. “I mean, I know we aren’t friends with the Slytherins but still.”

A half second later, one of the bigger Slytherins from the bleachers parallel to theirs shouted “Gryffindor sucks Abraxan cock!!!” while the rest of his friends laughed hysterically, pointing and jeering.

“Does that answer your question?” Bill asked rhetorically.

“Crushing Slytherin is the only thing that matters,” David affirmed. “Personally, I wouldn’t mind rubbing it in Merula’s face if only to get her to shut up.”

“You and that girl are something else,” the eldest Weasley chuckled. “But in all seriousness, we have the best chance at the cup this year since James Potter last played for Gryffindor. Skye Parkin is quite the sensation and my brother isn’t too shabby himself.”

“He’s that good?” Rowan pipped up.

“You guys don’t know Charlie like I do. Unless dragons are involved, Quidditch is his primary passion. He was zooming around the house with a toy broom from the time he was three. Trust me, he’s very good.” 

A tap on the shoulder alerted them to the presence of Penny and her group consisting of Chiara, Tonks, and Diego, all of them donning the Gryffindor red and gold for this occasion. 

“Hello you courageous Gryffindors,” Tonks quipped. For this occasion she had morphed her hair into a spiky, red and yellow mullet which was quite the sight to behold.

“Hey guys!” David said cheerfully. “Glad to see you’re supporting our side today.”

“Are you kidding? No one in their right mind would support Slytherin over Gryffindor,” Penny remarked making a sour face. 

“Most of our house is supporting you today. As are the Ravenclaws,” Chiara informed them.

Indeed, she was right. Though not all of them chose to wear red and gold, most of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students were choosing to sit far from the Slytherins, who were congregating in their own little sphere. 

“The Slytherins are, shall we say, not well liked among the rest of the school,” Diego shrugged. “They tend not to play fair or with honor, so I am told.”

“You’re giving them too much credit,” Penny replied to him, her normally chipper face again turning disdainful. “Slytherins almost never play fair.”

“Be that as it may, they still usually field a decent squad year after year,” Bill spoke sagely. “And they came in second last year to Ravenclaw. Titus Hammersmith is going to go the extra mile to ensure that doesn’t happen again.”

“Yeah well Titus can sit on a pin. Personally, I’m just excited to watch Skye Parkin for the first time. I’ve heard she’s amazing!”

That caught David’s attention as he gazed over at the blonde.

“I didn’t know you were such a Quidditch fan, Penny.”

“Are you kidding? I know everything there is to know about it! And the Parkins are legends. That’s another reason I’m supporting Gryffindor today. Her dad is incredible, and I know she will be too.”

David laughed before glancing over at Rowan who looked noticeably uninspired.

“Cheer up, will ya?” he said while elbowing him playfully. “Match hasn’t even started yet and you already look as bored as I do in History of Magic.”

“I’m sorry, Dave. I guess sports just aren’t really my thing, you know? I’m more of a thinking kind of person when it comes to fun.”

“Just you wait, Rowan,” Bill encouraged. “By the end of the day you’ll have an appreciation for this. Quidditch is like nothing ever experienced before.”

Just then a loud, booming voice cut across the chatter, so loud in fact, it echoed across the pitch.

“Ladies and gentlemen I’d like to welcome you all to the beginning of the 1985-86 interhouse Quidditch season! With the first of the six matchups yet to come I can guarantee a 98.7 percent chance of excitement! Especially with these two notorious rivals, Gryffindor and Slytherin!”

Peering up into the booth, David saw a burly blond boy seated next to Professor McGonagall, megaphone in hand, the Sonorus charm in full effect. The enthusiasm espoused was only matched by the look of pure joy in his face, as though talking Quidditch was just as exciting as playing it.

“Who’s that?” Ben asked aloud.

“Murphy McNully,” Bill answered straight away. “Third year in our own house. Absolute nutter when it comes to Quidditch. Don’t get him started or he’ll never stop talking.”

“Why doesn’t he just play himself?” David joked.

“Because that chair isn’t just for kicks.”

Diego handed him the binoculars and indeed Murphy was not merely seated in a common chair, rather it appeared the chair was his main method of transportation as it was coupled with wheels on each side.

“Why does he need a wheelchair?”

“No one knows,” Jae said, tossing up his yellow hoodie to keep warm. “The way I heard it, if you ask why he clams up. Just about the only thing that gets him to shut his hole.”

“Rumor it was dark magic during the war,” Tonks whispered.

The speculation ended as a sudden whoosh alerted them to the arrival of the first team from the lockers.

“And here come the Gryffindor squad!” McNully announced with gusto. “Parkin, Barrett, Blishwick, McLaggen, Weasley, and Brown. Captained by Orion Amari!”

Cheers went up from seventy five percent of the stadium with only the hisses and boos from the Slytherins spoiling the unanimity. For David, the sight was amazing as he awed at witnessing actual Quidditch players race around the pitch. The red was quite distinctive, even in the glistening sun, the seven starters flying in an impressive V formation.

Another whoosh of wind announced the arrival of the infamous opponent which Murphy wasted no time in pointing out with almost equal gusto.

“And here are the Slytherins! Radcliffe, Rowle, Rosier, Chapman, Fernsby, and Burke. Captained by Titus Hammersmith!”

The cheers and jeers reversed this time, as the boos became louder while the screams of support were largely drowned out. 

“This Orion Amari bloke looks like he already got hit with a bludger,” Tonks snickered as she passed the binoculars to Chiara and Penny who also giggled.

David couldn’t deny that she had a point. Upon closer inspection, the Gryffindor captain had the face of someone who was ready to soak up sunshine at a beach, not an intense, grueling Quidditch match.

“Orion is a bit eccentric; I’ll give you that,” Bill laughed. “But looks can be deceiving, he knows the game and he knows how to get the best out of people.”

“So how come we only won a single game last year?” Rowan asked.

“He was only made captain halfway through his fourth year. Plus, they didn’t have my brother or Skye Parkin,” the eldest Weasley added with a confident smile.

The referee Madam Hooch approached the center of the pitch to release the bludgers and the snitch while simultaneously giving warning to each team.

“I don’t need to remind you I want a nice, clean game. Captains, shake hands.”

Orion and Titus did so, though the latter definitely looked like he was trying to crush the former’s hand. However, if Orion felt anything, he did not show it, his mellow expression unchanging. For the lanky, blond Slytherin, his face turned to a scowl indicating his displeasure and dislike. 

Without further delay, Madam Hooch threw the quaffle into the air and the match was on.

“And there goes Slytherin in their main line of attack with the three R’s, better known as Radcliffe, Rowle, and Rosier, a top of the line chaser squad from last season who nearly set the record for the most goals in a single season with fifty seven. Rowle ducks and passes it to Rosier, dodges the bludger and flips it to Radcliffe, she shoots...!”

Thankfully, for the Gryffindors, the keeper Liam Brown punched the ball away and into the hands of Orion who headed up the field. 

“Spectacular play by the Gryffindor keeper, and there was only about a 37 percent chance of a save there!” McNully continued to ramble. “And there goes Amari and my word folks, he’s broom surfing!”

Indeed, it was an impressive display of skill as Orion smoothly navigated his way past the Slytherin defense despite their attempts to knock him off his broom. But instead of taking a shot on goal, he feigned a throw, cutting back around and tossing it back to a wide open Skye Parkin, who took the quaffle and put it through the main hoop for the first points of the game. 

“And there you have it, folks! Rookie sensation Skye Parkin, daughter of the world famous Ethan Parkin, with the first points of the game and of her career here at Hogwarts!” McNully shouted excitedly. “Gryffindor leads 10-0.”

David and company cheered loudly while Penny jumped up and down screaming, “I told you she was good! I told you!”

And that wasn’t the end of the scoring. Bill had proven correct about Orion and his methods. Though he was unorthodox, the sheer unpredictability of his moves meant that the Slytherin beaters were constantly missing their mark and the chasers could move with ease. Before long, he and the other Gryffindor chaser, Ruth Barrett, had scored another goal apiece, making the score 30-0 in the Lions’ favor.

“It’s really something, isn’t it?” David yelled over the noise to Rowan.

“Orion and Skye are amazing,” came the agreement.

Indeed, the fireworks only continued from there. Slytherin did manage to put a goal past Liam Brown to get on the board, but the celebration was short lived as Skye managed to punch the quaffle out of Rowle’s hand, snag it, and race single handedly towards the goal. Dodging the attempted bumps from Deanna Radcliffe, Skye slipped underneath her resurfacing on top and scored on the right-hand hoop for her second goal.

“Did you see that?! Merlin’s beard did you see that?!” McNully exclaimed. “By George what a move that was!”

It was so crafty, no one on Slytherin had any time to react. And judging by the look on Skye’s face, David knew she was loving every second of this. She was truly in her element.

The Gryffindor defense continued to remain solid throughout the game with the beaters McLaggen and Blishwick scattering Slytherin’s three Rs time and time again. But the real story was Skye, Orion, and Ruth, who as a collective were nearly impossible to stop. Seeing a live game for the first time, David began to get a grasp of what made this unit so incredible. Orion was fluid and freelance, but always aware of where his teammates were, his passing skills exemplary. Ruth Barrett was a model of efficiency, there was no aspect of her game above the others, rather she was simply consistent at everything- passing, scoring, and flying. And then there was Skye. Just twelve years old, she was running circles around the Slytherins, too fast to catch and too agile to hit with a bludger. Together, the three were making their opponents look silly. It wasn’t until the first dirty play of the game that Skye’s one weakness was exposed.

After scoring her fourth goal to make the score 90-20 in favor of the Lions, she failed to notice Hammersmith coming straight towards her whilst she celebrated.

WHAM!

“Look out folks! The Slytherin captain has just attempted to knock Parkin off her broom and into next week! That’s an obvious foul which no doubt Madam Hooch will be quick to call!”

He was on the money as the hawk eyed referee began to berate Hammersmith for the foul while Skye attempted to stop herself from careening off the pitch. Eventually she managed to hang on and right herself, flustered, but otherwise unharmed.

Boos rained down on Hammersmith, who snarled at his detractors.

“I told you they don’t fight fair,” Diego remarked.

“Crawl back to your hole, wanker!” Penny screamed down at him, causing some of the boys to raise their eyebrows.

“She really is a fan,” Jae muttered.

But she wasn’t the only one. David was yelling insults too and even Rowan got in on the act at the blatant attempt at sabotage. Some of the Gryffindors began throwing food and other objects as Madam Hooch tried to wrest the situation back under control.

Though Skye was not hurt, her teammates did not take kindly to the insult. In retaliation, Henry McLaggen crushed a bludger at Hammersmith while the penalty shot was being set up, catching him painfully in the stomach. Rowle then flew up and punched him in the back of the head while Liam Brown rushed over and caught the Slytherin with a right hook.

At this point, things were getting out of hand and Hooch was screeching her whistle for the ruckus to cease, but it was an unlikely source who stepped in to prevent an all out brawl. Orion flew down to the commotion and put himself in the middle, separating Gryffindor and Slytherin alike. David couldn’t tell what was saying but it had the desired effect as his teammates eventually backed down, as did their opponents.

“What on earth could he have said to diffuse that?” Ben asked, shocked as everyone else.

“I have no idea, but whatever it was, he deserves a medal for special services to the school,” Bill observed, grabbing the binoculars from Diego. 

“Are the Slytherins always this dirty?” Rowan asked him.

“Not always. Sometimes they’re so good they don’t need to. But Hammersmith doesn’t fool around. If he can gain a psychological edge, he will.”

“I just hope Skye is okay,” Chiara said quietly for the first time.

“She better be,” Penny growled. “Or else I’m going to pay a personal visit to the Slytherin common room tonight.”

David, however, looked up at Skye and saw that not only was she fine, she was glowing. Far from being angry, she gave a laugh and took the quaffle for a penalty shot. Calm and collected, she easily punched the ball past the Slytherin keeper Jessica Burke to make the score 100-20.

“Seems fine to me,” he said aloud.

Nothing confirmed this more than what Skye did next. A confident smirk plastered across her face she rushed past Hammersmith, causing him to flinch which garnered a laugh from the crowd.

“She’s more than fine,” Tonks snickered. “She’s got the whole Slytherin team eating out the palm of her hand.”

Play resumed and with Madam Hooch on the lookout for any more shenanigans, both sides did not attempt any more roughhousing. However, the Slytherin defense seemed to double their efforts as Hammersmith and his counterpart Malcolm Chapman kept hitting bludgers furiously at the Gryffindor chasers to keep them at bay. This paid off in the end as Felix Rosier snuck a goal past Liam Brown putting the score at 100-30.

“We’re up by seventy but I’d feel better if this ended soon,” Rowan groaned. 

“Are you still not enjoying yourself?”

“Are you kidding? Of course! I want to win this thing!”

David and Bill shared a knowing smile, quite pleased they had converted their friend.

“Well don’t hold your breath,” the eldest Weasley told them. “Quidditch matches can last for days if need be. No one goes home until the snitch is caught and Gryffindor’s lead isn’t large enough to make up the difference if Slytherin gets to it first.”

“They’d need to be up by one hundred and fifty points,” Penny explained to Rowan. “Personally, I could watch Skye score goals all day.”

While that was true, David had a feeling that Charlie would have to come up clutch. Lost in the hoopla of the scoring and scrappy play was the fact that the snitch had not been seen once over the course of the match. The second Weasley patrolled the skies, tailing Douglas Fernsby, the Slytherin seeker now and again but there was no luck so far.

“You think he can pull it off?” he asked Bill, who was scouring the field for his brother. 

“Trust me, he can,” came the confident reply. “Once he spots that little golden ball, it’s game over.”

Suddenly, the roar of the crowd rose a few decibels as people began pointing.

“And here we go, the first attempt to end the game!” McNully boomed into the microphone. “Charlie Weasley, the promising Gryffindor seeker has gone into a full long sprint for the snitch!”

Seekers occasionally feigned going after the snitch to throw off their opponent, but this was not one of those times. From a distance, David could see that Charlie had a determined, hungry look on his face. A tiny glint of light confirmed that was indeed after the snitch and closing in fast.

“He’s going to do it! He’s going to do it!” Bill yelled over the noise, grabbing onto David in excitement. “Come on, little bro!”

The snitch was notorious quick and difficult to see, but the young Gryffindor seeker was not to be deterred. Fernsby of Slytherin was on the other side of the pitch and had no chance whatsoever. It was simply a matter of seconds.

“Look out!” someone yelled.

Out of nowhere the the Slytherin chaser, Rowle, came in like a bullet with the clear intention of knocking Charlie off his broom. But in a stunning display of broomsmanship, the Gryffindor simply slipped underneath his broom, hanging upside down as Rowle crashed into the ground. Righting himself, Charlie regained his focus, stretched out and caught the little golden ball in his right hand, ending the match.

“WE WIN!” Bill screamed to the heavens as the rest of the Gryffindors began jumping up and down like maniacs.

“And the match has ended!” McNully said hoarsely into the megaphone. “And what a stupendous display from the young Gryffindor seeker! Simply amazing I don’t think I’ve seen a move like that in all my years watching Quidditch and I’m thirteen years old! Gryffindor wins, 250-30 in the biggest route of Slytherin in fifty years!”

The commentary was soon drowned out by the increasing tidal wave of cheers and roars from the crowd. Many Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws joined in the celebration, Penny chief among them, who was almost as ecstatic as the Gryffindors.

For his part, David whooped and hollered in the celebrations, being engulfed in a tidal wave of hugs and high fives, food smuggled from the Great Hall raining down on his head. The solemn faces of the Slytherins were long forgotten as the stands began to clear out and the party headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

Victory did indeed feel good, and for a short time, it was enough to overlook any complications involving Merula, the vaults, or Slytherin in general. They could hide in the grave of Salazar himself. Fortune favored the bold. 

It was time to celebrate, courtesy of two brave Gryffindors in Skye Parkin and Charlie Weasley.


	15. Bill Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his quest to find the ice vault, an unexpected but welcome figure joins the quest.

**Hey, guys! Sorry about the late chapter. Being in self quarantine has actually caused a degree of 'apathy' so to speak and it's tough trying not to let that infest your creativity.**

**But in any case I am back with a new installment and I'd like to say a few words beforehand.**

**For the first three years of this series, Slytherin isn't going to look good. But there's a reason for that (not the least of which includes shipping my MC with Merula xD) and it will reveal itself in good time. To all my Slytherin readers, portraying your house as the 'bad guy' is not my engame. Not even close.**

**Anyway on the with the story!**

**Year 2 Part 6- Bill Weasley**

The party following the triumphant victory over Slytherin could only be described as pandemonium. In one fell swoop the Gryffindors had opened up a huge lead in the standings and were already being favored to win the entirety of the Quidditch season. Hufflepuff was no serious obstacle and only the Ravenclaws stood as the last major threat to their title chances. It was also the first time in three years the lions had beaten the snakes in a major match such as this and dancing on their misery tasted almost as sweet as the butterbeer.

David and company could hardly keep track of anything during the celebration, but they didn’t care. He had never seen such a spectacle and though listening to Quidditch was always a popular pastime, to actually witness it in person in addition to crushing your biggest rival went far beyond expectations. Though he didn’t say it openly, he privately imagined Merula and the rest of the Slytherins sulking in their cold, black dungeon.

_Let them. It’s no less than they deserve_

He made his way through the crowd in search of Charlie, seeing as he was the hero of the day (seekers usually were) and also a roommate in need of basic congratulations. Along the way he passed Adolphus Blishwick and Henry McLaggen who were engaged in a chugging contest of sorts though the substance did not look like butterbeer. In addition, he encountered the fearless chaser herself, Skye Parkin.

“Great game, Skye!” he yelled out to her.

Looking around, she spotted her admirer and gave a cool thumbs up before resuming conversation with a crowd of Gryffindor boys and girls who sought her attention.

_She’s going to be the talk of the whole school for a week after this. Let her have the moment._

Resuming his search, it didn’t take long to spot Charlie. The second eldest Weasley brother was being hoisted up in the air by several older Gryffindors, broom still in hand, chanting his name repeatedly.

“CHARLIE! CHARLIE! CHARLIE!”

“Come on, mates! I’m going to get bloody sick!” he laughed, clutching his stomach.

David could only watch in amusement as the crowd finally let him down onto his feet, breathing heavily from the day’s excitement.

“Butterbeer for the rookie of the day?” he offered.

“Ha, no thanks, Dave. If I have another one of those things, I think I might actually vomit.”

“Mate, you didn’t just win today. You crushed Slytherin into the dirt. No one will let you buy another drink again.”

Charlie laughed good naturedly.

“Wasn’t just me, Dave. Team effort won the day. In case you haven’t noticed, we have a pretty good chaser over there,” he said, indicating Skye.

“She’s as confident as they come,” David observed. “Didn’t seem to know who I was, though or anyone else besides her Quidditch mates.”

“She has to be,” Charlie shrugged. “With the family she hails from nothing less than winning is acceptable. As for the second part, don’t take it personally, she keeps to her own crowd. Likes the attention but not really a people’s person if you catch my drift.”

A glance back and David saw Skye flick the blue colored braid back almost as if it were an act of God himself. Several of her ogling fans ate it up, whilst the Parkin girl gave a small smirk but no audible reply.

“Yeah, you don’t say.”

The second born Weasley chuckled before turning serious for a split second.

“Listen,” he said in a low voice which was just audible above the noise of the ongoing party. “I heard about what happened on Halloween.”

David’s eyebrows became sharp.

“What did you hear?”

“Relax, Dave,” Charlie reassured him. “No one told me anything, just rumors. But from what I gathered you and Rowan are still searching for that cursed vault? The one with the cursed ice that’s been entrapping people.”

“And if I were to say ‘yes’?”

“Mate, it’s not exactly a well-kept secret. There was no sign of you or Rowan at the feast. Many people around here still remember when your brother was chasing the vaults, they expect the same from you.”

Memories and headlines flooded David’s brain, ones he did not want to think about at the moment.

_‘Aw, but Jacob why won’t you tell me?’_

_The older boy shuffled a vast assortment of papers into his drawer, his appearance slightly disheveled._

_‘Pip, what I’m working on is top secret and cannot be revealed to anyone. You have to trust me on that.’_

_‘But-’_

_‘You’ll understand someday when you’re older.’_

“I’m not my brother,” David responded quietly. He did not want to discuss the matter further as he pushed the guilt ridden feelings into the darkest recesses of his mind.

“I know you’re not, that’s why I want to help. Or make a suggestion rather,” Charlie responded, no malice or ulterior motive in his hazel eyes. It was then that David realized he may have spoken too harshly.

“Fire away,” he said, the light, jovial tone returning. “Better be good or I’ll have those blokes lift you up and down in the air again.”

“If you want some assistance in your search, talk to my brother.”

That gave David some pause.

“Bill? Why would he want anything to do with this?”

“Are you kidding? He’s almost as obsessed with breaking curses as I am with dragons…well maybe not quite that obsessed but it’s a goal of his and make no mistake,” Charlie explained.

“You’re sure? I can’t exactly go around telling everyone what I’m doing, lest I get expelled,” David spoke candidly.

“He’d never rat on you, that’s one thing I am certain of. I’ve known him my whole life. He’s caught me doing loads of things I shouldn’t have, and he’s always had my back. Believe me, there’s no one better.”

“Well I’ll consider it. Thanks, Charlie.”

“Anytime.”

The new star Gryffindor seeker was led back over to the center of the party leaving David to ponder in the middle of the celebration. He did not want to risk trying to bust down that door again at least not without help. Two second years weren’t strong enough but adding Bill to the team might prove to be the deciding factor.

He would have to ask Rowan what he thought of the idea.

* * *

“Are you kidding? That’s a great idea!” Rowan exclaimed at lunch the following Monday. “Why didn’t I think of it?”

“A good question considering you talk about him more than you do about your tree farm.”

Rowan lightly swiped at him with his book (and missed) before continuing.

“In all seriousness, think of the possibilities. He’s older, he knows more spells than we do, not to mention he has an interest in what we’re doing according to Charlie. What’s there to lose?”

In truth, not much. But that didn’t mean it was a sure thing.

“I plan on asking him today,” David shrugged. “Just don’t get your hopes up, okay?”

“Why not? He likes you, already. He taught you a few spells last year.”

The twelve year old Gryffindor took a massive bite of shepherd’s pie.

“Dat was ifferent,” he said before swallowing. “Merula was terrorizing the entire first year class. This is ten times as risky.”

“Since when has that ever stopped, you?”

“It never does, and it never will,” David proclaimed. “That also doesn’t mean I go _looking_ for trouble. It just happens to find me most of the time.”

“Well we could _save_ a lot of trouble if we could get him on board. I can read an entire book about potential curses in this school but if we don’t have the know how or power, then this ice could spread even further by year’s end.”

Rowan was never short on logic and he couldn’t fault him this particular time either. The worst Bill could do was say ‘no’ and that would be the end of it. As if to confirm his own intentions, Charlie suddenly came up behind him.

“Hey, David. Bill is waiting for you at the training grounds. Says he has an hour before his next class if you want to talk.”

“Wait, he’s already waiting for me?”

“I put in a good word for you,” Charlie said with a sly grin. “I think you’ll find he’ll be very interested in what you have to say.”

Rowan gave him a look as if to shout ‘what are you waiting for?’ before returning to his grilled cheese sandwich.

“Suppose now is as good a time as any,” he muttered getting up from the table. “Make sure Charlie doesn’t steal my pie, Rowan.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” the red head called back, digging his fork into the pie and shoving it into his mouth.

* * *

The route to the training grounds was simple enough, one simply had to traverse two stories and past the dungeons to reach the outside door that led to the cold, autumn outdoors. David was hardly giving much attention to his surroundings as he adjusted his hat and scarf, very eager to see what Bill had to say.

Suddenly, he stopped in the middle of the dungeon corridor, instincts going haywire. Though this part of Hogwarts was always dark and gloomy, he couldn’t shake the feeling he was being watched.

“Hello?” he called out into the empty nothingness.

His natural reflexes kicked in as he just barely ducked a sickly-looking purple jet of light that created sparks on the stone walls.

“Goddamn it, what the hell?!”

Out of the shadows stepped a pale, black haired girl, one eye shrouded by the perpetual greasy mass of mop that never seemed to move. David immediately recognized her as Ismelda Murk, the same girl who had given him that creepy smile the previous week.

“So, you _are_ going to see that blood traitor, Bill Weasley,” she said in a quiet, but deadly tone. “No doubt to discuss the cursed vaults.”

Her wand was trained on him, but David did not reach for his. At least, not yet. Any sudden movement would likely trigger another curse being sent his way.

“And how did you know that?” he stalled.

Ismelda rolled her visible eye.

“Please, your voice is loud enough. It’s not hard to overhear you.”

She took a step forward wand still pointed directly at his chest.

“But it makes no difference. You Gryffindors are all the same- cocky, arrogant, always hogging the spotlight for yourself.”

“Hey, Izzy, if this is about kicking your ass in Quidditch don’t take it out on me. I’m sure there’s a small, defenseless animal somewhere around here you can torture.”

Another jet of purple light barely missed his head.

“I didn’t have to miss,” Ismelda spoke with quiet fury. “Now here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to tell me everything you know about the vaults and I won’t have to hurt you…much.”

At this point, David had had enough. It was already irritating to constantly deal with one crazy Slytherin girl, two went beyond his patience.

“Yeah, okay let me tell you what’s actually going to happen. I’m going to hex you and I’m going to walk out that door.”

Without another second’s hesitation he whipped out his wand and fired the same spell Merula had used on him last year.

‘ _Petrificus Totalus!_ ’

He caught her square in the chest, sending her toppling over like a four by four to the ground. However, she managed to fire off one more curse before it did, and this time he wasn’t quick enough to avoid it.

“GAH!” he winced as he felt his shoulder catch part of the blast. Still, he didn’t waste any more time waiting for Ismelda to regain use of her limbs and ran as fast he could out into the nippy, November air.

* * *

So fast did he run that he barely noticed that after a minute or so, Bill Weasley was right in front of him. When he finally did, the older boy was already looking down on him with an eyebrow raised.

“Whoa, there David Grant. You look out of breath. What happened?”

Still panting from his recent escapade, it took a moment for the 12 year old Gryffindor to form sentences.

“Slytherin girl attacked me. Threatened me over the vaults. Managed to get away though.”

Bill leaned and took a glance at David’s shoulder.

“Not completely. Let me take a look at that wound.”

David saw for the first time the extent of the damage Ismelda had wrought. The top of his robes were cut open to reveal a nasty looking purple and black bruise which had the look of something that had festered for days.

“Ew,” he remarked dryly.

“Let me see if this helps,” Bill said as he pointed his wand at the injury. “ _Episkey._ ”

Much of the swelling went down and the size was reduced though there remained a remnant of the blackish/blue color in the center.

“Madam Pomfrey probably could have gotten rid of that in an instant. But I’m pretty rubbish when it comes to medicine, that’s the only healing spell I know.”

“It’s fine,” David shrugged. “No lasting damage. What was that curse anyway?”

“Only seen it a few times but it’s a nasty one, especially if a powerful dark wizard uses it. Bone bruise curse. Can cause severe internal bleeding in the hands of a real psycho. Sometimes kids at Hogwarts will use them in duels, but it’s generally taboo.”

“That explains a lot,” he muttered.

“It sounds like you were waylaid on your way down here,” Bill surmised. “Who was it?”

“Ismelda Murk. She’s my year. Makes Merula Snyde look like a flower girl by comparison.”

“I’ve heard of her,” Bill said darkly. “She apparently attacked Charlie on the train this year simply for bumping into her by accident. You were there for that if I recall correctly.”

“Indeed, I was.”

“Well in any case this might be the perfect opening into what you really came down here for. Charlie told me you needed some help with these cursed vaults.”

David nodded in the affirmative.

“I do. Rowan and I actually found the entrance, but there was some sort of enchantment on it. I don’t think we can break it, just the two of us. Charlie said you might be interested.”

“Interested? Hell, David I wish you had come to me sooner. I’m in.”

David didn’t know what to expect, but the fact that Bill accepted his request so readily was a tad surprising.

“Huh, well that didn’t take much persuasion.”

“You didn’t need to,” Bill said seriously. “This ice is becoming more and more dangerous by the week and doesn’t appear to be dissipating any time soon. If we can get through that door you spoke of earlier there’s a strong chance we can break this curse.”

His face broke into a reluctant smile.

“I’d also be lying if I said I wasn’t a bit excited too. This is my first curse breaking adventure and I’m honored to be a part of it.”

“The honor is all mine,” David grinned. “Seriously, I can’t thank you enough.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” the eldest Weasley warned. “It’s going to take a lot of preparation and even a little pain to break into a cursed vault. We’ll need to do a lot of research and spellwork if this is going to be successful. It’ll also give us the opportunity to learn a few more jinxes for dueling, especially considering you were just attacked.”

“Rowan will eagerly take care of the research. He’ll also be pretty happy to know you’re in on this little quest of ours.”

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me,” Bill laughed. “Come on, let’s get started.”

And so they did. For the next few weeks, the trio met once a week to either study in the library or go to the training grounds to learn new spells and practice them on the wooden target dummies. This became steadily more difficult as time went on as the weather became colder the first snowfall hit but it was still good practice and it also provided an opportunity for Rowan to progress in his own dueling prowess, which steadily improved over time. Now and then they were also joined by Penny and Ben, who were eager to help in any way they could. For Penny that meant assistance in brewing certain potions that they would need in a tight spot- fire breathing and pepperup potions came to mind. For Ben, it meant assistance in some of the research and moral support…and the occasional training session.

“Remind me why I have to learn the fire making spell again?” he asked one cold December morning between the crunch of white powder on the ground.

The snow was also a good outlet to begin practicing a spell that would be quite useful in keeping warm and potentially knocking down the giant snowflake that fired concentrated freezing spells at those who tried to enter its domain (Bill did a double take when he was told that story). _Incendio_ would create large blasts of red and blue fire, though it was still somewhat difficult to control, especially for second years, and so Bill supervised their progress.

“A freezing day in December is almost as bad as the sensation you’ll feel inside the vault,” David told him as he shifted his scarf to reveal his pink, rosy nose, clearly whipped by the slight wind. “What better way to practice?”

“No offense, David, but I’m not sure I’m the right person to go inside the vault with you,” Ben said glumly.

“We will cross that bridge when we get to it,” Bill interjected. “For now, being prepared to break the protective enchantments is the best way to go. We’ll need a full arsenal to do so.”

Penny beamed underneath her hat, coat, and mittens.

“I’m just glad we’re finally learning something that could be considered proper defense. This year’s Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is complete rubbish.”

“Yeah, well I’d be lying if that also didn’t factor into it,” the red head muttered. “I also figured the fire making spell would be a top priority based off what Dave and Rowan told me about this vault.”

“Speaking of curse breaking, I actually brought you something,” David said, remembering suddenly his gift. “I bought this through mail order a week ago.”

He stuck his mittens into the bag and presented it to his friend.

“ _Patricia Rakepick: A Guide to Cursebreaking,”_ Bill read aloud his eyes lighting up. “Wow, David this is amazing. You didn’t have to get me this. Madam Rakepick is one of the best in the world.”

“Good practice for when you become a cursebreaker yourself,” he replied with a wink. “Not to mention it’ll be good for all of us when we enter the vault. Rakepick has been around the globe and back again. Seen and done it all.”

“We’ll pour through it once we get back inside. In the meantime, let me see your fire one more time.”

David point his wand in the air.

“ _Incendio!_ ”

A large stream of flames issued forth, crackling the air before ceasing altogether.

“You really have a talent for this stuff, don’t you?” Bill chuckled. “Took me a lot longer to learn that spell. Penny, you next.”

The blonde obliged, sending a lesser but still decent amount of flames into the frigid December day.

“Not bad. You need a little bit more power but otherwise you’re coming along fine,” Bill encouraged.

“I know,” Penny said a bit sheepishly. “I’m just afraid I’ll burn one of you guys.”

“You can burn me any time you want. Feels like my ass is about to freeze off,” David quipped.

“Well we certainly wouldn’t want that,” Bill responded dryly but with a cheeky grin. “One more from Ben and then we’ll grab some hot cocoa.”

Shaking heavily from the cold, Ben nevertheless loudly proclaimed the incantation.

“ _I-Incendio_!”

The amount of fire that issued from his wand was so vast that David actually had to grab Penny and duck to avoid minor injury. Even Bill took a step back, a look of shock plastered on his face.

“Well that’s one way to do it,” he offered in his gentlest tone. “Maybe say it a little less loudly next time.”

David began laughing as he picked himself up from the frost bitten ground, putting an arm around his friend.

“That could have melted the entire door down. And you say you’re not worthy of going into the vault,” he ribbed him.

Ben only offered a weak grin.

“Heh.”

The rest of the month continued like this, with spell learning sessions occurring inside rather than the increasingly frigid outdoors of Scotland. As they continued to meet together outside of class, at lunch, and in the library the group also took extra pains to ensure the Slytherins were not following or attempting to sabotage them. After the embarrassing loss to their rival, Merula and her ilk were becoming more vocal again and more than a few times, David caught her messing with his potions again. She constantly whispered about how she was closing in on key information on the vaults to distract him, which he did his best to ignore. Merula loved to exaggerate her own achievements so it wasn’t particularly concerning. Nevertheless, he made a point to keep an eye on her and her prime lacky, Ismelda Murk.

As December wore on and the holidays grew closer, David grew more anxious to revisit the vault, especially with all the planning and preparation they were doing. Bill, however, aired on the side of caution. He too was eager to visit the first cursed vault but opined it would be more prudent to wait until after they returned from Christmas break. It gave them all time to practice their spellwork and would throw off the scent of anyone on their trail, namely Filch, who was always scouring the 13th corridor at night with Mrs. Norris. In the end, the group largely concurred with such thinking.

It wasn’t until the last day before the holidays that the pressure to enter the vault ramped up a notch. The three boys were on their way back from their final class of the day, a potions extravaganza that featured pre-Christmas goodwill from the Gryffindors and Slytherins tossing acid pops into each other’s cauldrons, until they noticed a crowd stood outside the 9th corridor. Though no one was panicking as of yet the murmuring became louder as David, Rowan, and Ben approached.

“What’s going on?” David asked aloud. “It’s not supposed to be this busy. Not until the train leaves Hogsmeade station anyway.”

“No idea,” Rowan shrugged.

“Can we find out what this is later?” Ben said nervously. “Ismelda threw an acid pop in my cauldron and I think some of it burned through my robes.”

But curiosity overrode the other two Gryffindor boys as they slowly weaved their way through the crowd and towards the front.

“You guys! It happened again!” Tonks said to them. But there was no need to expound further. Reaching the front, they witnessed a fourth year Ravenclaw covered nearly head to toe in the cursed ice, face dangerously blue, eyes barely open. It was quite a revelation and also quite disturbing. No student, not even Ben had been entrapped so thoroughly. The only part of his body that remained free was his head and neck, everything else remained submerged.

It didn’t take long for the whispering to turn to proclamations.

“The ice won’t stop until it gets us all!” a random girl shouted.

Thankfully, any mass hysteria was quelled by the sudden arrival of Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape.

“Students, remain calm!” the deputy Headmistress shouted over the low hum of gossip. “Please be on your way to prepare for the train. Those who are staying at Hogwarts over Christmas break, return to your dormitories until further notice. Prefects, see that everyone is accounted for.”

“You heard her!” Snape barked. “Away with you!”

The intimidating leer of Severus Snape was more than enough to disperse the crowd, but not before David overheard the professors commenting on the situation.

“The ice has never spread this far before,” Flitwick said with a note of anxiety in his voice. “Should we not alert the Headmaster to return?”

“Dumbledore has enough on his plate,” Snape replied. “He will not come back to Hogwarts until after Christmas. We can handle things until then. If the ice is getting stronger, we should not allow that information to spread beyond these walls.”

“I will letter Albus. But for now, let us focus on unfreezing Mr. Isaacs. Madam Pomfrey will need to attend to him for quite a while,” Professor McGonagall spoke, taking out her wand.

David, Rowan, and Ben looked at each other as Tonks and the Hufflepuffs headed towards the kitchen. All of a sudden, containing the ice was looking more and more impossible. If all of Hogwarts was threatened to be consumed by it, they had less time than originally thought.

“Happy Christmas, everyone,” David said ironically as they approached the Fat Lady to pack.

Though most holidays were spent opening presents, eating pie, and retelling school stories, this was once incident he planned to keep away from the ears of his mother and father, knowing both of them would panic if they found out he was attempting to break into the vaults himself.

Rubbing the back of his neck, David couldn’t help but wish for a quick end to December.

There was much more work to be done, yet.


	16. Second Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Bill Weasley on board, the time has come to make another go at the cursed vault. Will it yield a different result?

**Hey, guys.**

**It's been almost a month since I updates this. I do apologize for that. Quarantine I think in some ways has made me lose some creativity and inspiration. Being cooped up in the same place for weeks at a time can make a person quite lethargic.**

**So have this chapter as my apology haha. The next one will come much sooner**

**Year 2 Part 7- Second Attempt**

David’s fears proved to be correct about the holidays- they were agonizingly slow and his parents pestering didn’t help matters. And by “parents” that basically meant his mother, who wanted to know everything from his classes, to his friends, right down to the kind of shampoo he was using on a daily basis. On top of that, it was their turn to host Christmas dinner this year and that meant spending time with the MacMillans, who were a lively bunch to say the least. Unlike the Grants, that particular clan had quite a few aunts, uncles, and cousins, some of which he had barely spoke to before. At the very least, it allowed him some breathing room from his mother.

His return to Hogwarts was a welcome resumption of the ongoing goal- getting into the vault and breaking the curse. Dumbledore was back again, but only a week and a half into January he was gone again, presumably on the same business that had kept him away in the first place.

In other words, no one knew anything and the ice was still a problem.

There hadn’t been another student trapped since the incident before Christmas, but the sense of urgency increased all the same among the curse breaking crew. They were ready for another attempt but as always there were roadblocks. And not just from teachers or Filch. For David, the Slytherins continued to be a thorn in his side, none more so than Merula who clearly had designs of her own. This was encapsulated by a simple hallway interaction.

Rushing to Charms with a sandwich stuffed in his mouth, he suddenly felt himself lurch forward and tumble to the ground.

“ARGH!”

Checking that he hadn’t choked or broken anything, David dusted himself off and saw Merula Snyde standing a few feet away.

_Why am I not surprised?_

“Really? The trip jinx?” he spoke in a bored tone.

A falsely sweet smile crossed the Slytherin girl’s face.

“Sorry, it was the only way to get your attention.”

“You could have just said my name like any other normal person.”

Merula gave a half shrug to indicate her general indifference.

“Guess you were moving too fast. Anyway, quit whining, Grant, that’s not the reason I need to talk to you.”

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked sarcastically.

“It’s about your brother.”

David eyed her carefully.

“What about him?”

“Why do you think he was so obsessed with the vaults?”

It was an attempt to glean information out of him. Merula lacked subtlety and it was evident by the greedy look in her eyes.

“All you ever do is go on about my brother and what a mad nutter he was. Why should I tell you anything?”

“Because I know where he is,” she replied simply with the air of someone dangling a carrot at the end of a pole. “And I know what happened to him.”

David wasn’t stupid. He knew that even if Merula knew what happened to his brother, such information wouldn’t come without a price. Part of him seriously considered it, however. The child of Death Eaters was probably privy to an inner circle he wasn’t familiar with. On the other hand, the second year Slytherin practically lived to manipulate people.

“What do you want in exchange?” he asked.

“Now you’re catching on. I’ll tell you what I know if you tell me more about what you found on the vaults. Promise me that and you have a deal.”

The longing David felt reared its ugly head once more, telling him that no information was too valuable to give up in order to find Jacob. But that was the whole point of the vaults in the first place. It was a risk, but he trusted that finding them would prove to be more useful in locating his brother than whatever Merula had to say. For all he knew, she could be lying.

No, it wasn’t worth it.

“I’m not promising anything,” he said flatly. “Do you really think I’d trust you after all the times you’ve lied to me and everyone else?”

“It’s your loss,” Merula said with an eyeroll. “Or do Gryffindors know nothing about the art of compromise?”

“I don’t compromise knowing that the minute I turn my back you’re going to stab it. And don’t think I’ve forgotten you sent Ismelda to attack me last November.”

He expected her to give him another snarky comment or even threaten him with another attempt on his person. But to his surprise, Merula looked puzzled.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb, Merula. I know it was on your orders.”

“I told her to follow you, not attack you,” Merula replied. “Whatever happened, I didn’t tell her to do it.”

David remained suspicious, but the expression on his rival’s face betrayed no lie or manipulation. It appeared she truly had no knowledge of what transpired until now.

“Whatever,” he muttered slinging his bag over his shoulder. “Just tell Ismelda if she wants to actually hit a moving target, she may have to consider seeing with two eyes instead of one.”

He turned and began walking away but not before one last warning from Merula.

“Have it your way then, Grant. My offer still stands. From what I hear, your brother won’t survive much longer…”

David had to resist turning back around and firing off a curse at her face.

_She’s goading you, don’t react. That’s what she wants. Jacob is fine…Jacob is fine…._

He repeated these words in his head over and over until he reached Charms, wondering that if he said it enough times, he’d start to believe it.

* * *

Thankfully, the day wasn’t completely ruined by the conversation with Merula. Rowan and Ben were in the library, but Bill had personally invited him to the courtyard for what he termed a “sparring session”. He hadn’t dueled the elder Weasley since he taught him a few spells in his first year, but he figured there was a good reason for it.

The day was brisk- cold but sunny and no wind. In other words, it was going to be the best kind of weather you could get in Scotland during January. Daylight was scarce so they met during lunch hour.

“I don’t need to tell you that we’re entering the vault soon,” Bill told him as they crunched across the snow laden courtyard.

“We have to break into it before the ice strikes again,” David nodded. “The school goes back to normal and problem solved.”

“I’m hesitant to ever call this place ‘normal’,” Bill chuckled. “Nevertheless, you’re right. The sooner this curse is broken the better. We’ve prepared for it as well as we can given the circumstances. But there’s one piece of business to take care of first.”

“A sparring session?”

“Correct. This goes beyond teaching you to defend yourself from a bully and if something happens to one of us, the other has to be ready to step in. So we’re going to duel each other for a few rounds just to see how far you’ve come.”

David agreed but he couldn’t but wonder if outcomes would be any different than they were last year when Bill had first trained him. He never managed to defeat the eldest Weasley, which was to be expected. However, if there was one thing David knew about himself, is that he was taking more pride every day in his dueling. Quite simply, he hated to lose.

The two took stances about fifteen feet apart from each other.

“Ready?” Bill asked him.

David gave one last icy breath before affirming.

“Give me your best shot.”

The first jinx was so quick out of the wand, David barely had time to duck out of the way. Indeed, it would set the tone for the first match as in the next five seconds, Bill had his wand spiraling into the air and caught it in his hand.

“That one doesn’t count,” David said lamely.

“Of course not,” Bill laughed. “Just like the next two won’t either.”

He wasn’t wrong. David performed better in their next two battles, firing off spells that kept Bill off balance, but still ended up on his behind both times.

 _Looks like Bill’s gotten better since last year as well_ , he lamented.

“Call me mental but I don’t think you were this good last year,” he said to Bill as he was pulled up on his feet.

“Neither were you. Your spellwork and quickness have all improved.”

“Don’t patronize me,” David said as he dusted off the snow from his jacket. “I swear to Merlin Madam Pomfrey’s going to have to put multiple bandages on my ass.”

The main issue was that though his spells were accurate, Bill was finding a way to essentially block them. His agility was better, but his opponent was a good deal taller with a far more experienced spell acumen.

“Alright, learning the shield charm definitely helped,” the red head conceded with a sly smile. “But don’t sell yourself short. I think you have what it takes to beat me. I’ve never seen a second year with your skill before.”

“You think so?”

Bill nodded in the affirmative.

“Sometimes, you have to think outside the box to beat an older more experienced opponent. Let’s go one more time.”

They went back to their respective positions and lined up once more, David racking his brains as he did so. If he couldn’t beat Bill the straight forward way as he had with Merula, another tactic was in order, something he wouldn’t see coming.

“Ready?” Bill called out.

They bowed and David rightly anticipated a disarming spell headed his way which he ducked to avoid. Feigning movement, he suddenly dropped low and pointed his wand just in front of Bill’s feet.

“ _Scintilla abitur!_ ”

A burst of orange sparks shot out, momentarily distracting the elder Weasley as jumped to avoid them. Taking advantage of the lapse in time, David fired off his own disarming spell before his opponent’s shield went up.

“ _Expelliarmus!”_

This time, it was David’s turn to catch a spinning wand from the air, grinning widely knowing he had finally bested the older Gryffindor. Bill couldn’t have looked more pleased.

“And that’s how it’s done,” he said. “The spark charm? Nice touch.”

“Found it in one of books Rowan lent me. ‘A Wizard’s Survival Guide to the Outdoors’. Supposed to help with kindling a fire without the risk of it spreading.”

“I told you,” Bill smiled. “It isn’t just about how many spells you know or how big you are. If you know how to move and press an advantage, you can win almost any time. Now let’s see your fire making spell one more time before we head in.”

David did so, casting a large amount of flame from his wind to demonstrate his full mastery.

“You got it. I reckon we’re ready to go into this vault tomorrow night.”

“Agreed. Best not to wait any longer. Merula came up to me today trying to pry more information.”

“She’s something else that girl,” Bill said shaking his head. “Makes me wonder though.”

A smirk began playing at the end of his lips, causing David to raise an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Nothing…I just think there may be more to this than meets the eye.”

“Spill it already. In plain English, please.”

“I think she fancies you.”

David, who at that point had pulled out a flask of water spit out whatever he had consumed.

“Are you out of your mind?! Don’t even joke about stuff like that.”

But Bill’s grin didn’t subside, if anything it grew wider.

“I’m just saying. She’s obsessed with you, mate. Always following you around trying to catch your attention. If I didn’t know better, I’d say she has a little crush.”

“Thank you for the ghastly attempt at making me lose my lunch but nice try,” David scoffed.

“What’s the matter? I’d say she’s pretty cute for a Slytherin girl,” Bill continued to tease.

“Keep talking and I’ll tell Charlie that I beat you today in a duel by using a spark charm.”

The red head feigned offense.

“Now that’s just low, Dave.”

They continued to joke and rib each other as they made their way inside to the warm fire of the Gryffindor common room. It was comforting in a way that David hadn’t felt in a long time. A sensation similar to that of an older brother teasing you…

It was only then that the desire to reach the vault intensified that much more for the young Gryffindor.

 _Stay strong, Pip,_ the memory echoed in his mind.

* * *

The next night, preparations were made, and everything was accounted for. Bill and David would be the ones to enter the vault while Rowan stood guard as he was still a bit spooked from the last attempt. He was more than happy to allow the eldest Weasley take a stab at it this time. In order to fool the cantankerous caretaker and his mangy cat, they would use the same method as last time, namely tempting Mrs. Norris with milk spiked with a sleeping potion expertly brewed by Penny. Now that they knew the location of the vault and its defenses, it would give them enough time to hopefully break through it before Filch found out.

David wasn’t overly concerned that only Bill would be accompanying him, as his presence alone ensured a stronger chance of getting rid of this curse. But he was a tad disappointed Ben would not be going. Indeed, his friend remained timid and apprehensive of anything related to curse breaking which was not surprising given the ordeal he had suffered earlier in the year. The blond boy never did recall what happened to him or have any clue who ‘R’ was. Confidence was a fleeting thing as due to being both a second year and muggle born was seen as a soft target by the older students and Slytherins in general.

“You’re one of the bravest people I know, Dave,” Ben told him the night before. “This is something you were made for. I’m not. Plain and simple.”

Try as he might, David couldn’t convince Ben to come along and he didn’t push it too hard. He could hardly blame him for that, but he did hope to continue assisting his friend in other ways, chief among them his fear of well…everything.

So, that aside it was time to take another crack at the vault. Doing their best not to wake the fat lady and avoid any other teachers that happened to be patrolling that night, the trio of Bill, David, and Rowan slowly and quietly made their way towards the 13th corridor. Sure enough, Mrs. Norris was there prowling around in her usual manner, stopping to occasionally lick her paws.

“Got the milk, Rowan?”

“Right here.”

His best friend produced the bowl and proceeded to pour the purplish sleeping potion inside. From there all took it was a simple levitation charm to place it only a few spots away from the hated feline. Sure enough, Mrs. Norris spotted the bowl and greedily licked it dry. From there it only took about thirty seconds for her to wobble around in confusion until finally dropping to the floor in a heap.

“You know, we should really tell Tonks about this little trick,” David joked. “She’d have a good time I bet.”

Rowan rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, in detention.”

Bill took a brief downward glance at the now unconscious cat remarking dryly, “Never did like this thing. Tried to catch me when I was late for class in my first year.”

“Join the club,” David told him as he took out his wand. He racked his brain to try and locate the exact spot he needed to apply his power. In particular he tried to pick out the coldest spot.

“McGonagall mentioned the other day you had mastered vanishing and revealing spells,” Bill told him. “That’s really impressive considering there are some sixth years that haven’t mastered them yet.”

“It’s his best subject,” Rowan added. “Only one he gets better marks than I do.”

“I seem to recall you’re pretty rubbish on a broom compared to me.”

The Indian boy flushed.

“That doesn’t count.”

Chuckling good naturedly, David pointed his wand and envisioned a darkened staircase full of eerie old statues of knights and other such medieval symbols complete with an icy chamber at the end. Though it still took a few seconds and a couple of flickers, the entrance yielded itself.

“Whoa!” Bill exclaimed quietly.

“I know, we said the same thing first time we saw it.”

Rowan gave them a thumbs up.

“I’ll be on the lookout. That potion should knock Mrs. Norris out for a couple of hours but Filch may still be around just in case.”

“Thanks, mate.”

He turned to Bill for one last warning.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this? This is like nothing you’ve experienced before or probably ever will.”

“Not if I become a curse breaker,” Bill said with a wink before turning serious.

“Don’t worry, Dave I’ll be fine. There’s only so much you can prepare you. We have to do this.”

The young Gryffindor, despite anxiety over the negative possibilities nodded.

“As you may have noticed, the temperature is lower than average even by Scottish standards. We have to move as quickly as possible before it overcomes us. It nearly happened to Rowan and I the last time.”

“Got it,” Bill concurred. “Stay behind me so I know you’re safe.”

Without another word, the two boys headed up the stairs in a light jog to ensure the blood stayed warm whilst they broke the curse. As they entered the hall of knights, David began explaining to Bill what they needed to do.

“The main chamber is just ahead. Once we’re inside the door will probably begin firing freezing spells at us.”

“You weren’t kidding about this place,” Bill panted slightly. “I’ve experienced blizzards at the Burrow warmer than this.”

As they reached the entrance to the ice room, however, they found their pathway blocked by a wall of ice about ten feet high.

“That wasn’t there the last time,” David muttered. “This curse keeps getting stronger.”

Bill sized up the ice briefly.

“What do you make of it?”

“Must be the vaults defenses. I wish I knew who built them and why.”

“Time for that later, wands out,” he said. “You know what to do.”

Without hesitation they fired off simultaneous blasts of ‘ _incendio_ ’ the large plumes of fire burning a hole large enough for an average man to walk through.

“Good enough. After you,” David gestured to Bill who obliged.

Upon arrival Bill threw out an arm to prevent him from going any further. His eyes cast a wondrous glance around the room. It was exactly the same as David remembered- resembling a vast ice castle (or igloo depending on one’s sense of humor) sparkling white and blue with vast amounts of snow. It also gave off a similar feeling as the hallway: that this was a place alive with ancient magic untapped for years by any witch or wizard.

But their focus quickly returned to the door, still guarded by an enormous snowflake shaped shield.

“Is that what attacked you and Rowan the last time?”

“Yup. Started firing off freezing charms as soon as we got too close.”

“That’s the mistake you made last time,” Bill counselled. “It attacked you before you had a chance to put up a proper fight.

“So what do you suggest?”

“Let’s approach it cautiously. We don’t want to set if off before we get a chance to attack. So let’s flank it on each side and cast fire at it when we’re ready.”

David at least felt slightly more confident about this than the last time he had been in here with Rowan. At the very least, they wouldn’t be naively approaching an unknown door without some kind of plan.

The two boys split up and approached from the right and left, careful not to make a sound other than the soft crunching of snow underneath their shoes. David tried to concentrate on putting his full power behind a fire blast but that was increasingly difficult with the bone chilling cold starting to creep into his veins. It was certainly more powerful than the last time and they had perhaps only minutes before they were forced to retreat.

“On three, Dave,” Bill gestured towards him.

David aimed his wand carefully at the shield.

“One…two….three!! _Incendio_!”

Fire issued forth and hit that door at full blast for a good five seconds. Before David could ask aloud if it worked, a luminescent glow began forming around the giant snowflake in front of the door.

_That’s not good_

It shot a freezing spell towards him, and the young preteen only just got out of the way as the projectile missed him by inches. Bill, however, was not so lucky. Being a bigger target. he could not avoid the wrath of whatever powers were protecting the vault and he was soon consumed from his lower body to his shoulders in ice.

“Bill!” David said running over, ducking another blast.

“It must have countered our _incendio_ ,” Bill uttered. “D-damn this is c-c-cold.”

“This didn’t happen to Rowan the last time this happened. I’ll get you out.”

“Be c-c-careful, Dave. _Incendio_ can kill a person if you’re not careful.”

David thought for a split second. Casting fire would surely get the job done quicker but it was certainly more dangerous. The knockback jinx might do the trick but there was no telling if that would still work or how long it would take.

There was no time, he had to make a decision. In a rapid succession he cast three knockback jinxes to chip away massive chunks of the ice.

“Hurry, Dave!”

“I got you, Bill. You’re almost out.”

Dodging another blast from the vault’s defenses, David grabbed Bill’s hand and pulled as hard as he could, managing to pry him loose from the icy prison.

“Can you walk?”

“Forget walking! Run!”

The two boys made a beeline for the exit, squeezing through the hole they had created in the ice wall, which by now was no bigger than a dwarf, but crouching low they slipped by and took off running, the last of the freezing projectiles missing them by a few feet.

“Dave what-”

“No time to explain, just get to the Hospital Wing.”

Bill stopped, his teeth still shivering.

“No hospital wing, Dave.”

“But you’re freezing your ass off! That ice took Rowan three days to recover from.”

“Halloween is one thing b-but arriving at the Hospital Wing at midnight out of bed is just g-going to lead to more questions from the t-teachers. Get me b-back to Gryffindor Tower and get me c-close to a fire. I’ll be fine.”

They began to protest but the older teen shook his head.

“No use t-talking me o-out of it. Let’s g-go before we get c-caught.”

And off they went, the next ten minutes becoming something of a blur to David. True they had avoided getting caught once more but proper chances and time were running out. Clearly more research had to be done in order to break the seal on the vault.

Sitting by the roaring fire with cups of hot cocoa in hand, the trio didn’t say much but no one needed to. The collective feeling was mutual- cursebreaking was a lot harder than they thought. 


	17. The Ongoing War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old rivalry flares up once more, highlighting the wounds of a conflict that have never truly ended

**Hey, guys**

**I apologize for not updating sooner. Frankly, my mind has been quite occupied and I've focused on other projects. But I also lost the spark. Can't deny that. However, I am back with more content.**

**This chapter takes a bit of a detour from the cursebreaking but I think it's one of the more poignant I've written. Again I say to you Slytherin leaders, this is not a commentary on the house as a whole. David's POV is biased and the issue at stake is more complicated than on the surface. So bear with me, there.**

**Anyway, enjoy everyone. As an apology I'm going to post the next one after Memorial Day here in the United States.**

**Year 2 Part 8. The Ongoing War**

In retrospect, Bill was correct in not wanting to go to the Hospital Wing as the next day would prove. Apparently, rumors were all abound that someone had been near the 13th corridor the previous night. Even more concerning was the rage of Filch who accused anyone who looked at him cross eyed of drugging his cat.

David wasn’t so much concerned with that as he was for Bill’s health. He and Rowan spent a good chunk of the night ensuring there were no lingering effects from being frozen in the ice, until he insisted he was fine and went up to bed. But to be on the safe side, he decided to check in on him at lunch time. Rowan required a stint in the Hospital Wing after he was hit, but perhaps Bill’s larger frame meant he wasn’t as aversely affected. Above all, there was a sense that it was his fault another one of his friends was almost seriously injured in a potentially dangerous setting. He made this known when he spotted the elder Weasley munching on a sandwich at the Gryffindor table.

“Hey…uh, Bill,” David said awkwardly as he sat down. “Feeling any better?”

Bill nodded as swallowed a bite of his meal.

“Loads. Thanks to you, I can almost feel my fingers again.”

It took David almost half a second to realize he was joking but it still didn’t make him feel any better.

“Look, Bill. I’m sorry you got hurt and that’s on me. After that narrow escape I don’t blame you if you never want to go back.”

But far from being offended, the fourth year looked positively ecstatic.

“Are you kidding, Dave? I’ve never felt so alive. Of course I want to go back. We _have_ to go back.”

David blinked a few times to ensure he had registered that correctly.

“Correct me if I’m wrong but weren’t you nearly turned into a living ice sculpture last night? How are you so cheerful about this?”

“Oh come on, I’m fine…HU-CHOO!” Bill suddenly sneezed sending an unexpected spray of mist into the path of an unsuspecting Gryffindor second year girl who immediately recoiled in horror. 

“Okay, so I may have a cold and a few shivers. Nothing I can’t handle,” Bill shrugged off. “What’s more important is breaking that curse. Clearly, we weren’t enough to bring down those defenses so we’ll need more people next time we go into the vault…” he paused before eyeing David carefully. “Dave are you okay? You look like something’s bothering you.”

In truth something w _as_ bothering him and it hit very close to home. A bubbling cauldron of emotion surged through the young Gryffindor as the familiarity of the situation rang alarm bells in his head. This was almost exact same way he felt the day Jacob left and disappeared.

_Because it was my fault. Just like this was too._

But he didn’t voice these concerns instead pushing them down as he always had, instead choosing to put Bill at ease.

“What? Oh yeah, I’m fine,” he said waving his hand as if to swat away a fly. “Just wanted to be sure you were okay. And that you still wanted to be a cursebreaker after all that.”

“The dream is alive and well,” Bill laughed. “But we’ll have to move cautiously from now on. No doubt that Filch and the professors will be keeping an eye on that corridor a lot more often. Best thing to do is meet with the others and decide on a course of action from there.”

“But what if the ice gets worse? Or someone actually dies from being stuck in it too long?”

“I agree with that sentiment. That being said we can’t break a curse if we all get expelled. I guarantee you others are on the lookout now.”

Bill stuffed his books into his bag as he got up from the table.

“I have charms now, but we’ll meet later on in the common room tonight to discuss it further.”

He gave David a friendly pat on the back before going on his way, leaving David to ponder on his thoughts and whether or not he wanted a giant sandwich. After a few moments he decided he wasn’t hungry and wondered where Rowan and Charlie were. Before he could even take so much as a step a loud voice called his name.

“Grant!”

Angelica Cole was power walking towards him, and she was practically fuming. David hadn’t seen much of her this year, given that he had largely avoided trouble and the loss of house points that plagued him in his Hogwarts debut, but that happy period had clearly come to an end.

“David Grant!” she repeated, stopping only a couple of feet away from his face.

The young Gryffindor feigned looking from side to side.

“Oh, you’re talking to me? I thought you had me confused with my invisible twin who coincidentally also shares my name.”

He knew getting under Angelica’s skin was probably not the best idea, but he couldn’t help it. Doing so was far too easy and entertaining.

“I swear to Merlin Grant one more wisecrack and I’ll put you in detention until you graduate!”

“You picked a great spot to discuss this, by the way. I’m sure there’s a Hufflepuff in the basement who didn’t quite hear you.”

“Not another word,” Angelica silenced him though the volume of her voice lowered. “I want to know if these rumors about you tampering with that cursed vault are true.”

The response was obvious. Any admission of doing so would more than likely cost him actual time that could be devoted to other things. Though not a fan of lying this was a situation where it felt acceptable.

“I don’t know what you’re hearing, Angelica but I’m not the one who’s messing with the vaults. Have I given you any reason this year to suspect otherwise?”

His prefect eyed him carefully, her anger reducing slowly.

“Look, Grant, I’m not trying to give you a hard time. I’m just trying to protect you. Professor McGonagall is getting suspicious as are some of the other teachers. You need to be careful.”

“I am careful,” David tried to shrug casually. “I’m not losing house points, right?”

“This is more than just house points,” she emphasized. “It’s about representing your house and what it means to you. We talked about this last year- if you continue to jeopardize that, it will be just like your brother all over again.”

That was a remark that got underneath his skin. Too many times he had been reminded of Jacob lately, both the good and bad. Prefect or no prefect he was not going to let Angelica talk about things she knew nothing about.

“Whatever my brother did or didn’t do isn’t for you to judge,” he said failing to keep his good humor. “And it’s not for you to judge me either.”

Angelica narrowed her eyes.

“It’s that kind of attitude that makes me wonder if you should have been placed in our house at all.”

David could feel blood rushing to his head.

“If you’re done questioning my house loyalty, I’ll be on my merry way. I have better things to do.”

He stormed past Angelica, highly irritated and more than a bit reckless in thought.

To hell with what everyone thought, he was going to do things his way.

* * *

That night, the round table of Gryffindors met in the common room to discuss the days events and their next move. Of most significant news was that the prefects and the teachers seemed to be on to the fact that someone was trying to enter the vaults. As a result, the watch on the 13th corridor was doubled. Not only was Mrs. Norris constantly prowling, that now included Filch or some other authority figure. Anyone unfortunate to be caught near there during the late hours was given detention (or at least that was the case if the one who caught you was Snape).

On top of that David still had not forgotten about the message from ‘R’ which remained as mysterious as ever. Ben never did recall what had occurred during beginning of the year or how the note came to be in his pocket, leaving the identity and motivations of the group unknown at the present. It was not a comforting thought but without additional information there was no way to investigate that avenue any further. The only thing to do was to press forward with breaking the curse and prevent an icy death for any unsuspecting Hogwarts student.

Of course, that was easier said than done, given that the professors and the school at large was on high alert.

“I don’t like it,” David spoke frankly to his fellow house mates by the fireside. “If Angelica is suspicious, the teachers definitely are. She even said McGonagall was on to us.”

Bill took this into consideration.

“She’s the last person you want to have on her bad side,” he surmised. “And she won’t play favorites or look the other way like Snape does with the Slytherins.”

“I’ll bet my parents farm Merula can pretty much do whatever she wants,” Rowan said bitterly. “If she found the vaults before we did, that greasy git would try and award her a special services award to the school.”

“I actually think she annoys him more than anything,” David chuckled. “But you’re right, Rowan. Snape isn’t going to go out of his way to prevent the little snakes from doing as they please as long as they don’t get caught. We don’t have that luxury.”

“No, indeed.”

The crackling of the fire dominated the sound barrier for a moment as the group ran silent. They also had to ensure no unwanted ears were listening in, which was another reason they were having this get together at eleven when most had already gone to bed.

“If any of the Slytherins got their hands on what’s inside the vault there’s no way they’d use it to help the school,” Ben spoke quietly, staring into the flames. “Especially Merula.”

“What do you think, David?” Rowan asked. “She taunts us almost every day about the vaults. Do you think she’s closer than we are?”

“No,” came the simple reply. “If she was closer she’d have actually been inside it by now. No mention of the room, the ice, or the giant snowflake that freezes people in their tracks. Best for thing for us to do is to keep trying and take another crack at it.”

“We may have to put off that next attempt for a while. As you know, every teacher in Hogwarts is on the lookout now,” Bill pointed out.

“So what do we do in the meantime?”

“Keep studying and practicing,” the elder Weasley advised. “And wait for things to die down. The next opportunity will present itself soon.”

“And Penny?” Ben asked. She was becoming an increasing part of their efforts to break the vault curse but they didn’t any of the other Hufflepuffs to know what they were up to. Not even Tonks or Chiara.

“Keep her in the loop, of course. She’s in this just like we are. She also made me promise I wouldn’t go into the vault again without her help,” David said, feeling a small blush come to his face.

“She’s a true Hufflepuff,” Rowan admired.

“Then it’s settled then,” Bill nodded. “We find out as much as we can about the vault and prepare to go back inside when we can. Keep a tight lip, we don’t want Merula to gain any more information.”

The group concurred and decided to call it a night. Of course, that said opportunity would not come for awhile as the doubled watch on the 13th corridor remained intact throughout the end of January, February and into March. As it had been in the previous year, the vault faded into the foreground though not as much as before given the potential deadly consequences of a student being caught and frozen to death in cursed ice.

A more immediate problem was the House of Slytherin. Thankfully, Merula’s behavior remained unchanged from her usual nastiness and boasting- there was nothing to indicate otherwise. But for once the most troublesome Slytherin was not Merula, it was the older and far more dangerous members that were causing strife.

The origin was twofold: many of the older students remembered the British Civil War quite clearly and for the children of Death Eaters, almost all of whom belonged to Slytherin, they ended up on the losing side, their parents either dead, in jail, or feigning innocence via the Imperius curse. Some rejected this ideology, such as the sixth year prefect Felix Rosier, who had no use or time for the teachings of Voldemort. Others secretly embraced it and voluntarily isolated themselves from the other three houses as a means of revenge, bullying those they felt were easy targets.

Magnifying this issue was Quidditch, a sport that typically brought out the worst in hormonal teenagers to begin with. The Gryffindors had trounced Hufflepuff by a full three hundred points and were in prime position to win the house cup for the first time since James Potter was on the team. Unfortunately for the Slytherin team, because Gryffindor had won by such a large margin it was now mathematically impossible for them to win, a fact that many of them did not take well.

As the year headed into April and the final showdown between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw loomed, these two issues compounded into one as David would soon find out.

* * *

It just another day at Hogwarts as the first inklings of spring began to poke through the Scottish Highlands. The snow was melting at a rapid rate which caused the ground to turn into a thick froth of dirt and mud and though the temperature was rising, there were still damp and miserable days as it still sometimes occurs during the early months.

David, Ben, and Rowan were playing gobstones in the common room one Saturday afternoon when a first year girl stepped into the common room, soaking wet, face smeared with mud, tears streaming down her face. Immediately the whole common room jumped and rushed over, Angelica pushing her way forward.

“Out of the way, prefect coming through!”

She reached the first year and quickly adopted a soft, compassionate tone, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Oh sweetie, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”

The girl could barely utter a proper sentence through her sobs.

“W-where’s m-m-my brother?”

“What’s your name?”

“D-D-Diana.”

That caused one of the older Gryffindors to pop up their head and run over with deep concern in his eyes. David soon recognized him as Adolphus Blishwick, one of the Gryffindor beaters- tall, well built, and with dirty blonde hair.

“That’s my sister!” he said, giving her an affectionate hug, despite her soiled appearance. “Diana, what on earth happened?”

The girl wiped her eyes and managed to recall the specific incident more coherently.

“Some older boys attacked me, Addie. They kept hitting me with tripping jinxes so I couldn’t run away. One of them even threatened to use the Cruciatus curse on me. They called me ‘blood traitor’ and a whole bunch of other names, saying that you were to blame for them losing in Quidditch. I don’t even know how I got away.”

Adolphus’s jaw clenched so tightly, it was a wonder to David that his teeth didn’t crack. He could see the fury in the beater’s eyes which wasn’t altogether surprising given the attack on his sister. Fitting the stereotype of a beater, Adolphus also had a notorious temper.

“Slytherins…” Angelica muttered underneath her breath.

“Evil bastards, the lot of them,” Adolphus trembled with rage.

Liam Browne, his best friend and the Keeper tried to calm him down.

“Addie, don’t. It was probably those loner kids of the Death Eaters.”

“Fuck them, I don’t care!” he shouted, pulling Diana closer to him. “This was a direct attack on me and my family! I’m going to rip them apart one by one by the time I’m through!!”

Those familiar with the wizarding world knew that the Blishwicks were a wizarding family with a tradition in law enforcement. Voldemort had targeted them during the war when the family patriarch, Josephus, refused to join his cause and was later killed in the line of duty. To say it was a sensitive subject for young Adolphus, who planned to follow in his father’s footsteps, would be an understatement.

He turned back towards his sister.

“Who was it that did this to you? Do you know their names?”

Diana nodded, still traumatized by the incident.

“Ammon Lucian and his friends, I can’t remember their names. What are you going to do?”

“Don’t worry about, sis. Just go upstairs and get yourself cleaned up. I’ll take care of it.”

She did not argue and proceeded to run up to the dormitories, leaving the older students to debate their next move.

“Lucian is a dead man!” Adolphus declared with such fury, Liam and others had to hold him back.

“Addie, calm down for a half second. We need to figure out a plan,” Henry McLaggen, the other beater said to him.

“Forget it, Henry. I know where those gits hang out on the weekends. You’re not going to stop me from defending my family’s honor.”

“So you’re just choosing to ignore the fact that have a match with Ravenclaw? If you’re caught dueling them and get detention even Orion will break his inner peace to chew you out.”

“I don’t give a f-”

“Enough!” Angelica cut across. “Or have you forgotten I’m a prefect here? Adolphus, relax for a half second.”

The beater was finally released as he panted heavily from the struggle to break free from their grip.

“I don’t care if I get in trouble for this, Angelica. Family is more important than a goddamn Quidditch match. I can’t take this lying down.”

“No, _we_ can’t,” she agreed. “Which is why we’re going to help you.”

That brought some questioning looks from everyone in the room, David and company included.

“Angelica, since when do you advocate breaking the rules?” Liam asked puzzledly.

“I don’t. But I also know that there are some things that go far beyond rules. House pride being chief among them.”

David couldn’t help but notice she looked directly towards him when she said that statement and it got his blood boiling all over again.

“We’re Gryffindors and Gryffindors protect their own,” Angelica continued. “I think Slytherin needs a reminder of what happens when they cross the lion.”

Cheers rang throughout the common room as David stepped to the front, Rowan and Ben in tow.

“Those shitheads are easy enough to find,” Adolphus reiterated. “What are we waiting for?”

“It would be the most Gryffindor thing in the world to just charge in with reckless abandon,” Angelica pointed out. “So we’re going to need at least five people and someone to spy on their movements beforehand.”

“I’ll do it,” David immediately volunteered.

“Dave what are you doing?” Ben whispered.

“Taking the lead,” he replied simply. “If you need a point man, I’m the one.”

The other members of the Quidditch team looked down on him skeptically, surprised by the tenacity of a second year.

“You sure you’re up for it, kid?” Adolphus asked. “We don’t need any dead weight while we’re fighting.”

But Angelica eyed him carefully.

“Let him come,” she spoke at last. “If he wants to prove himself, give him the opportunity to do so.”

“I’m no dead weight,” he told Adolphus bluntly. “I can duel better than anyone my age. And I can dodge a lot better since I’m not as big.”

Henry shrugged at that.

“I say we let him come along, Addie. No harm in having an extra pair of eyes.”

The enormous beater gave in to the vote of confidence and sighed.

“Alright, kid you’re in.”

“I’d like to come as well,” Ben volunteered though his face definitely betrayed his fear. David immediately came to his friend’s aid.

“I can vouch for him. He’s really good with hexes and charms. Dead useful in a pinch.”

“Fine, but no more,” Adolphus told them. “It’ll be myself, Angelica, Liam, Henry, and these two midgets.”

“We have names you know,” David remarked.

“Whatever, let’s get going. We can discuss the plan on the way.”

As they exited, Rowan wished them luck but advised them to keep their heads down.

“Those particular Slytherins aren’t the kind you want to tangle with. Be careful.”

“Don’t worry mate, we’re all going to have a big laugh after this is over,” he reassured him. He was interrupted by Angelica once more as they began to head out of the common room.

“I hope you’re taking this seriously, Grant. This isn’t the time for your usual jokes.”

David looked up at her, not even the hint of a smile on his young features. He would do whatever it took to prove this was not a fluke.

“I’m the point man, aren’t I? That’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

Without another word, he stepped past her and followed the rest of his house mates out of the door. He wasn’t going to give Angelica an excuse to pick on him.

Not this time.

* * *

Adolphus hadn’t been bluffing when he stated he knew where their quarry would be found. Ammon Lucian, Ayla Yaxley, and Nicholas Selwyn hung out quite frequently in the courtyard, especially now that the weather was becoming warmer. Most days, they stuck to themselves, smoking cigarettes, cracking dumb jokes, scaring younger students who wandered near them by unhappy chance. However, Lucian was particularly unpleasant, a disposition made worse by the fact that his own father had been killed by Aurors during the war. Lanky, sneering, and possessing cold, gray eyes, it was enough to strike fear into any unsuspecting first year, let alone one who’s family had been on the opposite side. The Gryffindor beater surmised as much as they opened the door to the outside air.

“That piece of shit thinks himself a big man for picking on my sister. We’ll see how he takes on someone his own size,” he said menacingly, cracking his knuckles.

“How did he know what your sister even looked like?” Ben asked him, though he winced slightly when Adolphus’s frown turned towards him.

“Trust me he knew long before today. Everyone knows my family and their history during the war. Especially Lucian.”

“Wasn’t he just a kid when all of this happened?” David asked. He remembered vividly the dark days of that time, but of course, being only nine by the time of Voldemort’s downfall did not have the same frame of reference for everything that went on.

“Doesn’t matter,” Adolphus told him. “You can bet every galleon that he was well aware of who his father was and what side he was on. What side _my_ family was on.”

“The children of Death Eaters get indoctrinated from a pretty early age,” Henry McLaggen explained. “My uncle kept profiles on every one of those aristocrat types. They’re all the same way, namely raising their kids to believe that You Know Who had the right idea so by the time they’re old enough, they willingly join the ranks. Plenty of them are still around and bitter about the fact that their side lost the war. None will ever openly support the Death Eaters, but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out where their loyalties still lie.”

“And they express it in numerous ways. Namely, attacking those who they feel are inferior to them- muggle borns, so called ‘blood traitors’, people connected with the Ministry, etc.,” Adolphus finished.

David studied the grave features of his older house mates, no exaggeration in their heavy expressions. These were people who experienced the horrors of Voldemort far more severely than kids his age and the reaction went beyond a familial dispute. This was an extension of the ideological conflict still being played out in Britain.

 _The war goes on, even in peace time_ , David thought to himself.

They soon entered the courtyard, where only a handful of people were hanging about. It was easy to spot three taller figures clad in green sitting by the edge of the fountain.

“That’s them,” Adolphus growled.

“What’s the plan?” Liam asked Angelica.

“We take positions behind the columns,” she answered quickly. “Grant and Copper will go behind the fountain and give the signal. When you feel they’ve dropped their guard enough, give the signal that it’s time to fire.”

“Which is?”

“You probably haven’t learned the method to produce red sparks yet so perhaps-”

“I’ve learned how to produce embers. Close enough,” David shrugged.

“And you, Copper? Can you handle yourself in a fight?” Angelica said, eyeing the blond boy with a hint of skepticism.

“He volunteered, didn’t he?” David defended. “That should suffice.”

“Just make sure you don’t get yourself seriously hurt,” the prefect warned, and this time there was real concern in her voice. “These are the nastiest Slytherins in our year. If they did that to Addie’s sister they won’t hesitate to do the same to you.”

“We have it covered. Come on, Ben.”

As he and his friend took up positions, David could feel the anxiety practically radiating off the muggle born wizard.

“Ben, it’s okay to be nervous. These blokes are the spawn of Death Eaters. No shame in that.”

“You said I was dead useful in a pinch. When have I ever been useful in a pinch? Since when am I an expert in hexes?”

Careful to duck low in order not to be spotted, the two boys crouched behind the white marble wands ready.

“Last year when we were trapped in that room full of ice. You helped us all escape and get free.”

“Gryffindors are supposed to be brave,” Ben swallowed. “I’ve never felt less brave. These people consider me inferior.”

David placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke in a quiet, reassuring tone.

“Ben, you got more bravery than these three wankers put together. They’re the end result of inbreeding and lack of sunlight. You’re a hundred times better than they’ll ever be.”

That remark clearly ignited something within the nervous Gryffindor because his normally soft, brown eyes became hardened, a firm resolve spreading across his face.

David motioned for them to peer over the wall ever so slightly to get a better read on their targets. They could see a blonde haired female taking multiple drags on a cigarette, legs crossed, stockings more tattered than Merula’s. Another was leaning against one of the statues, raven haired, fair skinned, garbed in a gray sweater and a green scarf. The last, was a tall, reedy boy, tousled auburn hair, with a borderline gaunt complexion. He was cockily twirling a wand in between his fingers and his features had a pronounced permanent sneer. This was the one he assumed to be Ammon Lucian, son of the killed Death Eater.

“I’m bored,” Ayla Yaxley droned, taking another drag from her cigarette.

“What’s the matter?” Selwyn taunted. “Torturing blood traitors not enough for you?”

“Hardly,” she sassed back. “There’s nothing to do at this place. The weather sucks and we live in the coldest part of the castle.”

“We get it on three times a day, that should keep ya warm.”

“Small comfort.”

“You two are insufferable,” Lucian spoke now, his voice dripping with contempt.

“What’s got your knickers in a twist, eh Ammon?”

“Nothing you could ever imagine,” the tall Slytherin growled, wand suddenly in a firm grip. “You’re father’s still alive. You don’t have to look at the people responsible for killing him.”

He shuffled a few spaces and kicked a rock over the fountain, which barely based hitting Ben on the noggin.

“We wouldn’t be prowling around the courtyard like a bunch of wankers if the Dark Lord was in charge. That’s real power….that’s what we’re missing.”

“In the meantime, I suppose you’ll have to content yourself with the defenseless siblings of blood traitors,” Yaxley spoke in a sing song voice. “Oh well.”

“Keep antagonizing me and I’ll give you one worse than that Gryffindor brat. If it means Blishwick thinks twice before playing against Ravenclaw we’ve done our jobs.”

David had heard enough. He could see the Henry, Liam, Adolphus, and Angelica all in position in various corners of the yard. They were effectively surrounded. All he had to do was give the signal.

Suddenly, a mischievous grin crossed his face with Ben looking at him curiously.

“Aim for the buttocks.”

That brought an excited smile and they pointed their wands at the nearest two Slytherins.

“Ready, aim, fire!” David whispered.

Ember sparks issued forth and found their mark squarely on the asses of Selwyn and Lucian, causing them to jump ten feet in the air while Yaxley laughed.

“ACK! What the-”

“NOW!” David shouted.

A series of spells began to rain down on the trio of Slytherins, who looked around bewilderedly for their source. The one called Selwyn, unfortunately spotted the two second years first.

“YOU!” he snarled and brandished his wand, starting towards them. He only took two steps, however, before Angelica hit him with a jinx.

“ _Melofors!_ ”

A pumpkin encased the head of her target, who began to walk around as though he were a zombie, his entire equilibrium thrown off balance. Angelica came rushing in, stepping in front of the two as though she were a mother wolf protecting her cubs.

“Stay behind me, you two!”

“Look out!”

In her efforts to defend the younger students, Yaxley had snuck up to the side and attempted to strike Angelica with an orange colored curse. Thankfully, it missed and that was all the time David and Ben needed.

“ _Furnunculus!_ ”

“ _Locomotor Wibbly!_ ”

Both spells hit the Slytherin girl at the same causing boils to break out on her face and then tumbled over into the fountain soaking her to the bone.

The only other opponent to worry about was Lucian, but against three able bodied Gryffindor teens, he was no match.

“ _Expulso!_ ”

Adolphus was prepared, bending onto one knee and shouting out, “ _Protegus Maximus!_ ”

It was one of the strongest shields against dark magic one could conjure and true to its reputation, the shield absorbed the curse that was sure to have seriously injured the Gryffindor boys.

“ _Fla-_ ”

But Henry McLaggen was already a step ahead of him.

“ _Stupefy_!”

The jet of red light caught Lucian squarely in the chest, knocking him off his feet and backwards onto the cold, hard stone.

“I don’t think so,” the burly beater snarled.

The job was done, but not Adolphus was not. Another stunner knocked out Selwyn, who was still struggling with the pumpkin on his head, but somehow Lucian was still conscious, though he was groaning from the sheer force of the spell.

Picking him up by the scruff of his collar, Adolphus wore an expression of terrible fury and pain as he gazed into the eyes of the one who had bullied his sister. David could only watch the scene unfold in the background.

“Today was the biggest mistake you’ve ever made, Lucian,” the Gryffindor beater spoke quietly.

“Haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about,” came the snarky response.

That had been the wrong thing to say, as Adolphus broke the Slytherin’s nose with one punch.

“Touch my sister again and you’ll receive worse than that.”

Lucian remained defiant, cold hatred in his eyes as he responded through the blood that now stained his teeth.

“Naïve Adolphus. You really think this is the end of it? That I get beaten up a couple times and I’ll go away? This is just the beginning.”

“That’s enough out of you,” Angelica stepped in, taking charge now.

“Ah, Angelica,” Lucian spoke with a sarcastic smile. “I thought it was your solemn duty to prevent this sort of thing from occurring.”

“Not when you attack students underneath my charge,” she shot back. “I chose not to report you. Instead, we’re letting you off with a warning. The next time I hear you threatening to use unforgivable on an innocent, I’ll go to Professor Dumbledore.”

The Slytherin gave her a hard stare before spitting at her feet.

“Sooner or later all of you blood traitors and mudbloods will get what you deserve.”

Adolphus raised his fist in the air to strike him again, but Liam Brown caught it just in time.

“Leave it, Addie. Don’t waste more of your time with this piece of filth. Leave your good hand for the Quidditch not his face.”

To David’s vantage point, Adolphus did not want to let the Slytherin off without a few more punches to the nose, however, a look from Angelica convinced him otherwise. He threw Lucian roughly to the ground, leaving him to assist his dazed and injured housemates.

“Let’s go,” he muttered, wiping off his knuckles.

Without another word, the group of Gryffindors left the courtyard and made way back towards their common room, walking a little bit quicker just in case a professor happened to upon the carnage they left behind. Surprisingly, Adolphus and the other teens remained silent as they journeyed home, grim looks on their faces.

“I don’t need to tell you to keep what happened to yourselves,” Angelica told David and Ben as they approached the Fat Lady. “They’re too proud to snitch but if McGonagall found out I was a part of it…”

“Say no more, Angelica,” David reassured her. “We have your back, yeah?”

In that moment something of an understanding formulated between the sixth and second year Gryffindors. The irritation that David felt towards her previously melted away into affection and respect. Angelica could have taken the high road but instead she went outside of her authority to protect those who couldn’t protect themselves. He hadn’t forgotten the way she jumped in front of them when Yaxley attacked.

As the Quidditch teens gave the password and entered the common room, Angelica stopped him just outside of the portrait.

“I was wrong about you, Grant,” she said to him. “I questioned whether you should be in this house and I’m sorry for ever doubting your loyalty.”

She held out a hand, which David accepted as a sign of reconciliation.

“Thank you, Angelica. I don’t say this often enough, but you’re a damn good prefect.”

The comment clearly touched her as she smiled in return.

“Thank you, as well.” Her face turned solemn as she added. “Just don’t forget what you saw today. Or perhaps more importantly, what you heard. Lucian was right about one thing; this isn’t going to stop because we kicked his ass. We won the battle, but the war hasn’t stopped. It never will as long as people like him are around.”

As she turned and gave the password (‘Yorgischmorgi’) David looked down at his wand, which he only just noticed was still gripping tightly inside of his left hand. This lesson went beyond the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry. The fact of the matter was, people like Wilkes not only existed they were visible, vocal, and everywhere you looked in Great Britain.

“The war hasn’t stopped,” he repeated.

He wondered just how many more battles would have to be fought for it to end.

* * *

David stayed true to his word by not discussing what occurred the previous day…mostly. He felt he could trust his inner circle with the details, namely Bill, Rowan, and Penny. Besides, rumors never stayed quiet at Hogwarts for long as whisperings of a duel between the Slytherins and Gryffindors abounded, though Lucian and his ilk denied it. Angelica had been right, it was better to avoid public humiliation than try and inform an authority figure, at least in their case.

“The whole thing sounds amazing,” Rowan commented after David had finished retelling the story. “And intense.”

“It was both,” Ben said quietly.

The group was currently eating dinner the following Monday of the battle. There was an air of satisfaction, even smugness among the Gryffindor table given their Quidditch prospects and their victory over their rival.

“And Mr. Copper here was brilliant,” David announced proudly. “You should have seen that jelly legs jinx. It was perfect.”

“The Furnunculus curse was also a nice touch,” Bill laughed as he gave David a fist bump.

“Wasn’t my most creative moment. Extra acne on a teenager is just redundant,” he joked.

Penny wasn’t the only one who hadn’t said anything, in fact was looking down at her plate, a somber expression on her pretty features.

“Alright there, Penny?” David asked her. “You’ve barely touched your food.”

“I don’t like violence,” she responded without looking up. “Helga Hufflepuff taught that revenge was wrong in any circumstance, but after hearing what that Slytherin sixth year did…”

She trailed off unwilling or unable to say more.

David looked at Bill, who quickly reassured her.

“You’re a good person, Penny and I wish I had a strong a moral compass as you. But what happened last Saturday is….complicated.”

“You don’t understand,” the blonde girl said looking up now, her bright blue eyes swimming with conflict. “Even if violence is against everything I stand for, part of me feels he deserved everything he got coming to him. He thinks people like me are less than human…unworthy of being a witch.”

Bill reached over and gave Penny’s hand a squeeze.

“It’s a completely justified feeling. No reasonable person should expect you to accept that pure blood rubbish. The only way to deal with someone like Lucian is to fight fire with fire.”

Suddenly, a previous non-issue became very apparent among the group. David himself was pureblood, though he didn’t know if that was actually verified or not. He couldn’t trace his lineage as far or as well as the Weasleys or some of the other families, though both of his mother and father had wizarding parents. Rowan had wizarding ancestry going back to ancient India. But speaking on the topic in question, those such as Penny and Ben were to be considered unworthy by some in their society. The thought was infuriating.

“ _Pure blood_ ,” he mocked. “How many pure blooded families are even left? Since when should it matter anyway?”

“It matters to those such as Lucian,” Bill spoke grimly. “And to a lot of other people too. Don’t forget, many people who support that nonsense were never thrown in jail. My dad tells me all the time.”

“My mom used to tell me stories about how Death Eaters would deliberately target those who weren’t pure blood,” Penny added. “I’m half blood and my mom is a muggle born. She lived in constant fear or being attacked or killed.”

“Mum and dad won’t speak of that time to me,” Rowan said in a hushed tone.

Bill looked down as he twirled his fork into his noodles.

“My parents do, especially dad. It was constant fear- no one knew who to trust or where to turn. Everyone was a potential enemy. Fighting You Know Who was like waving a sword in the dark hoping to hit something you can barely see. At one point the Ministry almost collapsed. So many lives were ruined you can’t even count them.”

“Just like Blishwick,” David murmured. He looked over towards Ben, who looked positively petrified.

“Ben don’t worry. You Know Who is gone now, and you’ve got us. We’re not going to let anything happen to you, I promise.”

That brought a weak but appreciative smile from blond boy.

“Thank you.”

“What about your family, Dave?” Rowan inquired. “Did they tell you anything?”

“My mum is the ‘mother bear’ type. She would never tell us anything awful if she didn’t have to. Dad is a diplomat to America, and I remember how stressed he used to be trying to contain the situation to MACUSA. But they never believed or supported that pure blood supremacy nonsense.”

“And what about your brother?”

It was a general question, one that David wasn’t sure how to answer.

“Jacob used to tell me stuff sometimes. He was always better at getting around mum’s rules than I was.”

Penny suddenly looked a bit fearful.

“Dave, you don’t think what Merula said last year was true was it?”

“Merula says a lot of things, Penny. What do you mean?”

She looked hesitant to ask, as though her question might upset him.

“I mean do you think he really joined the Death Eaters?”

David had vehemently denied that accusation previously but that of course was to defend his brother from someone he hated. The truth was, he didn’t know what Jacob had done after being expelled from Hogwarts and who he had associated with. But the idea of him joining the most ruthless, evil organization in Britain was not something he wanted to think about.

His answer was noncommittal.

“It’s one of many things I have to ask when I find him.”

No one said anything after that. Talk of the war and Death Eaters had dampened the mood considerably.

“Just another reason to break the curse on this vault,” he said trying to steer the conversation back to a different subject. “We have less than two months to accomplish that now.”

“There hasn’t been an ice attack in weeks though,” Ben countered. “Maybe the danger has passed. Maybe we won’t need to go back inside the vault at all.”

David knew that was Ben’s anxiety speaking and not a mark against finding his brother. But there was no turning back from their mission now. This was a race against time. Against the children of Death Eaters.

A race against avoiding the questions he would rather not know the answer to. 


	18. The Vault of Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the cursed ice takes an unexpected turn for the worse, it is up to David and friends to go back into the vault once more to save Hogwarts.

**Hello, everyone.**

**There is good news! I seem to have my mojo back, that spark every writer needs to adequately make their craft. So expect updates to come a lot more often.**

**This chapter is the vault chapter though it will not mark the end of Year 2. For the record, I intend to write all seven years but that is going to take a hell of a long time given JC's very slow updating schedule haha.**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter! As always comment what you think. I enjoy it immensely.**

**Year 2 Part 9. The Vault of Ice**

Ben’s hopes for an uneventful end of the semester turned out to be oddly prophetic. The number of ice attacks dropped so significantly that even the first years seemed to be more relaxed going into the latter part of May and into June. Tension ran much lower and even the most brooding Slytherin or skeptical Ravenclaw had to admit things were looking up. Though Dumbledore was still noticeably absent, Professor McGonagall filled in more than adequately as deputy headmistress.

All the while, David felt…conflicted. He was certainly happy that the ice attacks had stopped, and the danger seemingly gone. But that didn’t lead him any closer to finding out what happened to his brother nor the identity of ‘R’ and what they wanted in general. Would he trade for more clues about the cursed vault just to have more information on Jacob? No, he wasn’t that selfish, unlike those such as Merula who only thought about themselves. But it didn’t ease that same longing he’d felt since he was nine years old, nor satisfy his curiosity.

Ben, of course, was ecstatic and Rowan tried to see the bright side as usual, telling him that no curse meant more time to study for their upcoming exams (whoop de doo) and reduce their chances of getting in trouble with the teachers. Bill, however, was the only one who remained unconvinced that the danger had truly passed.

“A magical cursed vault doesn’t just _stop_ cursing people,” he explained one day while at the training grounds. “From what I’ve researched, cursed objects are often unpredictable and not at all stable due to the sheer amount of dark magic they contain.”

“Are these vaults even dark, though?” Rowan pointed out, as he fired a stinging hex towards his target. “It could just be a natural defense mechanism of someone trying to interfere with it.”

“I don’t personally trust anything that has the capacity to seriously maim or kill someone,” David opined.

Bill send a burst of flame forth, incinerating a dummy to ashes.

“If it turns out that this was nothing more than a false alarm, I won’t complain,” he said. “But until we can actually confirm that, it’s best to remain on our toes.”

And remain on their toes they did, thanks to Bill. Three times a week, they were down by the ground training and when they weren’t Rowan was often in the library searching for more books on the ancient Aramaic language they found the previous year, or anything on the vault’s origin. Penny received several new potions books from her mother and was pouring through them for more ideas or possible brews they could use in the event of an attack.

For his part, David tried to juggle the rest of his schoolwork with the vaults. His mother in particular was expecting higher marks this year and constantly reminded him of that in her letters.

 _Do as I say, not as I do_ he lamented. It was typical of his mum to offer instruction but little sympathy in doing so. _If only Dad actually had a backbone. Whatever, it’s not like they’re actually here seeing what I get up to_

All of these things were to bound to come to a head sooner or later and when it did, it was in the most unexpected fashion imaginable.

* * *

The day of pandemonium coincidentally was on the last Quidditch match of the season, where Gryffindor was due to play Ravenclaw for the title. The air was abuzz with excitement, and though the Slytherins were more than a bit glum at being out the running, it was expected to be an even, prime time matchup. It was not an atmosphere concerned with the cursed vaults.

That included David and Bill, who in their eager anticipation of the match, rose early and sped down to breakfast both for the purpose of eating and wishing Charlie luck. Since his first match against Slytherin, his ascent into superstardom had been rapid. The game against Hufflepuff was as equally lopsided, with Gryffindor winning 400-100 in a span of about half an hour. But it wasn’t simply the score that had the Lions on the cusp of their first cup since the late seventies, it was a generational talent and that person was Charlie Weasley. His natural ability on a broom was so spectacular, many people openly talked of him playing for England someday. True to his nature, the second eldest Weasley merely shrugged such talk off, choosing instead to focus on the Quidditch Cup but the chatter was undeniable.

“Good luck, little bro,” Bill teased him moments before heading down into the locker room. “You know Fred and George are going to want a full play by play after you win.”

“Knock it off, Bill,” Charlie said, rolling his eyes but there was a small smile on his face all the same. “Just have the butterbeer ready when we come back.”

Giving each other fist bumps, Skye Parkin called over as she tossed the quaffle back and forth between herself and fellow chaser Ruth Barrett.

“Oi, Weasley! Orion’s called us to the pitch! Let’s go!”

“She has a way with words,” Bill observed mildly.

Charlie raised his hands as he got up from the table.

“Just who she is.”

“Knock em, dead, mate. We all know you’ll be brilliant,” David encouraged, giving one last slap on the back.

The red head thanked him and quickly exited the Great Hall to the applause of the Gryffindor table, while the Ravenclaws paid them no mind.

“Gotta say, definitely different than playing Slytherin from a pregame standpoint,” David observed.

“Ravenclaws don’t need to use shady or underhanded tactics to try and intimidate opponents,” Bill pointed out. “Their talent and tactics are usually enough. Besides, their team left for the locker room already.”

“Good point.”

Checking out his watch, David began to wonder where Rowan and Ben were. Both had assured him they’d be down just after himself. Even if his best friend wasn’t the earliest riser when it came to Quidditch matches, he was usually sufficient enough to dress and shower quickly.

“Where are those guys?” he muttered to himself. The Great Hall was beginning to empty out. Even the Professors were absent from the table. Something wasn’t right.

Bill tried to reassure him in his usual cool, collected manner.

“I’m sure they’ll be along s-”

He never was able to finish the sentence as screaming and panic began to erupt from outside of the hall. Whoever was left eating breakfast immediately ran to the scene of the commotion, including the two Gryffindors. What they saw was pure pandemonium: adolescents and teenagers from all houses were running back and forth and wasn’t hard to see why. Numerous spores of ice were blooming all around them, growing at a rapid pace threatening to engulf all in their path.

David and Bill, both glanced at each other, simultaneously gulping. Suddenly, wave of blonde slammed into them.

“Ack! Penny?!”

“Dave! Bill! Oh, I’m so glad I found you,” she said through a tight hug around David’s midsection (he blushed ever so slightly). “Is this the cursed vault?”

“Has to be,” the young Gryffindor replied. “What else could be making such gigantic icebergs?”

Just then, a large mass could be seen moving towards them through the crowd and given his height advantage it wasn’t difficult to spot who it was.

“Dave? Bill? All yehs thank goodness yer alrigh’.”

“Hagrid? What on earth is going on?”

The exceedingly large man’s warm, beetle eyes were saddled with watery worry.

“The cursed ice is spreadin through all o’ Hogwarts!” he replied, nervously tapping a pink umbrella by his side. “It’s getting ter be madness out there. Gryffindor Tower is completely blocked in, the dungeons got icicles stickin out everywhere. An’ apparently the Ravenclaw Quidditch team are trapped inside the changing rooms. The blasted ice is expandin so fas’ that the Professors can’t keep up with it and there’s only so much they can do. Especially with Professor Dumbledore off searchin fer that curse-breaker.”

Hagrid paused and mumbled to himself.

“Ah, shouldn’ta said that, should not have said that.”

“What curse breaker?” David asked curiously. But the groundskeeper waved off their concerns with one of his trash can lid hands.

“Never mind tha’ now. My job is to keep you lot safe until the ice is under control. Now head back into the Grea’ Hall while I go assist Professor McGonagall.”

As he sped off, or as fast as one of his girth could go, David looked back towards his two companions, blocking out the hysteria around him.

“We have to move fast,” he told Bill and Penny. “It sounds like the ice is back with a vengeance.”

“But shouldn’t the Professors handle it?” the blonde asked, fear evident in her crystal, blue eyes.

“It sounds like they have too much on their plate in order to properly deal with the cursed ice. And this time it might not be enough to save the day,” David pointed out.

“We’re forgetting one key thing,” Bill added. “The Professors don’t even know where the origin of this ice is. They may not be able to fix it.”

“But we do. And we can,” David declared. “Bill’s right. No one besides us knows where this vault is located. It’s time for a third and final visit.”

Bill looked over his shoulder to ensure no one was listening, simultaneous worry and conflict on his handsome features. However, he also appeared resolved.

“I didn’t want to go back in there without at least four or five us just so we could have each other’s backs, but it looks like there’s no choice. The three of us will go in, break that curse, and save Hogwarts.”

David nodded in complete agreement. As much as he wanted Rowan and Ben with them, his two roommates were effectively trapped within the common room. They were the last remaining hope.

“It’s settled then. Penny, are you in?”

Though her own misgivings could still be seen in her face and body posture, Penny didn’t hesitate in her answer.

“Absolutely. I told you David that the next time something like this happens to involve me. Well, you’re going to keep that promise whether you like it or not.”

_She truly is the most loyal Hufflepuff I’ve ever seen_

“You’re amazing, Penny. Alright let’s go!”

And without so much as a second thought, the three teens took off running towards the thirteenth corridor.

* * *

It didn’t take long to reach the corridor nor for David to reveal the hidden entrance. Being the third go around, he could pinpoint the spot precisely and the power of being an advanced Transfiguration student certainly didn’t hurt either.

When the eerie hallway and steps were exposed, Penny was taken aback.

“Whoa,” she uttered softly. “I’ve never seen a cursed vault before, but even this is a lot to take in at one time.”

“Stay close,” David nodded towards her. The last thing he needed was more casualties on this trip. Rowan and Bill had nearly frozen to death in each of the last instances. He would ensure nothing of the sort happened to Penny. However, her inexperience was showing already. The two Gryffindor teens already knew what to expect unlike the blonde Hufflepuff.

“Don’t worry,” he tried to reassure her. “It’s okay to be scared. We all are.”

“But it always helps to have a bit background. Especially for someone who’s never seen all of this macabre rubbish,” Bill joked.

Penny gave a frail smile, nevertheless she remained quite frightened of the ominous knights and ancient statues that surrounded them.

“What should I expect?” she asked bravely.

“If memory serves correctly, there will be a chamber with a massive door of ice in front of us, guarded by a giant shield shaped like a snowflake,” Bill explained to her.

“You’re taking the mickey, right?”

David resisted the urge to laugh despite the seriousness of the situation.

“It sounds pretty unbelievable but trust me, Penny. We’re not lying.”

As if to prove his point they came across the same giant wall of ice that stood against their path to the doors, twice as thick and formidable as before.

“Well…this is a problem,” David observed. “Will the knockback jinx be enough, Bill?”

“It’s our only hope, mate,” Bill told him, pulling out his wand. “If we hit it at the same time, it should be enough to create a big enough entry way for us to fit through.”

The two second years copied the older boy and prepared to fire.

“Give it all you got, Penny,” David told her, giving a look of encouragement. “Whatever ounce of power you think you have….summon every ounce of it.

_I’m going to need it too_

“On the count of three,” Bill announced and Penny’s normally cute, bubbly features took on an uncharacteristic degree of determination. “One….two….THREE!”

“ _Flipendo!”_

Beams of blue light struck the ice with a tremendous force but to their dismay, only a slight dent was made, indicating the defenses were much stronger than originally thought of.

“Try it again. One…two…THREE!”

“ _Flipendo!_ ”

This time a small hole was made through the ice, but it was barely big enough for a man to go ice fishing.

“One more,” Bill breathed heavily. “We can do this. On my count…one…two…THREE!”

This time, their efforted yielded paydirt as the combined power of their spells blasted the ice apart, leaving a man sized opening just big enough for them duck through.

“When you get inside, spread out and be ready when the door starts blasting its freezing charms,” the eldest Weasley informed them. “Penny, you remember the fire spell, yeah?”

“ _Incendio,_ right?”

“That’s the one. As soon as you get close enough to it, blast it with all your power.”

David nodded in affirmation. There was no time to think or get fancy, the only objective was to get past that door and ensure that this curse was broken once and for all. As for what came after….they could deal with that later.

Sure, enough as they entered the icy chamber and drew close, the snowflake shield began firing off freezing curses, causing the three teens to roll off to one side in order to avoid them.

“I see what you mean!” Penny yelled, drawing her wand. “Also, really wish I’d worn something other than a skirt had I known we’d literally be going into a cursed vault!”

David fired a knockback jinx to buy them some time, but their offensive nearly stalled as a freezing spell nearly hit Bill, causing him to slip forward on the slick, unstable surface.

“That was too close,” he muttered. “Alright, after the next curse it shoots off, fire away with everything you got.”

David drew his own wand and aimed carefully, shrinking low on the steps, concentrating all of his magic into the biggest inferno ball he could imagine in his head. By the hardened look on Penny’s face, she was evidently doing the same. As soon as the next freezing spell (aimed for Bill again) passed, he and the Hufflepuff were on their feet charging the door.

“ _INCENDIO!!”_ they roared simultaneously.

With their combined strength, huge plumes of fire issued forth and made contact with the shield attached the door. Through the heat and acrid smoke, David could see that the icy fortification was melting into a pool of water onto the floor. By the time the fire barrage ended, it was completely gone.

“YES!” he exclaimed. “We finally got rid of that bloody thing.”

The group barely had time to celebrate however as ominous rumbling could be heard from inside of the door, the ground quaking as though a giant were approaching.

“I don’t like the sound of that,” Penny stated, anxiety back on her face.

“I just realized, David,” Bill said turning to him. “All this time we thought this door was keeping us out of the vault…but what if it was keeping something IN?”

It was a consideration they had no time to discuss more for at that moment, as the massive doors opened to reveal a terrifying sight: an Ice Knight, made of iron but covered completely in chunks of snow and frost, about ten feet tall carrying a massive sword. It did not look pleased at their intrusion.

“Merlin’s Beard,” Bill breathed. “Everyone, take cover!!”

But he was too late. The knight struck out with his sword creating an icy wind so fierce, so deathly cold that one could not stand against it without plunging into a winter induced coma. In a quick succession, Bill’s body was quickly entrapped in ice as was Penny’s. Fortunately for David, he had managed to jump out of the way in time, all except his foot, which he managed to free.

“Blasted thing…” he muttered, ripping his foot away and breaking the containment. He ignored the rising chill in his bones as he saw his two friends stuck in blocks of ice so thick, it was a wonder they could move at all. Both of their faces were already turning blue.

“L-look out!” Bill warned threw chattered teeth as the knight swung his blade once more.

Again, David had to dive out of the away to avoid getting caught in the same prison. Wheeling around, he aimed his wand and issued out another fire blast. It caught the knight square in the chest, causing it to reel back but otherwise had no effect.

“Uh oh.”

For the third time, he avoided a blizzard blast but only just barely. There was no telling how long he could keep this up. Not to mention the health and safety of his friends were increasingly in jeopardy. He wasn’t going to win by simply dodging the strikes.

“D-D-Dave,” Penny managed to utter out. “C-c-come here. Reach into m-m-my j-j-jumper pocket.”

He did not argue, running over to her and doing as instructed. Within seconds, a bottle of green potion was in his hand.

“It’s f-f-fire breathing p-p-potion. I know i-i-it’s risky b-b-but it might be our only h-h-hope.”

“S-s-she’s right!” Bill called out in agreement. “You h-h-have to use it n-n-now!”

In a split second David managed to consider the options: fire breathing potion could damage someone’s esophagus and stomach beyond repair if too much was ingested at one time. And would it be enough to actually take down their adversary? Unless…

_Wait a second, I have an idea_

Ducking another blast from the Ice Knight, David wasted no more time. He quickly chugged the potion, feeling its warmth rush down his throat and into the pit of his gut (it was rather like ingesting tasteless, extremely hot water). Putting his wand directly in front of his mouth, he ran up to the Knight, and knelt down on one knee.

Summoning a deep breath, David aimed straight for its midsection with only a second to spare.

“ _INCENDIOOOOO!!!!”_

The fire breathing potion combined with the spell of his wand issued a concentrated beam of fire so powerful that it cut through the giant’s armor like a hot knife through butter, leaving a gaping hole in the middle of its body. As soon as the damage was recognized the silent knight looked down, fell to its knees before bursting into a cloud of snow and dust.

Panting heavily, David barely even registered his victory, rushing over to help Bill and Penny. Using the last of his fire breathing reserved, he managed to carefully blow a ring of fire around the ice, cracking it to the point where both could effectively free themselves.

“D-Dave, do you know what you j-just did?” Penny asked him, her pretty features in full awe.

“Careful, Penny. You’re still shivering pretty badly.”

“F-forget me, that was the m-most amazing thing I’ve ever s-seen!”

“She’s right you know,” Bill concurred. His body still quaked as well but his larger size and body mass ensured he did not feel the effects quite as badly. “Dave, I’ve never seen a second year do that before. You just took down something ancient, something way beyond what most wizards have ever seen.”

It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate the compliments, but David had seen this story before. Rowan and Bill each required sufficient time to recover from the door blasts and the knight’s power was far stronger than that. They needed to get to the hospital wing.

“Guys, let’s go see Madam Pomfrey before you freeze to death, come on-”

“Not before you enter that vault,” Bill cut him off.

“Forget the vault,” David insisted, supporting Penny with his own body weight. “We need to leave this place.”

“Leave after everything we did to open the bloody door?” Bill barked out with a laughter. “Not likely. David we’ll be fine. This is what you wanted: the first step in finding the answers about your brother. Go, I can take care of Penny.”

Before he could protest, the blonde placed a soft, feminine hand over his mouth.

“Hush,” she said with a smile. “B-Bill’s right, we’re b-both okay.”

Swallowing, but also nodding his head, David acquiesced to their insistence. He didn’t like the idea of leaving them behind whilst they were still in considerable trouble, but curiosity and desire overrode his fear. Any immediate threat was gone now. It was time to see just what was behind those frozen doors.

“Together,” he said to them. “All three of us.”

His friends smiled at him.

“If you insist, David.”

And just as he insisted, the three friends stepped inside the doors into the unknown.

* * *

In contrast to the snowy, ice cream covered walls of the chamber outside, the inside of the vault was quite similar to the hallway in its décor and decoration. It was also considerably warmer. Inside was a dark, copper green colored room lined with four different knight statues, all resembling the one they had just fought. In the center was a lit column, situated upon a stone pillar, lit by a soft, yellowish glow the emanated from the inside. Upon the column, was an ancient language, the same that Rowan translated a year earlier.

“Unbelievable,” Penny breathed out.

“There is definitely something to this column here,” Bill said, rubbing his chin.

“Perhaps it has something inside?” David suggested to which eldest Weasley shrugged.

“Only one way to find out, mate. You can do the honors.”

The second year Gryffindor didn’t hesitate. Foolish as it may seem to touch a mysterious magical object of unknown origin and power, the nagging desire was too much to resist for him. He didn’t know what to expect really, if anything at all. However, a curious thing occurred upon his finger resting on the column. It began to shift and unfold as though it were a flower in bloom. What lay inside was odder still. They seemed to be hovering in midair in a yellowish mist.

“A broken wand and a book? Not exactly the treasure I was hoping for,” Bill observed.

“Who knows? Maybe their clues,” David countered. And before he could stop himself he reached inside and attempted to take the two objects. Upon doing so, a familiar voice began echoing loudly inside his head.

_Find the other four vaults, David….Find my room…_

Could it be…Jacob?

“Find your room?” he asked the voice aloud. “I don’t understand.”

_You can’t let ‘her’ get there first! Hurry!_

“Who’s her?” he asked again. “What do you mean?”

Just then he was pulled back from the center of the column by Bill.

“Dave! Snap out of it!”

“Wha?”

Bill looked at Penny and back to him, his expression confused and concerned.

“You were in some kind of trance. You kept talking to someone lime if they were in the room with us.”

“I…heard a voice,” David admitted, not knowing what else to say.

“Who?”

“My brother….told me to keep finding the other vaults. You must think I’m mad, don’t you?”

_They must think I’m off my rocker. I don’t blame them either_

To his surprise, neither Penny nor Bill seemed to regard him as a madman waiting to go to the looney bin.

“For what it’s worth, I believe you, Dave,” Penny spoke up.

“So do I. I could believe anything after what we just went through,” Bill agreed.

“Did he say anything specific?”

David regained his senses and analyzed the situation for a moment. How was it possible that he had just heard his brother? Even in the wizarding world, witnessing voices that weren’t there was not a good sign and yet he couldn’t shake the feeling what he heard was not the work of insanity.

“He told me to locate his room and that there are four more vaults, specifically. And to find them before ‘her’. Whoever that is.”

“Her?” Penny repeated. “This just keeps on getting weirder.”

“I concur,” Bill said. “But what about the wand and book?”

David inched closer once more and took both of the objects without further visitation from the voice. Upon inspection, he recognized the wand’s true owner.

“This is Jacob’s wand. The one he had while at Hogwarts. I’d know it anywhere.”

Bill took the leather bound journal from him and began flipping the pages, his eyebrows furrowed in befuddlement.

“This book, whoever it belonged to, is nothing but scribbles and random drawings. It appears the author was quite mad.”

“Could it be a clue to the location of the next vault?” Penny asked.

David didn’t know what to think. Far from answering questions, their journey and entry to the vault seemed to invite more questions, thickening this mystery even further. The quest to find his brother now took on a whole new meaning.

“I have no idea,” Bill said quietly after a moment of pondering. “But what I do know is that we need to get out of here before we get caught.”

Snapping back to his senses, the second year almost forgot how long they had been in here. It was long past overdue for their departure.

“Bill’s right. We don’t want to find any of the teachers waiting for us by the time we get back. It’s time to go.”

“Do you think that we stopped the cursed ice for good?” Penny wondered aloud. “I hope no one got hurt.”

It was a sentiment they all shared but one they had no way of knowing until they returned back to the halls of Hogwarts. With enough adventure completed for one day, the trio made their way out of the vault and into the thirteenth corridor.


	19. New Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the year brings about many things: Quidditch victories, an attempted prank, and another talk with Dumbledore, perhaps?

**Well, my friends this is it.**

**Year 2 is in the books. And after year 3 (due to JC's milking of this game for all its worth) the years will get steadily longer and the chapters more varied. But for now, we've finished two years and I really hope you guys liked it. As always, comment and review! Send a kudos!**

**I already have a head start on Year 3 so be on the lookout for it within the month. Until then, stay frosty!**

**Year 2 Part 10. New Revelations**

For the span of about twenty four hours, David almost thought he got away with breaking into a cursed vault without any higher authority discovering so. Hogwarts was still settling down from the ice attack, which thankfully had abated. As he suspected, the ice immediately disappeared upon the defeat of the Ice Knight and their entry of the vault. Dumbledore had also returned, and his presence immediately restored order. Where he had been, however, remained the subject of speculation.

The Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had been postponed to the following weekend which meant that the primary focus for the student body was exams, much to their chagrin. For himself, David wasn’t looking forward to the Transfiguration test as he could barely look Professor McGonagall in the eye. He wondered whether or not she knew about their little excursion into the vault. The answer to that question came rather quickly.

He and Rowan were walking back from Charms the following Monday when his head of house stood right in front of the fat lady, eyeing them with an extremely stern gaze. It certainly did not give the warm and fuzzies, a sentiment echoed by his best friend.

“I don’t like that look,” Rowan whispered.

“Yeah, you don’t say.”

“David Grant,” McGonagall called out to him in her usual brisk tone. “Last weekend was not the first time cursed ice has appeared at Hogwarts, it is also not the first time it has suddenly disappeared. Can you explain this?”

The question was a rhetorical exercise. He resisted the urge not to gulp as it was abundantly clear what she was getting at. When he didn’t answer she continued.

“Up to your common room Mr. Khanna, I need to speak with Mr. Grant, alone.”

The Indian lad didn’t have to be told twice, uttering the password and scurrying up the stairs faster than a jackrabbit, as McGonagall continued.

“Like the previous instance, it seems to have appeared when someone tampered with a Cursed Vault, and disappeared when the door was opened. I’m sure you can guess who was responsible for opening the door the last time.”

“Jacob,” David breathed out.

“Precisely. We don’t yet understand how the vault reappeared, or who first tampered with it this time. Truth be told, there is still much we don’t understand about the Cursed Vaults, but I’m not going to bother to ask if you were responsible for what occurred last weekend.”

He wanted to make a joke, but he knew better than to do that in front of a woman such as Professor McGonagall. Therefore, he stayed silent.

“You are the only student who has shown the interest, recklessness, and talent to do such a thing.”

_ You’re forgetting Merula Snyde _ , David thought to himself.  _ She fits all three of those categories…except for talent maybe. Hehe _

“We know that you, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Haywood were all involved in this. Therefore I will be taking one hundred points from Gryffindor. Mr. Weasley in particular was adamant of your innocence which was noble of him…”

“He had nothing to do with it,” David quickly interjected. He could take losing house points, but it was common knowledge that Bill also desired to be a prefect the following semester when he entered his fifth year. If he had to take the blame for all of it, he would. “Penny didn’t either.”

A strange look of respect appeared on Professor McGonagall’s face, temporarily softening her strict stance.

“It is good to see such strong bonds between you and your friends, Mr. Grant. Miss Haywood’s punishment is not up to me. But rest assured that Mr. Weasley’s prospects of becoming prefect have not been damaged by this incident.”

David gave an inward sigh of relief. He would not have been happy with himself had his actions jeopardized Bill’s higher goals.

“But that is not the end of the matter for you,” his head of house continued to admonish. “You  _ will  _ speak to Professor Dumbledore about this matter. He may not be so forgiving.”

Resisting the urge to hang his head in defeat, all David could do was utter a solemn, “Yes, Professor,” and begin to make his way towards the Headmaster’s office.

“Mr. Grant? You may want the password. It is ‘lemon drop.’”

_ They always did say he was a bit mad _ , he commented on the password being named after a muggle sweet. But it made no difference. Albus Dumbledore was one of the most, if not the most powerful wizard in the world; a man who held the power of his schooling in the palm of his hand.

It was not a comforting thought, but either way he had to face the music.

“Let’s get this over with,” he muttered to himself.

* * *

Upon saying the password, the gargoyle jumped aside revealing a spiral staircase which led to the confines of Dumbledore’s office. When he reached the top, David was immediately struck by how vast and intricate the place was. It was like no other room in Hogwarts he’d ever seen. To describe it took a lot of words that weren’t coming to him at the moment.

There were many elaborate and intricate looking instruments placed unevenly around the shelves and tables that adorned the room. Some looked vaguely familiar to David while others defied comprehension. Surrounding the vast semi circular space were also legions of portraits, some of which looked as though they belonged in the Middle Ages while others were more modern. Up above on a railing was a giant blue sphere that looked like a globe and an attached telescope for the purpose of astronomy. And then of course, there was the center of the room which housed the desk of the Headmaster himself, who was dressed in rich, purple robes. Perched above him was also a strange, red and gold bird of unknown origin.

_ Talk about an impressive setup _ , David thought to himself as he approached the centenarian, who was currently writing a letter of some sort.

“Professor?”

“I will be with you in a moment, David,” came Dumbledore’s light response, though he did not look up from his current task. “I’m sure you can understand why I have pressing matters to address…”

_ I know, because of me _

“…in the meantime, please feel free to look around as I finish this last task.”

David did so, staring at some of the metal instruments but having enough sense not to touch them as he did not want to break anything. However, he did bend down and look at one of the most peculiar of all: a gigantic bowl with a shiny, silvery substance on the inside. It practically hypnotized him and as he peered closer he swore he could see images floating through the silvery liquid, some of which seemed familiar…

“Any closer and you’ll be in more trouble than you already are, brat,” a snide voice called out from above.

David snapped out of his trance and looked up to see one of the portraits sneering down at him, a thin, bearded man with a pointed hat topped with silver, green robes. He disliked the portrait immediately.

“Oh yeah? Who the hell are you?”

“Phineas Nigellus Black, Headmaster of Hogwarts from 1892 to 1925. And I must note your distinct lack of manners, young man. Were this my day, I could have you physically whipped for such disrespect.”

David narrowed his eyes and replied in a bored tone.

“Yeah well that’s why I’m alive and you’re six feet under, you git.”

“Insolent-”

“That is enough Phineas,” the firm voice of Albus Dumbledore interjected, coming over to the scene. “Though David I must ask you to step back from the pensieve, as entering it would cause you to see things I do not feel are appropriate.”

“A pensieve,” he repeated, obliging the elderly man. “I’ve heard of those but never seen one in person.”

“You may find that they are useful for old fools such as myself, who have far too many memories and enjoy indulging in the past when useful to the present moment,” Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. “But for a young man as you are, I doubt they would serve much purpose.”

“There are some things I’d like to forget…others I’d like to remember more clearly.”

“A unique observation for someone your age, however, we both know that is not the reason for your presence here today.”

They had come to it at last, and David supposed there wasn’t any use in putting it off much longer.

“It’s not. What was that you were writing, though?”

A noise of disapproval could be heard from Phineas, but Dumbledore ignored it.

“Questions. Questions that I hope will finally provide answers.”

The answer was vague, but David did not press the matter, and began using a more formal tone of voice.

“Professor McGonagall said you wanted to see me, sir?”

“Indeed,” Dumbledore replied, placing an arm around his shoulder and leading him away from the pensieve. “It would appear you discovered the source of the mysterious cursed ice. You revealed a vanished staircase using advanced transfiguration beyond your year, explored long forgotten corridors of this school and broke an ancient curse on a vault that many refused to believe existed despite overwhelming evidence.”

So he did know everything. There was no point in denying it then. If nothing else, he had to explain to the Headmaster the reasons for his actions even if it was an exercise in futility.

“I’m sorry I entered the vault without telling anyone, Professor. But there was no time. The ice was spreading everywhere, and I was the only one who knew where the vault was located. I had to do something before the entire school froze over. People were trapped.”

Dumbledore’s eyes peered deep into him, however, as if waiting for him to reveal the full truth he was not telling.

“I’ve heard my brother’s voice both outside and inside the vault, sir. I saw visions of the ice and more.”

“Visions like the one you just described are very rare indeed,” Dumbledore explained to him, placing his hands directly underneath his chin. “You might ask yourself whether what you perceived is something else entirely.”

“I’m not sure what to say, sir,” David admitted. “To be honest, this whole experience my first two years has been…a lot.”

“Quite understandable, especially with the recent adventures and a history such as yours. Is there anything you  _ can _ say for yourself in the meantime?”

On the surface, Dumbledore’s words suggested punishment and explanation but knowing the Headmaster by now it was also an invitation to ask more than what could be expected from a normal authority figure. That being said, there were so many thoughts spinning inside his head he barely knew where to begin.

“Sir, I promise I didn’t purposefully try to subvert your authority or anyone else’s. I didn’t go  _ looking  _ for this vault at first, it’s almost as if it found  _ me _ . There’s so much I still don’t understand. I asked you last year what the vaults were, but this year raised so many more questions. Why do they exist in the first place? What is their purpose? And why do I keep hearing my brother’s voice? Am I mad?”

A regretful, almost sad look passed on the Headmaster’s face, as though he were empathetic to the young Gryffindor’s plight but unsure on just how much to reveal.

“I believe you, David. However, as to your questions I’m afraid my knowledge is still barely beyond yours. Why these vaults exist within the Institution of Hogwarts or what their true purpose is, I do not know. I do have theories, but that sort of speculation is too dangerous and implausible to indulge until we know the truth. Regarding your brother, I have a much more concrete theory, but I cannot confirm it until I have further information.

“What I can say is this: Jacob Grant was an extraordinarily perceptive person and had a sixth sense about most things. The connections between family members, magical or not, are still active and real. Far from being mad, I believe that your hearing his voice suggests he is very much alive, both figuratively and literally.”

Dumbledore stood up and looked towards the window.

“As for the vaults, I’ve been attempting to locate someone who may have the answers. But for now, I am awarding you one hundred house points for your heroism in breaking the curse and once again ridding Hogwarts of the cursed ice.”

Hardly daring to believe he was being rewarded a second time, David had to keep his eyes from popping out of his sockets.

“One hundred house points?!” he blurted out before he could stop himself. “Thank you, Professor.”

There was still twinkling in the blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore, but his voice gave off a sternness as well.

“Thank me by leaving the search for your brother and the remaining cursed vaults to me. We will talk at the end of your third year, and I would like to discuss something besides curses and your frequent involvement in these vaults.”

David nodded emphatically (it was amazing how the power of this man could corral him into behaving like an angel) though in his heart he wondered if truly would be able to heed the Headmaster’s warning. As he stated before, trouble at Hogwarts always seemed to find him, not the other way around.

“Now then, I believe you have exams to study for and a Quidditch match to attend,” Dumbledore beamed underneath his thick, white beard. “I must say, I do hope the contest is much more even than it was last year. I’ve heard wonderful things about young Charlie Weasley on a broomstick.”

For his part, David Grant could only grin widely.

* * *

The end of the 1985-86 school year brought on a bevy of good news and celebration for David and the rest of the Gryffindors.

For starters, the greatest Gryffindor Quidditch Team in a decade pulled the hat trick, defeating Ravenclaw 550-460 in a high powered shootout that went on four hours and featured over eight lead changes. The Bronze Eagles had pulled ahead by sixty points when Charlie Weasley, in his greatest feat yet, swooped in and caught the snitch right underneath beater Erika Rath’s left foot just before she connected with a bludger. The celebration that night in the Gryffindor common room was so enormous and so merry that even Professor McGonagall didn’t bother to stop it. Her joy of winning the cup, though subdued, was just as great as anyone else that day (including Blishwick and McLaggen, who ended up passed out in a tide of alcoholic, yellow vomit).

The victory also allowed Gryffindor to edge out the Slytherins for the House Cup, which was also the catalyst for another wild party (though this one McGonagall later put a stop to). On top of that, David found out that his marks had indeed been able to surpass the previous year’s in most subjects with the exception of Charms, a subject that had always been up and down for him. But overall, he figured his parents would be pleased with his academic effort this year.

The cherry on top of all these positive moments came on the second to last day of Hogwarts. The seventh years were already preparing for graduation while the rest of the school packed their things and enjoyed the free time they had in the sun. That morning, however, as the last day of mail came in. It was a normally sparse load- very few owls swooped in but to David’s surprise he received a thick, white letter with no return address, an oddity to say the least.

“Check this out,” he said to Rowan as he passed the letter to him while eating his cornflakes.

“No return address. Maybe it’s from an admirer of some sort.”

“Wouldn’t there be something to indicate that?”

“I don’t think you should open it,” Ben said nervously, setting down his toast. “If you don’t know who it’s from it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

“Come on, Ben,” Rowan laughed. “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about. Could be your parents sending you a surprise gift for your birthday.”

David narrowed his eyes at the letter.

“Rowan, my birthday was almost six months ago.”

“And?”

“ _ And _ ….” a cocky, monotone voice interjected. “For once, I think the scaredy cat is right. I know a laced parcel when I see one.”

Jae Kim swooped in and snatched the letter before anyone did anything else.

“Hey!”

“You’ll thank me later, Khanna trust me. You do not want to open this.”

David knew that with Jae it was usually best not to ask anything further of him but his curiosity was stronger this time around.

“How can you tell?”

“I’ve smuggled in contraband hundreds of times,” Jae responded, dangling the letter from his thumb and index finger as though it were a dead rodent. He gave it a small sniff. “I also can tell when someone is trying to send an anonymous prank. The most common of which is undiluted bubotuber pus. And this thing reeks of petrol.”

“But that’s crazy. Who would want to send David a laced letter?”

David titled his head slightly sideways and was able to get a look at the Slytherin table. A group of the younger ones were huddling around, looking in his direction as though waiting for some reaction. At the center of that group was none other than Merula Snyde, who was smirking as though she had won a lifetime supply of chocolate frogs.

“Methinks a certain Slytherin girl is seeking to do you in,” Bill chuckled as he took a seat next to them.

“Then I guess it’s only fair that I return the favor,” David said with a sly grin. “Bill, if you need to excuse yourself in order to keep your chances of being prefect, I understand.”

“What’s that now? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the eldest Weasley said with a wink.

David grinned and turned back to his second year house mates.

“Ben, charm this to fly over back to the Slytherin table. Rowan, tell me when they’re not looking. Jae, can you make this explode on impact?”

“Thought you’d never ask.”

A few spells and a flick of Ben’s wand later, a white envelope airplane soared its way towards Merula Snyde and her gang of Slytherins.

“Hey Merula!” David called out.

“What?!” she snarled, unaware of what was about to happen.

“Catch.”

The paper airplane took a nosedive and landed directly in front of her with a mighty *thud of an explosion as green and yellow smoke filled the air, causing her whole posse to cough and cover their faces and mouths. It didn’t take long for painful sores and boils to start dotting all over their skin. Positively furious but with nowhere left to go except Madam Pomfrey, the Slytherin girl and the rest of her mates took off running but not before Merula called out one last time.

“I HATE you, Grant!”

The Gryffindors laughed at their misfortune, enjoying the spectacular backfiring of the attempted sabotage.

“Will you look at that, she really does care,” Bill teased, giving him an elbow.

David snorted, flipping more bacon into his mouth.

“Don’t you start.”

“I’m with David,” Rowan chuckled. “Breaking the curse on that vault is going to make Merula crosser than ever. She’s probably coming up with a scheme as we speak.”

“Yeah, well she’ll have to clean the bubotuber pus from her hands first.”

More laughter ensued.

It truly was a good day to be alive.

* * *

The train ride home was uneventful as David, Rowan, Ben, Jae, Charlie, and Bill swapped chocolate frog cards and played several rounds of exploding snap. In his second year of experience, it always seemed to David that the train ride home was always shorter than the trip to Hogwarts. He wondered if there was a reason for the inconsistency in that perception of time. Either way, it was far more difficult this year saying goodbye.

“Have a good summer, mate,” Rowan beamed at him. “You’ll have to write me this time around.”

“Me too,” Ben pipped up. “I…uh, don’t have an owl but my parents are starting to learn more about how the magical world works. I’m sure I could persuade them.”

“You know I’ll be in touch as best I can,” he assured them both.

“At some point we need to have you round for tea at the Burrow,” Bill said, clapping on the back. “Charlie’s already told mum all about you and she’s talking of knitting you a sweater for next Christmas. Hell, the twins already think you’re a celebrity.”

Charlie rolled his eyes as he unloaded the last of things off the train.

“Gee, Bill, make our family seem loonier than they already are, why don’t you.”

“You’ll get over it, Quidditch hero. She’s going to have a cake ready for you when you get back you know.”

The last to say goodbye was Penny, who gave him a big hug and the most radiant smile he’d ever seen from the blonde.

“I’ll see you next fall, Hero of Hogwarts,” she beamed at him. “I hope you’ll write me.”

“You know I will,” David said with a lopsided grin.

“And I can’t wait to see what kind of adventure we go on in our third year.”

“Maybe we could just have a normal year for once?”

Penny gave his hand one last squeeze.

“Somehow, I don’t think that’s going to be the case. Not with you around, anyway. See ya, David!”

As she turned and ran to a blonde woman that looked like her mother, David did the same. Saying the last of his farewells to his friends and scouring the platform for his parents. They wouldn’t be hard to find, even among this crowd.

When he did, however, the reaction wasn’t at all what he expected. Dressed adequately in muggle clothing (a suit for his dad, and a cardigan/sun dress combination for his mom), David saw that their expressions were grim and not at all pleased. His mom, a blonde woman with blue eyes and a height of about 5’5 was giving him a stare only a mother could give her son. His father, who resembled him in looks and hair color, was less severe in his expression but underneath that neutral exterior was also a man who probably was equally as upset as his mother. Though they had different ways of expressing it, David knew whatever was going on wasn’t good.

“Err…hi, guys,” he tried to greet cheerfully, bringing up his luggage from the rear. “Happy summer?”

“David John Grant,” his mother stated.

His full name. Not a good sign.

“Come along. We need to have a very long talk.”


	20. No Cursed Vaults Allowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is eager to go back to Hogwarts but receives several warnings from multiple authority figures to stay away from the Cursed Vaults. How will he respond?

**Hello, everyone!**

**I am back and we are onto Year 3! I can't wait to see what you guys think of it.**

**A couple of things beforehand. First off, we haven't seen too much of David's family throughout this story and they will be featured more often as the story progresses. But this is sort of an expose inside his home life.**

**Second is that I've tried to incorporate most of the major sidequests for this year into the story to give it more color but I had to pick and choose. So if there's something you'd like to see feel free to DM me.**

**Lastly, I really think this is going to be the best year I've written yet. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Year 3 Part 1. No Cursed Vaults Allowed**

Summertime was an ideal season for many things, muggle and wizardfolk alike: cookouts, nights out at the pub, parties, celebrations, holidays to the beach, picnics, visitations to relatives, etc. It was just too bad David Grant was given no opportunity to enjoy any of it.

The start of the summer break began badly and only got worse from there. Unlike the end of his first year, there was no hiding the truth of what he had been up to. Some junior reporter managed to get wind of the cursed ice story despite all attempts of the school to lessen its impact. Though he wasn’t mentioned by name, his parents had gone through this nightmare once before and it didn’t take a genius to know their second son indulged in the cursed vaults same as their first born. The result was not pretty.

His mother’s reaction was the most severe- she railed for hours about irresponsibility, jeopardizing his education, the fact she told him not to get up to the same type of foolishness as his brother and what that meant to the family. All the while, David winced and tried to resist covering his ears, though a small woman of only 5’4, her presence was no less intimidating by those who knew her. The piercing blue eyes and mother bear persona was enough to make even the largest man quake in their boots. Which meant he received no help from his dad in that regard.

His father, a man of about six feet with still solidly dark brown hair and a goatee, was not the type to scream and yell but he was the kind of man to take a person aside and issue them a soft but stern warning, which in this case meant wagging his finger and telling him to obey his mother’s wishes.

It was a dynamic that had been going on for four years now going on five. Ever since the disappearance of his older brother both parents took a turn for the worse in their behavior and attitude not only towards him but each other. As opposed to long dinner conversations, the family tended to eat in silence, where long walks in the backyard meadow were once common, David was forbidden from venturing even twenty feet outside the house, where affection and love once dwelled was now replaced by tension and distance.

His parents thought him naïve but the thirteen year old wasn’t stupid. One didn’t need to be a full grown adult to see how fragile things had become. To make matters even worse, all of this tension was redirected back on him. Both of his parents worked, his mother at the tea shop in London, his father in the Office of International Cooperation as the envoy to the United States, but when not occupied with these tasks they focused on him. And the summer of 1986 was filled with reminders about the upcoming year and what he was  _ not  _ to do.

If it wasn’t for his grandfather, Thomas Grant, he might have gone crazy.

_ “Mum and Dad aren’t happy, Grandad. They don’t do much really. Except feed me and occasionally yell.” _

_ The slender, graying haired man gave a sad chuckle as pulled his grandson close to him. _

_ “They’re going through a rough time now, David. Given the circumstances.” _

_ “But I’m not like Jacob. I didn’t purposefully try to get involved in that vault stuff. It just…sucked me in.” _

_ “I’m willing to bet Jake had a similar story,” Thomas laughed, deep and true. His sense of humor was well known among his family and peers. _

_ “Grandad, I’m serious,” David responded though he couldn’t resist a smile himself. “They’re suffocating. How am I supposed to do anything with them always on my back?” _

_ “There’s always Hogwarts,” came the witty response. When his grandson didn’t laugh this time around, the patriarch of the Grant family turned serious, cupping a finger underneath David’s chin. _

_ “David don’t judge your parents too harshly. Just remember that you aren’t the only one who misses Jake. There must be sufficient time to heal. And when that happens, things will turn around. In the meantime, keep your head up and your ear to the ground.” _

_ The young teenager nodded, knowing that if there was anyone he could trust, it was his grandfather, who often spoke plainly about topics such as these. _

_ “I will.” _

_ “There’s a good lad. Now let’s enjoy more of this summer sunshine shall we, David?” _

“David?”

The sound of his mother’s voice brought him back to earth.

“David, are you listening?”

Snapping out of the flashback he quickly replied, “Yes mum.”

“You didn’t promise me,” she warned him as they sat at the table eating breakfast. She had made eggs, sausage, and picked an assortment of fruits but on the eve of going back to school, there was one more lecture to be had.

“Promise that I won’t try to touch the giant squid? Yeah, sure, I can promise that.”

But his attempt at humor was mitigated by a stern look from his father, looking down from his Saturday paper.

“We do not need our second son engaging in this dangerous cursebreaking business,” Heather Grant repeated for the umpteenth time. “It leads to nowhere good. Especially with Jacob gone. Please promise me you will not attempt to find more of these cursed vaults.”

“You’re mother is right, son,” the soft voice of his father echoed. “Your job is to further your education at Hogwarts, make some friends, and meet a few girls along the way,” he added with an uptwitch of his mouth.

“This is a time for you to learn and grow. Not put yourself in needless danger. Listen to your teachers. Listen to Dumbledore. Pay no attention to whatever temptations these vaults might have for you.”

_ If you had bothered to pay attention to my side of it, you’d remember I don’t CARE what’s inside of the vaults _ , David thought bitterly.  _ I’m trying to find Jacob so we can be a family again. So YOU don’t have to cry every week about losing your son _

In the end, the young teen held his tongue, buried his feelings as he always did on the subject and did as he was told. If it would save his mother that much grief to tell her what she wanted to hear, so be it.

“I promise I will, mum. Cross my heart and swear to die.”

“David!”

“Kidding.”

He was enveloped in an enormous hug, almost causing him to choke on his food.

“We love you, sweetie. Always remember that.”

Even as he acknowledged her words and reciprocated that love, David couldn’t help but feel bitter.

“I love you too.”

In a summary, this was why he hated the summer holidays. Hogwarts couldn’t come soon enough.

* * *

The arrival at King’s Crossing couldn’t come soon enough. Using an old Chevrolet that his grandfather collected on his travels in the United States and later passed down to his son, they drove to London on a lovely September day. For David, however, he was just looking forward to getting away from his mother’s smothering influence. Unfortunately, he couldn't get away from her without one last embarrassing hug and kiss on the forehead.

“Stay safe,” she said, as a few sixth years passed by and snickered. David would have hexed them right then and there were his arms not constricted and his wand in his back jeans pocket. “And remember…”

“I know, mum. No cursed vaults.”

“He understands, Heather,” his father spoke up, in a rare moment of support. He also hugged his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Be well, David. You know we’re always an owl away if you need us.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

With a last wave and a goodbye, the train whistled, and David hopped on. A sadness permeated through his heart as he looked out of the window one last time at his parents. Their faces were neutral, even distant as they turned and walked away, not even bothering to hold hands or give any sign of affection.

Sighing, the now third year Gryffindor wondered if things would ever return to normal in his family and what it would take to mend the wounds inflicted. In his heart, he already knew the answer. The problem was his parents had already forbidden it.

* * *

It didn’t take long for him to find Rowan and grab a compartment. They were later joined by Charlie and Ben as well as Penny, who decided to spend her train ride with the Gryffindor boys this year.

“It’s great to see you again, David!” the pretty blonde greeted him with her usual hug. She did the same with the rest of the crew, causing Ben and Charlie to blush. “How was your summer?”

“Not good,” came the monotone, blunt response. “Unless you count not being allowed twenty feet outside of the house trapped with overbearing parents to be fun.”

Ben hesitated as he tried to formulate the words.

“Did your mum and dad…you know…”

“Find out about the cursed vault? Yes. And I have the Daily Prophet to thank for that. My parents saw the article and they put two and two together. So they know everything and made me promise a million times I would stop associating myself with the vaults.”

“Sounds rough, mate,” Charlie spoke sympathetically. “My mum saw it too but after I told her everything, she was very understanding.”

“Goddamn it, Charlie you told her what we got up to?”

David hadn’t meant to sound upset, but the last thing he needed was for his friends’ parents to think he was an obsessed nutcase as well.

“Dave, give me more credit than that,” the second eldest Weasley said raising his hands in the air. “I didn’t give her any specific details, just the gist. When Bill told her it was because you were trying to find your brother she immediately melted. I think she’s definitely going to send you a sweater this year.”

Not knowing what a sweater had to do with anything, David nevertheless relented.

“Sorry, Charlie. Didn’t mean to bite your head off. Things are just….tense at home. I’m very glad to be going back to Hogwarts.”

“Hey if anyone understands it’s me and Bill,” Charlie chuckled. “There are seven Weasley children in our humble abode. Family disputes are quite common.”

“Speaking of which, where is the lanky tosser?” David smiled. “He usually joins us by now.”

“Funny you should mention that. He’s out fulfilling his new prefect duties. Got the letter just last month. He’s getting himself acquainted in a fancy compartment as we speak.”

“He’s going to make an excellent prefect,” Rowan blurted out excitedly. “The best ever!”

“I suppose he won’t be able to help us out with the vaults anymore given his new position,” Ben suggested sadly. “Prefects enforce the rules, not break them.”

“Don’t be so sure,” Charlie said while munching through a sandwich. “Bill isn’t above breaking a few rules when it suits him. He’s a leader not a tattle tale.”

“That reminds me,” Penny perked up. “Have you given any thought to the broken wand and the book you found?”

That  _ was  _ an interesting question. David had not told his parents about the treasures that lay within the vault and locked them in his trunk to prevent them from being discovered. As to their true purpose, that was still anyone’s guess.

“Of course, I have. They’ve been stored away ever since I found them. But I can’t figure out what they’re for.”

“I wish I had been able to come with you into the vault,” Rowan lamented. “If I had, maybe we would have been able to translate more of that ancient Aramaic on the column. I’ve been doing a lot of research over the summer and I have some theories…”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” David assured him. “I’m just not sure we have much to go off of right now.”

“What about Merula?”

He leaned back in his compartment seat, as though wholly unconcerned.

“What about her?”

“You know she’s going to want revenge since you got to the vault before her last year. Not to mention the failed bubotuber prank she tried to pull.”

“Oh yeah, that was funny. Remind me to send her a biting tea cup for her birthday this year.”

“David.”

Rowan’s serious tone forced him to give a serious answer, even though his mind couldn’t be farther from his Slytherin rival.

“She’s going to try and provoke me like she usually does. It’s the best we can hope for. She doesn’t know a damn thing about the vaults and as long as we keep it that way, Merula Snyde won’t be anything more than a minor nuisance in potions class.”

“No offense, David,” Penny warned. “But Merula’s a lot cleverer than you give her credit for. She’s mean, but she isn’t stupid. If any wind of the next vault gets to the Slytherins, she’s going to be the first to jump on it.”

_ Bollocks, she’s right _

David didn’t like to give any credence to any Slytherin, much less Merula but he had to acknowledge that the blonde Hufflepuff brought up a good point. She was not one to give up easily or at all and would not fail to brag about any progress with the vaults or information regarding his brother. He had not taken her up on that offer the previous year but if the flow of intel ran dry, might he have to make a deal with her?

_ No, never. Merula can piss up a tree for all I care _

“I understand your concern, guys. But there’s not a whole lot we can do right now. I don’t even know if I  _ can _ go after the next vault.

“Can’t? Or won’t?” Ben challenged to his surprise. “Since when does David Grant let rules stop him?”

David didn’t respond, instead choosing to close his eyes and take a small nap before arriving at Hogwarts. Those were questions he preferred not to answer at the moment.

* * *

The rest of the train ride was relatively quiet. Penny had to wake up David and Charlie from their respective naps (Charlie also had a habit of snoring) to put on their robes but that aside, it was a peaceful trip without any hijinx.

Heading up to the massive castle was now a familiar routine. The familiar call of ‘Firs’ years’ could be heard above the chatter of the thousand strong student body as he waved a friendly hello to Hagrid who greeted him back. Invisible carriages carried them and their luggage up to the front hall where Peeves was waiting with an assortment of fanged frisbees and had to be cleared away by Professor McGonagall. Yes, being a third year did have one gigantic perk: routine. Being thirteen meant you were no longer a little kid and people showed you a modicum of respect.

They weren’t the only ones moving up in the world. As the respective houses gathered at their tables in the Great Hall, David spotted a familiar long haired, tall red headed Weasley sporting an impressive red and gold badge. It didn’t take long for them to embrace.

“Bill Weasley, you wanker. Can’t make time for us on the train anymore?”

Bill grinned in response.

“For you lot? As if.”

“Seriously, though. Congratulations on becoming prefect. I know you really wanted it last year.”

“Thanks, David,” the eldest Weasley thanked. “Mum practically died of joy when I got the letter. Really, I’m just glad Dumbledore believed I earned it.”

“Just don’t let it get to your head,” Charlie teased him as the group took their seats besides and across from one another. His brother rolled his eyes.

“You know me better than that. Percy on the other hand, God forbid he ever becomes a prefect…”

“Who’s Percy?” Rowan asked, clearly not aware of the numerous siblings the family possessed.

“He’s our younger brother,” Charlie explained. “Younger than Bill and I, but older than Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. He’s a bit of a wet blanket.”

“He comes to Hogwarts next year. You’ll understand when you meet him,” Bill said, his smile becoming more of a grimace. “By the way, I wanted to ask you sooner, but I couldn’t get away from the prefect training. Did you find any clue or hint about the next vault?”

“Don’t know anything more than you do, I’m afraid,” David said, shaking his head.

“You’re still interested in the vaults even though you’re a prefect?” Rowan asked Bill.

“Hey, just because I’m a prefect doesn’t mean I’ve lost my appetite for curse breaking. I just have to be more…discreet about it from now on.”

Charlie grinned at the rest of his friends as a way to say ‘I told you so’. Ben looked mildly surprised while Rowan was positively aglow with admiration.

“Do you think Dumbledore is going to punish us for investigating the vaults?” the sandy haired third year asked aloud.

David shrugged. “I don’t think so. He asked me to stay away from them, but he wasn’t upset.”

“No way that he could be. You saved the entire school from being turned into a frozen wasteland,” Rowan pointed out.

But before anyone could say anything more, the enormous oak doors burst open as Professor McGonagall entered the room with this year’s batch of first years in tow. The older students immediately quieted down as the protocol and procedure for the sorting began. Time for chatter on the vaults would have to come later.

In another instance of the inconsistency of time passing, David observed that the sorting always took longer when you were on the outside looking in as opposed to when you were the one being sorted. The hat’s song was entertaining enough as it always was, but just how many first years had last names beginning with the letter ‘D’? He was also quite hungry as evidenced by his stomach growling. The feast couldn’t come soon enough.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the sorting ended, and Dumbledore took center stage.

“Welcome back to Hogwarts!” the white bearded warlock boomed happily. “I’m pleased to have all of you new and returning students here for another year of magical learning and self discovery. To those returning pupils with empty bellies, I apologize for making you suffer through another one of my speeches, but I must address certain concerns before we dig into our sumptuous feast.”

David could have sworn the old man’s eyes twinkled at the sound of the groaning from the student body.

“First, as a reminder: The Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds to all students regardless of year. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has also pressed me to tell you that the list of banned items at Hogwarts has increased to one hundred and fifty seven. A full list can be viewed on his office door. As always, Madam Hooch will announce the dates of coming Quidditch tryouts for your respective house teams.

“I would be remiss, however, if I did not mention the Erumpent in the room. As many of you know, last year, Hogwarts was afflicted with cursed ice caused by one of the long rumored cursed vaults. The curse was released as a result of an outside entity tampering with them. Therefore, I am ordering everyone in this room to stay away from the rest. It is said that each vault unleashes a unique curse and I will not have my students and faculty endangered again. And while it is true that some of our students broke the vault curse and saved the school, it is also true they put themselves and others at great risk by doing so. As such, I am forbidding any student from seeking out the remaining ones. The penalty will be severe, especially for repeat offenders.

“But do not let my warning damper your spirits. Please, enjoy the feast and rest well for your classes tomorrow.”

Dumbledore clapped his hands twice and the usual assortment of foodstuffs and goodies appeared in front of them. But his warning did take away some of David’s appetite and Ben was the first to address the comments as the feast commenced.

“So much for Dumbledore not being upset…”

“Do you think he knows we were all involved? Are we going to get detention?” Rowan said in a panicked whisper.

“Relax, both of you,” Bill lightly chided. “If any of us were getting detention we’d know by now. We just have to decide what to do moving forward. David, what do you think?”

That was the problem, however. He had no idea where to go from here. On the one hand, listening to Dumbledore and his parents did seem to be the wisest course. There was a lot to consider- his schooling, his reputation, not to mention the possibility of having his wand snapped by the Ministry. But deep within the pits of the fun and witty David Grant was a hole that he never let anyone see, not even his own parents. The hole that symbolized the loss of his brother and the burning desire to find him again. He didn’t want to disobey the headmaster or mum and dad, but how could he sit idly by with newfound information on Jacob and not act on it.

“Let’s heed Dumbledore for now,” came the muted response. “I need to think on this.”

Rowan and Ben looked at each other as if unsure what to make of the situation but they didn’t press the issue. Bill nodded, his perception much more adept than the third years also said nothing but nevertheless kept his good cheer.

“Hey David…catch.”

The turkey leg thrown at his plate nearly caused him to jump ten feet in the air, as memories of Merula and bubotuber pus came to the forefront of his mind.

“Wanker,” David laughed as Charlie snickered and Bill winked.

The rest of the evening was much more pleasant as they ate to their hearts content, joked around, discussed their holidays, classes, Quidditch, and various topics. As they were dismissed from the Great Hall and made their way up to bed (Bill had to lead the first years on their annual tour) Jae, ever the smuggler that he was, presented them with a new kind of sweet that Filch had failed to ban: Animal Augments. Basically, they gave one the temporary ability to sound like a random wild animal. Ben’s lion roar woke up the fourth years in the next dorm and David nearly pissed himself laughing at Rowan getting the donkey themed one. As Jae put it- “galleons well spent.” These were the moments that made Hogwarts worthwhile.

Cursed Vaults or not, it was good to be back.


	21. Boggarts and Slytherins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nasty surprise in Herbology puts everyone on alert. And what does Merula Snyde have in store this year for David?

**Hello, all!**

**I am back with another chapter of my novelization of this mobile game of which is still in Year 6....hurry up JC!**

**So as a small note, this is the last year in which Merula is truly a 'villain'. As I said not everyone in the fandom likes her all that much but I have prepared an extensive arc for her starting this year and onward. But for now, she remains as hotheaded and vengeful as ever xD**

**As always let me know what you think in the comments or send me a kudos! Thank you for your support!**

**Year 3 Part 2. Boggarts and Slytherins**

The next morning the Gryffindors received their schedules for the year from Professor McGonagall and certain times had been switched around from the previous year.

“Looks like we have Herbology first thing in the morning now,” Rowan observed. “I always liked it in the afternoon.”

“At least we still take it with the Hufflepuffs,” David shrugged. “Potions on the other hand…”

“Slytherins, I know,” Rowan sighed, shaking his head.

“And that means another year of having to deal with Merula Snyde trying to get underneath my skin or attempting to blow up my cauldron.”

“Just be thankful, it’s not Ismelda,” Ben came up behind them, timidity in his brown eyes. “She doesn’t announce beforehand how she’s going to make your life miserable.”

“Well then brace yourself, because we have that today too,” David stated glumly.

“At least the rest of the week doesn’t look so bad,” Rowan pointed out on the schedule. “We get Transfiguration and Charms on the same day. Defense Against the Dark Arts on Wednesdays and Fridays along with our electives.”

“Can’t wait to see what rubbish teacher they picked for that class, if the previous two are any indicator,” David muttered.

Just then Charlie interrupted them, hustling over, a gigantic bag slung over his shoulders.

“Hey, guys. Did you get the schedules? What electives did you take? I can’t wait to take Care of Magical Creatures.”

David had never seen Charlie so excited before. He suspected the reason why.

“Well I’m taking Magical Creatures as well alongside Ancient Runes…Charlie are you taking this class so you can see a dragon?”

The response was predictable.

“No….maybe.”

“You realize that logistics of getting a dragon to Hogwarts are extremely difficult, bordering on impossible, especially with the more aggressive species. The sheer manpower alone would be astounding, not to mention the amount of sedation,” Rowan rattled off.

“I know, I know,” Charlie said sheepishly. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t  _ learn  _ about them. Hagrid is pretty knowledgeable about dragons too. Even offered to lend me a few books.”

“Out of curiosity, did anyone take Divination?” Ben asked.

The rest of the boys shook their heads.

“Heard the professor for it is completely bonkers,” David replied. “My parents also think the subject is a load of old tripe. For once I agree with them.”

“Not really my style either,” Rowan concurred. “I like dealing in facts not predictions.”

“I guess I dodged a bullet then,” Ben said with relief.

“Dodged a what now?” Charlie asked.

“Muggle saying,” Rowan informed.

It was then that Professor McGonagall came up to shoo them away as their cue to leave.

“We better get to Herbology before Professor Sprout gets cross with us,” David said aloud.

And off the Gryffindors went.

* * *

Professor Sprout took her job very seriously as head of Herbology, taking immense care of her greenhouses. However, being the Hufflepuff she was, she was not the type to give detention for tardiness. David personally enjoyed her class due to her friendly but fair demeanor. She even gave him a personal greeting upon arrival as the rest of the students set up.

“David Grant,” she said cheerfully. “So nice to see you in Herbology instead of inside of a Cursed Vault.”

Grinning at the good natured humor, David was thankful for Sprout’s non judgemental disposition.

“Cursed Vaults don’t compare to your class, Professor Sprout. I hope you had a nice summer.”

“How thoughtful of you to ask, your brother was always the same way.”

David ignored the pang in his chest as he listened politely.

“My summer was splendid! I conducted several experiments on the composition of dragon dung fertilizer. The quantity and quality of it has a tremendous impact on a plant’s growth.”

“Interesting. Just don’t let Charlie hear the word ‘dragon’ he might trip over himself trying to find it.”

Professor Sprout gave a hearty chuckle.

“There’s that wonderful sense of humor of yours. Ten points to Gryffindor for the laugh. Now, find your place Mr. Grant, we are about to begin today’s lesson.”

Feeling quite pleased with himself gaining points for simply making his professor laugh, David gladly took up a spot in between Tonks and Penny (the former gave him a wink) as the demonstration commenced.

“Good morning, class! Welcome back to Hogwarts and I hope you all had wonderful summer holidays!” Professor Sprout greeted in her usual affable manner. “Today we will be learning to grow Valerian. The roots of this magical plant can be used in many magical potions. All eyes up front, please!”

The lecture began with information about the plant itself, its properties, and the potions commonly used for. Penny was particularly excited as it turned it was a common ingredient in more advanced brews such as the Draught of Peace and the Forgetfulness Potion. Following that were notes on the proper care of the Valerian, the gathering of equipment and working on soil and roots. Greenhouse three usually housed far more dangerous plants, but that wasn’t what made the Valerian tricky. It required a very specific amount of water and light and if botched, died quite easily, something Professor Sprout was very quick to point out.

“Gather around, everyone,” she called out. “Too much water on the Valerian root will kill it within moments. I will demonstrate the proper amount to use. Miss Haywood, will you fetch me that pail on the shelf?”

“Yes, Professor Sprout,” the blonde beamed, hopping over to the shelf.

While that was occurring, Tonks took the time to catch up.

“Wotcher, Dave. I felt like I hardly saw you at the end of last year.”

“Saving the school from becoming the Arctic tundra will take up a good deal of time,” David joked. “But I promise we’ll hang out more this year.”

“Smashing! We can start right away. Which of these plants do you think would work best for bothering a certain, irritable librarian?”

The third year Gryffindor rolled his eyes but smiled all the same.

“Tonks, just how many detentions do you plan on getting this year?”

But before she could retort with a quip of her own there was a sudden crash and scream. Everyone turned to see Penny Haywood standing in front of one of the pots, positively petrified with fear. Standing over them all, was a vicious, snarling werewolf.

Immediately some of the class started screaming and a cold washed over David’s body.

_ How on earth did a full grown werewolf get in here?!.....In the middle of the day….when it’s two weeks before full moon…. _

None of this added up but before he came to the obvious conclusion, Professor Sprout leapt forward, wand drawn.

“Everyone remain calm!” she ordered. “There is nothing to fear. Please stand back, Miss Haywood.”

Penny dove underneath the table as the head of Hufflepuff house yelled out, “ _ Riddikulus! _ ”

The werewolf immediately transformed into a harmless, poorly stitched, teddy bear causing some of the class to laugh at the sheer hilarity. It proceeded to burst into a pile of smoke and vanish completely.

“What the hell was that?” Tonks asked aloud. “Was that a real werewolf?”

“It wasn’t,” Professor Sprout answered. “ _ That  _ was a boggart. Nasty shapeshifting creature that takes the form of a victim’s worst fear.”

“I’ve heard of those things,” Rowan informed them. “They’re found in almost every country. My grandfather came across one in India once. Not a pleasant experience.”

“Very true, Mr. Khanna. However, a boggart cannot physically harm you. The true damage it causes is to the mind. It is repelled by laughter and the incantation I just used will change it into something humorous.”

Sprout checked underneath the table.

“Miss Haywood, you may come out now. You do not need to be afraid any longer.”

Slowly, the blonde peaked her head out and slowly brought herself to her feet though her body was still trembling mightily.

“Oh, you poor, dear. I think a trip to Madam Pomfrey might be in order just to be safe.”

“I’ll take her,” Chiara Lobosca immediately volunteered. “I have some experience helping in the Hospital Wing. It’s the least I can do.”

David could already guess why Chiara was doing this so readily. As a werewolf herself, there was a guilt that she carried that he hardly blamed her for. And though Penny knew her secret and the two were friends, no doubt Chiara did not want to run the risk of her dormmate’s fear tainting that friendship again.

“That is very kind of you Miss Lobosca. I think we’ve all had enough for one day. I will also be forced to report this to the Headmaster; to my knowledge this is the first time a boggart has ever been seen inside the greenhouses. Class dismissed.”

Professor Sprout waved her wand, sending the Valerians back to their proper stations as the rest of the class put away their materials, gloves, and packed their things. Chiara hurried Penny away, the blonde still holding back tears and unable to speak.

David made up his mind to pay her a visit later on just to make sure she was okay. He also reflected on Professor Sprout’s comment that a boggart had never been seen in the greenhouses before.

Hogwarts was never what anyone would call ‘normal’ but even so, something very odd was going on.

* * *

Lunch time only served to prove his hunch further. He and Rowan discussed the issue over pumpkin juice and ham sandwiches.

“An anomaly to be sure,” his best friend commented. “Boggarts typically like dark, decaying places.”

“A pot filled with soil is technically dark and decaying,” David joked.

“A pot in a greenhouse which absorbs and takes in massive amounts of sunlight,” Rowan pointed out. “When my grandfather stumbled across one in India, it was in a cave. It hardly adds up.”

He took out a book titled  _ ‘Blithe’s Guide to Dark Creatures’ _ and flipped a few pages.

“Case and point,” he said, showing him the underlined text. “And I don’t know if you noticed this, but that boggart looked a lot more…realistic than normal.”

“It is odd I grant you that,” David conceded. “I’m just concerned about Penny mostly. She looked as though she might die of fright.”

“And that’s precisely what I’m getting at….what if that was no ordinary boggart?”

Before he could elaborate further, they were joined by the Weasley brothers, who sat down next to them.

“Did you hear about what happened?” Bill asked them.

“Charlie filled you in pretty quickly, eh?”

“No, not Penny. There was an incident in McGonagall’s sixth year Transfiguration class with the Ravenclaws. A boggart in the form of a banshee popped in out of nowhere and nearly gave this one bloke a heart attack. And there was another one in the Astronomy tower with the Slytherins. Second year broke down after seeing a bloodthirsty ogre.”

Rowan gave David a knowing look. Yes, something was definitely going on here.

“In other words, Penny wasn’t the only one to see their worst fear today,” Charlie summed it all up.

“One day back and we’re already dealing with a crisis,” David muttered. “If it isn’t cursed ice it’s the ‘Attack of the Boggarts’. Oh, joy.”

“You don’t think this has to do with another cursed vault, does it?” Rowan asked.

“And if it is, should we try and find it?” Bill added. There was an eagerness in his voice, but as it was during the feast, he tempered that eagerness.

David thought for a brief moment. It seemed preposterous to think that a cursed vault would be active so early in the year. Then again there wasn’t a viable explanation outside of that. But what did boggarts have to do with ancient curses anyway? They were sentient dark creatures, not tied to anything other than taking the shape of someone’s worst fear.

“I think we need to learn more about boggarts,” David said aloud. “There’s only so much a book can tell you. As far as whether this stems from a cursed vault, it’s too early to tell.”

“You should ask Hagrid,” Bill told him. “He knows all about terrifying creatures. He’s actually in the courtyard now if you want to talk to him. Let me know what you find.”

Just then the group had to duck as a custard tart narrowly missed hitting Charlie on the head.

“Duty calls,” Bill grinned, tapping his prefect badge. “OI! You first years! Stop throwing food in the Great Hall!”

As he left to handle the situation, David couldn’t help but shake his head and snicker a bit.

“He seems to be getting a handle on the job.”

“I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t entertaining when he tries to corral the first years,” Charlie laughed. “But this is going to work to your benefit, Dave. Bill can give you cover when you’re searching for the vaults. Like I said, he has no interest in stopping the search.”

David nodded but kept his response neutral. This wasn’t the time to go galloping off in search of another vault…not yet anyway. Dumbledore would not be pleased if he were to find out he directly disobeyed him. Nor did he want a howler from his parents.

He tried to ignore the memory of his brother once more as his face became quite vivid in his mind.

“Let’s just take it one step at a time.” Draining the last of his pumpkin juice, he got up from the table. “Shall we go visit Hagrid?”

* * *

Finding a ten foot tall human was not a difficult task. David and Rowan spotted him right away. He was tending after Fang, who had grown quite considerably since the previous year, throwing him treats and laughing mightily.

It was a bright, sunny day. Perfect weather for going outside, and it seemed that most of the students had not heard of the mishaps with the boggarts. Not yet at least.

“Hey, Hagrid!”

The giant turned around and waved cheerily.

“Dave! Rowan! Good to see yeh.”

“Likewise. How was your summer?”

“It was fine. Thanks for askin,” Hagrid replied cheerily. “Raised a litter of flobberworms in the hut but now they’re fully grown. Don’t know what to do with em, really. Not very interestin creatures, flobberworms.”

“You could always set them free, Hagrid,” Rowan suggested. “Especially if Professor Snape doesn’t need them for any other potion.”

“Not a bad idea, though I’d have ter set em free away from me garden. They’ll eat all the pumpkins I’m growing fer this years Halloween feast. But enough of me flobberworm problems. What can I do fer yeh?”

David tried to phrase the question innocently.

“I don’t know if you’ve heard but there have been multiple boggart attacks today around the school, including Penny. Seeing as you’re an expert on creatures, we were wondering if you knew why so many are popping up out of nowhere.”

Hagrid’s normally warm, beetle eyes narrowed as he rubbed his massive beard.

“A boggart will occasionally get in here, but I haven’t seen one o’ them in ages. Not since…”

There was a pause and it was clear the gamekeeper was reluctant to reveal more.

“Since when, Hagrid?” he pressed.

“Since yer brother was a student and came askin about them as well.”

As it usually was with these cursed vaults, all questions seemed to lead to more questions, including several David had off the top of his head. He could not contain his desire for more information about Jacob this time.

“Why was my brother asking about boggarts? What did he say? What did you tell him?”

“Slow down, Dave. I’ll tell yeh everything yeh want to know,” Hagrid eased. “Years back, there was an infestation of the ruddy things. Yer brother came to me seekin’ ter know more. He had a theory that one of the vaults at Hogwarts played on the fears anyone who tried ter open it. If these boggarts are suddenly appearin’ again, it might mean someone’s bin messin with that vault.”

That all but confirmed that another Cursed Vault was currently active in the school. Except this time they had no idea where it was, unlike the ice which originated from a specific source.

“It is another vault,” Rowan whispered. “I knew it.”

“Do you know if my brother kept research on the vaults? Any writings of that nature?”

“Fraid not,” Hagrid said truthfully. “Yer brother didn’t have a lot o’ friends at Hogwarts. But he did spend a lot of time at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Madam Rosmerta is the innkeeper, I ‘spect she migh’ know more about any writings or notes he kept.”

David gave a wide smile.

“Well that’s quite convenient, because we’re third years now and we’re allowed to visit the village.”

Hagrid beamed. “Wonderful. I’ll have teh introduce yeh to her. She’s quite the woman, Rosmerta.”

“First trip is scheduled for the first week in October. We can meet then.”

“Sounds good ter me, Dave. I’ll see yeh around. Come along Fang.

*woof!

As Hagrid lumbered away, Rowan gave David a half inquisitive, half worried expression.

“What?”

“I know you and I know that look you get in your eye. This newfound information on your brother has you all excited again.”

“So what if it does? Do you know what I’ve had to put up with over the summer? Living with…”

He stopped, unwilling to reveal anything more. As always, the status of his family was not something he enjoyed or wanted to talk about and kept it under wraps. Rowan, gazed at him sympathetically, however.

“David, only a day ago you said you didn’t know whether we should continue searching for the vaults. One talk with Hagrid and you’re ready to go to Hogsmeade right now. Just be careful. Don’t get sucked back into this too early.”

His best friend definitely had a point. There were places in time during the previous two years where the search for Jacob had caused him to lose his rationality. Still, if there was a lead, he couldn’t simply stand by and not follow it.

“Don’t worry, Rowan. That Hogsmeade trip isn’t for another month. Besides, there’s nothing wrong with talking to Madam Rosmerta just to learn more about my brother.”

“We both know that’s not the only reason you want to talk to her.”

“Fine. You caught me. I’m going so I can stare at her chest all day. Happy?”

Rowan couldn’t help but chortle at that as he adjusted his glasses.

“David, I know I can’t stop you from talking to Rosmerta. When you put your mind to something there’s very little anyone can do to stop you. I just don’t want to see you expelled.”

“I won’t be, I can promise you that,” he replied, putting an arm around the Indian boy. “And I know you’re looking out for me like you always do. Thank you.”

That brought a big smile to Rowan’s face. Underneath the surface he was always a bit insecure about his place at Hogwarts and to reaffirm his friendship was exactly what a person like him needed now and again.

“I always will.” He checked his watch and frowned. “Lunch is almost over, and potions starts soon. You know what happens if we’re tardy.”

David groaned. Though potions was actually a subject he normally did well in, it also meant afternoons spent with two of his least favorite people: Severus Snape and Merula Snyde. And though he had not seen the latter of the two yet, there was no doubt the Slytherin girl would have multiple choice words for him.

“Let’s face it then, yeah? Nothing like trading warm air and sunshine for the black pit of the dungeons and Merula.”

It would have been a lot funnier were the prospect not so bleak.

* * *

Sure enough, upon their entry to the Potions classroom Merula was waiting for them. Her look had changed slightly over the summer- she sported black eyeliner, heavy dark eyeshadow, and what looked like a tiny amount of blush in her cheeks. Otherwise, there was very little difference in her appearance- the orange tuft of hair, ripped tights and combat boots were still there. However, this time she wasn’t alone.

“Welcome back to Hogwarts, Grant. How did it feel to be publicly humiliated by Dumbledore at the welcome feast?”

“You know as lovely a tradition arguing with you every first potions class is, I really don’t have the patience to keep it going this year,” came the witty retort. David also wasn’t lying. His ire against the girl certainly hadn’t subsided but on days like this it receded into a kind of bored exasperation.

“You’ll need more than just patience this time around. In fact, I wouldn’t even bother trying to find the next vault. I’m going to open them all before you even have a chance to find them,” she sneered at him in her usual manner. “With my associates Ismelda and Barnaby here, all of the fortune and glory in the vaults will be mine.”

It was like the speech of a badly written villain, however Merula wasn’t fibbing on one aspect of her statement. Flanked on each side was indeed Ismelda Murk and Barnaby Lee, two people he was familiar with- the former once tried to threaten him into revealing more information about the vaults while the latter was notorious for consuming potions he wasn’t supposed to drink.

“Didn’t you say something similar to that last year?” Rowan pipped up.

“I don’t believe I was talking to you, four eyes,” Merula snapped at him as she turned back to David, violet eyes glinting maliciously. “You got lucky last year, Grant. But that luck is about to run out.”

The third year Gryffindor gave a false yawn as he slung his bag over his chair.

“Truly, I’m shaking in my boots. Merula. When you actually  _ find  _ a vault as opposed to talking about finding one get back to me. Otherwise, I have better things to do than listen to you carry on like a prat.”

Merula’s rosy pink cheeks turned a bright shade of red as anger surged through her.

“Like what?!”

“Uh, literally anything else.”

The Slytherin witch had no time to reply, however as Snape entered the room, his usual slumped over, bat like silhouette taking immediate command of the room. That certainly hadn’t changed.

“Alright you insufferable lot,” he droned in his usual monotone. “Take your seats, heat up your cauldrons and do try to not ruin another lesson…Mr. Lee that goes double for you. Any consumption of potions and I’ll have you repeating your third year faster than it takes you to form a sentence. Now, take out your books and turn to the first pages. Today we will be learning Wide Eye Potion.”

The class did not hesitate in obeying the Potions master and set to work. David was also extra careful to pay close attention to Merula and Ismelda, the latter of whom frightened the life out of Ben and never missed an opportunity to screw with his brew. However, Merula didn’t attempt to sabotage him today, nor did she whisper unsettling, annoying threats underneath her breath. Instead there was a pronounced smirk on her face, one that she occasionally threw his way. He did not care for it one bit.

After adding the two sprigs of wolfsbane and adding three counter-clockwise turns, David figured he’d brewed an acceptable concoction and placed a sample on Snape’s desk, who barely acknowledged his presence and waved him away. All in all, the class itself was uneventful. But Merula and her cronies weren’t done trying to antagonize him. After leaving the potions classroom, David and Rowan were again confronted by the Slytherin gang.

“You think you’re so amazing,” Merula snarled at him. “But you’ve had a team of people helping all along the way and taking the credit. Well that’s exactly what I have now. Wherever the next cursed vault is and whatever is inside it, it’s mine for the taking.”

David was about to retort but before he could, Barnaby interrupted. The hulking mass was easily the tallest among the group and was already just under six feet. When he spoke his voice was deep but surprisingly gentle.

“What do you think is inside the next Cursed Vault?” he wondered aloud more to himself than anyone else.

“I hope it’s something that can bring back the Dark Lord,” Ismelda said darkly. This caused Barnaby to look slightly fearful and the two Gryffindors extremely apprehensive.

“Maybe it’s something that can bring back Grant’s brother,” Merula said tapping a finger on her chin, her eyes up towards the sky. Her expression then turned back to her usual nasty leer. “On second thought, no one cares about that loser.”

As it was with David, he had very few sore spots, but his brother unfortunately was one of them. He could handle her usual barbs and insults, but if she needed another lesson when it came to talking badly about his family, he would teach it.

“I’d shut your mouth, Merula. Unless you want to duel again and we both know how that ended up the last two times.”

He stepped forward. She was still his equal in height but he held no fear of her. Malicious violet eyes clashed with the cold fury of hazel-blue ones and the tension was considerably heightened.

“You got lucky, Grant. You always get lucky. Next time, you’ll be begging for mercy…” Merula said dangerously.

“Didn’t you beg a bit when Grant beat you the last time?” Barnaby asked her stupidly. “People told me you cried too, but I could have sworn there was begging.”

It wasn’t until a few seconds passed that David realized the question was not a jab at Merula but a genuine one. He had heard Barnaby wasn’t the brightest candle in the room, even so his lack of brain power clearly irritated his leader.

“Shut up, Barnaby,” Merula growled. “Let’s go. This loser isn’t worth our time.”

She brushed past him, while Ismelda gave Rowan a rough shove. However, Barnaby did not immediately follow the two girls as he stared down at the Gryffindors in front of him, his face taking on a serious, stoic expression.

“If you mess with Merula, I’ll vanish all the bones in your body,” came the words. It wasn’t a threat. It was a promise.

David sized up the burly Slytherin. This was probably not someone he wanted to tangle with both physically or in a duel. And yet there was something he didn’t understand.

“In case you haven’t noticed, she’s the one constantly messing with me,” he pointed out. “Why are you friends with her? She treats you like rubbish.”

“She treats everyone like rubbish, actually,” Rowan muttered.

“Merula says whatever is inside the vaults is something really powerful. If it makes me stronger, I want it. She’s the most cunning witch at Hogwarts and the only way I’ll ever get that power is to do exactly what she says.”

David resisted rolling his eyes at that logic. It was typical Slytherin speak. Power over everything else no matter how intelligent or moronic you were. In Barnaby’s case it was the latter.

“Is that what she told you?” he asked sincerely.

“Yes,” came the simple response.

“You ever think she might be lying in order to manipulate you?”

That gave Barnaby pause scrunching up his face as though he were trying to solve an incredibly difficult math equation. After a few moments, he frowned.

“Don’t try to make me think, Grant,” he growled, cracking his knuckles menacingly, multiple silver rings glinting as he did so. He too walked off to find the rest of his gang though he did not shove either one of them as Ismelda and Merula had.

“Is it just me, or was that conversation literally the stupidest thing I’ve ever been a part of?” David asked aloud.

“Barnaby is one of the strongest wizards in our year,” Rowan told him. “Has quite the reputation as a duelist. Even so he’s still thicker than a troll.”

“Even a bloody troll would know better than to trust Merula. Then again, I’m surprised that bloke knows how to put on his trousers properly in the morning.”

Rowan laughed and they continued on their way, but David couldn’t help but feel that his third year at Hogwarts might be the most challenging one yet. Between the possibility of another cursed vault and dealing with three hostile Slytherins as opposed to the usual one, the message was clear.

He had his work cut out for him. 


	22. Access Denied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is quite eager to go to Hogsmeade as is customary for third years and above. Unfortunately, there are roadblocks he will have to overcome.

**Hey, guys.**

**This is a very short chapter even by my standards. Not quite filler but something to plug in the gaps so to speak.**

**The ones after this will all be longer. So there's really not much to say except enjoy!**

**Year 3 Part 3. Access Denied**

‘Work’ proved to be an understatement during the month of September.

With the addition of two electives, school work suddenly became much more difficult to manage. Of the ones David took, Care of Magical Creatures turned out to be quite wild. He didn’t really have much interest in animals but having Charlie in the class certainly helped him get along (though he remained hopeful about possibly seeing a dragon). The class was run by a rather eccentric man by the name of Silvanus Kettleburn, who had been at Hogwarts since the 1940s. That longevity was evidenced by the sheer number of injuries he had sustained during his time spent with creatures which included but was not limited too- a fake prosthetic leg, an eyepatch over his left eye, and a metal claw for a hand. Though Professor Kettleburn preached safety and caution, he himself did not always live up to such standards, as he constantly was being healed by Madam Pomfrey. Case and point was the first day when he received severe burns from fire salamanders. 

“This is nothing,” Charlie told him afterwards. “Legend has it that he was ten times more energetic than this back in the day. The previous Headmaster Armando Dippet placed him on probation sixty two times!”

Such a comforting thought.

There was no immediate risk of injury in Ancient Runes though David could tell right away that the class would not be easy. Professor Octavius was an extremely competent man at his subject but deciphering and learning ancient languages, codes, and other magical artifacts was not for the faint of heart. Bill Weasley told him that it was useful for curse breaking and one of the main reasons he took it was the focus on Ancient Egypt. He would hold off making a judgement just yet. Either way, it meant more homework for all of them.

Adding on to this was his own personal popularity. As he was reminded by Rowan, any secret at Hogwarts didn’t remain one for long. As returning students recovered from the shock of the previous year, rumors spread quicker than wildfire about his involvement in the cursed ice vault. Far from being seen as mad or miniature version of his brother, most regarded him as a hero who saved the school. The Slytherins weren’t too keen on congratulating him but aside from Merula and her squad he didn’t face much trouble from them either. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but David couldn’t deny it felt good.

Combining all of these factors, and the possibility of learning more about his brother at Hogsmeade, he was becoming increasingly distracted which would later come back to bite him.

* * *

Two weeks before Hogsmeade, Professor McGonagall made an appearance in the Gryffindor common room to collect all the permission slips.

“All third years please line up with your written signatures from your parents. The first Hogsmeade weekend will be October 14th on Saturday,” she announced.

David, Charlie, Rowan wasted no time in dashing upstairs with Ben in tow. Even Jae seemed eager to stamp his ticket to the all wizarding village. 

“Is Hogsmeade really all it’s cracked up to be?” Ben asked. “My parents couldn’t understand the appeal, but they allowed me to go anyway.”

“Trust me, mate. You’re going to have your mind blown by how amazing Hogsmeade is,” David told him enthusiastically. He’d personally never been but his parents and brother had regaled him many times about it…before the dark times.

“Bill’s gone loads of times,” Charlie added. “Says the experience never gets old. Even as you get older.”

“Especially since it will allow me to meet with contacts a lot more,” Jae said, giving a shifty grin. No one bothered to ask him what that meant. Sometimes with Jae it was better not to know.

By the time they reached Professor McGonagall, the girls had already turned theirs in (Olivia Miller was already giggling about a new brand of nail polish). However, when David approached his head of house she frowned.

“Mr. Grant please step to one side.”

He obeyed but did not like the way she looked at him when she said. Any time Minerva McGonagall used that tone it meant nothing positive.

“I’m sorry, Grant but I cannot allow you to visit Hogsmeade.”

David picked at his ear and strained in order to ensure he heard her correctly.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You heard me, Mr. Grant.”

He began sputtering like an old worn out automobile.

“But-but…why?”

“Unfortunately, I am under specific instructions to forbid you to leave school grounds even with a permission slip.”

Instant indignation crept into his bones as he tried to resist giving a trademark sardonic remark.

“My parents, of all people, signed this slip. Now all of a sudden for no apparent reason I’m not allowed to go? How the hell is that fair?”

For a second he feared going too far with McGonagall, but thankfully she did not take away points.

“You seem to forget why you are at Hogwarts in the first place. Given your disregard for school rules, endangerment of others, and lack of self control, I have plenty of reason to prevent you from going to Hogsmeade.”

“I promised I’d meet Hagrid and meet Madam Rosmerta at the Three Broomsticks,” David continued to complain. “Professor, she knows more about my brother.”

He thought a family appeal might soften her heart, but he thought wrong as the Transfiguration master held firm and her posture was as uptight as ever.

“You are demonstrating my point. Like your brother you are too focused on trivial matters as opposed to your grades and schoolwork. Do not think I haven’t noticed the slip in your marks.”

“Oh, come on, I always get top marks in your class.”

“It is not my class that the concern stems from,” Professor McGonagall huffed, and David swore he saw the steam coming out of her nostrils. “Professor Flitwick has informed me that your charm work has suffered considerably since last year. If you want to earn Hogsmeade privileges, you will need to earn them Mr. Grant. And nothing you say will change my mind until I see evidence of that fact.”

David wanted to scream, shout, stomp his foot, do anything to show he wasn’t going to take this lying down. That he was not being held to the same standard as everyone else. How many poor marks had Jae received in his time at Hogwarts. He knew that either his parents or Dumbledore was behind this. Yet, there was little choice but to take her words in stride.

“Yes, Professor.”

“Good.”

As she walked away, no one looked him in eye (Charlie began whistling), not even the older students. David began muttering under his breath before a familiar voice began chastising him.

“Grant, don’t blame McGonagall. I know she’s tough, but she also has a point.”

He saw it was Angelica Cole and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Oh boy what a shocker. The person who enforces the rules supports the person who also enforces the rules. What a coincidence.”

“I’m well versed to your quips by now,” his prefect told him. He was almost as tall as her by now yet her stern gaze did not waver. “And you need to approach this differently.”

“Don’t pretend you’re any more objective than she was,” he shot back. “I know I lose as many house points as I gain but can you not point out my every flaw for once?”

“I’m not telling you this because I want to kick you while you’re down, Grant. Do as she says: study hard, improve in charms and she will treat you fairly. You know this as well as I do.”

There was something odd about the way she was speaking to him. In the previous two years, she would have been either condescending or lecturing. But ever since the incident with Ammon Lucian and helping Blishwick defend his sister’s honor her attitude towards him had noticeably changed. 

“Why are you saying this?”

“Because I’m trying to help you. You’re more than just Jacob Grant’s little brother and you’ve shown that time and again. Now it’s time for you to show you’re also more than wisecracks and causing trouble.”

If he didn’t know better David could have sworn he saw an uptick in Angelica’s mouth as she walked away. Almost as though she were humoring him in her own unique way. He almost didn’t notice Rowan come up behind him.

“I’m sorry that happened, Dave,” he said. “In front of everyone no less.”

“It’s alright,” he said shrugging. 

“For the record I don’t agree with Professor McGonagall banning you from going to Hogsmeade. But there is a bright side to this.”

“Which is?”

“You still have a couple weeks to raise your grades in order to come with the rest of us. And I’m not going without you.”

David gave a reluctant grin. He also knew that Rowan despite his misgivings was also ensuring he met with Madam Rosmerta in order to learn more about Jacob. He was also being a good friend.

“Well then, guess we better hit the books.”

“I’ve studied in nearly one hundred places all across Hogwarts and I can safely conclude that the library is the most efficient place to improve one’s marks in a subject in two weeks’ time.”

Thinking back to what Angelica told him, David gave an affirming nod. He wasn’t going to let a minor inconvenience like a bad charms grade stop him from going to Hogsmeade. 

“Then that’s where we’re going next. Let’s go.”


	23. Penny's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David has to prove his charm work is up to par in order to go to Hogsmeade. But what happens when Penny needs some assistance in a most un-Hufflepuff like scheme?

**Hey, guys!**

**Back with a new chapter and I have to say I'm particularly proud of this one. Very long but it deals with the sidequest where Penny gets revenge on Merula for stealing her potion. It's a rewrite of it because there were quite a few plotholes involved.**

**So I hope you guys enjoy it. It's a long one with plenty of hilarity and filler xD**

**Year 3 Part 4. Penny's Revenge**

It wasn’t that David was  _ bad  _ at charms but of all the core subjects it was his most inconsistent by far. There were some days that Professor Flitwick gushed with how talented he was and others where he could barely do the task he was assigned with. McGonagall seemed to think he was slacking due to a misplaced sense of pride or ego over the vaults. However, that couldn’t be further from the truth. He still felt conflicted about the vaults- his brother was the only thing that mattered to him. But with the added pressure of knowing there were four more vaults, boggarts popping up in and around the school, and Merula’s renewed vigor in finding them herself, it was becoming a lot harder to resist trying to find the next one.

The main fact were the boggarts who were popping up everywhere. Hogwarts hadn’t seen such an infestation in quite some time. Numerous students whether adolescent or young adults were frightened out of their wits by their greatest fears and the common theme was how vivid and real those fears seemed to be. Even the Head Boy of their year, a tall, proud Ravenclaw had to be given a calming draught by Madam Pomfrey after coming across what he thought was a bloodthirsty vampire.

“This is becoming too big to ignore,” David muttered to Rowan in the common room one day. They were practicing the immobilization charm and this one was tricky. Ben was usually the top of their year in charms and so he had volunteered to help out.

“Come on, Dave,” Ben told him. “You’re not a soft option in charms, you just need to try it a few more times. You’re as good as me most days.”

“Appreciate that, mate. But I meant the vaults.”

“Oh.”

Rowan tossed a pillow in the air and he fired off the spell.

“ _ Immobulis! _ ”

A faint purple light hit the cushion, but instead of freezing it in mid air it merely slowed to a light fall as it landed softly to the ground.

“Damn it!” he muttered.

“David, you’re clearly not focused on putting your full power behind the spell. And I know how powerful you are. Bill and Penny weren’t shy about the time you breathed fire through the chest of an ice knight.”

“Focusing is a bit difficult when you have boggarts popping up at every turn giving everybody heart attacks. Not to mention the queen Slytherin bitch who won’t stop trying to blow up every cauldron I use in potions.”

“I know, David. Everyone’s running a bit scared right now-”

“A bit?”

His best friend gave a quick sigh.

“Remember, you’re just following a lead about your brother. We don’t know anything about this next vault, nor do we want Dumbledore or anyone else to think we’re going after it. This is the ticket to getting to Hogsmeade. If you can score a perfect score on this spell, McGonagall will have to let you go.”

Rowan was right of course and David reminded himself that in this current situation he had to tame his impulse to forgo the work necessary in order to prove to his professors he was worthy of a Hogsmeade visit.

“If it makes you feel better that last attempt was way stronger than the previous five,” Ben told him. “If you can teach me not to be scared on a broom, you definitely can do this.”

_ Damn, he’s right _

Cracking his neck, David braced himself for Rowan to toss the cushion in the air.

“ _ Immobulis! _ ”

The cushion exploded into a thousand different feathers, giving his best friend the appearance of a rather oversized chicken, causing David and Ben to howl with laughter.

“Okay, maybe not  _ quite  _ your full power,” Rowan said, blowing feathers out of his mouth. “Let’s try again.”

* * *

The week leading up to Hogsmeade held more than one academic issue, however and it came in the form of a certain blonde Hufflepuff.

Ever since the incident with the boggart in Herbology, David had noticed Penny was not her usual bubbly, chipper self. He and Bill had visited her in the hospital wing afterwards and she had insisted she was fine. Madam Pomfrey discharged her later that day without incident but David sensed that all was not well within her. Far from smiling or sharing the latest gossip she became far more reserved and stonier faced, developing nervous habits such as looking over her shoulder or jumping when someone came up behind her. This was especially prevalent in Herbology.

But the issue would come to a head in an entirely different manner. And this time it involved a familiar archrival.

It started with a simple lunchtime conversation. Knowing he was welcome at the Hufflepuff table, he slipped into an empty spot and gave a kind smile to Penny, who looked very troubled.

“Penny for your thoughts?” he teased her. It was a greeting he knew she found endearing and usually got a smile out of it. This time was not so.

“David something terrible has happened,” came the response.

He knew she wasn’t lying, given that Penny was almost never that blunt nor downcast.

“What’s the matter?”

“It’s awful. This is worse than the time when I got my wand tangled in my plaits,” she said, playing with said plaits out of stress.

“You always have pretty hair,” David said truthfully, though he tried not to blush. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“I lost a wit sharpening potion that I spent weeks brewing. It’s the hardest brew I’ve ever had to create and now I can’t find it anywhere.”

“We can ask around,” David suggested. “I’m sure someone has seen it. Where did you last leave it?”

“I’m pretty sure the last place I left it was in the Potions classroom before my next class. Professor Sprout needed me for a quick favor and then when I came back, it was gone! I’ve asked around and utilized all my gossip contacts. No one’s seen it.”

By this point, David was almost positive that the missing potion wasn’t a coincidence nor negligence on Penny’s part. In fact, he was quite certain someone had snatched her brew.

“Penny,” he said slowly. “When you came back to the Potions classroom, was there anyone you saw near the dungeons? Anyone familiar at all?”

Clarity suddenly illuminated Penny’s bright, blue eyes.

“Oh my God.”

But she never got to finish her thought as suddenly, Dumbledore’s booming voice overpowered the idle chatter of the student body.

“May I have your attention please?” he said. “I would just like to make a quick announcement. “As Headmaster of this institution, it is my first and foremost duty to keep our students safe. However, it is also important that academic achievement not go unrecognized.”

Those in the Great Hall strained to get a better look. Next to Dumbledore was Snape and next to him was Merula Snyde, who looked immensely pleased with herself.

“Professor Snape has brought to my attention a great accomplishment. A wit sharpening potion the likes of which has not been seen in many years. He felt such a deed could not go unrecognized and I agree whole heartedly. Miss Snyde here will be given an award for excellence in potion making. We should all aspire to match such admirable dedication and technique.”

Merula tried to appear humble but did a very poor job in hiding her obvious glee.

“Thank you, Professors! Of course, I only brewed this potion to further my education, but I will gratefully accept your generous praise.”

There was a smattering of applause, which was most enthusiastic at the Slytherin table as Merula hopped down from the podium looking quite pleased with herself. Penny on the other hand was livid. In fact, she was angrier than David had ever seen her.

“That.  _ Phony. Deceitful. Little. Rat _ !” the blonde seethed, punctuating every word, causing some people around her to turn their heads. “She thinks she can get away with stealing my potion and taking the credit?!”

“It’s Merula,” David told her. “This is just a standard day for her.”

An unfamiliar look crossed Penny’s pretty face. It was…mischievous, impish, and even a little wily. Certainly not standard for the normally happy-go-lucky Hufflepuff.

“How would you like to get revenge on Merula? I have an idea on how to make this right.”

David gave a feral grin of his own.

“You had me at ‘revenge on Merula’. What’s the plan?”

* * *

The plan, as it turned out, was more ambitious than anything any Slytherin could have dreamt of. David and Penny met in the courtyard after classes were over to discuss the particulars. They were in casual clothing to be a bit more inconspicuous, Penny in her usual jumper and skirt complete with white knee socks, David in a white t shirt, red zip up jacket, jeans, and vans. Together, they sat by the fountain as the afternoon glow settled into evening.

“We can’t allow Merula to take credit for my potion. But how are we going to get her to confess?” Penny asked aloud.

“There’s only one thing she understands,” David responded simply. “And that’s fighting. We best her in a duel and get her to admit what she did. Take it from someone who knows.”

“Violence isn’t the Hufflepuff way, Dave. Besides, when you dueled her it was to defend yourself and others not the other way around. We’d look like the villains in this case.”

Much as he would have enjoyed besting the Slytherin girl in another battle, he realized Penny had a point. They wouldn’t have concrete proof of her misdeeds and as long as Merula could use plausible deniability another way was needed.

“Alright then, so what do you suggest?”

“Merula will never confess having stolen my potion to another student, but she might if her head of house found out.”

David gave a hollow laugh as he leaned back.

“Penny, in case you haven’t noticed, Snape wasn’t exactly undertaking a thorough investigation as to whether his student stole anything. You saw his face; he was just as smug as Merula. He never does anything to punish the little snakes.”

“I know. But what if she thought Professor Snape  _ was _ the one punishing her.”

He frowned.

“I’m not following you.”

“Surely, you’ve heard of Polyjuice Potion, Dave?”

Yes, he had. It was one of the more notorious potions in the wizarding world and he knew it possessed the ability to change into another person for one hour.

“Yes, but I don’t see what that…” he trailed off realizing what she was getting at. “No…you mean?”

“One of us needs to pose as Professor Snape, confront Merula and get her to admit what she did,” Penny explained. “The other needs to distract the real Snape before he finds out what’s going on.”

David saw the mischievous glint in Penny’s eye reappear and knew then and there she already had him in mind for the job.

“You want me to be Snape, don’t you?” he said, raising a brow.

“Believe it or not, as sour as he is, Snape actually likes me,” Penny said with a small giggle. “I can get him to talk about the nuances of potion making for hours. Correct me if I’m wrong but doesn’t he kind of hate you?”

“He hates everyone,” David shrugged. “Except maybe you and a few Slytherins. But I see your point.”

“Excellent. Then we have a plan then?”

“Penny, one problem. Doesn’t that stuff take a really long time to brew?”

The blonde nodded. “Yes, one month in fact.”

“We don’t have a month. By then mostly everyone will have forgotten about this.”

“Ah, but that’s the beauty of taking advanced lessons. Just like you and McGonagall last year, Snape allows me to attempt more complicated potions that are O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. level. And guess what we’ve been working on for the entire month of September?”

David could not help but be very impressed with Penny’s daring and planning. Risky as this was, they just might be able to pull it off.

“So, are you in then?”

“Crazy as I must be to agree to something like this, you know I can’t say no,” came his reply.

Penny beamed at him and not for the first time David was reminded of just how pretty she was.

“Wonderful! The good news is that the potion is pretty much finished already. We just need one more ingredient and I know exactly how to get it.”

“And what would that be?”

“A single hair from Snape’s head.”

“And I’m sure he’s just absolutely  _ dying  _ to volunteer one of his greasy shoulder length strands.”

Penny laughed as she gave him a light bop on the nose.

“That’s why I said I know how to get it. Lizard Tuttle is going to get it for us.”

David shook his head in bewilderment.

“Lizard Turtle? Who the hell is that?”

* * *

As it turned out, ‘Lizard Tuttle’ preferred to go by ‘Liz’ and she did not resemble a hybrid of the two animals. She was a Slytherin in their year who was something of a loner but had a reputation for being obsessed with magical creatures. David might have seen her once or twice in that class, but he never paid much attention. As far as he was concerned, the Slytherins were good for either ignoring or knocking their knickers back in duels.

Reluctant as he was, Penny personally assured him that Liz was the good sort and that she would be waiting just outside the Great Hall after dinner on Wednesday to give them what they needed.

After an hour of joking and feasting with Ben and Charlie (Rowan was still in the library looking up ancient Aramaic), David pretended he was tired and wanted to go up to the common room earlier than usual. As he ducked out of the massive hall, he saw a black female standing opposite. She tied her thick braids up in a compressed bun, wore thick, round glasses and had a sweatshirt tied around her waist. Completing the ensemble was a dark green cardigan and a pair of binoculars hanging on her neck. She had an odd look on her face as though she were waiting for him.

“You must be Lizard. Penny Haywood sent me to meet you…” he began a little awkwardly. He had no idea what to expect from this girl.

“Stop right there. Billywig, bowtruckle, or bundium?”

David stopped in his tracks.

“Huh?”

It was then that Liz pulled out her wand. She didn’t aim at him but kept it aloft all the same. Her expression was unreadable.

“Billywig, bowtruckle, or bundium?” she repeated.

He was halfway tempted to pull out his own wand and hex her. But he couldn’t upset this person, not if he was to get what he needed.

_ Why do I always run into weirdos? _

“Uh, I don’t know…bowtruckle?”

It was then that Liz put away her wand and gave a huge smile.

“So you have a very fearless, outgoing personality. I like that. Are you from America?”

“No? My mum has relatives but that’s about it. How’d you discern that from ‘bowtruckle’?”

Liz offered her hand, which he took after a moment. Her grip was surprisingly firm.

“I feel like we already know so much about each other. A lot of people make fun of me for asking that question. Sometimes, I hit those people with a bat-bogey hex.”

“Are you mad? Or just pulling the other one?”

The black teen gave a small noise of discontentment, her eyes slightly downcast.

“Ugh, I’m just not so good around people. I do much better around creatures and animals. I’m Liz Tuttle by the way. Everyone calls me Lizard because of the whole creature thing.”

“Yeah, you don’t say?”

Liz laughed good naturedly. “Penny told me you were funny. Even if it is a lot of sarcasm it’s still refreshing.”

It was then that David felt compelled to ask a certain question.

“How the hell did someone like you end up in Slytherin?”

“Do you have a problem with that?” came the ambiguous retort.

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t immediately trust people from your house. I haven’t exactly had the best experiences thus far.”

“Naturally, you’re a Gryffindor,” Liz said easily. “I prefer to think of ourselves as aspiring to be exceptional. I think it’s a good thing. Someday I want to be a world famous Magizoologist like Newt Scamander. That’s my ambition.”

Her mouth turned into a bit of a frown.

“But I acknowledge that our two houses usually don’t get along.”

David assessed the situation and deemed that Liz was no true threat nor the typical Slytherin that walked around looking for others to take advantage of. Still, he didn’t feel the need to interact with her further.

“Penny said you had the last ingredient for us.”

“Right you are.” And she produced a small bottle with a single black hair on the inside of it. “Wasn’t hard to swipe off his desk after I turned in one of my sample potions. He’s got quite the mop, he does.”

“Fascinating,” he said in a bored tone, taking the bottle and examining it.

“I really like Penny, by the way. She really cares about her potions and where the ingredients come from, unlike Snape. She also went out of her way to be nice to me when no one else would.”

“You don’t get along with the rest of your cronies in the house of snakes?”

For a second, he thought he might have gone too far with that remark, but again Liz laughed it off.

“I’m sort of an outlier even by Slytherin standards. Hanging out with Merula and her associates is not my idea of a good time.”

“It is if you like being bossed around and hearing non stop about how she’s the most powerful witch at Hogwarts. Honestly, you’d think she’d come up with a way more original title.”

Liz laughed again, but this time there was an interesting inflection to it. As though she knew something that he didn’t.

“Merula’s not all bad…well she’s mostly bad. But I know for a fact she’s had a hard life and she’s not always what she seems.”

David narrowed his eyes in confusion. Was this person really trying to get him to feel sorry for his archrival?

“What do you mean?”

“It’s not my place to say,” Liz said, holding up her hands. “You’ll find out sooner or later. But if you ever need help with something or need more potion ingredients, let me know. I’m around.”

Pocketing the bottle, David decided at the very least he could be semi-friendly with Liz Tuttle as opposed to the standard hostility he received from the silver and green.

“Thanks, Liz. I’ll take you up on that sometime.”

As they parted ways, he wondered if perhaps there were others like Liz among Slytherins? Or if he was destined to always be on the receiving end of their hexes like Merula and her crew? Was there truly more to them than their dark legacy?

All were questions not easily answered, but then again, he didn’t need to. Not when his target was the very worst of them.

* * *

Penny wanted to move as quickly as possible after acquiring Snape’s hair and so she invited David to meet her in one of the unused rooms that spanned on the corridor of the Great Hall. It was a perfect place to meet in private if one desired not to be disturbed and besides, he had used it before a few times. She beamed at him upon his arrival.

“Do you have the strand of Snape’s hair for the potion?”

David pulled out the bottle which contained said ingredient.

“Right here. Gotta say, it feels a bit weird to be carrying around the essence of that greasy git all day.”

“Well it’s about to be put to good use.”

Penny pulled out the cask of Polyjuice Potion and took the bottle from his hand. David peered over and noticed that it looked like gray and muddled with the texture of partially dried concrete.

“Gross,” he observed.

“It changes color once you add the bit of person you’re changing into,” Penny explained. “Watch this.”

She dropped Snape’s hair into the potion and upon contact it turned almost pitch black, almost like unpurified tar.

“Yeah, that’s  _ way _ more appetizing.”

“I’m sure it won’t be that bad,” Penny said a bit sheepishly.

“Are you kidding? This stuff is black as the man’s soul…if he has one to begin with.”

Penny laughed and gave an almost flirtatious wink.

“I know he’s difficult but he’s not that bad. Especially if you’ve shared one on one time.”

“Why is it that everyone’s telling me recently that every rotten Slytherin I come across is ‘not that bad’?”

“Well I never said that,” Penny replied darkly. “After all we’re trying to get back at one right now. Oh, you’ll need these by the way.”

She tossed him a pair of massive black robes.

“I convinced one of the House-Elves in the laundry area to lend me a set of Snape’s robes.”

“You have got to get me into the kitchens one of these days.”

“I’m sure I could sneak you in some time,” the blonde, that same mischievous glint returning to her crystal blue eyes. “But right now, it’s payback time.”

David nodded his head and tipped the cask as she handed it to him.

“Bottom’s up.”

He shuddered as he poured back the dark liquid into his throat. It was easily the worst thing he had ever tasted, and exceedingly bitter. So much so, it was as though he were drinking the liquid essence of a fireplace. After managing to finish most of the potion he chucked the cask and tried to prevent himself from vomiting right then and there.

“Bloody hell that is revolting,” he managed to choke out.

But he didn’t have time to say anything more as the changes began to run throughout his body. It was a sensation similar to that of fire that emanated from the pit of his gut that spread everywhere. His skin felt like it was bubbling as though it were the inside of a boiling tea kettle. So intense it was, he fell on all fours gasping for breath, barely registering what was happening.

His body grew taller and slightly broader, given that puberty hadn’t truly set in for him yet. Hands, feet, and limbs grew bigger and elongated as his clothes tightened and then ripped from the strain of his new form. His nose lengthened considerably on his face while his dark brown hair grew ever darker and reached the tips of his shoulders. Finally, the pain subsided, and David was able to grasp everything that had just occurred.

“Whoa,” he said, looking at his hands and newfound body. Stranger still was hearing Severus Snape’s voice coming out of him. “This is way too weird.”

“I also probably should have had you change into the bigger robes before you drank the potion,” Penny said apologetically indicating towards him.

She was right of course. His set of robes were either stretched or torn completely and his feet were straining against the edge of his now too small school shoes. To someone looking at him it must have been quite comical (Penny was trying very hard not to giggle).

“I’ll turn around while you change,” she told him while blushing.

“Er, right.”

This was perhaps the most disconcerting aspect of all. Having to completely change clothes with the prettiest girl in their year inside a very enclosed space whilst in the form of their very imposing and unattractive Potions master. It was quite surreal and embarrassing. He did his best to be quick.

Once David had finally finished getting into the new ensemble, Penny sized him up.

“How do you feel?”

“Too many things come to mind,” he muttered, still unused to hearing Snape’s voice as his own. “We only have one hour to do this. Best to move quickly.”

“Right,” the blonde agreed. “Just make sure you can act the part. If the Professors or anyone else suspect anything we’re both in big trouble.”

“Trouble usually finds me,” David joked. “But don’t worry, that won’t happen this time. I’ve got Snape’s mannerisms down pretty well.”

“Speaking of, his last class of the day is nearly finished, and I’ll need to head down to head him off before he goes up to the Great Hall. Dinner is starting just about now.”

“Then that’s where I’ll go. Time to make Merula Snyde pay for what she did, and I assure you I will not be kind.” He put on a very Snape like inflection at the end of the sentence causing Penny to beam.

“Then you had best go do that Professor Snape.”

“You just bought yourself a month’s worth of detentions Miss Haywood.”

* * *

Despite the good natured humor at the Potion Master’s expense, entering the Great Hall as Severus Snape was far more nerve racking then David Grant could have imagined. Though he had observed his professor many times in class, occupying a body that was not his was still highly foreign and a bit awkward. He tried not to look that way to passerbys but then again one of the benefits to being the most feared teacher in the school was that people tended to stay out of your way.

He spotted Merula rather quickly; she was holding court with Barnaby, Ismelda and a couple of other older Slytherins. The group sat on the end of the Slytherin table and so getting her attention would not be difficult when the time came for it.

Striding past the house tables, David debated whether or not to just go for the jugular and call out Merula immediately and be done with it. After all, he only had an hour in this form. He elected to confront her straight away but before he could, the giant form of Rubeus Hagrid stepped in front of his path.

“Professor Snape, sir. Don’t mean teh bother yeh but I need ter ask you somethin’.”

Under normal circumstances he would have welcomed a greeting from the gamekeeper. But these were not normal circumstances. Despite that, he couldn’t resist indulging the man. Even as Snape he couldn’t be mean to Hagrid.

“Yes. I suppose so. What is it?”

“I have some extra flobberworms in me hut. I wasn’t sure if yeh needed em for potions or fer another purpose. Do yeh think you’ll be needin more? And how many would yeh like?”

It was not something he was prepared to answer as he had no idea whether Snape needed extra flobberworms or not. Thankfully, he was saved by Albus Dumbledore.

“I think Professor Snape may need a day or so to look into his inventory, Hagrid,” the old man spoke but his eyes were twinkling. “It has been a long day and I suspect he might be interested in a hot meal.”

“Yes, sir. Sorry fer disturbing yeh, Professor.”

He gave a silent nod, but being saved by Dumbledore also had the unfortunate side effect of having to eat at the high table as opposed to confronting Merula.

“Come join us, Severus,” Dumbledore said lightly. “We were just discussing Harry Potter.”

“Perhaps that is…not the best choice for conversation, Albus,” Minerva McGonagall spoke up, her voice hesitant. “You know that he does not like discussing the boy.”

“Ah, yes you may be right. Did I offend you, Severus?”

David briefly forgot himself at the mention of Harry Potter.

“Harry Potter? You mean the Boy Who Lived? He saved us all. Why would I be offended?”

McGonagall and Dumbledore gave each other a curious glance.

“Are you quite alright, Severus?”

_ Uh oh. Clearly there’s something going on here I’m not aware of. But why would Snape hate Harry Potter? Then again, he hates everyone… _

David tried to ease his way out of that corner.

“Uh…yes, I’m quite alright Headmaster. I meant only to say that talking of Harry Potter is redundant and not at all interesting to me.”

“He is the subject of many conversations among our kind even at age six,” Dumbledore nodded. “Indeed, I suspect Harry himself will not take to the attention well. However, we are also discussing future students here at Hogwarts that we have our eyes on. I would also like to discuss the potions curriculum with you. Please, have a seat.”

_ Uh oh _

Faced with no choice, David reluctantly sat down and grabbed an assortment of food absentmindedly. The conversation that followed was a mix of topics, future Hogwarts students, the state of the Ministry, and the potions curriculum. Keeping up the façade of Snape was easy when discussing students or the Ministry, he knew plenty about both and just played indifferent or grumpy. But he could have sworn McGonagall was giving him narrowing looks whenever he deflected or did not know the answer to a question regarding potions. But that was not his biggest problem. He estimated he’d been in this body for about twenty minutes already and there was no telling how long Merula would stay in the Great Hall. If he ran out of time or missed his window of opportunity, he’d be in very deep trouble.

“The Weasley brothers are quite impressive, I must say,” Dumbledore continued on. “And I hear that there are five more on the way. I hope you are prepared for the challenge, Severus.”

He gave a committed eyeroll to the comment.

“If half the stories are true, then they will all be Gryffindor and nothing but trouble the moment they set foot in this castle.”

Technically speaking, this wasn’t a lie. The entire Weasley Family had been in Gryffindor for centuries, not to mention he’d heard more than enough about Fred and George’s exploits to know how much they liked to prank people.

“Really now, Severus,” McGonagall chastised. “I find it highly suspect that you are so often willing to criticize my house when there are still children of Death Eaters among your own.”

“Speaking of,” Dumbledore interrupted lightly. “It is important that we offer these children a different path than those of their parents. Severus, have you any news on that front? I hear that several still send letters to Azkaban?”

David had no idea who among the Slytherins was writing to their parents in Azkaban, but it did give him the in he was looking for. He knew for a fact that Merula’s parents were Death Eaters locked up in the horrid facility. It was now or never to expose her.

_ Now’s my chance _

“I have nothing new on that subject, however there is another topic that I need to bring to your attention, Headmaster.”

“Oh?”

He wasted no time in calling his archrival’s name.

“Merula Snyde! Come up to the high table at once!” he barked. She complied at once, surprised but she did not dare disobey her head of house.

“What is the matter, Severus?” Dumbledore asked him, curiosity brimming over his half moon spectacles.

“Last Monday, I gave praise to Miss Snyde for an expertly brewed Wit-Sharpening potion. You even gave her a special reward for it. But in light of recent information, I have discovered she was not entirely truthful about this potion, were you Miss Snyde?”

The horrified look of being caught red handed was extremely satisfying as David had to keep himself from smirking. In the real Snape’s words she was an atrocious liar and this instance was no exception.

“Professor Snape, what do you mean, sir?”

“ _ Do not lie to me _ ,” he hissed, causing Merula to flinch. “Any further attempt to do so will result in harsher punishment than the one you will already receive. Admit your transgressions this instant!”

That did the trick.

“Fine! I swiped the potion off Penny’s desk when she went to do that favor for Professor Sprout right before my class started. I’m sorry!”

“It is as I suspected, Albus,” David said to the old man (it was still quite odd to say the word ‘Albus’ in Snape’s voice). “She has taken credit for someone else’s work.”

There was no twinkling in the Headmaster’s eyes as his stern gaze bore down on Merula.

“This is a very serious thing you have done, Miss Snyde,” he told her. “Plagiarism is not tolerated in any capacity at Hogwarts and I will be forced to dock fifty points from Slytherin. The award you received will be taken down from display. However, it will be up to your head of house to decide on any further punishment.”

Both Dumbledore and McGonagall’s eyes were on him now. It was also a glorious opportunity to rub salt in an open wound. Merula, for all her brashness and ego did not dare to insult the Headmaster or the leader of Slytherin house. She deserved it after all. She had been nothing but trouble and a royal pain in the arse from the minute they spoke to one another. He could call her a troll, a brat, insult her awful makeup, anything to stick the point home once and for all. But there was also more to consider than just his own feelings. Snape rarely ever gave out harsh punishments to those under his charge and going overboard would seem out of character. Not to mention jeopardizing Penny’s plan.

_ This is about her, not yourself _ he thought to himself.  _ Penny is the one who needs closure on this, not you. _

“I suspect that Miss Snyde has been adequately punished enough. She knows better than to try and fool me again.”

Merula gave a sigh of relief, her eyes still stuck to the floor.

“Thank you, Professor Snape. I knew that you would see I’m the real victim here.”

That remark almost made David change his mind about going easy on her, but he made up for it by being extremely acidic in his dismissal.

“Be thankful I have decided not put you in detention until Christmas,” he snarled. “Now be gone and get out of my sight.”

Merula complied, her body completely dejected. David held no sympathy for her, however. As far as he was concerned it was nothing less than she deserved.

“This has been an interesting turn of events,” Dumbledore spoke aloud. “Minerva, will you please tell Pomona that one of her students is the true maker of this potion? I believe she will be very proud. Fifty points to Hufflepuff and an award shall be given in recognition of such fine work.”

Professor McGonagall nodded and got up from her chair as the old man turned towards him.

“And I believe a reward is in order for you as well…twenty points to Gryffindor.”

David nearly choked on the steak and kidney pie he was pretending to eat.

“Uh….I’m sorry? Points to Gryffindor?” he said in a very un-Snape like tone.

“I would suggest you exit the Great Hall before that Polyjuice Potion wears off, Mr. Grant.”

His jaw nearly dropped.

“How….how did you know it was me?”

Dumbledore’s eyes were twinkling madly now. The fact that he was somehow able to discern his true identity was mind boggling.

“Know it was who? You are obviously Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. Good night.”

David didn’t need to be told twice in order to take the hint. He bowed and took off in a very quick powerwalk from the high table down past the benches and didn’t stop until he had exited the Great Hall and into the secret corridor closet. All the while he failed to profess a very proud, distinct grin. He had done it. They had done it. He could field a million questions about tattered clothes, where had been and why he couldn’t stop smiling. The risk was well worth the reward. Penny would be compensated and very happy.

_ Take that Merula _

* * *

True to his prediction, Professor Sprout and Penny were immensely pleased. Sprout was so ecstatic she was barely holding back tears when announcing what Penny had done to the applause of both the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors during class. The blonde also delivered her personal thanks after Herbology that day.

“I can’t tell you what this means to me,” she said, giving an enormous hug. “I’m sorry if I put you in an uncomfortable position, Dave.”

“Hey I’d drink black goo for you any time,” he joked. After realizing that sounded awkward he attempted to readdress her. “Ahem…what I mean is that I was more than happy to return the favor you’ve given so many times already.”

“And I’ll be ready to give it again,” she beamed at him. “I’m serious. I know I’ve told you this, but if you need any help at all, please let me know. Especially with the cursed vaults.”

“Does this mean you’re over your fear?”

“What do you mean?”

David could tell she was holding back the truth as she placed her hands behind her back and looked away.

“Come on, Penny. I’m not stupid. You’ve been acting on edge ever since that werewolf boggart popped up in Herbology.”

The blonde gave a resolute sigh.

“It’s true, I haven’t been feeling like myself lately. Madam Pomfrey discharged me after half a day but that werewolf seemed so….real. It reminded me of the one that…”

David didn’t need her to go any further. He knew the traumatic story; the one in which Penny’s best friend, a muggle, had been killed by a werewolf in her youth. It was his turn to give her a big hug.

“Thank you,” she said, wiping back a few tears. “Combine that with Merula stealing my potion, it just sent me over the edge a bit.”

“You do have to admit that plan was pretty ‘Slytherin-esque’” he teased her.

“Hey, just because I’m a Hufflepuff doesn’t mean I don’t stand up for myself,” she responded with a sniff. “I certainly wasn’t going to let that nasty little witch take credit for my own creation.”

“I would have felt the same way. Given that she’s my enemy and all. She’s got two new goons this year too- Ismelda and Barnaby. They’re intent on finding this next vault.”

Penny nodded towards him, crystal blue eyes filled with intent and purpose.

“The last thing anyone needs is for Merula Snyde and her cronies to get their hands on what’s inside those vaults. Barnaby may be slow but he’s strong. Ismelda is a follower but she’s also vicious. Whatever information Madam Rosmerta has on your brother, you need to find out.”

“It’s all contingent on whether or I pass this latest charms test,” came his response. “It’s first thing tomorrow actually. Gotta go find out whether I can freeze objects in midair.”

The blonde gave him one last huge smile.

“Good luck, Dave. I know you’ll be brilliant.”

* * *

Professor Flitwick nearly fell off the top of his book stack.

“Oho! Well done, Mr. Grant. Splendid work!”

The feather he had sent a jet of purple light at was now completely suspended in place and David sported quite a grin.

“This is the best performance of this spell out of Gryffindor I’ve seen in your year. You must be very proud.”

He took a brief sideways glance at Ben and Rowan, who gave him a silent thumbs up.

“Thank you, Professor. But I can’t take all the credit. I had some pretty amazing help.”

“Help or not, you have clearly demonstrated remarkable hard work these past two weeks. Professor McGonagall will be hearing of this I assure you,” Flitwick squeaked.

David’s grin grew ever wide. There was no doubt now.

He was going to Hogsmeade.


	24. To Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is finally granted access to Hogsmeade. What will he find there?

**Hello, everyone!**

**I'm back with a new chapter and as always I hope you like it. This features the introduction of Andre so any fans of him be on the look out.**

**Not much else to say except thank you for those who gave supported me this far and I'll be back with another update in a week or so!**

**Enjoy!**

**Year 3 Part 5. To Hogsmeade**

True to her word, Professor McGonagall granted him access to Hogsmeade upon learning of his marks in charms.

_ “You have kept your end of the deal, Mr. Grant. With your permission slip, I will allow you to join your classmates this weekend in Hogsmeade.” _

_ She said this with a limited smile, a rarity for the strict Transfiguration master though David privately thought she still didn’t look thrilled by the idea. He wondered if Dumbledore had been involved in this whole situation. Still, he wasn’t one to push his luck…most of the time. _

_ “Thank you, Professor McGonagall,” he said. _

_ “And Mr. Grant. Do try to enjoy yourself as opposed to finding more trouble.” _

They had gone in a group- Rowan, Ben, Charlie, Penny, Chiara, Tonks, and himself. Some of the Ravenclaws were just in front of them while the Slytherins, predictably, were way behind.

“You did it,” Rowan told him excitedly. “You’re going to Hogsmeade and all the bells and whistles that come with it.”

“And you’re brother too,” Ben added.

“Perfect excuse. We need to take a visit to the Three Broomsticks anyway. You have got to try butterbeer, Ben. First one is on me.”

David was still a bit miffed at McGonagall’s parting remark, but it didn’t dampen his spirits too much. His immediate mission was accomplished and now he could spend a day goofing off and find out more about Jacob. It was a win-win.

“Personally, I can’t wait to check out Zonkos,” Tonks said with a rather mischievous smirk on her face.

“What’s Zonkos?” Chiara asked.

“Only the finest supplier of prank and gag items known to wizardkind,” she responded excitedly. “And exactly what I need to surprise a certain librarian and a certain caretaker.”

“There’s also Honeydukes!” Penny pipped up. “My mom took me once when I was little. I’ve always wanted to come back and try their strawberry chocolates.”

“What do you reckon we should do first, Dave?” Rowan asked. “I know you need to talk to Madam Rosmerta. Do you have a preference?”

Up until now, David hadn’t spoken as he was mulling over that same question. They had until sundown to return to the castle which was plenty of time to both explore and talk to Rosmerta. He didn’t have to meet Hagrid until just after lunch.

“Let’s go visit some of the shops,” he said at last. “I don’t have to go to the Three Broomsticks right away. It’s pretty packed in there right now anyway.”

“I like the way you think, Dave!” Tonks grinned. “Let’s go!”

For older students such as Bill (who was with a couple of friends in his year) the novelty had worn off a bit. For those making their first visitations or only been once before, it was a wonderland. Though the day was windy, it was also bright and sunny, and those days were going to be few and far between in the highlands of Scotland as the year went deeper into Autumn.

The village itself wasn’t all that different in appearance than a standard muggle one, however there was one key difference and that was magic. Only witches and wizards lived here and it livened up the atmosphere considerably. Colorful posters announcing deals or sales adorned the little shops and taverns. Children laughed and played in the street. There was a flurry of activity every which one looked and from everything the third years had heard, the first impression did not disappoint.

Tonks had a field day in Zonkos and stocked up on items such as biting tea cups, frog spawn soap, and dungbombs. Against his better judgment, David also bought a couple dungbombs to be used at his own discretion and entertainment. The discovery of Penny’s sweet tooth was quite evident as she could barely stop eating the honeydukes chocolate and Tonks had to calm her down from an enormous sugar high. Chiara and Penny were also very fixated on Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop, as it was a popular getaway for Hogwarts boys and girls looking to take each other on dates. The boys (and Tonks), however, weren’t as keen and simply allowed the girls to swoon over the potential romanticism before they moved onto a dress shop.

“I don’t get why they care so much,” Ben whispered nervously.

“It’s just girl stuff,” David muttered back. “Don’t try to understand it, just nod your head and change the subject as quickly as possible.”

“Bill says we’re going to be the ones on those dates in just a couple years,” Ben responded. “Is that true?”

“My brother is pretty popular with the ladies,” Charlie cut in. “He may tease sometimes but he doesn’t bullshit. He’s probably right. Speaking of, he told me to meet him over at the Shrieking Shack. Supposedly the most haunted building in Britain and he wants to show it to me. Anyone want to come?”

“I’m in!” Rowan said eagerly. He never turned down an opportunity to hang out with Bill. “How about you Ben?”

The blond boy fidgeted heavily with his hands.

“Haunted buildings really aren’t my cup of tea.”

“Come on, Ben. We’ll all be there,” Charlie encouraged. “Just us mates. Dave’s coming too right?”

“Actually, it’s almost past one. I can’t keep Hagrid waiting too much longer.”

Rowan nodded understandingly.

“Don’t wait another minute. We’ll rendezvous later at the Three Broomsticks later on.”

“You know where it is right?” Charlie asked.

Truthfully, David didn’t know where it was at all, but he figured he’d find his way. It was a village not the streets of London. It couldn’t be that hard.

“Yeah, I know where I’m going. I’ll see you guys later.”

“Good luck, Dave!”

The other three boys made their way north to the location of the shack while David went on his way. He figured he would come across a sign or some other landmark indicating the inn but the wind was picking up and it was taking a toll on his sight and movement. He looked up towards the sky; still sunny but clouds were rolling in and the little warmth received from the sun would soon be overcast. Zipping up his red hoodie jacket, he resolved to press forward.

_ Can’t be that far right? _

Suddenly, a voice called out to him.

“First time in Hogsmeade?”

To his right he saw a tall, black boy regarding him with both friendliness and mild amusement. David vaguely recognized him as a Ravenclaw in his own year. He decided to approach him.

“How’d you guess?”

The Ravenclaw gave a grin.

“You have that look about you. Excited, cold, and not exactly sure where you’re going. I’m Andre Egwu, by the way.”

He offered out his hand, which David took.

“Oh yeah, I remember you from flying class. You’re also the keeper on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team if I recall correctly and pretty damn good at it. People talk about you as much as Charlie or Skye.”

“Charlie and Skye deserve the attention. Especially given that Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup pretty handily last year. But Quidditch is a passion of mine and I hope to play in the professional leagues someday. That’s why I wear my Pride of Portree scarf every chance I get to go to Hogsmeade. Best team in the league.”

David, knowing his Quidditch couldn’t deny that. Portree had won the British league for three years running.

“So they are. But you make it sound you’ve been here before.”

“It’s because I have. My parents take my sister and I to Hogsmeade even when we’re not in school. Gladrags Wizard Wear is one of my favorite places to shop for clothes.”

David resisted the urge to chuckle, instead choosing a tone of surprise.

“I didn’t think top Quidditch blokes were fashion aficionados.”

It was true. Glancing at Andre up and down it was clear that this was a person who cared a great deal about his appearance. In addition to his scarf, he wore a fleece jacket with the collars up, dress jeans, and a very nice pair of what looked like Italian shoes. In addition to that, his hair was expertly cut into a fade. To say he was stylish was an understatement.

“Clothes make the wizard,” Andre replied with gusto. “The better you look, the better you feel, the better you are at Quidditch. Or in your case, curse breaking.”

“I take it you heard about that, then?”

It was a stupid question. Almost everyone in Hogwarts had. But broad acknowledgement for the accomplishment as opposed to being seen as potentially mad still took some getting used to. But the emotion on Andre’s face wasn’t just admiration, it was gratitude.

“That cursed ice had me trapped in the Quidditch changing room until you broke that curse inside the vault. You saved my life.”

“Think nothing of it. I had plenty of help from my friends.”

Andre smiled and he reached into a bag by his side.

“Well as a token of my thanks, I’d like to offer you this scarf. It is quite blustery out here today and when I saw you shivering down the street, I couldn’t pass up the opportunity.”

David gladly took it. It was made of a very quality wool, patterned in dark gold and red, his house colors. Quite thoughtful, indeed.

“This is brilliant, Andre. Thank you.”

“A stylish gift for a worthy curse breaker such as yourself,” the black teen affirmed. “I’ll say this for sure: it won’t be hard for you to find a date or a girl to take to the next ball.”

He couldn’t resist laughing this time, thinking back to Penny and Chiara fawning over Madam Puddifoot’s tea shop.

“It’s a bit early to be thinking about, no? I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“Never too early to start thinking about girls,” Andre replied with a wink. “It may seem ridiculous to you now, but you’ll start to notice sooner rather than later. And when that day comes, my door is wide open.”

David’s first impression of the Ravenclaw lad was certainly unique but he certainly sensed no ill will from him. Just that his interests seemed to be ahead of most people their age.

“I’ll take you up on that someday. Thanks, Andre.”

“Don’t mention it.”

They shook hands once more and he prepared to depart. But before he did, he turned around one last time.

“Uh, by the way, where’s-”

“The Three Broomsticks?” Andre smiled knowingly. “Fifty feet up the hill to your right.”

_ Interesting guy that Andre Egwu _

* * *

The Three Broomsticks had a reputation that preceded it. It was a cozy, lively atmosphere filled with patrons of all sorts, a bustling tavern frequented by locals and tourists alike. Inside was a building largely made of fine wood, filled with various tables and booths. There was also a second floor for private parties but most people appeared content to mingle with the crowd. In fact, it was so packed David was fairly certain it would have taken him quite a bit of time to find any standard human being.

Fortunately, Hagrid was not a standard human being and spotting him was a simple matter. As soon as they caught sight of each other he waved a huge hand.

“David! Over here!”

Sifting through the crowd, he managed to squeeze through two rather portly men, one of which had a walrus-like mustache and a glass of fine wine in his hand. Ducking underneath the outstretched jovial arm, he finally made it to where Hagrid was standing. 

“Welcome ter the Three Broomsticks!” he said in his usual cheerful tone. “What do ye think so far?”

“Seems like a lot of fun,” David remarked with a smile. “Is it always this packed?”

“Aye. It’s very popular. The students pack it even more on weekends such as this. Though ye get used ter it.”

Just then they were interrupted by an attractive, curvaceous woman with long, flowing blonde hair and a pretty face. She wore an ankle length dress and a plain apron but her cheeks were naturally rose and held a natural, festive glow.

“Hello, Hagrid! Good to see you again.”

“The same ter you, Rosmerta. Lookin as lovely as ever.”

“You’re sweet as always. Can I get you all anything?”

David couldn’t be sure but he thought Rosmerta’s eyes lingered over him for a half second longer than normal.

“A round of butterbeers, please.”

Sensing a chance to ask questions, the young Gryffindor tried to introduce himself.

“Madam Rosmerta I was wondering if-”

“Half a moment, dear,” she quickly interrupted. “I’ve got other tables to attend to. Be back soon.”

Visibly deflating at her departure, Hagrid noticed this and tried to cheer him up.

“Not ter worry, David. She’s a busy woman runnin’ this place. She knows who ye are and she’ll tell ye everything ye want ter know about yer brother.”

Realizing it would do no good to mope or complain, David supposed there was nothing more he could do until the bar matron returned.

“You’re right, Hagrid. Can’t wait to drink one of those butterbeers.”

The giant man looked down on him with a curious eyebrow.

“Never had one before? I thought ye were from a wizard family, Dave.”

“I did when I was little, but it’s been awhile. Mum won’t let me have anything in the way of sweets.”

He and Hagrid grabbed a table and talked like this for about fifteen minutes, sharing details of each other’s lives not previously known, though the latter was a tad more vague with his answers. David thought nothing of it, however and was content to laugh and share companionship with the gamekeeper, who was good company. He made a silent note to interact with him more often.

Soon enough, Rosmerta returned with a tray of butterbeers in hand.

“Cheers, Dave!” Hagrid said, clinking their glasses, almost toppling over the contents of his friend’s butterbeer. Taking a sip, a wave of sweet, warm, frothy goodness engulfed his senses. It was easily one of the tastiest concoctions ever invented in the history of wizard kind.

“Just as good as I remembered,” he said, giving a satisfied sigh.

“I’m glad you like it, dear,” Rosmerta said kindly. “I apologize for hurrying off earlier. Busy weekend. What would you like to know about your brother?”

David was slightly surprised.

“How did you know who I was?”

“It wasn’t hard to figure out,” the bar maiden said with a knowing twinkle in her blue eyes. “You and your brother look very much alike. That look of surprise you gave me just now was reminiscent of what he used to do. Plus, I must admit Hagrid filled me in a bit beforehand.”

Though siblings, David never came across many people who commented he and Jacob looked similar. His older brother was much broader, with a different shaped nose along with brown eyes as opposed to his own hazel-blue. Nevertheless, he supposed it would make sense Rosmerta might recognize him. Perhaps she saw something others did not. 

“David wanted ter ask ye a question or two about Jacob,” Hagrid explained. 

“I can spare just a few minutes,” Rosmerta smiled. “What would you like to know?”

Where to start? So much of Jacob was a mystery to him now and any information he could garner was a boon not merely in the quest to find the vaults but to satiate his own desire for that knowledge. 

“Madam Rosmerta, I heard you knew him in his time at Hogwarts. What was he like? Did mention anything about the Cursed Vaults?”

A nostalgic look came across her pretty features.

“I remember Jacob quite well...quiet boy. Very sweet. He spent a lot of time at the bar scribbling in notebooks.”

That certainly perked his interest.

“Notebooks you say?”

“Aye. Then one day a pair of Ministry officials showed up, grabbed him by the hood of his robes and dragged him out the door. They demanded he hand over any information he held on the vaults, but they found nothing. Only thing he left behind was a black quill.”

_ Another black quill _

“Madam Rosmerta do you still have that quill? I’ll do anything to have it, I swear.”

That emitted a chuckle from the curvy innkeeper.

“Settle down, Dave. I’ll go look in the back. I never throw anything anyway so it should be around somewhere.”

“Thank you so much!”

“Think nothing of it,” she replied kindly. “Though it may take awhile longer. There are still a lot of customers to service and it’s quite cluttered in my office.”

“I’ll wait as long as I need to, Madam Rosmerta.”

“Very well then. I’ll score up another round for your table while I’m at it. Be back soon, dear.” 

David did his best to engage in further conversation with Hagrid to temper his impatience. It was best not to push his luck while he still retained some of it. If the gameskeeper suspected or believed he might be after the vaults again, it wouldn’t take long for Dumbledore to find out and that wouldn’t be good for anyone. Which also begged the question once more: was he still interested in the vaults themselves? Or just his brother? Perhaps the two were intertwined.

Before he could think about it more, Rosmerta returned about an hour later, black quill in hand. 

“Here you are, hun. Sorry it took me a little while to find. But it’s yours now. Use it well.”

Ecstatic happiness surged through David and he took the quill a little too quickly.

“Er...sorry. Thank you Madam Rosmerta.”

But the blonde woman took it in stride with understanding.

“Any time, David. And next time you’re here I may need some help. Would you be okay waiting tables now and again?”

“Think nothing of it.”

She gave one last sweet smile and waved goodbye.

“It was very nice to meet you, David. When you find Jacob, tell him I said hello.”

He nodded while Hagrid beamed at him. 

“Fine woman, Rosmerta is. Yeh can always trust her ter help people when they need it. Just promise me you won’t do anythin reckless with that quill.”

David nodded even if he had no idea what information the quill possessed, he was quite convinced in the moment nothing ill fated could come of knowing its contents.

“Of course, Hagrid.”

“You know, Dave, you should come by me hut some time. Fang’s gettin big now and we love havin guests over. I could bake a batch o’ me rock cakes.”

He had no idea what rock cakes were or even how good Hagrid was at cooking but he couldn’t help but appreciate the genuineness of the man. In the course of his Hogwarts career, he single handedly saved him from Devil’s Snare, alerted him to the spreading cursed ice, and helped him whenever he asked for it. The least he could do was return the favor.

“I’d love to, Hagrid. Just send me an owl and I’m there.”

The giant man clinked his glass once more, this time sending the contents all over his new scarf.

* * *

He reunited with his friends a short time later as the sun settled into the west, signaling that it was time to return to Hogwarts. Charlie, Bill, and Rowan were discussing their foray into the Shrieking Shack while Ben preferred not to talk about it. Penny and Chiara continued to giggle over Madam Puddifoot’s (and boys they’d take there which David didn’t really pay attention to). Tonks hung back with David, talking loudly over the wind about the black quill.

“So the Ministry found nothing on him?” the pink haired witch snickered. “That is the ultimate prank.”

“More so than that. It means they never knew what he was truly up to. He must have somehow hidden his notes within this quill.”

“You can do that?”

“Professor McGonagall’s been teaching me about all kinds of transfiguration this year, including switching spells in our advanced lessons. Definitely possible to turn a book into another unidentified object.”

“That’s some pretty advanced transfiguration,” Tonks said, clearly impressed.

David shrugged.

“Guess it runs in the family. McGonagall says I’m the best she’s seen in a decade.”

“Well I’m already a master at transfiguration,” the Hufflepuff said waggling her eyebrows, changing her appearance to that of a duck, to a koala bear, to that of Celestina Warback. 

“You got original material left?” David yawned.

“Wanker. Anyway what do you think the quill contains? Can I see it?”

He obliged by pulling it out of his left jacket pocket. 

“Nothing too out of the ordinary. All we have to do is use ‘repifarage’ to untransfigure it and…”

“You lot aren’t going to be untransfiguring anything.”

Out of the shadows in front of the entrance to the school stepped Argus Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker, looking as grouchy and unpleasant as ever. And judging by his expression he’d overheard everything they were talking about. Quick as a flash for someone who clearly suffered from rheumatism, he snatched the quill out of David’s outstretched hand.

“Hey! Give that back That belongs to me!”

“Not anymore it don’t,” Filch leered towards him. “I’ll be addin it to the collection of confiscated contraband to my office. Professor Snape’s orders of course…”

David highly doubted the cantankerous old man had any such orders and seizing one of his legitimate belongings was surely out his purview. Feeling himself becoming furious, he gripped his wand in blind rage before Tonks gripped his arm and shook her head in an effort to calm him.

“Now beat it ya nasty scallywags. On with ya!”

They ducked a swipe from Filch and ran off, but not before David cursed up a storm once they were far enough away.

“Language, David. I didn’t know you knew such colorful phrases.”

“You would too if you had an older sibling...and just had the one chance of finding said sibling robbed from you by a quivery old git.”

“Patience, my hot blooded Gryffindor friend,” Tonks told him. “All we have to do is simply get the quill back.”

“Yeah? And how exactly do you plan to do that?”

Tonks grinned at him with a smile that practically radiated mischief. 

“Leave that to me. If there’s one thing I know how to do, it’s taking the mickey out of Filch.”


	25. Tulip Karasu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David finds another clue in the search for the vaults, but another person at Hogwarts is also in pursuit of the vaults and their name isn't 'Merula'. How will he handle it?

**Hey, guys.**

**New chapter is up. Sorry it took so long, I've been dealing with some highly personal stuff. It's not going to get any easier so things are going to be a bit unpredictable for awhile.**

**But that being said, I hope you all like the content as usual and please let me know what you think of my interpretation of Tulip!**

**Year 3 Part 6. Tulip Karasu**

Tonks did indeed have a plan, but it was risky, even by their group’s standards. Rowan and Ben were not at all convinced of its merit.

“Let me get this correctly. Tonks is going to pretend to be Snape and report that Peeves is messing up the Transfiguration classroom while you sneak into his office and take back your brother’s quill?” his best friend asked while they ate dinner in the Great Hall.

“Yup,” David replied, taking a bite of his steak. “Pretty much.”

“You seem entirely too unconcerned.”

He gave a nonchalant shrug.

“What choice do I have? I’d have to break into his office somehow and get it back.”

“There are many ways to get Filch to leave his office,” Rowan told him. “But impersonating a teacher is probably the most dangerous. Especially Snape. What if the real one catches you?”

“We’re doing it Friday evening,” David explained. “By that time, Snape will be brooding in his bedroom and won’t even be aware of what’s going on.”

“He could always find out later,” Ben pointed out.

“And how could they prove it was me? Mates, we got every angle of this plan covered. I promise.”

Rowan adjusted his glasses skeptically.

“I just hope Tonks knows what she’s doing. I hope you _both_ know what you’re doing. This could go spectacularly wrong.”

“It’s the only way to find out more about my brother. I’m taking that chance, plus I owe that mean old geezer what for.”

“And what about the cursed vaults? More boggarts keep popping up everywhere. Are you still content to heed Dumbledore and your parents?”

It was the million galleon question. More than ever, David felt the pull to continue to investigate the vaults. But despite what people thought of him, he was not going to purposefully seek trouble. Family mattered more. Not the vaults. But was it time to concede the two were irrevocably linked?

“I’ll have to do a rain check on that,” he told Rowan who looked at Ben.

Neither one of them seemed reassured.

* * *

It was quite impressive...and bit odd that Tonks knew Filch’s habits so thoroughly. David didn’t mind pointing it out to the metamorphmagus either.

“If you spent half the effort in Herbology as you do tricking Filch, you wouldn’t be spending every other Tuesday with Sprout shoveling dung.”

Tonks clutched her heart in mock offense.

“Merlin’s beard, Dave. You wound me to the quick. The art of hoodwinking this mangy caretaker is an art just as important as any academic mark.”

David snorted.

“Right, whatever you say.”

“Do you want your quill back or not?”

They were in the same corridor as Filch’s office, about thirty feet away, peeking around one of the corners. Tonks wore her usual ensemble of a ripped t-shirt, boots, gray woolen tights, and denim shorts, but she summoned a huge mess of robes from her bag and put them on. The effect was to make her look like a pint sized dementor without the hood.

“Of course.”

“Then follow my lead.”

“Where did you get the robes?”

Tonks couldn’t help but grin.

“Penny has a contact with one of the house elves. Also helps that our common room is right by the kitchen and laundry room.”

“One of these days one of you has to sneak me in there, I swear,” David said eagerly.

“All in good time,” the pink haired witch said with a wink. “For now, it’s showtime. Follow my lead, and stay hidden until Filch is out of sight.”

Without another word, she transformed into an exact replica of Professor Snape, walked promptly down the hall and knocked on the third door to the left.

The jangly, old caretaker opened it immediately, Mrs. Norris purring by his shoes.

“Professor Snape, sir! What can I do for you?”

It was evident that Filch had a great deal of respect as the man bowed as low as his aching joints would let him. David supposed it had something to do with Snape’s reputation as a harsh, no nonsense disciplinarian. 

“Yes. It is I: Severus Snape. Potions Master and head of Slytherin. I have a job for you.”

Much as he hated to admit it, Tonk’s acting was atrocious compared to his own stint as the Potions Master. He slapped a hand to his forehead. 

“We’re bloody doomed.”

But thankfully, Filch was no Dumbledore when it came to discerning through disguises. 

“What seems to be the trouble?”

“Peeves is currently wrecking the Transfiguration classroom and I thought you were just the man to fend him off. I would have done it myself, but I have too many papers to grade.”

“Yes, sir, Professor Snape. I’ll go head him off right now. Come, Mrs. Norrus.”

The caretaker hobbled off, his beloved cat in tow. David was sure to remain plastered to the wall as he went by. When out of sight, he went back towards Tonks, who by now had returned to her normal self.

“That was quite a performance.”

“Thank you, kindly. The Transfiguration classroom is pretty far away but I reckon you still only have fifteen minutes before he realizes he’s been tricked and comes back. Search that office as quickly as you can.”

“Right. You’re amazing, Tonks,” he said sincerely to her.

“Praise me later. Go!” she urged him. “I’ll stand guard and give a signal when you have five minutes.”

Wasting no more time, David used a simple unlocking spell on the door, which opened with a small click, granting him access to its contents.

Inside was a jumbled mess of filing cabinets, papers, and notes that surrounded a heavy wooden desk. Boxes of contraband lined the walls. There was a bowl and sleeping area for the mangy cat as well as a cot for a human being. Hanging from the walls were shackles, which were the best maintained objects in the entire room. They were shiny, well oiled and ominous, as if they were being prepared for use in a seconds notice. On top of that, there was a light draft from an unknown source.

David couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pity for the man but there was little time to dwell on that. He needed to find this quill and fast. 

“Filch’s office is just as cold and depressing as I imagined,” he surmised to himself. 

Peering around the mass of boxes, cabinets, and contraband he gave a frustrated sigh.

“It’s going to take me forever to go through all this rubbish.”

He began looking through the drawers and various boxes, ignoring the damp smell of moth balls and cat hair. There was nothing much to report, files on various students who had attended the school many years ago, confiscated items such as fanged frisbees and nose biting tea cups. No doubt he’d been on the receiving end of many prank items.

“This is taking too much time,” he muttered.

Then David realized he’d been looking in the wrong place. Quills were small items most likely to be kept inside a desk…

Quickly, he turned around and began scrummaging through Filch’s hardwood desk and soon enough in the second drawer from the right, there it was.”

“Gotcha!” he cried out triumphantly.

Just then, there was a knock on the door indicating five minutes left. He’d made it with time to spare.

_Time to get the hell out of here_

He and Tonks laughed all the way back to the Gryffindor Tower where she saw him off, both surprised the plan went off without any hitches. 

“He’s going to be furious tomorrow,” the pink haired witch chuckled. “Peeves was actually in the Astronomy Tower. Oops.”

“I guess it pays being a metamorphagus,” David said with a grin.

“The teachers all know, of course. I’d never try to fool one of them, but Filch is an exception. Plus, this was important to you.”

David felt his heart warm with gratitude. For as clumsy and goofy as she could be, Tonks really was a true and loyal friend. She had proved that yet again.

“Thank you.”

“Any time, mate. So what do you think this quill contains anyway?”

Rubbing his fingers on the soft, smooth edge of the feather, David only had one thought in mind.

“Something that belonged to my brother. And another key to finding him.”

* * *

Back in the common room It didn’t take long for David and Rowan to get started in analyzing the quill. Though it was late, they were careful to stay quiet so as not to be overheard.

“This quill looks remarkably similar to the one we found on Ben during second year. Do you think it’s ‘R’ again?” Rowan asked.

R was still a mystery to them all. There had been no sign or message from the group since last year and without more evidence to go off, finding out who they were would remain unknown for the time being.

“I don’t think so. Madam Rosmerta said this quill belonged to my brother. It was on his person when the Ministry hauled him away for questioning before leaving it behind.”

“Only one way to find out,” his best friend shrugged.

Laying the quill out on one the tables, David cast the untransfiguring spell.

“ _Repifarage!_ ” 

Almost immediately the quill turned into a brown, leatherback notebook. On the bottom right corner was the name ‘Jacob H. Grant’. 

“Whoa…”

Wasting no time, the two young Gryffindors opened it up to the first page. It contained a bevy of symbols and a language that looked suspiciously familiar.

“Ancient Aramaic,” Rowan breathed out. “The same inscription we saw in our first year and on the walls of the ice vault.”

“It’s becoming a common theme,” David said. “Can you decipher it?”

Rowan nodded as he picked up the book and studied its contents.

“I can but it’ll take me a few minutes. Not exactly easy to decipher messages in a dead language.”

“Only a few minutes?” David teased him.

Rowan blushed. “Shut up.”

Indeed, the prowess of his highly intelligent and book smart friend proved quite useful as it only took him a short amount of time to work out the message, constantly tapping the pages with his wand while muttering underneath his breath.

“Alright, I think I have the basic gist of it.”

“What does it say?”

Rowan cleared his throat but spoke in a low whisper as a few sixth year stragglers passed them by. No doubt they were returning from a party of some sort.

“‘ _These boggarts must have something to do with the curse protecting the next vault, which means someone found it first. If I don’t hurry, Hogwarts is doomed._ ’”

“History seems to be repeating itself, then,” David mused to himself. 

“And look at this!” Rowan said in a hushed, excited tone. “A location of where he conducted most of his research. It’s near the greenhouses on one of the lower corridors.”

David’s heart began to race with anticipation. He hadn’t felt a sense of urgency quite like this since the previous year.

“Just like he told me last year in the ice vault. ‘Find my room, David’. We need to get into it, pronto.”

“You go find it while I take Sunday to decipher the rest of this notebook,” his best friend told him. “We can cover more ground that way.”

“Sounds good. I’ll take Bill with me. He’ll be more than happy to do more investigating into this vault. Plus, he can use his prefect status as a cover just in case a teacher comes along.”

“Tell him I said hello!” 

“Rowan, we see him almost every day.”

“I know...I just...never mind.”

David smiled and shook his head. He often wondered just how far Rowan’s admiration of Bill Weasley went. But he shrugged off that thought. 

It was time to find his brother’s room.

* * *

Sunday was always a lazy day, even by Hogwarts’ usual busybody standards. Most students were content to lay around, sleep in, catch up on homework, or hang out with their friends. For David Grant and Bill Weasley, however, that time was spent searching for a random room that contained possible information about a cursed vault. 

“This is definitely an unexpected development, but not an unwelcome one,” Bill told him as they walked along the lower corridor. “How did you find out about your brother’s secret room, Dave? You never explained that when you asked me to come along.”

“He kept records of his search for the Cursed Vaults. Madam Rosmerta gave me a black quill at the Three Broomsticks that once belonged to him. Turns out it was a hidden notebook. Rowan deciphered one of the pages and we found the location of the room he used for his research.”

“That’s huge,” the eldest Weasley commented, clearly impressed. “I’m amazed you deciphered it so fast.”

“Thank Rowan. He’s a genius when it comes to that sort of stuff.”

“Of course. So this place is somewhere at the end of this hallway?”

“Past the greenhouses. There’s supposed to be an anonymous room with a dark wooden door.”

Bill swelled up with pride.

“Well then let’s go find it. Now that I’m a prefect, I can make sure that students are out of the corridors if we need some privacy. Plus the teachers won’t think to question us.”

“Didn’t think you’d get those kinds of perks, did ya?” David elbowed him with a grin.

“Being a prefect is something I’m truly thankful for. But I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy being able to move more freely throughout the castle because of it,” Bill laughed. 

Moving forward, they scoured the corridor, glancing around for any sign of their quarry. When there was no door to speak of, David had an idea.

“Let me try something.”

Visualizing an old, dark brown, wooden door, the third year Gryffindor cast a revealing charm. And sure enough, in a tiny corner packed away to the left underneath an archway of stone, one materialized.

“Blimey, David. I still can’t believe you know that spell. McGonagall says most students don’t even attempt vanishing and revealing until sixth year.”

“She says I have the chance to be a certified master in the subject before I turn 17,” he replied, trying not to brag. “I dunno, I guess I’m just naturally good at it.”

“Ever think of becoming an animagus?” 

The third year Gryffindor shrugged.

“Not really. The idea of changing into a smelly animal isn’t all that appealing.”

“Fair enough,” Bill chuckled. “Now let’s check out this room.”

But they were in for a frustrating surprise. Upon closer inspection, there was a yellow padlock with two keyholes around the handle.

“Well this sucks,” David muttered.

“I’m sure we can get around it with an unlocking spell,” Bill encouraged.

David withdrew his wand and gave an ‘ _Alohomora_ ’ but nothing happened, much to his chagrin.

“No good.”

“I’ll try busting it down,” the eldest Weasley said, taking out his own wand. “ _Flipendo!_ ”

It did not have the intended effect. The spell ricocheted off the door narrowly missing his head and creating a scorch mark on the opposite wall.

“Guess we can cross that method off the list.”

“Must be sealed with some kind of spell beyond our means to break,” Bill surmised. “We’re going to have to find another way.”

It was then that David finally noticed something he hadn’t before: scrawled, tiny writing at the bottom of the lock.

“Look at this,” he pointed. “ _Property of Tulip Karasu_. He looked towards Bill for clarification. “Who the hell is that?” 

“I actually know of her,” the Prefect explained. “She’s a Ravenclaw in your year. Apparently, she’s always in detention. Bit of an eccentric from what I’ve heard.”

“Oh, joy,” the third year Gryffindor snarked. “Guess we have no choice but to confront the nutter, eh?”

“Either that or we’re not getting through this door.”

There was no question on what to do next. Whoever this Tulip Karasu was, they would have to somehow convince her to give them the key or enchantment to unlock the secrets inside. Another roadblock in the enigma that was fast becoming the next cursed vault.

* * *

It didn’t take long for David and Bill to track down their desired person. Tulip was known to hang out in the Transfiguration room after school hours and it was actually Andre Egwu who pointed them in the right direction.

“Just be careful,” he told them at breakfast. “None of us really interact with her that much, but she’s weird even by Ravenclaw standards.”

“We’ll be alright, Andre,” David thanked him. “I’ve taken down an Ice Knight before. I think this shouldn’t be too hard.”

The black teen gave a knowing shrug.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

And so the two boys agreed to meet outside the Transfiguration classroom once lessons were done for the day. Ben had unfortunately landed in detention after Ismelda blew up his cauldron and laid the blame at his feet. Rowan was assisting Madam Pince in the library. Upon meeting in the corridor once more, Bill gave him an inquisitive glance.

“I forgot to ask, David. Given everything that’s going on, does this mean we’re all in on the vaults again?”

The third year couldn’t deny that finding his brother and the vaults were undeniably linked by this time. And what’s more, that inescapable, consuming drive was back. He could feel it in the very essence of his soul. He wanted to find Jacob and this vault by extension. If that meant saving the school from a few boggarts, so be it.

“Yeah,” he replied back with a reassuring look. “We’re back.”

Bill grinned.

“I was hoping you’d say that. Come on, let’s see what we can find out from this girl.”

Sure enough inside, there was a third year girl dressed in Ravenclaw colors. She was writing something on a sheet of parchment, giving no indication she was aware of any other presence in the room.

“That reminds me, how do you want to approach this?” Bill asked him.

“Ask nicely and hope she cooperates?” David whispered to the side. “She can’t be that unreasonable.”

Upon approaching the desk Tulip was sitting in, he was able to garner more of her physical features. She was fair skinned, thin, with dark brown eyes that took on a slight Asiatic quality. Long, red hair draped down past her shoulders and like Merula, took certain liberties with the uniform; her sleeves were rolled up and she wore brown oxfords, light blue socks with black tights underneath. To top it off, she also donned a necklace that looked suspiciously like a dungbomb. On the left side of the desk was a green toad which David thought was peculiar but thought nothing more of.

“Uh...excuse me? Tulip? Hi, I’m David Grant. I know your time is valuable and you’re probably very busy, but I really need your help.”

The response they received was bizarre to say the least. The Ravenclaw girl didn’t even bother to look up from her writing.

“Little flower...smells so sweet, so soft and delicate.”

David and Bill gave each other sideways glances, eyebrows raised.

“Uh...did you hear what I asked, Tulip?”

“I’m very busy. Talk to Dennis until I’m finished.”

“Who’s Dennis?” Bill asked, highly confused. He looked down at the toad in front of them, which gave a loud croak. “And what is that?”

Tulip again didn’t bother to look up from whatever she was writing.

“That’s a toad. His name is Dennis.”

Bill resisted rolling his eyes, while David had to suppress a laugh. This girl was _barmy_.

“We know what a toad is,” the third year Gryffindor said. “What’s that thing strapped to its back?”

It was only now that both boys noticed there was an object tied around the toad’s midsection, which looked suspiciously like…

“A dungbomb,” came the girl’s reply.

“As a prefect and a Weasley I can safely say that is the case,” Bill affirmed.

“I don’t smell anything.”

“It will when it explodes.”

Sure enough, the detonation timer was already set, a quiet ticking permeating through the odd conversation. It was only then David realized the gravity of the situation.

“Son of a...Tulip! How do I disarm this thing?”

“I can’t just give you the answers to my test. I need to know if you’re worthy of my help.”

He looked back towards Bill, panic growing on both of their faces.

“Wait a minute can you actually disarm a dungbomb?”

“If there's a method, I’m not aware of one. Fred and George set them off all the time. I’d say we only have about 10 seconds before it goes off.”

David was in no mood to be smelling the end of yesterday’s lunch and they had mere moments until the fateful explosion. Mind racing, he struggled to think of a solution.

“Wait, Bill. Use that new charm you were showing me the other day.”

“Which one?”

“The bubble head thingy.”

“You mean the bubble head charm?”

“Yes!”

Bill looked very perplexed now.

“How is that supposed to-”

By now David had cut the smelly projectile from the toad’s back and tossed it into the air.

“Cast it now!”

With precise aim, Bill understood his meaning and hit the dungbomb with a liquid blue bubble, enveloping it at the moment of detonation. Inside a greenish gas swirled about before the charm was lifted allowing the noxious air to pass harmlessly into the air.

“That was way too close,” the elder Weasley muttered.

“We didn’t disarm it but we got rid of it at least,” David offered.

“I assumed you would,” Tulip cut across them. By now she had ceased writing and looked upon both boys with great interest. “Getting rid of a dungbomb is nothing compared to breaking the curse on a Cursed Vault. I was quite jealous to be honest. I’ve always wanted to be told off in front of the entire school at the Welcoming Feast.”

“Er...right. May I ask why?” David asked, still unsure of what to make of this person.

“Because rules are made to be broken and Hogwarts has far too many rules,” came the mischievous reply with an equally mischievous smirk he felt oddly drawn to. “You inspired me David Grant. I knew I had to be the next one to open a Cursed Vault. I immediately scoured this castle for clues until I found an abandoned room that your brother used to research the vaults. To prevent anyone else from going in, I fashioned a key with two locks.”

“Well I’m flattered. But I can only assume you have the means to get inside?” 

“I do but only partially. One key is in my possession. The other I agreed to give to my accomplice.”

David didn’t like where this conversation was heading. Every time he thought he had the answer to getting into his brother’s room, something else thwarted him.

“And who would this accomplice be?”

Tulip again gave him a curious, eccentric stare.

“I need to know I can trust you before I tell you that, David Grant. Meet me in the Great Hall tonight for dinner. We can chat one on one.”

David was tempted to put his foot down and just demand for the information and they key right then and there but he withheld his frustration. That kind of tactic wouldn’t work with someone like Tulip, especially since she held the key to his brother and the latest vault...quite literally. Of all the houses, he had the least amount of experience with the Ravenclaws. 

It seemed as though he was about to get an education. Bill gave him a shrug as if to say ‘couldn’t hurt’. 

“Alright, then. I’ll see you there.”

Tulip gave another mischievous smile in return.

“Excellent.”

  
  



	26. Keeper of the Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David convinces Tulip to collaborate with him, but to access Jacob's room they will need to confront a familiar foe. Can they accomplish this without detection from the teachers? And can he help Bill Weasley with his crush?

**Hey, guys.**

**I'm sorry this update took so long. Shit has been well...weird. Hard to explain. However, rest assured I am not abandoning this pic, not by a long shot. Updates just won't be consistently regular as a warning to all my readers.**

**To make up for some lost time, this is a longer chapter and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Year 3 Part 7- Keeper of the Keys**

To say that Tulip Karasu was eccentric was an understatement. Nevertheless, David had no choice but to play ball for now if he wanted any of the information he sought. He was a bit apprehensive sitting at the Ravenclaw table during dinner, but luckily Andre’s assertion proved to be correct. No one desired to sit near her and therefore they could spend the meal alone and in peace.

Stuffing Dennis into her shirt pocket, the Ravenclaw began to serve herself and cut up her chicken into several tiny pieces before eating. The young Gryffindor was hungry, but he preferred to focus on the matter at hand. Something about this girl was oddly fascinating. He also had many questions to ask.

“So how exactly did you stumble across my brother’s room and how was I not aware of that? Furthermore, since when are multiple people looking for the vaults?”

“One question at a time,” Tulip countered with a smile. “I still need to know why I should work with you, David Grant.”

The use of his full name was another idiosyncratic habit she seemed to demonstrate. That being said, it couldn’t hurt to give her a pitch. Especially since it sounded like she had been working with another person, possibly more than one in searching for the vault. From the looks of it, their progress was better than his in finding the latest one.

“I don’t usually play this card but...I’m the best chance you have at getting inside of a vault. I’m one of the strongest duelists in our year and I’ve broken one curse already.”

“You’re a very determined and talented person, there’s no denying that,” Tulip replied thoughtfully. “But it seems like I’m closer to finding the next vault than you are. Why shouldn’t I just go off on my own?”

“Because if we assist each other, it’ll help us solve the mystery faster,” David explained. “You found my brother’s room, but I doubt you’re any closer to knowing the vault’s location.”

“True. You make logical points. But Dumbledore forbade any student from searching for them this year. What if something goes wrong and you try to pin the blame on me?”

Tulip was testing him, he knew that. She followed rules no more than he did. But clearly this was a person who didn’t trust people easily.

“I don’t rat on my friends,” David said simply. “When I thought Bill might not make prefect, I tried to take the blame from McGonagall. I’d do the same for you.

“Perish the thought of me ever becoming prefect,” Tulip laughed. “However, I am glad that you value the people around you.”

“I’ll put this simply: I don’t care about whatever so-called power the vaults have. I’m only in this for one reason and that’s to find my brother.”

The Ravenclaw girl scanned him up and down, as though he were a mildly intriguing piece of modern art. David felt a bit uncomfortable but said nothing. Finally she spoke again.

“I don’t know that I like you yet, David Grant, but I do trust you.”

_ Okay that’s a start...I guess _

“Then will you tell me who your accomplice was?” he asked her.

“Merula Snyde.”

David immediately spit out the pumpkin juice he’d been consuming causing a few Ravenclaws to look over with mild disgust. 

“WHAT?! But why would you team up with  _ her  _ of all people? You seem way too smart to trust Merula.”

Tulip gave him her most serious look yet.

“Merula is a lot smarter than you give her credit for. You may not like her personality, but there’s no denying her skill.”

David scoffed. “Yeah I’ll get back to you on that one. I’ve beaten her so many times in duels I’ve lost count. She’s always trying to one up me but never succeeds.”

“Her greatest weakness is that she believes she’s invincible. But more on that later. The point is we were working together at one point but then we had a falling out. Unfortunately she still has the other key to your brother’s room.”

“Then we have to get it back.”

“Agreed,” Tulip said. “But the question is ‘how’? She’s not going to hand it over willingly.”

“I’ve found over the years that the only way to get Merula Snyde to do anything is by forcing her. Typically after one beats her in a duel.”

“That may work, but this situation is also quite delicate and we don’t want to draw unnecessary attention to ourselves from the teachers. Especially if they caught us fighting.”

David agreed with that conclusion. They would need to try another method.

“Then what do you suggest?

Tulip gave another sly smile.

“Leave that to me. I’ll come up with something that will turn Merula on her head.”

* * *

Tulip told him she would need some time to plan and would message him when ready. In the meantime, David kept busy with homework which was significantly heavier this year with two added electives. He also enjoyed the start of Quidditch season given it was the first week of November. Unfortunately, unlike the previous year, things didn't go as swimmingly for Gryffindor this time around. Slytherin edged them 300-260 in the opening match. None was as ecstatic as Merula and she constantly reminded him about it during the week.

“I really hope Tulip comes up with a plan soon,” David muttered one day while sitting in the common room with Rowan and Bill. The two third years were finishing Transfiguration homework while the prefect looked over potions he might expect to find on his OWLs. “If I have to listen to Merula brag about Slytherin’s victory any longer I might just have to learn the silencing charm in order to shut her big mouth.”

Rowan chuckled as he turned the page on  _ Intermediate Transfiguration  _ by Emeric Switch.

“You’ll get your chance at payback soon enough, especially if you intend to get that key.”

“I know...I just wish she’d hurry up. Losing to Merula in anything is unbearable.”

“Be thankful you weren’t directly responsible for the loss,” Bill said to him, indicating the somber figure of his brother slumping in one of the chairs. Charlie had been noticeably quiet since the match, avoiding crowds and shutting himself up in the dormitory most of the time outside of class. 

“Is he going to be alright?” 

“He’ll get over it,” Bill assured them. “But despite what you may think, Charlie is super competitive when it comes to Quidditch. He  _ hates  _ losing and this was the first time in his career he’s never caught the snitch.”

“Can’t win them all I suppose,” David sighed. “We should have won, though. Skye was flying circles around them again. And that Slytherin beater totally committed a foul before Charlie could seal the deal.”

“It happens. I hate losing to Slytherin too, but a little perspective never hurts. There’s another cursed vault out there we need to find.”

David and Rowan nodded. You could always count on Bill to be level headed when it came to these situations. 

“Speaking of, any luck with deciphering the rest of that book?” 

“It’s slow going,” Rowan said shaking his head. “I swear I’m going barmy from trying to make out all the symbols. It gets more complicated the deeper you get into the book.”

“Don’t overwork yourself,” Bill said kindly. “The best thing we can do now is getting into that room.”

As it happened, there was more progress on that front. Jae Kim suddenly appeared in front of their group.

“I was told by a certain Tulip Karasu to tell David that she wants you to meet her in the courtyard straight away.”

The three Gryffindors looked at each other with anticipation.

“Did she say anything else?”

Jae shrugged.

“Nope. I’m just passing along the message. If you’ll excuse me, I have orders to fill.”

Bill gave an uneasy expression as the Korean boy walked off.

“I sometimes wonder if I shouldn’t be doing more to prevent him from running that little black market of contraband he has.”

“Jae does plenty to get himself in trouble without your involvement,” David chuckled. “I swear we don’t even need Zonko’s. He supplies half the school with Fanged Frisbees by himself.”

He stood up and brushed off some of the couch lint on his jeans. 

“Guess I better see what Tulip wants.”

“Hopefully she’s got a plan,” Rowan said eagerly.

“Yeah...hopefully.”

Despite barely knowing her, David had a feeling that whatever Tulip Karasu wanted, it was bound to be interesting to say the least.

* * *

He made his way down to the specified area where Tulip was waiting just outside the entrance. Unlike her uniform, she wore a blue coat over a thick sweater with a matching beanie hat with a puffball on top combined with a flowy skirt, black tights, and flats. It was a brisk day despite the sunny weather and winter was well on the way.

“Good. You made it,” she greeted him. “Are you ready for my plan?”

“Don’t need Trelawney’s ‘Inner Eye’ to predict you’ve got something cooked up.”

“You’re becoming more perceptive,” Tulip said with a mischievous smirk. “Merula is over there, holding court with her lackeys.”

David gave a small peek, and sure enough the Slytherin girl was there alongside Barnaby and Ismelda. What they were talking about, he couldn’t hear but Merula was clearly animated about something.

“I’d recognize that orange tuft of hair anywhere. So what’s the big plan?”

“Even though they aren’t that bright, Barnaby and Ismelda are still tough and ruthless,” Tulip explained. “We need a diversion to lure them away from her. And luckily, I have the perfect item for the job.”

Out of her coat came a dungbomb, except twice as large and covered with some kind of outer shell.

“I call it the ultimate dungbomb,” she grinned. “Mixed in with some stinksap. I used the hardening charm ‘ _ Duro _ ’ to give it some heft. We toss this into their little circle and they won’t know what hit them.”

“Wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of that thing,” David said, eyeing the putried projectile. “So now what? Do we levitate it or something?”

“Follow my lead. We hide behind the fountain until the perfect moment to strike.”

And so they entered the courtyard, tiptoeing along the way, careful not to make too much noise. The wind aided them in this goal and as they drew closer David could make out the conversation the three Slytherins were having.

“...can’t believe this! We’ve searched everywhere! We’re never going to find a cursed vault!”

“We should cast the Cruciatus Curse on Grant on his friends. Torture makes everyone talk,” Ismelda suggested with dark glee.

“Talking to  _ you  _ is torture. You have some serious issues, Ismelda,” Merula responded.

“We should ask Dumbledore. He’s really smart,” Barnaby said thickly.

By now Tulip and David were crouched low behind the fountain, peering over slightly to get a sense of distance from their opponents.

“Dumbledore spent half his welcome speech telling us to stay away from the vaults. Or did you forget that, you nitwit,” Merula chastised. 

“We could give him Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans. I heard he likes those.”

“Sometimes I wonder if your brain was replaced by a Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Bean.”

“I still say we should use an unforgivable,” Ismelda cut in. “I’d like to cast the killing curse on the next Gryffindor I see.”

That earned a look of derision and disgust from her leader.

“You don’t even know the killing curse.”

“I sat on a bowtruckle once!” Barnaby pipped up.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Ismelda asked, looking at Barnaby as though he had a second head.

“I thought we were talking about killing things.”

“Ugh, I hate you both,” Merula commented, rolling her eyes.

David shook his head behind the fountain.

“Merlin, this is literally too stupid to listen to. Now?”

Tulip nodded.

“Now!”

Using her wand, the Ravenclaw sent the ultimate dungbomb flying into the air towards the Slytherin trio. It exploded upon impact causing a toxic mist of green and yellow to fill the air and all three began to tear up, covering their noses with their arms.

“Dear, Merlin that is awful!” Ismelda cried, coughing into her arm.

“I can’t breathe!” Barnaby said coughing as well. “Let’s get out of here!”

Merula was hacking and wheezing too, but she still had enough oxygen to call after them as they ran.

“Get back here you cowards! It’s just a dungbomb!”

David wasted no time in stepping out of the shadows, Tulip in tow. They both confronted the angry Slytherin, who became irate upon laying her eyes on them.

“I should have known it was you!” Merula shouted, trembling with rage.

“Your powers of perception are truly dizzying,” he said to her in a bored tone. 

“Hand the key over to us, Merula. I don’t know how long I can stand your stink,” Tulip demanded.

The look on the Slytherin’s face went from rage to incredulous.

“ _ Us _ ? You betrayed me, started working with Grant and have the audacity to ask me to give you the second key?”

“Actually...yeah.”

Merula’s expression returned to its usual nasty leer.

“Well too bad. I’m not giving you anything. How does it feel knowing I found your brother’s room before you did, Grant?”

“I don’t have time for this, Merula,” David said sternly. “Give us the key, now.”

Tulip then did something unexpected, stepping forward, a note of sympathy in her voice.

“We could use your help. This doesn’t have to turn ugly. Work with us.”

David was surprised at the offer of assistance and wondered where it stemmed from but predictably, Merula turned it down.

“I don’t want to work with you, I want to duel. Specifically you, Grant. Beat me again and the key is yours…” she withdrew her wand from her sleeve. “But I don’t plan on losing to you. Not this time.”

David withdrew his own wand and prepared for battle. In truth, he was looking forward to pop her ego once more.

“You never learn, do you Merula?”

He quickly fired a disarming spell, but she ducked while sending one of her own which missed over his shoulder, causing Tulip to dodge. 

“ _ Petrificus Totalus! _ ”

Despite it heading straight for her chest, the Slytherin demonstrated remarkable athleticism by rolling to her side and firing back a retort.

“ _ Flipendo _ !”

David was forced to copy the same maneuver, scraping his elbow on the stone but managed to avoid the knockback jinx. Wheeling back around he aimed a jelly legs jinx but again it missed due to Merula’s agility. 

_ She’s clearly learned a thing or two since last year _

The Slytherin began pressing forward, drawing closer with each curse she fired off, putting David on the defensive retreating from his original spot back towards the wall. Some of the spells he recognized, some he didn’t and he was fairly certain a few were the kind a thirteen year old girl wasn’t supposed to know. All the same, he had to think of something before one of them landed on his person. Then, he remembered her weak spot, the same one as always.

_ Too aggressive. Too wild with her spells _

Indeed while she was driving forward, he could see a manic look in her eye, the kind that someone had when they were determined but unhealthily obsessed. David then came up with an idea. Dropping his stance and his wand into a wide, lazy position, he allowed his opponent to think she was catching him off guard. Sure enough, Merula took the bait.

“ _ Remollio! _ ”

A jet of sickly, yellow light headed straight towards his head. Smiling slightly, he ducked forward into an almost ninety degree angle and sent back a spell of his own.

“ _ Fumo! _ ”

A mass of black smoke issued in front of Merula, blocking her vision and senses. It was all the time he needed to strike the winning blow. 

_ “Depulso! _ ”

The banishing charm smashed into the Slytherin girl sending her flying back and hard onto the ground into a groaning heap, wand dislodged.

Dissipating the smoke, David walked forward, wand aimed and ready in case she tried to cheat or lash back out.

“I win again, Merula. I won’t ask a third time. Give me the key.”

Clutching her shoulder painfully, she rose from the ground, grabbed her wand, and proceeded to chuck a golden key at his feet.

“Fine! Take the stupid key! I already got what I needed from that loser’s room anyway.”

Tulip came up behind him now that the duel was over, picking up the key, sympathy still lurking in her dark brown eyes. 

“Merula, please we could still use…”

“My help? Save your breath. I don’t work with traitors!” 

Lavender eyes switched over to David and for the first time, he saw that they were on the verge of tears.

“Watch out for this one, Grant. It's only a matter of time before she stabs you in the back.”

Without another word, Merula brushed past them, the sound of combat boots hitting against stone echoing across the courtyard as she ran back towards the dungeons. 

David wondered what Tulip’s reaction would be to these thinly veiled accusations but to his slight surprise her sympathetic expression was gone, replaced by her usual mischievous delight.

“Mission accomplished, David Grant. Let’s go to your brother’s room.”

Though satisfied with receiving the key, Merula’s reaction unnerved the teenage Gryffindor. He didn’t bring it up further but there was no doubt Tulip hadn’t told him everything about her history with his chief rival.

At least not yet.

* * *

The two teens wasted no time in heading towards Jacob’s room and soon they were standing in front of the dark brown, wooden, door. However, there was one question still burning in the back of David’s mind. 

“Tulip?”

“Hm?”

“What did Merula mean when she said she already took what she needed from my brother’s room?”

Tulip shook her head.

“She was lying. We used this room because it was full of valuable information and research but there was nothing worth taking or pointing to the location of the vaults themselves...at least nothing that I saw.”

“Jacob was always pretty savvy at hiding things,” David informed her. “It’s perfectly possible you missed something. Hell, I just found a quill that turned out to be his transfigured notebook. I know this will sound strange, but I haven’t felt this close to him since he disappeared. There are a lot of things I’m still finding out.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” the Ravenclaw teen asked him seriously. “You may not like what you find.”

David didn’t hesitate with his response. Any potential negative revelation about his brother could not outweigh the possible benefits of discovering more about his whereabouts.

“That’s a risk I’ll have to take. I have to see where he did his research.”

Tulip nodded, taking out her key and inserting it into the first part of the lock. She handed him the one they received from Merula.

“Do the honors.”

He did so, unclicking the lock, the golden seal falling to the floor with a metal clank. The door creaked open and the two teens entered the mysterious space. However, it was dark and impossible to see anything.

“I can’t see two feet in front of me,” David said aloud. “Tulip, you there?”

“Yeah. _ Lumos _ .”

The sight that greeted them was both unexpected and horrifying. Out of the shadows stepped a tall, bald, sickly pale man cloaked in black robes. His features were gaunt and waxy as though they had been warped or burnt, especially his nose, which was disproportionately smaller. But that was not the most disturbing aspect of this person. Within the skull like head were a pair of deadly, luminous blood red eyes that reeked of menace and murder. There was no mistaking who it was.

“Y-Y-You Know Who! It can’t be!” David cried.

“Run, Grant! RUN!” 

Tulip immediately pulled him back before the figure could pull out his wand and slammed the door shut behind them.

Catching their breath from the near heart attack they both suffered, it took a few moments before either one could say anything.

“How is that possible? You Know Who is dead,” he panted.

“Use your common sense, David Grant. That was clearly a boggart. Hogwarts is crawling with them these days.”

Regaining his wits, the Gryffindor realized Tulip was right and mentally smacked himself for being so gullible. 

“Merlin, that was embarrassing.”

“Don’t be hard on yourself,” Tulip reasoned. “A lot of grown witches and wizards would have reacted the same way, if not worse.”

She paused before adding. “I am curious, though. Why is your boggart, You Know Who?”

The truth was, David didn’t know the full reason why but before he could explain that to Tulip they were interrupted by another very unpleasant presence.

“Well, well...David Grant and Tulip Karasu...why am I not surprised to find you two here together?” Severus Snape spoke in his usual dangerous, silky tone.

_ Oh, shit _

“Professor I-”

“Silence,” the potions master cut across him. “Your brother was the most disobedient student Hogwarts had seen since James Potter. You may have overtaken him.”

“But we’re allowed to be here, sir. It’s not after hours yet.”

“Do you really believe me to be a naive simpleton, Grant? Stay away from this corridor and give up your search for the vaults, or I will ensure you will share your brother’s fate. Now back to your common rooms, both of you.”

The two teens did not dare argue but before they parted company under Snape’s watchful eye he saw Tulip mouth to him, ‘ _ We’ll talk later. _ ’

They would need to. With Hogwarts' nastiest professor onto them and a boggart taking the form of Voldemort blocking the way, another method of gaining access to the room was needed.

David sighed as his brother’s room went out of view. He really hated roadblocks.

* * *

Thankfully, Snape couldn’t be everywhere at once and that included meal times as well as meetings after Transfiguration which the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws shared together. Though both David and Tulip were eager to try and go back to the room they mutually agreed to stay away for the time being lest the head of Slytherin catch them again. The main priority was getting rid of the boggart.

“Professor Sprout used some kind of spell to defeat the boggart that scared Penny earlier in the year,” David mused while he and the Ravenclaw walked together after class one day. 

“Well technically we’re supposed to cover boggarts in Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. But we can’t wait for that incompetent buffoon to actually bring it up or teach us for that matter.”

“I swear these gormless prats are more and more useless with each passing year,” David agreed. “Guess it’s time to hit the library.”

“Let’s agree to research there after lessons are done every Friday,” Tulip suggested. “I’m sure there’s a lot we can learn before the holidays come around.”

“Sounds like a plan. I can bring Rowan along too. He’s one of the smartest people I know. Super brainy.”

Tulip suddenly hesitated.

“Actually, I’d prefer it to just be the two of us...for the time being. I can’t really explain it right now. Just trust me.”

As it was with Merula, David didn’t press the issue but he was steadily growing evermore curious about his new partner’s past. Whatever happened between her and the Slytherin teen must have been severe but he sensed there was more to it than that.

Adding to the surrounding mystery was another anonymous message he received one night. He had just come back from dinner with Penny, Tonks, and Diego when Rowan rushed to greet him quite frantically.

“David!”

“Whoa, steady on. What’s up?”

His best friend proceeded to pull out a letter from his robe pocket and hand it to him. The envelope was not addressed and carried no visible distinction. 

“I found this on your bed,” he explained. “It just...appeared there. I didn’t open it in case it was private or cursed.”

David stared at the mail for a split second debating his chances. If it was a message from ‘R’ once again he was mostly certain it wasn’t cursed. Such a group would have tried to kill him by now. Then again he also had no idea what they were capable of given the general mystery surrounding them.

Taking his chances, he slit open the envelope, removed the parchment inside and read the contents aloud.

“ _ You are in grave danger. Your investigation into the Cursed Vaults has drawn the attention of a group who is not to be trifled with. Be careful, but remain courageous. I’m depending on you to reach the final vault before the others. I will assist you when I can. I hope the next time I deliver you a message, the circumstances are far less mysterious. _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ A Friend’ _

Taking a moment to reread the letter and analyze its contents David looked towards his brainiac friend for a possible explanation. Rowan appeared to be as lost as he was.

“For the record, I have no idea who wrote you that letter. Do you?”

David certainly had no more inkling than the hippogriff by Hagrid’s hut. There were a number of possibilities, which included his brother, an enemy playing tricks, or even the Headmaster himself.

“I’m as lost as you are. I’d say it was a ruse except for the fact none of the Slytherins know how to get into our common room. If anything, it sounds like an ally of some sort.”

“I sure hope so,” Rowan responded with a bit of anxiety. “These anonymous messages are starting to creep me out a bit.”

He paused before asking another question.

“By the way, what’s with this Tulip girl? Why does she insist on working with you alone?”

David genuinely shrugged.

“I wish I knew. Your guess is as good as mine.”

In truth, David had little time to reflect on it at the current moment. Tulip was a vital piece in all of this and he could scarcely afford to scare her off. Whoever the mystery man was that claimed to be on his side, there was no use in dwelling on that either. Aside from his schoolwork, which he was careful to pay close attention to, the only thing that mattered was learning how to get rid of that pesky boggart in his brother’s room in order to properly access it. 

Thankfully, that wasn’t too difficult in principle. Within their first round of research the Ravenclaw girl discovered the spell ‘ _ Ridikkilus’ _ which was the same one Professor Sprout used to disperse the boggart in the Herbology classroom. However, given the risks of using the spell without prior experience and with Snape still looming over their heads, Tulip advised against going back to the room before they were ready. David wanted to head back as soon as possible but he eventually relented as his new partner in crime told him to practice over the holidays while she thought of a plan.

_ Honestly, she’s always scheming that one _

However, with Christmas around the corner, the dreaded return back to West Country loomed over his head and he was not looking forward to the strained, emotionally stunted holiday as was per custom in the Grant household. But on the eve of his departure, he received a distraction of sorts, something quite unexpected.

* * *

It was the last Hogsmeade trip of the season before the holidays and David used that time to share a glass of butterbeer with his friends namely Rowan, Ben, Tonks, Penny, and Charlie. The Three Broomsticks was even cozier and warm this time of year and full of festive cheer and decorations, many of which he helped Madam Rosmerta put up before the big customer rush as a ‘thank you’ for giving him the quill. In return, he and his companions received a round of free drinks.

“I tell you what. Life doesn’t get much better than this,” Rowan said, taking a satisfying swig. 

“I can’t wait to go home and see my family for Christmas,” Penny beamed. She was snuggled up in a blue coat with a matching beret, leggings, and snow boots. David couldn’t help but notice the rosy glow on her cheeks and how pretty she looked. “My sister is dying to know more about Hogwarts even though I’ve told her so much already.”

“What about you, Dave?” Ben asked genuinely. 

David tried to hide the fact that he was secretly conflicted and tried to play it off with his usual sarcasm.

“Well my mom will stress herself needlessly from making the dinner, my dad will read his newspaper and do paperwork, we open some presents followed by an awkward crying session from said mother who tops it off with a bottle of wine….so yeah. Merry Christmas to me.”

The blond boy was unsure how to respond to that as flushed with embarrassment.

“I...uh…”

“Relax, Ben,” Tonks cut in. “Dave knows you didn’t mean anything by it. Besides, I know exactly how to cheer him up.”

She transformed her face into that of a toucan’s beak, something usually never failed to elicit a laugh. But this time the Gryffindor teen didn’t budge.

“Oh come on, David that always works. Show a little festive cheer!”

Before she could stick another butterbeer under his nose the second Weasley brother came back over with another round and a message.

“Drink up you lot. Also David, my brother wants a word with you.”

He raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“For what? Did he mention a reason?”

“Just said it was urgent. He’s over there sitting by himself. Pretty moody by his standards.”

Shrugging, he took the spare butterbeer weaved and ducked his way through the Christmas crowd and found Bill seated at one of the tables meant for two people. Indeed, he had a curious expression on his face.

“Charlie told me you wanted to talk?” he said, taking his chair. “Is everything okay?”

“How are you in the ways of romance, Dave?”

It was a loaded question, one he was not prepared to answer at all. Because the answer was not at all.

“Uh, Bill...I think you may want the tea shop down the street,” he joked referring to Madam Puddifoots. “What’s this about, anyway?”

“I’m obsessed with this girl named Emily Tyler,” the prefect explained and there was a swooning glint in his eyes. “She’s not only beautiful but in Defense Against the Dark Arts she single handedly stupefied an entire swarm of vampire bats.”

“That’s not saying much given the current state of that class,” David joked again, taking a sip from his glass. He did, however, see Bill’s point. He knew of Emily Tyler and many older Gryffindors had the hots for her. She always hung out with the same group of friends chatting away about gossip, makeup, Witch Weekly, and whatever they found interesting that day. She was also quite wealthy on both sides of her family. “So what’s the next step then? Are you going to tell her?”

“You make it sound so simple. But I was actually hoping you could talk to her for me.”

David had never seen Bill this...timid before and it was a bit unsettling. The tall, lanky, long haired Weasley was usually the cool one of their group- collected, confident, the voice of reason and was a favorite among the student body in the way he conducted his prefect duties. To witness him as being so unsure meant this girl meant a lot to him.

“Bill, no offense but you’re asking the wrong bloke. I know less about this stuff than you do. I’ve never even had a girlfriend.”

“Well neither have I. I’ve also never been in love before.”

“And what makes you think...wait you’re in love?” he asked, completely floored.

“Am I? I don’t even know anymore. What’s happening to me?”

It was then the adolescent Gryffindor knew just how important this was to Bill and the least he could do was try and spread some cheer before Christmas. Just as Tonks pointed out. If he could play matchmaker for one of his best friends, what was the harm?

“Don’t worry about a thing mate. I’ll go talk to her. No problem.”

Bill smiled in response, his worried brows relaxing slightly.

“Good. She’s actually right over there.”

He pointed behind him ever so subtly to indicate her presence, and sure enough, there she was hanging out with her usual assortment of friends, holding court at one of the wall booths.

“You sure you want me to do this?”

“I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t serious.”

“Then I will,” David replied simply. “I’ll be right back.”

He drained the latter portion of his butterbeer and made his way over through the vast crowd. Upon finally reaching the booth it didn’t take long for the group of girls to look up at him with curious looks as though he were some kind of exotic alien. That certainly didn’t help his nerves but he pressed forward anyway.

“Emily Tyler?”

David didn’t need to ask as he recognized her right away. He could see what the elder Weasley meant. Like Bill, Emily was a fifth year but physically quite mature, and could have passed for two or three years beyond her age. True to word, she was very pretty, piercing brown eyes to go with high cheekbones and a slim, feminine jawline to go along with extensive makeup. Dark brown hair formed a widow’s peak along her forehead and was pulled back into a high ponytail. She also appeared to be quite fond of the color pink as she wore a long sleeved magenta dress complete with thick, pink tights, a cardigan and boots. It was indicative of someone who grew up quite upper class.

Though she did not look annoyed, there was a haughtiness to her expression that was a tad unsettling to the third year cursebreaker.

“That’s my name,” she responded evenly, ignoring the whispers of her posse. “And you’re that cursed vault kid, David Grant. What can I do you for?”

“Well I’m a friend of Bill Weasley’s…”

This didn’t seem to impress her.

“Okay?”

_ Out with it. She’s not going to wait for the grass to grow _

“He fancies you and wants to know how you feel.”

On cue the rest of Emily’s friends began to giggle though she gave no indication as to how she personally felt.

“If I can speak in his favor, he’s a solid bloke. You couldn’t ask for a better friend.”

“He fancies me? I have to say I’m surprised,” Emily finally responded.

“It’s true. Haven’t seen him this frazzled...well ever really.”

“Is this some sort of joke? Because I don’t want to look like an idiot. What did he tell you?”

“Fair warning: I know as much about romance as I do about advanced Arithmancy, don’t hex the messenger,” David told her bluntly. 

“Perish the thought. I want to hear this,” Emily said as much to her friends as she did to him to stop them from giggling.

“What else can I say? He thinks you’re amazing, powerful, beautiful, strong. Bill is as cool as any person in this school but he’s a mess over you. And you couldn’t ask to date a finer person.”

There it was. A glowing recommendation and an honest account of his friend’s intentions and feelings. Surely that was enough to win over a girl right?

He thought wrong. A very unpleasant, arrogant smirk crossed Emily Tyler’s face as she began playing with her pink, manicured nails.

“What a prat.”

David did a double take.

“I’m sorry?”

“Don’t get me wrong he’s reasonably handsome but why would anyone date a Weasley?”

Anger surged through David as his right hand turned into a fist around his glass mug. Was she really turning him down for the reasons he thought she was? The resumed giggling from her cronies made it worse.

“May I ask why?” he asked through clenched teeth.

“Everyone knows the Weasleys are one the poorest wizarding families in Britain. They have no means, no manners, and no prospects. Why would I lower myself to such a standard?”

“I think you should take that back,” David said with quiet fury.

“And so what if I don’t?” Emily sneered. “Tell your friend thank you for sharing his feelings, it was a good for a laugh but he’s delusional if he ever thought he had a chance with me.”

By now, pure hatred surged through his veins, temper getting the best of him. More from the shock of someone actually  _ insulting  _ Bill, Emily Tyler was now the queen bitch in his eyes. Slamming his mug on the table with tremendous force, causing the four girls to jump with fright.

“I’ll tell you what I think,” he growled. “Bill must be attracted to your looks because your personality is pure rubbish.”

Emily recovered from the shock and shot him a venomous, threatening stare.

“You don’t know the first thing about me.”

“I know enough. You sit over here prattling on like my mother at a book club thinking you’re the greatest thing since Merlin’s first bowel movement. But you’re nothing but a stuck up piece of shite. I’m just glad I can tell Bill before he wastes any more time on you.”

He flipped the glass over, spilling the small amount of butterbeer left inside.

“Get bent...snobbish twit.”

Without wasting another second, he turned and left, still fuming over the audacity of Emily Tyler to call his mate ill mannered and inferior. It was also a highlight into the flaws of his own house. Just because you were bold and confident didn’t make you a good person. So pissed he was, he barely noticed Bill’s reaction when he sat back down at the table.

“Dave?”

“Huh?”

“You look like you’re about to explode. What’s the matter?”

“Nothing.”

Of course, Bill didn’t believe that.

“What happened and what did Emily say?”

On the one hand, David really didn’t want to reveal the full extent of Emily’s denigrating insults. It might shatter his heart given how much he liked her. Then again, it wouldn’t do to have someone he looked up to pining after someone who would sooner rip his heart out and stomp on it than date him. The truth was more important than protecting him from it.

“Bill...I won’t lie to you. It wasn’t good.”

“What do you mean?”

He hated seeing Bill’s confused face and he suspected that what was to follow would be equally as painful.

“Mate, she’s not interested. And she didn’t mince words.”

The eldest Weasley’s expression fell dramatically. 

“Oh.”

“You can do better than her,” David tried to reassure him

“But-but she’s the most beautiful girl in our year...this whole school.”

“She’s also mean, arrogant, and generally awful. Bill, she insulted you and your family.”

He didn’t want to go there but there was little other choice than to prevent his friend from continuing his obsession. And he wasn’t fibbing. Bill  _ did  _ deserve better.

“She did?”

“Heard it with my own two ears.”

“But what did I do wrong?”

“Nothing,” David emphasized. “And that’s the point. You’re too good for  _ her _ . And not the other way around.”

“It doesn’t feel that way,” Bill said with the slightest of tremors in his voice. 

The third year leaned forward, speaking with the utmost sincerity he could muster.

“Listen to me...you’re one of my best friends. You’ve taught me a lot about dueling, magic, and Hogwarts itself. Everyone I know looks up to you as a person, prefect, and role model….and so do I. Don’t let someone like Emily Tyler change that. Be good to yourself.”

His impassioned speech seemed to finally break through and the Bill Weasley of old shone through.

“Thanks, David...I’m sorry for acting like an idiot. She’s the first girl I really fell for...it’s hard you know?”

He didn’t, not truly since he’d never had a crush on a girl before. But David felt a great deal of sympathy for his friend. Anything that could rattle the cool Bill Weasley could rattle anyone else.

“Of course.”

“Now let’s grab another butterbeer. Next one’s on me.”

“Cheers, mate. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”

He and Bill made their way back towards their friend group where Charlie, Rowan, and company were waiting, greeting them warmly. Though the drinks were sweet and the atmosphere quite merry for the upcoming Christmas season, David own’s spirits were far from being satiated. A part of him knew his angry reaction to Emily’s rejection of the eldest Weasley was due to his own misapprehension and unhappiness that plagued him this time of year.

Images of his brother flashed before his mind as though it were a dream sequence.

For all the faith people placed in him, he wished he could take his own advice.

  
  



	27. Winter Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David, Tulip and the rest of the gang move forward in finding the latest vault but boggarts aren't the only opponents in this race. What nasty surprise is in store for the young Gryffindor?

**Hey, guys!**

**Another chapter is here. I'd like to one quick thing: I appreciate the high interest in this story so far and it's amazing but you all have to give me time for updates. They aren't always going to be consistent or when you want them. Authors need to eat and sleep too XD**

**In the meantime enjoy this longish chapter as a reward for patience. David's got his hands full in this one** **broh.** ****

**Year 3 Part 8. Winter Battles**

Unfortunately for David, another Christmas passed in the usual manner in which he described it to his friends (give or take a few details). More than ever he eagerly anticipated coming back to Hogwarts to resume the search for the Cursed Vaults and his brother. He didn’t think he could take another holiday season in which his parents remained emotionally stunted about Jacob missing from their lives.

Thankfully, it didn’t take long for things to pick back up again. It was mutually agreed that Bill would clear the corridor the next time anyone needed to enter his brother’s room to prevent any suspicion surrounding them or Snape finding out. Though the Potion’s master kept a sharp eye on him during class he did not say anything more about the vaults or make threats. 

He did, however, receive an interesting visit from one of the school’s slowest during that same class. Barely a week went by after New Years break when he was confronted by none other than Barnaby Lee. The lesson was already over and David placed a bottle of his sample on his desk (which as usual Snape never acknowledged) when the burly Slytherin cut him off before reaching the exit.

“Merula told me to spy on you,” he said simply.

His expression was difficult to read and David wasn’t sure if he was making a threat or simply being a simpleton.

“Fantastic. Call me crazy but isn’t the point of a spy  _ not  _ telling your target that you’re a spy? Just food for thought.”

He was as sarcastic as ever, but for some reason it didn’t resonate with Barnaby. It almost never did.

“Is it? I hardly learned anything in spy class,” he wondered aloud. (When David realized he was being completely serious he resisted the urge to smack his forehead) “I wouldn’t call you crazy, though. Merula claims you are but you seem quite nice.”

“That’s because Merula is a two bit liar. Why are you even helping her anyway?”

Fully aware this was the boy who threatened to vanish all his bones at one point in time, David was careful not to antagonize him too much. That being said, Barnaby didn’t look angry, far from it, he actually appeared thoughtful.

“I don’t really want to but she promised to make me the most powerful wizard at Hogwarts. I don’t have a choice, do I?”

“There’s always a choice, Barnaby and there are other ways to become more powerful.”

“You’re certain of this?”

“I’m certain getting away from Merula will improve your life dramatically...it did wonders for me, though I don’t always succeed. Not for the lack of trying mind you.”

Despite the jokes, he could see his words were making something of an impact on the tall Slytherin boy. He just wasn’t sure whether that was a good thing or bad thing.

“I never thought of it that way…”

Sighing, David knew he’d best skidaddle before Snape scolded them for loitering near his classroom. 

“Look, Barnaby, great chat and all but I have places to be. And if you try to spy on me again you’ll have my wand to answer to.”

This time, Barnaby laughed, much to the Gryffindor’s confusion.

“I’ve never lost a duel, Grant. You don’t want to go against me.”

David looked straight back into the Slytherin’s bright, green eyes, his own hazel-blue full of steel.

“I’ve never lost either. I’d suggest you don’t sully your perfect record.”

He weaved around Barnaby’s massive arms and shoulders before he was called back one more time.

“Grant, Merula’s coming after you. Believe it.”

“Is that a threat?”

“No...I just...thought you should know.”

David said nothing else, grabbing his bag and heading out from the dungeons and to Care of Magical Creatures. However, Barnaby’s behavior intrigued him. Almost like he was becoming...less bad. Setting that private topic later, the Gryffindor teen set off.

He could already sense it was going to be a topsy turvy second semester.

* * *

The second semester also brought in a fresh round of boggart scares. The first two weeks back saw over two dozen cases in the hospital wing, suggesting heavily that they were either multiplying or coming from a direct source. No matter how many times the teachers seemed to get rid of them, another always popped up in its place. Dumbledore issued a series of guidelines to prevent more incidents (including never traveling the castle alone and avoiding dark places) but there was little doubt that Hogwarts was increasingly on edge. To add insult to injury, one of the victims was Ben Copper.

David, Rowan, and Charlie all decided to visit him in the hospital wing, knowing full well just how frightened their friend could get. Though long past his insecurities as a muggle born, Ben still lacked the necessary confidence to live up to his true potential. The rampant spread of boggarts only made that shaky confidence worse. 

“Poor bloke,” Charlie said, shaking his head. “I heard the boggart kept changing into different things he was scared of.”

“Is that even possible?” David asked, incredulous.

“I suppose anything is possible with these boggarts. These aren’t standard ones after all,” Rowan pointed out. “The vault is clearly manifesting itself in the form of these creatures.”

“Does that mean the boggarts aren’t real?”

“Oh they’re real, however I think the power they induce clearly stems from the vault. It’s only a theory of course, but your brother’s writings indicate as much.”

Rowan had deciphered about a quarter of the notebook thus far though most of the information was more Jacob’s private thoughts on the vaults and what they were andwho built them. He referred to the current one as the ‘vault of fear’. However, there was still no indicator of a location or anything pointing to one for said vault.

“I never knew how much my brother researched about them,” David said. “That’s why I’ve got to get back inside his room. It could give us more clues.”

They shut their mouths, however, as they rounded into the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey alert. At least a baker’s dozen students were sitting on or by bedsides in some form or another. The majority were second year or below but a fair number were older students as well, many of whom were studying in the library when attacked according to Chiara. It seemed that the boggarts made no discrimination between child and young adult.

Chiara, who often worked at the wing to assist Madam Pomfrey pointed out where their friend was located.

“He’s...still quite anxious,” she told them. “Best to be gentle.”

“Thanks, Chiara. Don’t worry, we will.”

Ben was sitting at the far end of the wing, conscious but a tad disoriented similar to the previous year when he was found caught in cursed ice.

“Dave, Rowan, Charlie? Is that you?”

“It’s us, mate. How are you feeling?”

Ben didn’t immediately respond as he breathed in slowly and exhaled.

“Why am I always the one ending up in here because of a cursed vault?”

“Not your fault. It’s affecting a lot of people. Look around you,” Charlie pointed out.

“Yeah…”

Clearly he wasn’t feeling any better and the three Gryffindor boys knew that, nevertheless they tried to provide some measure of comfort. 

“Ben we’re going to solve this. Just like last year,” David told him, trying to sound confident.

“Avoid it, Dave,” Ben replied, his chest rising and falling more rapidly. “T-the closet by the Great Hall...it’s there…”

He could only mean the boggart that attacked him but before any elaboration Madam Pomfrey quickly shooed them away.

“Mr. Copper needs more rest and another dose of calming potion. You may come back and visit him later.”

They obeyed without question (one never violated the rules of Madam Pomfrey’s wing) but just as the trio turned to leave, David felt a tap on his shoulder and was surprised to see Tulip standing behind him.

“Uhhh, hey. What are you doing here?”

“Hope you had a nice break too,” Tulip teased him. “I was actually looking for you, but this is even better timing. I overheard Copper talk about his boggart.”

“Why is that good timing?”

Rowan and Charlie looked at each other with raised eyebrows before turning back and trying to introduce themselves.

“Tulip, right?"

“Hi, I’m Rowan. We’ve heard a lot about you.”

But the Ravenclaw carried on as though they weren’t there, which was disconcerting to all those present.

“Because, David Grant, we have an opportunity to practice our new spell. And Copper just told us the perfect place to do it.”

“And you want us to go now?” 

“Why wait?” Tulip replied with that ever present mischievous smile. “The longer we tarry the longer these boggarts will keep hanging around and we get no closer to this vault. Follow me.”

As she left the hospital wing, David looked back at Charlie and Rowan, who were utterly nonplussed.

“What are we? Ghosts?” Charlie asked aloud.

“Ghosts may be transparent but at least you can see them,” Rowan complained. “It’s like we didn’t even exist. What’s with that girl?”

“I don’t know,” David responded, talking to himself just as much as he was to his two best friends. “But I’m going to find out one way or the other. Give me an update on Ben when I get back, yeah?”

And he set off to follow Tulip to the desired destination. Hopefully he could kill a boggart and find out the mystery to her odd behavior at the same time. Either way, curiosity and determination were abound.

* * *

David tried to bring up the topic to Tulip before they entered the junk closer (otherwise known as Ben’s hiding spot) but she gave him little time to gather any thoughts.

“You know the incantation just like we researched.”

“Yes.  _ Riddikulus. _ ”

“Right. Remember, we have to laugh at this thing in order to get it to disappear. Once we master this, it’ll be time to go back into your brother’s room. Are you ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” he said. “But Tulip-”

“No time. We have to cast the charm before the boggart can scare us out of our wits.”

She opened the door and the two entered before David could raise more objections. But he wouldn’t have had time anyway. Though the room appeared like it normally did- full of junk, a chalkboard, and half open cabinets- a puff of smoke issued forth out of nowhere revealing the presence of the dark creature. He shut the door behind him quickly, and drew his wand; it would not do to have the memory of You Know Who visible to anyone else.

But when he turned around, it was a vestige of the Dark Lord, but Merula Snyde. Except it wasn’t Merula. This version of her sported torn, tattered clothing and looked completely demonic as opposed to just sour or grumpy. By far the most frightening aspect of all was her eyes, the whites of which were completely lavender, mascara running down her cheeks. Even more surprisingly, she wasn’t turned towards him but Tulip.

“I was your friend, your only friend,” the boggart Merula spoke in a high pitched, guttural tone. “You betrayed me…”

The Ravenclaw was white as a ghost and trying not to lose her composure.

“No,” she whispered.

“You’re a liar! A thief! A fraud! No wonder your parents sent you away!” it shrieked towards her. 

“That’s not true!” Tulip shouted.

“I hate you! You’ll never be trusted! You’ll never have any friends! I HATE YOU!!!”

It was then that David suddenly realized he needed to take decisive action and fast. Pointing his wand at the phantom Merula he spoke calmly and clearly.

“ _ Riddikulus!” _

Immediately, the demonic version of his rival changed into something very un-Merula like. Tattered robes vanished replaced by a neat skirt, white tights, mary janes, and a white cardigan with pink flowers decorating it. Her hair was neatly combed, complete with a juvenile looking bow and her posture changed from that of aggressive and accusing to sugary sweet.

“Hi!” the boggart said in a supremely girly tone. “I’m Merula! I love rainbows, and unicorns, and kittens, and lollies! Do you love rainbows, and unicorns, and kittens, and lollies?”

“Merlin’s beard,” David said aloud, hardly daring to believe what he was seeing.

“Oh my,” was all Tulip uttered.

“Rainbows! Unicorns! Kittens! Lollies! Yay!!”

It was too much. Suddenly, the two teenagers started laughing uncontrollably. In fact David was chortling so hard, his stomach began hurting. Unable to stand the hilarity, the boggart vanished in a puff of smoke. 

By now both third years had tears streaming from their eyes, but soon Tulip’s turned from joy to genuine sadness and overwhelmed from the change of emotions, had to sit down on the floor.

Unsure of whether he should comfort her or not, David decided on the former and sat down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. It broke his heart to see Tulip crying like this.

“Tulip…”

She kept on silently weeping, as though he weren’t there.

“Tulip,” he said with a little more emphasis but still gently. “It’s okay I’m here.”

The eccentric Ravenclaw hadn’t shown much true emotion thus far, David didn’t peg her for being touchy feely like Penny but in a split second she threw her arms around his shoulders, tears touching down on his uniform. 

“I-I’m sorry, David. I’m being s-stupid.”

“No you’re not,” he reassured. “But I think I’m owed an explanation. Why have you been avoiding my friends? Why is your boggart Merula?”

Tulip wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and gave an almighty sniff.

“I suppose you deserve to know the truth, but it’s a bit of a long story.”

“I’ve got time,” David said kindly. Technically speaking it was true. He didn’t have Herbology for another hour or so but he would have skipped it all the same. Tulip adjusted her skirt and began to explain.

“No one knows this, but Merula and I were friends from the minute we arrived at Hogwarts. She invited me to sit at her table the first week and we instantly hit it off. I suppose I gravitated towards her because she had everything I wanted.”

“And what was that?” he asked, refraining from making a joke about Merula having anything anyone would want.

“Freedom,” came the simple reply. “Her parents are in Azkaban for serving You Know Who and they weren’t around all that much before they got arrested. She’s used to doing whatever she wants.” Her face turned resentful and angry. “My parents both work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. My whole life has been rules. I couldn’t so much as sneeze without permission.”

David could sympathize, in fact he did. He knew what it was like to have overbearing parents. But his weren’t always that way. From the sound of it, Tulip’s upbringing was far stricter than the one he experienced before and after Jacob’s disappearance. 

“When I came to Hogwarts, I was finally free to rebel and do what I wanted. Merula and I started in opposite places, but we ended up the same. We learned new magic together, broke rules together, and played tricks together. Then we heard about the cursed vaults...from you actually.”

“Glad I could be of service,” he joked which caused some of the mischievousness to return to Tulip’s face.

“We made it our mission to find them first. To show everyone how powerful we were and prove ourselves. But I betrayed her…”

This part David was extraordinarily curious about. So she had betrayed Merula? 

“Why?”

“A multitude of reasons,” Tulip answered honestly. “It was partially my fault. I wanted the glory for myself and began hiding clues from her. But that was because I started to see the other side of Merula...the ugly side. You don’t need me to tell you this, but she became controlling, domineering, and constantly cross. It was always about  _ her _ , her glory, her vaults, her way of doing things. She was obsessed with you by the way, never could shut about that ‘smug arshole’ David Grant.”

“I always knew I lived inside her head, rent free.”

Tulip laughed this time and continued on.

“It wasn’t long until Merula found out and when she did we had a huge fight. In the end, we decided that if both of us couldn’t have access to Jacob’s room, no one could. We created a lock with two keys, took one each, and went our separate ways. We haven’t spoken until that day you dueled her and took the key back.”

“And when did this happen?”

“End of second year,” Tulip said sadly. “She’s right to hate me, though. And she’s right that I’ll never have any friends because I don’t deserve them. I’m not afraid of Merula, I’m afraid I’m stabbing people in the back...including you and your friends.”

Echoes of the duel in the courtyard reverbed through David’s mind as he thought back.

_ Watch out for this one, Grant. It's only a matter of time before she stabs you in the back _

“That’s what she meant by that. And that’s also the reason you’ve avoided my other friends.”

“Yes. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to treat them like rubbish I just…”

She fell silent and David knew it was time. He smiled at her and spoke genuinely. 

“It’s okay, I’m sure they’ll understand once they know the reason. Everyone makes mistakes, Tulip, but I’m glad we met. I’m glad you're  _ my  _ friend.”

“You mean that, David Grant?”

“Absolutely,” he said. “And like I said before, anyone I associate with, there aren’t any tricks or deceptions. We can be honest with each other. Finding the vaults for us isn’t about proving we’re the best. It’s about family.”

_ Except when it comes to my actual family...no one needs to more than they already do _

Ignoring the image of Jacob that popped up, he offered a hand and pulled her up. 

“Thank you,” she said with a smile devoid of any mischief, which David actually thought was quite cute. “Now enough of my moping. Let’s get back to your brother’s room and find the location of this vault.”

“I’ll do you one better,” David offered. “We’ll be able to go down to the room when no one is around so we don’t get caught this time.”

“And what’s your plan for that?” Tulip inquired.

“Two words: Bill Weasley.”

* * *

That was the plan moving forward. In order to avoid the wrath of Snape, Filch, or any other authority figure Bill would take a shift patrolling the Herbology greenhouses on a Saturday evening, allowing Tulip and David unfettered access to the room. 

In the weeks leading up to that however, the Gryffindor cursebreaker took the time to introduce Tulip to his friends in an effort to get her to feel more comfortable. The Hufflepuff table was most welcoming of course as its reputation preceded it. Penny and Chiara were ecstatic at the idea of having another girl in the group, while she also apologized to Rowan and Charlie for her impoliteness earlier in the week. Though Tulip loved to cause mischief and chaos, she and Rowan shared a love of knowledge that almost all Ravenclaws possessed.

“It’s a wonder you weren’t put in Ravenclaw,” Tulip laughed one day while studying in the library.

“I get that all the time,” Rowan said good naturedly. “I guess I wanted to be in the same house as Dave. The hat seriously considered it.”

“You told the hat you wanted to be in the same house as me?” David asked. He’d never been told that before.

“Yeah...you were the only person I knew, I guess,” Rowan replied, sounding a bit embarrassed.

“Hey you belong where you belong. But that doesn’t mean we can’t make you an honorary Ravenclaw,” Tulip told him much to the delight of the Indian lad.

But of all the people she became acquainted with, none had a bigger impact than Nymphadora Tonks. Spunky and precocious by nature, the metamorphagus also loved playing practical jokes and having a bit of fun at the expense of Hogwarts rules. Tulip’s creativity combined with Tonks’s powers made for quite the pair and the two became quickly inseparable. It got to a point where they received a stern talking to and a detention from Flitwick and Sprout respectively for an elaborate plan which involved dropping a bucket of porridge on Jane the Hufflepuff prefect. It was a fast growing friendship, and unlike Merula, Tonks didn’t have a mean or controlling bone in her body. And because of that, it didn’t take long for Tulip to assimilate herself into the group.

David was very happy to see his new friend endear herself and was even more excited to finally get back into his brother’s room. Though the thought of seeing You Know Who was still unsettling at least he could take solace in that it wasn’t real and could try to turn it into something funny, though he didn’t quite have anything in mind yet. There was another factor as well: Tulip had told him her backstory and the origin of her boggart, there was no doubt she was still curious as to why his boggart took the form of You Know Who. He wasn’t sure he wanted to reveal it because he wasn’t really sure himself. Helping people with their problems was one thing, but his own? He buried them deep and out of sight.

But he couldn’t avoid the day of reckoning. Bill managed to sign up for a nightshift on Saturday night, providing them with an easy pathway to the room. Facing the boggart was nigh upon him and it didn’t feel any easier when they approached the door.

“Remember, quick and easy,” Tulip reminded him. “Don’t get scared just because it’s You Know Who.”

“I don’t get scared,” David said in a monotone keeping his eyes forward in the door.

“Everyone gets scared,” Tulip replied astutely. “But you know the spell. You know what to do.”

“Right.”

“Ready? One...two...three!”

They opened the door, shut it, and peered back around. Tulip used the lighting charm to see throughout the room and sure enough a puff of smoke originated from nowhere and rising from it came the terrible figure of Lord Voldemort, wand raised, evil blood eyed stare and all.

Except this time, both teens knew it was a fake and David was ready. Despite the pounding in his chest, he issued forth the spell as loudly and clearly as he could.

“ _ Riddikulus! _ ”

The visage of the Dark Lord immediately erupted in a full clown outfit, big shoes, makeup, and a big red wig. It started dancing around in a silly manner. However, neither Tulip nor David laughed.

“I’m not sure I like this…”

“Yeah this is scarier than before...change it again.”

He performed the spell once more and the clown became a man stuck with a pumpkin around his head which induced the necessary laughter to vanish it in a puff of smoke.

“Dave you don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to but-”

“Why is my boggart You Know Who?” David finished the question for her. “You told me the reason for yours, only fair I tell you mine. And to be honest I’m still not sure why. I remember looking over my dad’s shoulder when I was little while he was reading the prophet and I saw a photo of him inside. One of the few the Ministry was ever able to procure. It was terrifying.”

He pocketed his wand and looked around the dark, dusty room. He couldn’t bring himself to tell her the second reason why. It was rumored Jacob had actually joined Voldemort after being expelled from Hogwarts and the thought of his brother running around in Death Eater robes was a prospect more frightening to him than You Know Who himself. 

Thankfully, Tulip made no further inquiries.

“That makes sense. Thank you for telling me that. Anyway let’s check this room out. Merula and I never had a real chance to explore it before our falling out.”

They used  _ lumos  _ to peer around and saw that the space was quite a mess. There was a desk, a board with several photos all pointing to each other in some manner or another, and hundreds of dislodged or disorganized papers skewed about.

“Mum never could get him to clean his room,” he muttered.

“Personally, I rather enjoy chaos as an aesthetic,” Tulip said with a smile. 

“Yeah, it doesn’t help us find what we’re looking for. Let’s spread out and see what we can find.”

Finding anything amongst the messy remains of his brother’s room proved to be difficult. Some of the papers were blank while the drawers of the desk were stuffed with trinkets and useless crammed up notes that didn’t make any sense, almost like a schizophrenic wrote them. Some were in the strange Aramaic language and without Rowan there was no way of knowing what they said. But luck was on their side that day, as David flashed his wand over to the wall and found a note written in English.

“Hey, Tulip. I think I found something.”

He gestured her over and plucked the note off. 

“What does it say?”

“‘ _ When the vault was first tampered with, there were more boggarts in the library than anywhere else. The vault must be there.’” _

David could have kicked himself.  _ Of course _ . That’s why Madam Pince had been reducing hours and where many of the older students had been found frightened out of their wits. How could he have been so stupid?

“We have to explore the library then,” Tulip surmised. “It’s just as well. Tonks and I have been thinking of new ways to prank that hawk of a librarian.”

“I’m going to have to ask you to hold off on that until we actually find the entrance,” David replied. “There are thousands of shelves in that bloody place. How are we supposed to find it?”

“We should assemble a team to sort through it when we all have time. I’ll keep exploring this place for clues when Bill’s on his shift.”

David nodded. They finally had an inkling to where this vault was and it was another step closer to the ultimate goal.

“Then it’s off to the library.”

* * *

A team was indeed assembled and it was the largest one yet in finding a cursed vault. Rowan and Bill were onboard as was Ben, who by now was back to his normal frightened self instead of a state of mass panic, though he hated the idea of seeing another boggart. Penny and Tonks also volunteered to come along, the latter becoming increasingly interested in assisting with the vaults herself. David was actually quite touched at the enthusiasm and even more amazed they all found time after lessons to head down to the library (Charlie was at Quidditch practice as per usual).

It also didn’t hurt that Bill was a prefect and therefore could give them a degree of cover, a job that Rowan had plenty of questions about as they walked down towards their desired destination.

“What’s it like being prefect?” the Indian lad asked enthusiastically. “Have you given out a lot of house points?”

“We mainly take away points,” Bill said honestly with a small smile. “To stop the younger kids from acting like gits.”

“But there have to be benefits right?”

“Oh yeah. You get a nice bathroom for starters, and you can be out as long as you want when you take night shifts in the corridors. Which is what I’ve been doing to help you lot, actually,” he laughed.

“I want to be prefect,” Rowan commented, beaming with enthusiasm. “Then I can become Head Boy and then the youngest professor in Hogwarts history!”

“Same!” Penny declared happily. “Dave might give you a run for your galleons, Rowan. There can only be one prefect per gender in every house.”

David scoffed.

“Please. I’m the ‘cursebreaker’, I break too many rules. Plus I’ve already received stern talking to’s from Dumbledore and McGonagall. Pretty sure I’m as likely to be prefect as Snape is at finding a bottle of shampoo.”

That caused the group to laugh, though Rowan beamed at him.

“You’d make just as good of a prefect as me.”

“Please, our own prefect doesn’t even like me. The chances are slim to none.”

That wasn’t strictly true, he and Angelica had gotten on quite a bit better than the previous two years since he lost his proclivity for losing house points. That being said his reputation preceded him. Jacob certainly hadn’t been a prefect.

“Don’t knock it, Dave. You never know,” Penny encouraged.

“And if you don’t, you’re still among friends,” Tonks chimed in. “You can always slag off with Tulip and I in detention.”

“Speaking of, where is she?” Rowan asked.

“Detention. Where else?” David snorted. “Got caught sending Filch a present. Turns out it was a dungbomb. What a shocker.”

“How did they know it was her?”

“McGonagall saw her transfiguring it near Filch’s table at the Great Hall.”

Bill couldn’t help but shake his head and laugh.

“I really don’t know how Chester Davies can handle her.”

The group chatted and bantered like this until they reached the library otherwise known as the lair of Madam Pince in which they quickly kept their voices to a dull roar and idle chat to a minimum. 

“Alright we have to spread out and look for any sign of the location of the vault,” he said to them quietly as they gathered near one of the shelves.

“What should we look for?” Rowan asked.

“Yeah, a library isn’t exactly an unlimited space,” Penny added.

“Ordinarily I’d say use revealing or transfiguring spells as it was with the ice vault,” Bill suggested. “But Madam Pince isn’t too keen on students doing anything here except reading and keeping their mouths shut. So just look for anything that seems out of place.”

“We won’t run into any more boggarts, will we?” Ben asked fearfully.

“I’ll go with you just in case,” Bill reassured him kindly. “We’ll work in pairs. Let’s go.”

Tonks and Penny went as a pair and so did he and Rowan. They scoured the shelves and every corner of the old library for anything out of the ordinary but it seemed plain as could be. Once in a while they would pull a book off the shelf, look at it, then put it back to keep Madam Pince from getting suspicious but overall it was tedious work. That is, until Rowan’s genius and curiosity came in handy once more.

Working over near a shelf by the entrance of the restricted section, he pulled out a sheet of paper at the very end of a stack of books that looked ancient and unread for centuries. Opening the note, his eyes widened and he adjusted his glasses.

“David!” he said excitedly but in a hushed tone. “Check this out.”

“What?” 

“It’s a half torn page with the same ancient Aramaic ciphers as your brother’s notebook. I can’t make it out but if there’s a half torn page inside somewhere-”

“-it could tell us the location of where the vault is.”

They quickly gathered the rest of their group to tell them the news but evidently they became much too loud because the next thing they knew Madam Pince was shooing them off with as though she were an old lady swatting away a dog.

Still, it was another lead and once Rowan was able to match the cipher with another inside of his brother’s notebook. David felt a new wave of excitement engulf his senses and in fact he was so caught up in this new breakthrough he did not notice a pair of unfriendly, lavender eyes watching him.

* * *

January moved into February and with it came ever more snow and windy weather. However, the days were getting slightly longer and with it some extra time to spend outside. Sometimes this meant snowball fights with Tonks, Penny, Tulip, Ben, and Charlie (Rowan was content to watch). But it also brought another pleasant surprise. One snowy Sunday he received word from Hagrid he was invited over for tea at his hut which David gladly accepted. In fact he felt almost guilty since the two had discussed meeting back during his first trip to Hogsmeade. 

He soon found out the giant man held no grudge and was extremely warm and friendly like he always was. Fang was also there, (by now fully grown of course) and was excited to have company over just as much as Hagrid was. Of course, coming over to the hut also meant another surprise, one that nearly cost him a trip to the dentist. Not knowing what a rock cake was, David naively took one and tried to bite into it and almost cracked a tooth. In an effort to avoid hurting Hagrid’s feelings, he sucked on the odd treat for a while and noticed that while the taste wasn’t bad, it was still quite lumpy and its texture filled with something he believed were raisins.

At the very least the tea was delicious and more importantly, the third year Gryffindor got a chance to know the gameskeeper a little better too, especially since they were far away from the crowded and noisy Three Broomsticks. Hagrid regaled him with more stories from his own Hogwarts days, including the various exploits he got up to, though he was mum on the reason for being expelled (David didn’t press the topic). He also asked about Care of Magical Creatures classes with Professor Kettleburn.

“Well he’s kind of a loon,” came the reply. David didn’t have the heart to tell him it wasn’t his favorite class in the world. But Hagrid laughed all the same.

“He’s a good man, Professor Kettleburn. Really knows his stuff when it comes ter creatures. But he’s lost too many limbs fer his own good.”

“Sometimes he’s not always the best at practicing what he preaches when it comes to safety.”

“No denyin he’s gettin up there in age. Been there almost as long as I have…” he paused, bearded features suddenly becoming thoughtful.

“What is it Hagrid?”

“I dunno...forget it. It’s stupid.”

David smiled encouragingly. 

“You can tell me. I’m sure it’s nothing of the sort.”

“Well I..err...I was hoping ter teach someday when Professor Kettleburn has had enough. Always been a dream o’ mine.”

The third year teen beamed at him.

“I think you’d make a great teacher.”

Hagrid’s beetle, black eyes watered with appreciation.

“Yer really mean it, Dave?”

“Absolutely.”

The vote of confidence seemed to put Hagrid in an extra jolly mood and the conversation continued. They talked of classes and Quidditch, something the big man loved as much as he. David also found out the gameskeeper was a Gryffindor like himself in his youth. However, the biggest takeaway he received from the experience was the unique brand of wisdom Hagrid seemed to possess. Though not worldly nor eloquent with words, it was the genuineness and sincerity of the man that made him so endearing. 

“I’m glad ter see you’ve made so many friends, David. Truly, it’s a blessing.”

“I’m glad I have them too...did Jacob have a lot of friends?”

He asked this knowing full well his brother never told him anything about his time or exploits at Hogwarts. Curiosity abounded in him.

“He was much more of a loner, I won’t lie to yeh,” Hagrid answered truthfully. “Such a kind and polite lad, but he preferred his own company most of the time. That’s why I think it’s important yeh got the friends yeh do. Specially the Weasleys. They’re good folk.”

He poured David another glass of tea as well as himself, sitting back in his enormous, comfy chair.

“I may be speakin out o’ line, but I always worried yer brother was too obsessed with them vaults. Whatever’s to come, David, keep yer friends close. And remember that not everyone in the Wizardin World has yer best interests at heart. There are those who’d show their true colors in a minute if they could.”

The teen knew Hagrid spoke of the wizarding war and the Death Eaters who were never caught but he appreciated the sentiment all the same, especially when it came to his friends. He promised to keep them close as advised.

Before they could continue, however, a message arrived through the open window in the form of a paper airplane. Taking it with his hands he opened it and saw it was from Tulip which reported she had made a breakthrough in Jacob’s room and to come straight away. Though he hated to leave Hagrid, the gentle giant was understanding.

“Speaking of friends…” he began but he was waved off.

“Not a problem, Dave. We’ve been talkin fer well over two hours. Go and see em.”

“We’ll do this again soon,” he vowed. “Thank you for having me over.”

“My pleasure o’ course! See ya soon!”

David closed the door of the hut behind him and began trekking through the snow in his boots and warm overcoat. Though it was mild by the standards of the month, light flakes still fell from the sky as he raced back up the grounds and the visibility was poor, a light fog descending from above as the sun began to settle into the west in the late afternoon. But that didn’t concern him at the moment, so eager he was to find out what Tulip discovered.

He almost didn’t see the jet of red light that nearly hit him smack dab in the face.

Pulling his wand out he immediately took a defensive position before a jinx hit him in the back sending him face first into the snow. It was only then that his attackers came into view: Barnaby Lee, Ismelda Murk, and of course, Merula Snyde, who’s lavender eyes were alight with malicious intent, wand pointed directly at him. 

“Fancy seeing you out here in the snow,” David told her, not moving from the ground in fear of being hexed again. “I thought snakes tended to avoid cold weather.”

“Be quiet or I promise you’ll never be able to use that mouth again,” Merula threatened not taking her eyes off of him for a second. “I’m going to say this once: I saw you and your little gang in the library and I know you found something. You’re going to tell me what it is or else…”

David couldn’t help but take another pot shot at her.

“Why on earth are you spying on us? Are you jealous I have actual friends and you have nothing but lackeys? I know it’s a foreign concept to you-”

A nasty curse he recognized as some kind of skin disfigurement sailed past his shoulder.

“Not. Another. Word,” she hissed viciously. “I want the information and I want it now. I’m not going to lose this time, Grant. It’s three against one.”

“Any sudden movements, you’ll be going back to West Country in a box,” Ismelda sneered. 

David took a slight pause to take a look at his three challengers. All stood over him at a different angle. Merula’s intent was obvious and Ismelda, despite having only one visible eye underneath her black mop of hair, seemed gleeful, even hopeful at the prospect of harming him. Barnaby on the other hand said nothing and was stoney faced. In fact, it looked as though he didn’t want to be there at all.

_ It’s a shame what I’m about to do him next _

Formulating a plan in his head, David suddenly grabbed his wand with his right hand and used his left to send a flurry of snow into Merula’s face temporarily blinding her. Caught off guard he bellowed, ‘ _ Meteolo! _ ’ at Ismelda. The effect was immediate as a concurrent of bad weather- hail, rain, and snow- began pelting the Slytherin girl and forced her to beat a hasty retreat as she cried out.

Spinning around he ducked below Barnaby’s stunner and sent a disarming spell.

“ _ Expelliarmus!’ _

Barnaby tried to catch the dislodged wand in his wands, but as he juggled it, he lost his footing and tumbled to the ground in a painful heap. This left Merula as the sole challenger left.

Snarling with uncontained rage she sent a body-bind curse his way, which he dodged and returned one of his own. She in turn dodged it and caught him in the face with a curse that felt like he had been hit by the Hogwarts Express, which caused him to see stars. But David persevered, keeping his wits about him (despite knowing his nose was likely broken) and had just enough time to counter what came next.

‘ _ Glacius! _ ’

Merula sent a freezing charm his way and he countered with its natural opposite.

_ ‘Incendio! _ ’

Fire met ice, and the former prevailed as the heat caused Merula to stagger and sway off balance in order to avoid the flames. It was all David needed to finish the fight. 

‘ _ Depulso!’ _

The jet of red light caught Merula in the stomach, sending her straight onto her back and into the snow, skirt and stockings in disarray. The Gryffindor teen ran up and kicked her wand away in order to prevent her from pulling a fast as she was apt to do. In a twist, the roles were now reversed.

“Don’t you ever get tired of this?” he said through quick breaths. “What’s your deal anyway? Are you mad Tulip’s  _ my  _ friend now? It’s not my fault you treated her like garbage-”

Merula gave an unearthly scream and leapt at him from the ground but the snow under her boots caused her to slip and fall forward onto her stomach in a humiliating fashion.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t try that again. Not unless you want me to transfigure your nose into a rhinoceros horn, which I can do by the way.”

But Merula merely spat on the ground at his feet, digging her black gloved hands into the snow with unbridled rage.

“I don’t care about you or your stupid friends. Tulip’s going to stab you in the back, but I promise you the next time we duel I’m going to do something far worse. You mark my words, Grant.”

“Oh sure. I’ll just whip out my favorite quill and parchment and jot it right down. Just for you.”

The injury to the Slytherin’s pride seemed to outweigh the physical damage as hurt flooded back into the angry, lavender eyes which now seemed almost vulnerable.

“I hate you,” she practically whispered. “I-I…”

Just then Barnaby reappeared on the scene, though Ismelda was still nowhere to be found. He looked dumbfounded and more than a bit confused but he had his wand back which David and Merula seized on immediately.

“What are you waiting for?!” Merula screeched. “Hex him! Do something!”

But the burly Slytherin didn’t do anything. Far from raising his wand arm, it remained at his side, emerald eyes taking in the scene before him.

David switched his wand to point towards Barnaby but didn’t fire. He’d wasted enough time dueling with the trio as it was and he wanted to find Tulip. Slowly, he backed away, not taking his eyes off his opponents for a second. It was only when he reached the door to the inside of the castle that he turned and ran, but not before he heard Merula’s demeaning insults.

“...can’t believe you didn’t do anything! Honestly, I don’t know why I have such a pea brained idiot like you around!”

David didn’t really feel all that sorry for Merula. 

He did, however, feel a pang of sympathy for Barnaby.

* * *

When he reached his brother’s room Tulip was there waiting for him but there was considerable concern etched on her face.

“Blimey, David. What happened? You look like you just battled through a blizzard.”

“Worse. It was Merula and her goons again. They attacked me when I wasn’t looking.”

Tulip shook her head. 

“I’m sorry, I should have warned you they were skulking about. But they were on the grounds and not anywhere near here. How did you run into them?”

“I went to Hagrid’s for tea. Got ambushed on my way back up. Managed to get away though.”

“That’s obvious otherwise you wouldn’t be here,” the Ravenclaw pointed out. “I was beginning to get worried too. Wait…”

She came up to him and placed a hand on his cheek, a finger touching his nose which caused him to wince.

“That’s a broken nose, alright. Don’t worry I actually know a few healing spells.”

David didn’t have time to object but he did trust Tulip enough to let her try and mend his injury.

‘ _ Episkey’ _

In an instant his nose shifted back into place, good as new though it still felt a little sore.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. That’s one of Merula’s signature moves. She likes to use the blunting curse. Small bit of dark magic but not anywhere near what she’s capable of.”

“Hallelujah,” David said sarcastically.

“Anyway, I called you here because I found something that might interest you but I wasn’t sure what it meant.” Tulip pulled out a note from her jumper pocket and handed it to him. “Do you have any idea?”

David took it and again saw it was in English. It was also very short.

“‘ _ The book opens the way _ .’

Thinking back, it took a few moments for David to remember just what book his brother was referring to...the one he found in the ice vault the previous year.

“What does it mean?” Tulip pressed.

“He’s talking about the book I found last year in the previous vault. I found it there along with his broken wand. I temporarily forgot about it because it was blank and didn’t think it meant anything. But it must be the ticket to getting inside the vault of fear.”

“We just need the location of the entrance now,” the Ravenclaw girl added. “Once we know that, we can enter it and break the curse.”

“Rowan’s still digging through my brother’s notebook,” David said. “He’ll find the missing link and be able to work out the code to get us there. But there’s also another problem at stake here: Merula. She’s becoming more and more of a threat and she’s not going to stop harassing us until we’re out of her way.”

Tulip nodded in agreement.

“Indeed. Which is why we need a fast solution to said problem. Thankfully, I believe I’ve come up with just the thing. You know Barnaby Lee?”

“The huge, slow bloke that serves as a bodyguard for Merula? What about him?”

“I suggest we try to enlist his help. He’s the strongest wizard in our year and not to mention he’s a Slytherin. He knows things about that house we don’t.”

David thought back to his previous conversations with Barnaby and recognized a pattern to them over time. Far from being a typical monster, he was quite amicable as the year progressed.

“He seems nice sometimes, I’ll give you that,” he said to her. “Too nice to be working with Merula.”

“Exactly, and what better way to undermine Merula than to sway someone to join our side from her own. Believe me, I know what’s like to be ordered around all day by her and I’m sure he’s getting sick of it too…”

David had to pause for a second to ensure he heard Tulip correctly.

“Wait, wait...let me get this straight. You want to enlist a bloody Slytherin in our cause?”

“He’s not just any Slytherin, he’s one that fits multiple requirements to aid us in this quest. I’m aware that Gryffindor House doesn't take kindly to the house of snakes, you least of all, but look past it this one time. He could be a big help.”

David, despite his immense personal dislike of Slytherin, couldn't deny she had a point. Barnaby  _ was  _ strong and to convince yet another one of Merula’s ‘friends’ to switch sides would not only tip the balance further in their scale but it had the potential to be the knockout blow. And of all the snakes he had interacted with thus far (with the exception of Liz Tuttle) Barnaby also seemed to be the friendliest. After all, he failed to hex him when he very well could have not too long ago. And to Tulip’s point, he also seemed quite unhappy.

“Alright, you convinced me. I’ll try and talk to him. But what the hell am I supposed to say?”

Tulip placed an arm around his shoulder and gave a shifty grin.

“You have a way with words, David Grant and you’re quite charming when you want to be. Just don’t let your personal feelings get in the way of this one.”

Much as he was loath to admit it, she was right. In his three years at Hogwarts there had not been a single positive interaction with Slytherin and as a result he currently despised them, seeing them only as future dark wizards and fodder to crush on the Quidditch pitch. But now, it was time to swallow his pride even though disbelief still remained active in his mind.

He had to try to convince Barnaby Lee to jump ship.

  
  



	28. Duel with Barnaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David has to sway an old rival to his cause but at what cost?

**Hey, guys!**

**Back with another chapter but before I address that there's something I want to say real quick: please don't hound me for new chapters. I will post them when they are ready and when I have time. My life is my own and not catered to anyone else. You guys have been awesome readers but one or two people on here needed that message.**

**In any case, I enjoyed writing this one immensely because I feel like JC has butchered or reduced Barnaby down to an intelligence even lower than that of Patrick Star or Forest Gump. I feel there's a lot more depth to him even if he's not the brightest bulb on the porch. So for those of you who like Barnaby, this one's for you.**

**Enjoy!**

**Year 3 Part 9- Duel with Barnaby**

How to approach a potentially hostile Slytherin: that was the ultimate question.

For David it presented a unique challenge, one untested until this very moment. For as long as he had attended Hogwarts, Slytherin House was an enemy, an antithesis to everything he believed in and a hindrance to finding the vaults along with his brother. Merula was the primary source for that picture, but it wasn’t only her. As Bill and Hagrid pointed out, many children of Death Eaters still attended the school, the overwhelming majority of them in Slytherin. And the ones that weren’t tended to be odd, reclusive, self obsessed, or alarmingly ambitious. It wasn’t a coincidence.

And yet in order to win over Barnaby to their side, he needed to drop these prejudices, at least for the moment. He still wasn’t sure this was a good idea but Tulip’s ideas, though often eccentric, tended to see things that others often overlooked. He would trust that instinct for now. The real problem was how to approach him.

Despite the huge Slytherin being seemingly more approachable, David was still quite hesitant. After all, they had opposed each other at least twice already and in both instances Barnaby was left either smelling like foul eggs or on the ground covered in snow. One wrong word might backfire immensely. He opted to try and talk to him in a more private setting but that proved to be impossible, as he was almost always with Merula and Ismelda during and after potions neither of which he had a desire to speak with at the moment.

So he tried a new approach, one more befitting of a Gryffindor but with a reasonable amount of tact. During lunch on a Wednesday, quiet by Hogwarts standards, he took the opportunity to walk over to the Slytherin table (with great caution) when Barnaby was alone and not flanked by the two girls. He was well aware of the dirty looks he received from the older students and some looked ready to curse him into oblivion, but he knew they wouldn’t, not with teachers everywhere. Most seemed content to ignore him.

“Barnaby?”

The teen looked up from his massive pile of roast beef and potatoes and gazed upon David with intense curiosity. 

“Wat oo yu ooing er?”

“You might want to try swallowing.”

Barnaby did so and repeated the question though it was not hostile.

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk.”

“Talk about what?”

At this point, some of the Slytherins were looking over and had their wands withdrawn but a silent hand from Barnaby eased that tension.

“About what’s been going on lately. And the vaults.”

Barnaby narrowed his eyes ever so slightly.

“You know I stunk for weeks after that dungbomb. I’ve never taken so many baths in my life.”

“I’m sor-”

“And I mean three times a day. I didn’t know it was possible to bathe that many times. My mom said just once is usually enough.”

David paused at the childlike reasoning of the giant teen in front of him. 

“Err...right. Sorry about that.”

Barnaby shrugged as though it had never happened.

“Tulip promised me a box of Peppermint Toads if I talked to you. What do you want?”

_ Good old, Tulip. She bribed the moron beforehand _

“Do you like working for Merula?” he asked him directly.

Barnaby blinked stupidly at the question.

“I don’t work for her. We’re partners.” The statement sounded more like a question, doubt evident in his deep voice.

“Sure that’s why she considers you lesser than a bowl of tripe. But has she ever let you make a decision? Does she ever share her plans with you? Has she ever thanked you for anything?”

Barnaby thought for a second.

“No...no...and I forgot the last thing you said was.”

Resisting the urge to sigh, David continued on with his case.

“You should work with us, Barnaby. Not Merula. And notice how I said ‘with’ not ‘for’. I don’t treat my friends like objects to be cast aside.”

The Slytherin seemed to be taken aback.

“Why do you think I can help?”

“For many reasons, but above everything else you’re powerful and can duel better than most sixth years. I know firsthand how difficult it is to break into a cursed vault. We could use that kind of strength.”

It was quite clear from Barnaby’s reaction that no one had ever bothered to pay him that kind of compliment before or even if they had, it was few and far in between. He took his large fingers, which were covered in silver rings, and began rubbing his chin.

“Uh..you alright?”

“I’m thinking about your words.”

David made a final appeal to get the message across.

“I’m not going to boss you around or call you names like Merula does. I just want your help to find my brother. That’s all.”

Suddenly, a wide smile stretched across Barnaby’s face.

“I like you, Grant.”

“You do?” David asked, surprised it could possibly be this easy.

“Yeah! We should fight.”

_ Of course it wouldn’t be that easy _

“What?” he said in a nonplussed tone.

“I need to prove I’m tough enough to help you and you need to prove you're tough enough to be my new partner,” Barnaby reasoned.

“But I’ve technically already beaten you.”

“That was three on one,” the burly teen shaking his head. “It doesn’t count. Group fighting isn’t the same as one on one.”

He finished eating the last of his lunch, stood up, and clapped a giant hand on David’s shoulder. 

“Meet me on the training grounds this Friday after lessons. If you can beat me, I’ll ditch Merula and help you enter the next vault.”

“Why not just do it now?” David asked genuinely. 

“Wouldn’t be fair that way,” Barnaby told him. “We both need time to get ready. See you on Friday!”

The third year Gryffindor could only watch as the Slytherin grabbed his bag and began to whistle cheerfully as he exited the Great Hall. It was only when a piece of bread was chucked at him along with an expletive he realized he needed to remove himself from Slytherin territory. 

What he didn’t realize was what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

When Rowan and Ben found out what he agreed to with Barnaby, both cautioned against it.

“Dave, no offense, you’re a good dueler, but Barnaby is the best in our year for a reason. It’s not a good idea to go up against him.”

“What if he seriously hurts you or something?” the blond asked nervously.

“Mates, I’ve explained this already. Barnaby isn’t trying to harm me he’s trying to test me. If I beat him one on one he’ll join us and stop hanging around Merula. We’ve got nothing to lose.”

David was looking over his last bit of notes in the Gryffindor common room before meeting Barnaby for their duel. The weather was surprisingly sunny, and the conditions ideal as you would find in late winter.

“But if wins you’ll just end up in the Hospital Wing and we go right back to where we started from,” Rowan pointed out. “And what then? I haven’t finished deciphering the notebook yet.”

“And Merula will just come after you even more,” Ben added.

David put on his jacket and hat while pocketing his wand. Classes were done and he was ready. Barnaby might be twice as large and physically stronger but he couldn’t back down now. 

“You guys worry too much,” he told them with a somewhat cocky smile. “If I can handle three Slytherins at a time, then I’m going to be more than fine against one.”

“Just be careful,” his best friend told him. “We don’t know if we can trust Barnaby yet. Keep your guard up.”

David smiled knowing full well Rowan was just looking out for his well being and he appreciated the gesture.

“I will. Now wish me luck and watch me as I win this duel.”

As he exited and pushed past the portrait of the fat lady, Ben couldn’t help but sigh with jealousy. 

“He asked for luck but still has full confidence that he’s going to win the duel. I wish I carried myself like that.”

“Don’t envy everything about Dave,” Rowan said wisely as he read his Magical History book. “He’s more complicated than lets on.”

“But...he’s the most competent person I know save for the teachers. He’s taught me so many things.”

“I’m his best friend, Ben. But even I don’t know all that he’s been through.”

The blond appeared puzzled.

“What are you saying? As far as I’m concerned, he’s a hero.”

Rowan shut his book with a soft thud.

“Even heroes have demons.”

Neither boy spoke much after that but each seemed to consider that the leader of their group had a cocky streak that hid something much deeper.

Even if he would never admit doing so.

* * *

Sure enough, Barnaby was there waiting for him upon his arrival. By now the snow on the ground had begun to melt a little and the grass below them was little more than a muddle cesspool. But neither minded so much as the milder weather provided the perfect chance to duel without the howling wind or hail. David greeted him in a friendly manner to start things off on the right foot.

“You showed up,” the Slytherin said simply.

“Well yeah, it’s a duel after all.”

This seemed to cater to Barnaby’s simple way of looking at things as he smiled once more.

“I like you, Grant. You keep being nice. If you beat me in a duel, I know you’re tough for real.”

“And then you’ll stop working with Merula and help us find the next Cursed Vault?”

“I’ll have to think about it.”

David paused for a second, confused, though he tried to be as patient as he could be. After all, Barnaby probably didn’t remember what he had for breakfast.

“It was your idea, Barnaby…”

“Oh, right. I’ll do my idea then.”

David by now knew enough about the gargantuan teen to be aware that he was not taking the mickey and also the sincerity of his personality. Certainly a different kind of opponent than he had taken on in the past.

They took positions about thirty feet from each other and each withdrew their wands.

“I’ll warn you, David. I’ve never lost a duel,” Barnaby said with a confident grin.

The Gryffindor could only grin back.

“That’s funny, neither have I.”

Without warning, however, Barnaby struck first sending a disarming spell his way, which he managed to avoid. But unlike his other opponents, Barnaby didn’t rest on his laurels. Spell after spell and ‘Expelliarmus’ after ‘Expelliarmus’, the barrage was relentless and it was so quick David barely had time to recover and send anything back.

After the six stunner, he managed to fire off a Knockback jinx but it only threw back the Slytherin back a few yards and he stayed on his feet.

“Son of a…”

He never had time to finish the swear as Barnaby sent a slew of ropes towards him which missed but then caught him with a blasting curse, the impact of which sent him sprawling on the ground.

Not giving up, he leapt back up and fired back.

‘ _ Depulso! _ ’

The spell sailed over Barnaby’s right shoulder and he responded in kind.

‘ _ Convulsio!’ _

The spell hit his left leg and it began spazzing as though he had a charlie horse. The sensation was incredibly uncomfortable but David gritted his teeth and managed to dodge another one of Barnaby’s spells, ‘ _ Restricta! _ ’

Ignoring the pain, he tried to use a time old tactic: distraction. 

‘ _ Fumo!’ _

Smoke temporarily blocked Barnaby’s view but with a wave of his wand, he cast it aside and sent another stunner before David could follow up a blasting hex.

_ Okay, this isn’t working _

The burly Slytherin hadn’t been lying: he  _ was  _ good and it was also easy to see why he never lost a duel. His spellwork was precise and accurate, but also fast and nearly impossible to sidestep. The incantations combined with flicks of the wrist and a strong stance made Barnaby the toughest opponent he yet faced.

As he was forced to dodge yet another spell, this one blue in color, he flicked his wand forward and managed to hit Barnaby in the stomach with a tickling spell in order to buy time. To his shock, however, the effect did little other than to cause him to clutch his stomach.

“Those kinds of spells won’t work on me,” he called out. “I just so happen to be immune to tickling.”

It was the first thing Barnaby said all the while they were dueling, a refreshing change of pace from Merula, but the irrefutable fact remained. The Slytherin’s relentless battering ram style was unlike anything he faced before and only raw brute strength would take him down, strength that was failing him.

David was forced to bend down onto one knee when Barnaby yelled out ‘ _ Stupefy _ ’ in order to stun him. Clearly he was intent on ending this soon as his left leg had already given out.

_ No, not yet _

Taking aim, the teenage Gryffindor did the only thing he felt was available to him. He knew the incantation and though he never attempted it personally, felt there was nothing left to lose. Either he would succeed or Barnaby would win the duel.

‘ _ Stupefy _ !’ 

A powerful blast of red light shot forward and caught Barnaby square in the chest, uplifting him off his feet and onto the ground in a massive heap.

Breathing heavily, David limped over to Barnaby with the last he could give on his bad leg and offered his hand to the utterly dazed and confused opponent.

“Wha…”

“Come on, big guy.”

Once returned to his senses the Slytherin pushed himself back onto his feet and almost took David with him, who could barely stand as it was, causing him to grunt with pain. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, David.”

Barnaby cast the counter curse and instantly his leg went back to normal.

“Thanks.”

“Blimey, I thought you had to be mean to hurt someone that badly,” the Slytherin spoke aloud rubbing his shoulder.

“Are you alright?”

“Are you kidding? This is nothing. A few of us Slytherins start every day by doing what we just did. They say it gets you in the right mindset.”

“Mindset for what?” David asked, very curious as to what kind of culture he was dealing with.

“To toughen up and be the best,” came the simple reply.

He elected not to press the issue and instead emphasize his victory respectfully in hopes that Barnaby would finally acquiesce and willingly join his team.

“Well there’s no doubt you’re tough, Barnaby. Will you help me with the cursed vault?”

Barnaby smiled, although he was still in some pain from the duel. They both were.

“You’ve proven you’re strong enough to beat me. You have a deal, David. But on one condition.”

_ Oh Merlin _

“And what would that be?”

“We celebrate with a butterbeer,” he said cherrily.

“But there’s no Hogsmeade visit this weekend.”

“I can never remember when those happen,” Barnaby said, scratching his head. “But luckily, I always keep some on hand.”

He summoned two canteens from his back pocket and handed one to David, which he took with a degree of surprise.

“Cheers!” the Barnaby said, clinking his canteen against his and taking a large sip. “Let’s take a walk around the grounds.”

David obliged and together, the two began to traverse around the perimeter of the school, taking in the light breeze and bright blue sky which was beginning to turn into a reddish, gold. The young teen didn’t know what to expect but he indulged Barnaby all the same, who appeared quite content.

“I love a good butterbeer after a duel. They say it heals all bruises and broken bones.”

“Who says that?” David asked, raising an eyebrow.

Barnaby shrugged.

“I can’t remember. I’m sure someone said it.”

Resisting the urge to openly chuckle, David again marveled at the simplicity that his newfound acquaintance operated under. It was stupidly charming in a way. Given this fact, there was a question lurking in his mind he felt he had to ask him.

“You say I’m nice, but you’re quite friendly yourself. Too friendly to be hanging out with Merula. How did you two end up being friends?”

Barnaby’s face turned frank and even a bit solemn.

“We have a lot in common. Both of our parents were Death Eaters.”

David had to resist choking on his butterbeer.

“Wait...really?” He knew Merula’s parents were locked up in Azkaban but this was new information to him.

“Why are you so surprised? Everyone knows Slytherins have the most interesting childhoods,” Barnaby stated as though it were obvious. 

“Interesting is one way of putting it I suppose.”

“Do you mean being the children of Death Eaters? Because you’re not wrong. There’s a lot of us in Slytherin. We have to stick together because no one else will.”

David never considered this aspect before. There was something very raw but also very poignant about what the burly Slytherin was saying.

“I never thought of it that way, but you might be right.”

“That’s why I believe Harry Potter will be a Slytherin. Someone that powerful as a baby has to be in our house!”

“Who knows,” the Gryffindor said with a half shrug. “He could be incredibly brave too. Sounds more like my house.”

“It’s power that helps protect yourself and people you care about. It’s better to be strong than weak.”

David suddenly realized these weren’t only Barnaby’s words.

“Look I can’t believe I’m saying this, but not every Slytherin has to be obsessed with being powerful. You don’t seem that way. So why focus on it all the time?”

“Because it’s what my dad taught me. His words. ‘It’s better to be strong than weak.’ Anything that can make you more powerful can only help in that.”

He sighed as he put his canteen back inside the pants pocket.

“You probably think my family is mad. I don’t blame you.”

“Far from it,” David reassured him and suddenly they stopped in front of the Whomping Willow, a dangerous tree liable to strike anything that came near it.

“They were Death Eaters. To be a Death Eater, everyone says you have to be mad.”

“I can relate to unstable family members. Try me.”

Barnaby considered this for a second, silver rings glistening in the sunlight one of which was inscribed ‘ _ Vires In Virtute _ ’. Far from being a simpleton, this time the Slytherin was considering how to properly explain things.

“My family’s crest follows the creed of strength. We’ve also been pure blood for centuries. For my dad, it was an opportunity and a duty to remain both. He followed the Dark Lord more willingly than others….I saw him once, actually.”

David almost didn’t register that last remark. It was one thing to read about the darkest wizard in many generations but to see him? He almost did a double take.

“You saw You Know Who?”

“He stopped by once as a little kid. At first I was afraid but my parents told me if I could become as strong as the Dark Lord, I could be anything. Mum was nice, but dad always said I was slow. It was the best way for me to be good at something. So I’ve spent my entire life doing so, even after they were both arrested.”

“When did that happen?”

“Shortly after You Know Who died. Didn’t take long for the Aurors to catch up. They were well known for doing a lot of horrible things.”

Following the duel in the foggy snow, David remembered feeling a pang of sympathy for Barnaby when hearing Merula insulting him. That pang was now a large wave.

“Barnaby, mate. There’s more to life than being strong. And those other kids aren’t the only ones to take after. You should do what makes you happy rather than what pleases other people...including your mum and dad.”

He looked up at the willow alongside Barnaby, studying its bare branches and thick, gnarled trunk. 

“I know what it’s like to try and live up to an older family member. I’m trying to find him right now. And that’s what I need your help with.”

“Your friends won’t hate me? Or think I’m mad?”

“No. If anything it’s the opposite,” David said truthfully. Even uninformed people thought Barnaby to be stupid but not crazy or cruel. “Besides, if I can ingratiate Tulip into our group I can with anyone.”

“What does ‘en-gradiate’ mean?”

David again had to stifle a chuckle but it was not a demeaning one. On the contrary, he was beginning to enjoy the way Barnaby’s mind worked.

“It means that I want you to join our little group...as a friend.”

He held out his hand in a final gesture of goodwill, which the burly Slytherin took, cementing their new friendship in a masculine bond. 

“Thank you.”

It was settled. Somehow or another, David had convinced Barnaby Lee to switch sides, a huge victory no matter which way you sliced it. It was one step closer to solving the ultimate mystery they had yet to solve.

  
  



	29. Defending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work towards the Cursed Vault is interrupted by incident that will change David's trajectory at Hogwarts. How will he stand up to peer pressure?

**Hello, everyone.**

**Welcome back to another chapter. As we last left off, Barnaby officially joined David's side and we get to see some of the** **ramifications of that today. Wonder what poor Merula thinks of that XD**

**Also in this chapter I will feature a small cameo from Chester Davies. My character is a Gryffindor so of course we don't see him that much but I head cannoned him to show up at some point so I hope I did him justice. It is a small bit of filler in here today but as with everything in my story, it's all about the small details and development. Two more to go for Year 3! Enjoy!**

**Year 3 Part 10- Defending**

If it were any other Slytherin, the new addition to the cursebreaking squad might have been quite awkward. With Barnaby the fit was so seamless, it was though he’d already known everyone for years. Despite his reputation as being one of the toughest kids in school with a penchant for dueling, winning him over revealed a key aspect of his character: that in reality he was just a big softie.

Barnaby loved to duel and learn new spells, his physical strength was immense (as evidenced by being able to lift Rowan off the ground using one hand with ease) and he was already quite tall for his age. But he also carried many other previously unknown attributes, the first of which was that he had a way with animals. He took particular interests in bowtruckles and nifflers, being the only person who knew how to tame them. Professor Kettleburn was so impressed, he made him a full time protege in handling more dangerous creatures such as hippogriffs and even the invisible thestrals. 

He also loved to eat and would consume so much food in one sitting that one of the prefects at the Hufflepuff table actually had to ask him to save some for the first years. But above all else, Barnaby Lee at his core was a kind person and despite not being academically inclined, had a simple way of expressing things that put a problem into perspective. Perhaps most telling was that he never truly desired to hurt anyone and would defend those he cared about with vigor.

He explained all of this to Penny in Herbology, who giggled at some of the stories.

“Honestly, I’m actually really glad you introduced him to us the other night, even if he consumed half the food on the table,” she laughed. “I know most people think he’s slow, but he’s so sweet. Chiara went redder than a strawberry when he complimented her necklace.”

The aforementioned girl proceeded to flush the same color. 

“I did not!” she protested. 

David rolled his eyes as he tended to his dried nettles.

“That’s just because you girls think he’s handsome.”

Penny gave him a playful swat on the head.

“It is not...okay maybe a little.”

David clutched his hands together in a girly, romantic gesture and began speaking in a mock feminine tone.

“ _ Oh Barnaby Lee, he’s ever so dreamy with his green eyes and enormous jaw! _ ”

That earned him a triple swat, this time from Penny, Tonks, and Chiara.

“Focus on your dried nettles, dears!” Professor Sprout called out spotting the mischief from her place at the center of the table.

“Sorry, Professor!” David called out and he added some water to his pot. 

“He’s handsome don’t get me wrong, but he’s not my type,” Tonks commented. 

“What is your type?”

The pink haired witch shrugged.

“Don’t know really. Haven’t thought about it much.”

“I know Penny and Chiara have been thinking about Madam Puddifoot’s tea shop,” David joked as he falsely gagged, while ducking another swipe from a giggling Penny. “Anyway, the point is, Barnaby is a good bloke. And he’s dead useful to have around.”

“I’m surprised you of all people have accepted someone from Slytherin so readily,” Rowan teased him, coming up behind him to borrow some soil.

“Hey I’m a pretty easy going bloke, I can admit when I’m wrong.”

“Except when it comes to Slytherin apparently,” Tonks teased, which earned her a splat of dung on her robes.

Despite the jokes, the more David was able to get to know Barnaby the more he could feel his animosity slip away. In fact, he almost didn’t mind when the Slytherins became the favorites to win the Quidditch Cup after trouncing Hufflepuff 400-70, the key word being ‘almost’. But there was a practical side to it as well. Upon learning her former minion switched sides, Merula was beside herself with rage and began embarking on a campaign to make both of their lives as difficult as possible. Her taunting became subdued but she constantly attempted to blow up his cauldron in potions, put a flobberworm down the back of his pants, and tried hexing him on more than one occasion in the corridors. It was a mark of frustration; she was no closer to finding the vault but the constant attempts at sabotage began to wear thin.

“You need to learn how to properly defend yourself,” Barnaby told him one day after potions class, a session in which Merula caused the fire underneath his cauldron to flare, which singed off his eyebrows. 

“I already know how to defend myself, I’ve beaten Merula in every proper duel we’ve had,” he argued keeping his head down, trying not to let passerbys witness his eyebrow less state.

“Most duels aren’t ‘proper’, Dave. Especially not if Merula is the one starting them. It’s better to be prepared for all kinds of ways people will try to attack you.”

“How come she leaves you alone?” he bemoaned.

“Oh, she doesn’t,” Barnaby admitted. “First she yelled at me and told me I was a traitor so I don’t sit with her anymore. Then she somehow snuck into my dorm and put bulbadox powder into my sheets. I was itching for days after that...”

“-that’s good to know-”

“But you still have a lot to learn. Especially defense.”

“Bill Weasley taught me a few things,” David offered. 

“Did he?” Barnaby asked with wonder. “I’ve always heard the Weasley family loved the color orange. Don’t know much about their dueling, though.”

“Er right...well Bill’s definitely talented there’s no doubt about that. Perhaps we could work together on improving.”

Barnaby puffed up his chest with pride.

“If there’s one thing I know how to do, it’s how to fight and teach others how to do it. Also I’ve always wanted to duel a fifth year!”

“We’ll get a spar going soon, mate,” David promised. “In the meantime, I need Madam Pomfrey to regrow my bloody eyebrows.”

It turned out to be solid advice. Though his offensive prowess was high, especially for his age, it turned out the third year Gryffindor did not know much about spells that would protect him from harm as well as cause it. This became apparent when both Bill and Barnaby bested him by simply using shield charms to block whatever he cast. In an effort to improve and become more versatile, he began learning defensive strategies and the application of the shield charm itself. The burly Slytherin also warned him that Merula and Ismelda were constantly studying in the library and by the fireside in an effort to gain an edge when the inevitable rematch occurred. 

_ With Merula Snyde, it’s more like a never ending rematch _

However, what he didn’t know was all of this was about to come in handy in a most unexpected way.

* * *

It all happened quite suddenly and quite by accident.

On an average Saturday morning in early April, David was walking back from his brother’s room after another planning session with Tulip when he noticed Argus Filch prowling along the usual route past the Transfiguration classroom. Though he technically wasn’t doing anything wrong, he still didn't want the caretaker to cast a suspicious eye towards him anywhere near the secret location. So he took a detour through the gardens instead.

Inside the viaduct architecture, he was idly wondering to himself how close Rowan was to breaking the final bit of code inside his brother’s notebook (as well as how pretty Penny looked in her new jumper dress and spring boots) when he noticed something peculiar and also a bit disturbing. Over by the large tree where some the older students liked to hang out, he noticed five of them were standing over a smaller, terrified looking girl who was practically trembling with fear.

Part of himself told him that it wasn’t his business and it was best not to get involved. But the sense of justice, always strong in his persona, prevailed and he made an abrupt perpendicular cut across the grass and towards the commotion. As he drew closer he could hear the dialogue, which only served to feed his temper.

“...didn’t mean to. Please, I don’t want to fight.”

“Shoulda thought of that before you nosed into an area that you don’t belong in,” one of the lead bullies said harshly.

“B-but it’s not your area,” the little girl argued. “It’s for everyone who goes to Hogwarts!”

By now, David had a better look. The girl in question was a first year Hufflepuff who definitely fit the part of someone traditionally ‘uncool’. Thick glasses, short, copper colored brown hair, an oversized sweater to couple with several books clutched in her small hands. There were five who were currently bullying the poor first year, three boys and two girls, at least half of which were from Slytherin and the other two appeared to be Ravenclaw. The leader was a sixth year he recognized as Hadrian Flint, a member of a prominent family of the same name, a brown haired, freckle faced boy with poor teeth and an upward nose that reeked of arrogance. Also present was Ismelda Murk for some reason, who looked as though she happened upon the scene and was along for whatever kicks she could find.

“Just beat it, kid,” one of the Ravenclaws said. “This is our spot. Don’t make us do this the hard way.”

“And besides, Hogwarts doesn’t belong to people like you,” Flint told her nastily while his Slytherin companion nodded in agreement.

“And who would that be exactly?”

His unannounced presence caused Hadrian to spin around and face his challenger. His face immediately became a pronounced sneer.

“Get lost, Gryffindor. This doesn’t concern you.”

“Don’t be shy, Flint. Let the whole world know what you were about to say. I’m sure it will be most enlightening.”

Flint took a step forward but was soon informed by his companion who exactly this Gryffindor was with a whisper to the ear.

“Ahh...the cursebreaker. Well how bout I cut you a deal since I’m feeling right generous today. You go back to your curses and I’ll go back to this  _ curse _ . Sound fair?”

“She didn’t have any idea this spot is where the older students hang out. Let her go.”

Though Hadrian was taller, David was not about to back down. He knew the reason he was picking on this poor girl and despite being outnumbered was not about to let her become the victim of a borderline torture session like Diana Blishwick the previous year.

“Mudbloods like her don’t deserve anything except learning their place,” Ismelda spoke now, a vicious gleam forming in her cold, gray eyes. 

“Shut your hole, Izzy. I’m not even sure what you’re doing here but I do know that Merula’s boots need polishing. Give them some extra shine, will ya?”

Ismelda pulled out her wand in retaliation for the remark but Flint told her off in equally harsh fashion.

“Stow it you greasy giraffe neck. Honestly you could be Snape’s daughter with that hair.”

David might have laughed had the older Slytherin not been as equally reprehensible. The Ravenclaw girl and boy (which were evidently a couple) didn’t seem as perturbed anymore, but the rest of the group was hellbent on doing something awful to the muggle born Hufflepuff.

“Last chance. Leave or you suffer just as she does,” Flint told him menacingly. Again, David did not back down, instead he crossed over and put the much smaller girl behind him.

“Don’t make any sudden movements,” he told her. “And stay behind me. What’s your name?”

“Elora...Elora Dunn,” came the frightened reply.

“Well, Elora...brace yourself.”

He turned his attention back to Flint, Ismelda, and the other three students that were there. The Ravenclaws did nothing but the other two Slytherins withdrew their wands and Ismelda’s evil smirk grew wider.

“Have it your way then,” the tall Slytherin shrugged. “ _ Immobilus! _ ”

“ _ Protego! _ ”

It was his first attempt at using the spell in an actual battle and the results were quite effective. An invisible, reflective shield formed in front of himself and Elora Dunn, causing the spell to ricochet and deflect right back at its owner, freezing his body in place. Within seconds, Hadrian Flint toppled over in a heap on the grass.

It was a victory but a short lived one as the other two Slytherins readied their wands while David still guarded the first year girl. Given his narrow position and the fact that he was protecting someone else he doubted he could fend off two more opponents at the same time. Thankfully, it was not required as suddenly a prefect arrived at the scene, recognizing him to be Chester Davies, who was also head boy. 

“Enough! You will stop this now!”

The Ravenclaw couple hadn’t drawn their wands in the first place, but Ismelda did not comply, sending a common cold hex towards David which missed, though the other Slytherin did heed the order.

“I said that’s enough! Five points from Slytherin!” Chester shouted, pointing directly at the third year Slytherin, who reluctantly relented, her pale expression now extremely sour.

“What in Merlin’s name is happening here?” he continued to inquire. “Dueling is forbidden.”

His gaze settled on David and he knew the time to explain was now. He had never interacted with Chester before though there was a chance he knew of his cursebreaking exploits. Either way it was best to act quickly. 

“I didn’t start whatever you witnessed,” he told him. “Flint and his goons were attempting to harm Elora here.”

The first year Hufflepuff peeked out from behind his back at long last. 

“It’s true. He defended me when I thought I was about to be hexed. They called me a uh…”

_ The poor thing _ , David thought sadly. She clearly had not heard that word used against her yet. Anger flared within him knowing it wouldn’t be the last.

He mouthed the word ‘mudblood’ to the Head Boy, who’s face reeled in horror. Chester Davies, known for his mellow, taciturn demeanor then unleashed quiet fury, first on the Ravenclaw couple.

“But we didn’t do anything!” the fifth year boy protested.

“You still threatened her,” Chester said coldly. “And by standing by and allowing the other three to do harm you have disgraced yourself.”

“The little brat wouldn’t leave!” the girl shouted back.

But that only served to further their scolding

“You claim to be part of our house and yet have the wit and foresight of a damp rag. I will be reporting this to Professor Flitwick and I will recommend detention for a week. Five points from Ravenclaw.”

Chester then took the time to reluctantly unfreeze Hadrian Flint, who immediately leapt to his feet and tried to spin a tale.

“You all saw it! He attacked me!”

“Stuff it, Flint,” the Ravenclaw immediately shut down. “I saw you cast the first spell and I know the word  _ this _ one used to describe Miss Dunn,” she said, indicating Ismelda, who looked as though she wanted nothing more than to kill everyone present. “Rest assured, McGonagall will be informed as will Professor Snape.”

Furious and belligerent, Flint spat on the ground, uttering, “Blood traitor.”

David thought Chester might blow a gasket (he knew he would have) but instead he coolly regarded him as though he were simply another stone inside the Hogwarts walls.

“Better a blood traitor than what you are, Flint. Now get out of here.”

The tall, lanky Slytherin heeded her this time and shuffled away with his companion. Ismelda had seemingly skulked off as well.

“I’ll handle these two,” Chester told him, as he too ordered his housemates away. “You see to it that the first year gets back to the Hufflepuff common room. You did a good thing today.”

Admiration increased for the Head Boy as David nodded and looked over to Elora, giving a kind look.

“Come on, let’s go.”

As they walked back towards kitchens, he noticed Elora fidgeting as though she wanted to say something. Eventually, she mustered up the courage.

“Um...what’s your name?”

“David,” he replied simply.

“Thank you, David for saving me back there. I wish I was brave like you.”

He stopped just before they reached the barrels leading to the Hufflepuff common room and knelt down to make proper eye level contact with her.

“Elora, you’re already brave. At no point in time did you move when those gits asked you too. There wasn’t a braver person today in all of Hogwarts.”

She beamed so much David thought she might shed tears over the books she was carrying. Then, her face became puzzled.

“What was that name that girl called me?” came the innocent but horrifying question.

David sighed, he’d hoped it wouldn’t come to him having to explain something like that. But he wasn’t going to pull punches either. Someone like Elora needed to know the intentions of people such as Flint, Ismelda, and others.

“You come from a family with no magical background. Therefore some that do think you aren’t as good as they are,” he said sadly.

“But why?”

Therein lay the crux of the issue:  _ why _ . Truth was, he could give many reasons why but none of them could adequately explain prejudice. It was something you lived through, but nothing about it was logical.

“It’s complicated,” came his reply. “Just know this: you are just as worthy to study magic as anyone else here. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise….also learning a few jinxes wouldn’t hurt either.”

“Can you teach me?”

Though he was a bit surprised, the innocent eyed look of this first year softened the dubiousness of his answer.

“Sure thing. We can find the time.”

Elora nodded and suddenly gave him a big hug, unexpectedly throwing off his balance.

“Ack! He...thanks kid.”

The first year tapped second barrel from the bottom in a distinct rhythm and skipped her way inside, but David didn’t immediately leave leave the area. He paused, willing himself not to drive himself into a fury over what just occurred. 

_ Not all Slytherins are bad _

_ Not all Slytherins are bad _

David thought of Barnaby and how he was able to persuade him to change sides and the difference it made in his character. Or the eccentric Liz Tuttle helping him with potions ingredients. Then he thought of people like Ammon Lucian, Hadrian Flint, Ayla Yaxley, and Ismelda Murk and the pit of black vengeance returned, bubbling like tar ready to consume all who became entrapped in it.

As if to punctuate the conflict, Merula Snyde popped into his mind as did Liz Tuttle’s words regarding her

_ “Merula’s not all bad…well she’s mostly bad. But I know for a fact she’s had a hard life and she’s not always what she seems.” _

He shook his head. What did she mean by that? He knew Merula’s parents were locked up in Azkaban but by all accounts she lived like a queen in Hertfordshire in the Snyde Manor. At no point in time had she ever apologized or bothered to show there was anything lurking beneath except vicious arrogance and deceit.

So why was there pain in her lavender eyes every time he beat her in a duel? Why was she so obsessed? What was it about him and his brother that Merula couldn’t let go?

David pushed those thoughts aside for now, having little time or patience to figure out the psychological ramifications of the house of snakes. There was homework to finish and another vault to find and break its curse. 

If it took a few Slytherins, whether enemies or friends, to get there he would do so.

* * *

David never expected much to come of his deeds the previous Saturday. As far as he was concerned, the act of aiding Elora suited him just fine. They’d even scheduled a time to meet where he could show her a few spells. Come Monday, however, that changed.

While at breakfast with Ben, Charlie, and Jae (the latter of whom was chugging multiple goblets of milk on a bet) he was called to the head table by Professor McGonagall.

“David Grant!” she called out. “Please step forward.”

By this time, he temporarily forgot about what had happened and assumed whatever his head of house wanted was nothing good. Usually when they talked outside of class it was due to some trouble he’d been up to or the cursed vaults...oftentimes both. 

“Yes, Professor?” he asked as he reached her place at the faculty chair.

“It has come to my attention that you were involved in an altercation last weekend involving a first year student and five others.”

David felt his heart quicken. Was she really about to punish him for doing the right thing?

“Yes...I was.”

But he need not have worried, for in the next moment she gave him a rare smile.

“Do not worry yourself, Mr. Grant. I know you were attempting to protect Miss Dunn from those who sought to make her feel unwelcome and unwanted.”

Her nostrils flared showing a subtle moment of anger before it vanished and she continued.

“Your actions are to be commended. Twenty points to Gryffindor for your courage and defense of those younger than yourself.”

Fear instantly turned to immense happiness as he reciprocated the smile.

“Thank you, Professor.”

“You are welcome. And do tell Mr. Kim that he will likely vomit if he continues in his high consumption of milk. I do not want a mess in the Great Hall nor in my classroom when it occurs today.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I expect nothing less from one of my best Transfiguration students.”

He was sent on his way feeling considerably proud of himself for getting the normally strict and reserved Professor McGonagall to show not only a positive emotion but pride in him. And there was more yet to come. Before he could retake his seat, another familiar face confronted him, this time in the person of Angelica Cole.

“I heard what happened as well, David.”

“In case you were wondering, I earned twenty house points out of it so by your standards I should be showered with roses, am I right?”

Angelica rolled her eyes but her mouth twisted upwards in a smile all the same. 

“Incorrigible as ever. But I want to echo McGonagall’s sentiments. Chester told me everything and what you did is precisely what our house is supposed to entail: courage, protecting those who cannot protect themselves.”

She paused before continuing.

“When we first met I thought you were going to be another troublemaker. But I was wrong. And I want to apologize.”

David was surprised, not necessarily by the apology (he and Angelica had gotten on fine this year) but the sentiment she was showing. There was a heavy amount of emotion in her eyes and an acute sense of something bigger at stake.

“Angelica, are you alright?”

“Do you know why I’m saying these things?” she asked him point blank.

“Because I’m just so naturally charming?”

“Because I’m  _ leaving _ ,” Angelica corrected, ignoring his joke. “I have less than two months left at Hogwarts before I graduate. And whether you realize it or not, you’re rising in seniority. David, I want you to take my place after I’m gone.”

He blinked a couple of times, hardly daring to believe his ears.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I know it isn’t coming for at least two more years. But before I leave Hogwarts I’m going to recommend to Professor McGonagall that you be made prefect when your time comes. Through everything there is a quality you have that stands out: leadership.”

David couldn’t help but remain shocked at the ringing endorsement but there it was. He had gone from pain in the arse to leadership material in the span of two years. Nevertheless, he thanked his prefect sincerely.

“Angelica...this means a great deal. I can’t thank you enough.”

“Thank yourself,” she said smiling. “I told you at the beginning of the year that you were worth more than wisecracks and being Jacob Grant’s younger brother. You’ve earned that distinction and much more.”

The conversation ended as the seventh year was forced to quell a potential food fight at the end of the Gryffindor table and David rejoined his group but with positive thoughts to enjoy for once. 

“What happened with McGonagall and Angelica?” Charlie asked. “You certainly seem pleased.”

“I dunno mate, they’ve appeared to take a liking to me all of a sudden.”

“Everyone likes you, Dave,” Ben reminded him.

“Thank you for the vote of confidence, Ben. But even my popularity has limitations. In particular with a brown haired, deriding, boot wearing, Slytherin girl.”

“Wouldn’t worry about her so much,” Jae replied, by now having stopped chugging milk though he still sported a white mustache as a result. “She ain’t exactly popular among her own house anymore. Most people find her insulting and cruel.”

“She can sit on a pin for all I care,” David shrugged. “Maybe I’m just becoming a little more mature.”

“That’s hilarious,” Charlie laughed.

“So is your bloody snoring even though it keeps me up at night.”

They continued to banter like this for the rest of breakfast when Rowan happened on the scene and right away everyone could tell he had stumbled upon something quite important just by the look in his eye.

“Rowan, you’re just in time to see whether or not Jae can light a fire from his wand with a fart."

But the joke either didn’t register or it paled in comparison to the news 

“I need to speak to you,” he said directly to David. “Alone.”

Shrugging but also silently recognizing that something big was going on he played it off as though it were nothing to avoid arousing suspicion.

“Alright then. Lead the way.”

As careful and inconspicuously as they could, Rowan and David exited the Great Hall and into a private column within the corridor. Upon making sure no one was watching, the former of the two boys pulled out a familiar, leatherback, brown notebook.

“I did it,” he whispered. “I finally managed to match the half page to another message in the book and decipher it.”

This was indeed wonderful news and David could hardly wait to hear it. Excitement pulsed through his veins, barely being able to contain it.

“Rowan that’s amazing! Go on! What does it day?”

Proudly and pompously flipping to the correct page, Rowan read the information aloud but also in a hushed tone so no one would hear them.

“ _ ‘The entrance is the Restricted Section of the library. That is the source of the fear and the vault itself.’ _ ”

David ran a hand through his hair, ecstatic but also mentally kicking himself. Of all the places they looked, the one place they forgot was the restricted section?

“I know that look,” Rowan told him seriously. “Don’t beat yourself up. None of us here had any idea where the entrance was, even with your brother’s notes. But it doesn’t matter now.”

Drive and passion drove David to new levels of happiness and determination. They had managed to navigate through all manner of blockages, dead ends, and run arounds only to finally come through in the end. They knew where the vault was and now it was time.

“Time to break into this latest cursed vault,” he spoke aloud.

  
  



	30. The Vault of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to enter the second vault, but many obstacles stand in David's way including the defenses of the vault itself. Can he overcome his own inner demons and the race against time to break the latest curse?

**Hello, friends.**

**The chapter is nigh upon us. The second vault that David and company has to tackle is here and who knows what's in store...I mean that** **facetiously of course given we know what happens in the game but even so I hope you all enjoy the action involved as well as my own spin on the game.**

**As always any feedback, kudos, and comments are well appreciated. I always want to do the characters and the HP universe justice.**

**One more thing I'd like to add. To those who like or consider themselves Slytherin: perception will be changing very soon.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Year 3 Part 11. The Vault of Fear**

Unlike the previous two years where David and company either became distracted with schoolwork, Quidditch, or other pressing matters, this time the vaults were the central focus. Aside from maintaining good marks, it was all that mattered. And this time around, there was actually a formalized, concrete plan being put into action.

The boggarts were still around and causing terror, sparing no one. Fifth and seventh years were becoming increasingly paranoid due to OWLs and NEWTs that were coming up and one’s worst fear popping up randomly while studying certainly didn’t help. The younger students were also quite jumpy and Madam Pomfrey needed an extra stash of calming draughts and chocolate on hand for the amount of people she was receiving into her wing. Chiara stated as much every time the group saw her.

In order to prepare properly several things were being done at once. With the entrance of the vault being at the restricted section it posed a double conundrum. Madam Pince didn’t like even the smallest amount of noise in her library, and to try and break a curse near an off limits area was just the icing on the cake. So Tulip and Tonks began devising ways of distracting the hawkish librarian when the time came. Penny, Rowan, and Ben all lended a hand by researching new spells that could possibly be of use inside the vault though ‘ _ Riddikulus’ _ was the primary go to. In addition to that, Bill and Barnaby continued in teaching him defensive magic, which turned out to be not as easy as offensive.

“I really need to get better in charms” he remarked one day in early, soggy May while on the training grounds.

“You have to envision the shield in order to get it to full strength,” Bill told him after Barnaby shattered it for the third time in a row. They weren’t dueling technically, but getting hit by wave after wave of knockback jinxes from the powerful Slytherin wasn’t his idea of a good time.

“It worked against Flint,” he muttered, pulling himself back up from the grass and wiping mud off his pants. 

“Heat of the moment. You wanted to protect Elora and therefore all gave every ounce of your concentration to it. But not every situation will be like that, the focus must be constant,” Bill explained. “Dueling is often spontaneous.”

Barnaby scratched his head in confusion.

“Is that another word I don’t know? I really should keep a dictionary on hand.”

“A dictionary wouldn’t be a bad idea, big guy,” David said with an encouraging smile. 

“Yeah, I had one before but Ismelda stole it,” the big third year Slytherin shrugged. “She does that a lot actually.”

“More to the point,” Bill interjected. “Is that you’re going to run into those two girls at some point again and simply ducking and dodging won’t always work. Merula knows her curses from what I hear and so does Ismelda.”

“Can confirm,” Barnaby nodded. “When you’re the child of Death Eaters, you get taught a lot of spells you probably shouldn’t know at Hogwarts...or ever.”

David knew they were right and prepared himself once more to survive the onslaught of Barnaby’s spells. When the big man fired he again imagined a white shield forming around his person.

“ _ Protego! _ ”

It had the desired effect same as it did with Hadrian Flint. The spell bounced harmlessly off of the shield and back in the other direction, causing Bill and Barnaby to duck.

“That’s more like it,” Bill grinned at him. 

Just then a paper message flew out of nowhere, hitting Barnaby in the back of the head.

“Was I expecting mail today?” he asked aloud, picking it up.

“No Barnaby. It’s from Tulip,” David calmly explained. “And from the looks of it, she wants us to meet in my brother’s room tonight after dinner.”

“She wants us to arrive once every fifteen minutes to avoid suspicion from the Professors,” Bill added. “Nice touch. She may be eccentric, but she’s also clever that one.”

“You learn that pretty quickly once you spend as much with her as I have,” David said, crumpling up the piece of paper and setting it afire, to the surprise of his other two companions.

“Can’t have it be discovered by anyone else,” he said with a shrug.

“You’re also a lot a cleverer than you give yourself credit for,” Bill told him.

“I’ll need every ounce to get into this vault,” David said candidly. “We all will.”

Barnaby hadn’t said anything for a moment and he was looking off into the distance, eyes narrowed as though he were trying to make out something from afar.

“You okay, mate?”

“I thought I saw...never mind. I’ll tell you later.”

David and Bill shrugged, content to prepare for the meeting later tonight. Whatever was going on, they’d find out but with time growing short to enter the vault, to be prepared was absolutely essential.

Luckily for them, no one could plan like Tulip Karasu.

* * *

Though there were some hiccups, eventually the recently formed ‘cursebreaker’ gang were able to meet without detection and despite the space being a bit crammed, they managed to fit inside well enough. The group consisted of Tulip, Penny, Rowan, Bill, Tonks, Barnaby, Rowan, and David of course.

“Let’s make this quick,” Tulip said to them all. “We don’t want the professors to think anything’s amiss.”

“Why couldn’t we have done this in the Great Hall?” Penny asked, giving a sideways glance. “I’m getting kind of claustrophobic in here.”

“Can’t risk people getting suspicious seeing the lot of us together,” Bill pointed out. “Think about it, there’s representatives from all four houses in this group of ours now. It's like the opening line of a joke.”

“What’s the punchline?” Barnaby asked with excitement. 

“Snape or Filch walking in on all of us here,” David muttered. “Anyway let’s get down to it. Tulip, shall you go first?”

“With pleasure.”

The Ravenclaw laid out a piece of paper on one of the desks as the teens gathered around it in a circle.

“Alright so this is a diagram of the library. The entrance to the Restricted Section is here, the first left off to the side. We’ll need to distract Madam Pince long enough to enter it and break the curse on the vault. Part one is Bill.”

“I have prefect duty that night,” he explained. “I’ll give you cover after hours.”

“Second comes the distraction: Rowan and Penny, you’re among the students Pince despises the least. Tonks...you’re among the most. The first two will convince that loony librarian to help them find extra books for studying exams. Then, Tonks will cause a commotion.”

“It’s what I do best,” the metamorphagus grinned.

“I fear having my library privileges revoked,” Rowan said with slight apprehension. “But I’m willing to do whatever it takes.”

David smiled and clasped his best friend on the shoulder in a show of support.

“I know, mate. Thank you.”

Tulip continued on shifting her finger towards the entrance.

“Once Pince is sufficiently occupied we enter the Restricted Section, go into the vault, break the curse and we’re done.”

“You make it sound so simple,” Penny chimed in. “What if it takes longer than the last time to break the curse?”

“It’s a risk we have to take, Penny,” David told her. “If we don’t, these boggarts are never going away and the entire population of this school will become too frightened to do anything.”

“There’s one thing I don’t get,” Tonks stated. “Plenty of older students have entered the restricted section this year but they don’t see any cursed vault.”

“That’s because they don’t have the proper key to get inside. In the first vault, I found a blank book and my brother’s broken wand. I’m willing to bet five hundred galleons you need at least one of them to get inside,” the third year Gryffindor explained.

“There’s no telling what’s inside,” Bill said to the group, being one of three who had actually gone inside of a vault. “We had to fight an ice knight last year, so who knows what’s in store for us this year. But whatever it is, I have full confidence we can beat it.”

There were murmurs of agreement but not before Barnaby interjected with something they all missed.

“We have to be careful of Merula,” he said in his quiet baritone. “I’m not the brightest bloke in the world, but I know she’s been following us around for the past month or so. Same with Ismelda. She’s going to try and get into the vault before we do.”

“Merula’s clever but even she can’t take on all of us,” Tulip pointed out.

“That won’t stop her from trying,” David said, shaking his head. “If it comes to that, I’ll deal with her personally. When it comes to dueling Merula and Ismelda I have a fair bit of experience.”

Barnaby nodded, cracking his knuckles.

“So do I. You can count on me, Dave. They won’t touch you.”

“It’s settled then,” David announced. “We all know what to do and what the plan is. The only other question is when we should attempt this.”

“I’m glad you asked David Grant,” Tulip said, her trademark mischievous smirk growing wider. “As it so happens I have the perfect date in mind.”

* * *

Friday, June 5th, 1987.

That was the date Tulip chose and with good reason. She had it on good authority (meaning she somehow pinched the information from Head Boy Chester Davies) that there was to be a staff meeting that day led by Professor McGonagall since Dumbledore was currently off elsewhere. It was the second time in the last two years the greatest wizard of the age inexplicably vanished out of nowhere but it also brought about the perfect timing to enter the vault.

Despite being far more prepared than the spontaneous undertaking the previous year to save the school from cursed ice, David couldn’t deny his nerves were not completely settled. If his parents found out he had gone into another cursed vault they would go ballistic and there was no telling what Dumbledore’s reaction would be considering his warning at the beginning of the year.

However, his daring and sense of family overrode any apprehension still lurking underneath the surface. He was not one to back down in the face of a challenge, and in private moments, allowed himself to remember the reasons for pursuing these vaults in the first place: not for glory or gold but his brother. He could see Jacob’s twinkling blue eyes stare back at him whenever questions abounded or sought to know what he was up to. At the time it was maddening, now he would do anything to witness them again.

David repeated that to himself upon the night their plan was to go into action. It was nearly 8 pm and the doors of the library were to shut soon. Bill led the way but Tulip could sense something was off (Barnaby simply munched on some left over crisps he found in his back pocket). 

“Something wrong, David Grant?”

“You wouldn’t be asking if there wasn’t.”

“Touche,” she responded in kind. “Do you feel you’re ready?”

“That’s not the problem. We’re as ready as we ever could be. But…”

“But?”

“Jacob,” David admitted, and he was not keen on doing so. “I just...miss him. That’s the only reason why I do this.”

Tulip took this in, kind understanding enveloping her features.

“For someone who uses his brother as the primary motivation for these vaults, you don’t talk about him much.”

“It’s better that I don’t. Talking about Jacob is...difficult to say the least.”

Tulip reached over and gave his hand a soft squeeze, David noticed she had a very nice smelling perfume on and he resisted the urge to blush.

“You don’t have to say more. What we do tonight is another step towards finding him. Do you at least trust us?”

The third year Gryffindor nodded in the affirmative.

“If it’s one thing I’ve learned is that you need those closest to you by your side in situations like these,” he said, echoing Hagrid. “I’ve prepared as much as I can, I have my friends with me...it’s time.”

Tulip beamed at him, a bright smile crossing her porcelain features.

“This is why you’re our leader, David. Bill may be older and I might have a thing for chaotic planning, but make no mistake everyone in our group follows you. Your brother would be proud.”

He didn’t say anything more, he didn’t need to. Hazel blue eyes silently thanked dark brown ones as a growing friendship cemented itself in that moment. But there was little time to reflect on it as they soon came upon the corridor leading to the library.

“Alright, this is it,” Bill whispered to them. “I’ll be patrolling the corridors doing my duty as though nothing is out of the ordinary and I’ll give the signal if Filch or any of the teachers come by. Good luck.”

“Thanks, Bill,” David said, shaking the fifth year’s hand. He, Tulip, and Barnaby then silently approached the oak, library doors, careful not to let Madam Pince detect them just yet. 

“Penny, Rowan, and Tonks will already be inside. Once they see us enter, they’ll know what to do,” Tulip affirmed. “It’s five minutes until eight.”

“Let’s do this.”

Barnaby belched causing his two friends to give him less than thrilled stares.

“Sorry...what Dave said.”

“Right. Come on then.”

Upon entering the library, Madam Pince saw them immediately, leapt up from her chair, no doubt to tell them that the library was practically closed. However, sitting at one of the middle tables right by her desk were Penny and Rowan and key to the plan they immediately intercepted her. 

“Madam Pince we’re sorry to bother you, but could you help us with something?”

“I’m sorry I-”

“It won’t take long, we promise,” Penny said innocently. “We just need help finding a certain section…”

“About hippogriffs. Professor Kettleburn said they might be on the upcoming exam. Do you know where that section is?”

Pince narrowed her hawk like eyes suspiciously.

“Why do you need my help of all people, Mr. Khanna?”

Luckily Penny saved the day from Rowan’s potential bad lie.

“Neither have us have had to study creatures before. At least not for an exam and it’s crucial we get high marks.”

Sighing, the librarian relented.

“You two are the least troublesome students I have to deal with. I will show you but be quick. The library is closing in five minutes.”

“Yes, Madam Pince.”

When the three were out of sight, David, Tulip, and Barnaby scampered off and made a hard left straight to the edge of the Restricted Section. 

“Nice touch by Rowan, by the way,” Tulip remarked quietly. “The Magical Creatures section is all the way in the back. Gives us more time.”

“They can’t hold her off forever,” David said. “Pince is like a Swiss watch. Always closes precisely at eight.”

“And that’s where Tonks comes in with the dungbomb. Starting right...about….”

There was a colossal boom in the background and vast amounts of shrieking in the distance.

“...now.”

“I’m very glad I wasn’t around for that,” Barnaby remarked. “I didn’t want to have to take another bath to get rid of the dungbomb smell. No one would sit next to me for days.”

“Well let’s just hope Tonks isn’t permanently given detention for that little stunt,” David said dryly.

“She’ll have company believe me,” Tulip said with a wink. “Anyway let’s get going.”

There was a lock on the Restricted Section but just as they were about to use ‘ _ Alohomora _ ’ a familiar, unpleasant sneer rang out from behind them.

“Well, well, if it isn’t the gang of traitors and losers. Following me again, Grant?”

Clenching his jaw, David let out a sigh. He knew that Merula was likely going to make an appearance before this was over but that didn’t mean he liked that prospect. He turned around and saw his nemesis alongside Ismelda, looking at them with vindictive expressions. 

“More like the other way around,” he quipped. “You’ve been stalking us for over a month, Merula don’t even deny it.”

“How perceptive,” Merula said, rolling her eyes. “Now step aside or else.”

“These ultimatums are quite droll really,” David shot back. “What do you even want with these vaults anyway? Power? Glory? Money?”

“One can never have enough. Better reasons than yours anyway.”

“I just want to watch you all bleed,” Ismelda said, narrowing her visible, gray eye, mouth twisting into a venomous smile.

“That’s not creepy at all,” Tulip remarked disgustedly.

“Enough!” Barnaby boomed suddenly, causing everyone around him to jump. He stepped forward, rolling up his sleeves, taking out his wand menacingly. “Walk out the door before I knock both of you through a wall.”

But Merula appeared unconcerned for the moment as she regarded him in a lowly manner.

“Barnaby, you idiot. You can’t fight me.”

“It’s my job to fight you!” he yelled before looking over to David. “Isn’t it?”

Taking center stage, David placed a calm hand on his burly friend’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay, Barnaby. I’m the one Merula wants, I’ll handle it.”

He took out his wand and pointed it directly at her heart.

“I’m tired of fighting you all the time, Merula,” he said bluntly. “This is going to be settled once and for all. Right here. Right now.”

“Fine by me, Grant,” the Slytherin girl spat. “I’m going to enjoy seeing you on the ground begging for mercy.”

As David prepared for the battle, Tulip whispered in his ear.

“We can’t have a prolonged duel in the library. Pince will go bonkers and we’ll never get inside of the vault in time.”

“I don’t intend for this to take long,” he said back.

Indeed, his desire was to make this latest chapter in their rivalry a short one. Time was of the essence and frankly he wasn’t in the mood to make sarcastic remarks anymore. The vault, his brother, was the only thing that mattered.

_ I know the shield charm and she probably doesn’t. Let’s see what I can do _

“Come on, Merula,” he goaded her. “Give me what you always promise: a real fight. Make mummy and daddy proud.”

It was a low blow and he knew it, but the taunting had the desired effect. Lavender eyes alight with rage, Merula immediately fired off a curse straight at his heart.

“ _ Protego! _ ”

Summoning all of his concentration, the shield held and it absorbed the spell. This only served to infuriate the Slytherin girl further as she fired off yet another spell.

“ _ Revengula! _ ”

David blocked it again, as the curse ricocheted off the shield charm almost hitting Merula in the face forcing her to duck to avoid it. Seizing the opportunity, he dropped his defense and slashed out with his wand. 

“ _ Confringo!” _

The blasting hex caught Merula squarely in the stomach, sending her down to her knees in obvious pain.

“It isn’t fair!” she wheezed. “You...you always win!”

“Hurts doesn't it?” David said, failing to hide the contempt in his voice. “Both figuratively and literally.”

“Fuck you!” she tore at him. “I’m the most powerful witch at Hogwarts! This is-”

“-done,” he finished for her. “Do whatever you want Merula, but our battle is finished.”

He turned his back to her which would prove to be a mistake. Ismelda, not even bothering to help her ‘friend’, stepped in and gave a nasty leer.

“Finished? I haven’t even started!” 

Whipping out her wand she quickly fired off a spell.

“ _ Everte Statum! _ ”

Unfortunately for David, he knew there was no time to turn around and avoid the projectile. But at the last second, Barnaby dove in front of him absorbing the hit and was sent back into the door with a heavy slam.

“Barnaby!” he cried out.

But he need not have worried. The Slytherin’s bulk and toughness shined as he was back up on his feet almost immediately, wand out.

“I don’t think so,” he said, though his voice gave away he was still in a significant amount of discomfort. By now Merula was back on her feet but Ismelda surprisingly looked shocked and almost ashamed.

“Get out of the way you glorified troll!” Merula screeched at him.

“No,” came the simple defiance. “I don’t take orders from you anymore.”

“Then...you can suffer with your  _ new  _ friends!” Ismelda growled at him but there was a tear running down her visible eye as she said it.

“Mate, let’s go,” David said, tugging on his arm. He did not want to leave him behind

“No. Go while I’ll hold them off. That was the plan, remember?”

“Good on him for remembering,” Tulip muttered. “You heard him, get inside the Restricted Section.”

Dodging a stinging hex sent by Ismelda, Barnaby began to duel his former companions as David unlocked the door, allowing for just enough time for him and Tulip to slip inside.

* * *

Upon catching their breaths, David and Tulip looked at each other knowing they were fortunate to escape without being discovered by Pince or maimed by the Slytherin girls who also sought the vaults. 

“I still question why you were ever friends with her,” he said to the Ravenclaw girl.

“In fairness, you did taunt her about her parents.”

Tulip’s gaze held a slight touch of disapproval which in turn created a pang of guilt inside of his heart.

“I’m not proud of that. But it was the only method I could think of so she’d overreact and leave herself wide open.”

“We’ll talk more on it later,” Tulip said. “Right now we have to search for the vault.”

To find a vault inside a darkened, macabre place such as the Restricted Section would not be easy. The shelves were high, the atmosphere off putting, and there was a sense something evil was ever present inside each book. The two teens needed the brightest ‘lumos’ they could conjure simply to see.

“I’m thankful we don’t have to actually open these books,” David said in disgust as he scanned the titles. “Some of this stuff looks bloody nasty.”

“They don’t call it the ‘Restricted Section’ for nothing,” came Tulip’s response from over his shoulder. “We’re surrounded by forbidden spells, explosive potions, and dangerous secrets. I know you don’t think much of those two Slytherin girls but I doubt even they know a fraction of the dark magic inside here.”

“Kind of fitting then to have the vault of fear inside, isn’t it? Everyone fears dark magic, even some of those who practice it.”

After five minutes of scouring the shelves, David stopped, realizing that they were going about this the wrong way. 

“This vault is like the one in the iced vault,” he stated to Tulip. “It’s not going to reveal itself willingly. My brother’s notebook said this book will help locate the entrance.”

“How so?”

Just then the door creaked open to reveal a massive hulking figure that only could have been Barnaby.

“Merlin, big guy. We almost hexed you,” David told him, lowering the lit tip of his wand.

“I managed to fight off Merula and Ismelda,” he announced, rubbing his shoulder a little bit. “But if I know them, they’ll be running off to Snape.”

“Then it’s now or never,” Tulip proclaimed. “David, that book has to reveal the location somehow.”

“But it’s completely blank,” he replied, drawing his hand through his dark brown hair. Then something caught his eye. “Unless…”

To his right he spotted an inky black spot on one of the shelves, indicating it was empty.

_ I wonder  _

Taking out the book, David didn’t bother to open it up. Instead, he walked forward and placed it in the empty slot, which fit like a glove. Upon doing so, three columns of shelves raised themselves into the air and out of sight to reveal a large oak and steel door, twenty feet high. And unlike the entrance to the Restricted Section, there was no lock or key slot. 

“You did it, David!” Tulip exclaimed excitedly. 

“I wish placing books on shelves did that more often,” Barnaby said, placing his wand in his pocket.

“Don’t put that away yet,” David warned. “We still have no idea what this vault holds. Let’s go.”

“We’re right behind you,” the eccentric Ravenclaw affirmed.

The third year Gryffindor pressed against the wood and steel and sure enough the door opened with an ominous creak. No words needed to be spoken as the trio stepped inside awaiting the wonders and horrors of the Vault of Fear. Upon doing so, they were greeted by a grisly scene. Though the overall schematics and layout of the room did not differ all that much from the ice vault, there was a key difference that was unmistakable. All around the greenish colored illuminated walls were the shadows and silhouettes of fearsome creatures: vampires, werewolves, dementors, dragons, and much more. At the center was another column which no doubt hid some kind of treasure or information inside.

It was all quite unsettling.

“Ummm did the other vault look like this?” Tulip asked, clearly perturbed.

“Yes but...no,” David responded. “It wasn’t quite so horrifying. Whatever curse is in here I don’t think it’s been broken.”

All of a sudden a cold, high whisper uttered the word, “ _ Nox. _ ”

The lights began to dim and this time it was Barnaby who grabbed onto his shoulder fearfully.

“I’d recognize that voice anywhere...You Know Who.”

“Maybe we should say our fears out loud,” Tulip suggested. “Maybe that’s what the vault wants us to do.”

“Come on, there’s no way You Know Who is in here,” David dismissed out of hand even as the lights continued to dim. “That tosser is dead in case anyone has forgotten.”

But as though the vault were trying to prove him wrong, the entire room went entirely black, as though the curtain of midnight drew down upon them with an evil vengeance...except this wasn’t a normal darkness it was more of an...advanced darkness. Either way, David figured even his strongest lighting charm wouldn’t do much good in here. 

At first there was dead silence, save for the sound of breathing coming from the three teens. He could feel Barnaby and Tulip’s presence around him but an underlying shadow seemed to everywhere around them. As though they were being watched.

_ There’s nothing to fear, _ he thought to himself.  _ Stay calm. Stay ready for anything _

Suddenly, the room was alight with an ominous, mucus colored, green glow except the silhouettes, column, and statues were now gone. Only the haze remained and it was highly disorienting.

“What the hell is this?” Tulip asked aloud, the fear evident in her voice.

“How am I supposed to know?”

“It looks like the inside of someone’s nose,” Barnaby observed.

They had no more time to reflect on the situation as out of nowhere, a figure stepped into the greenish gloom. Only it was impossible.

“No,” David whispered.

There he was, his brother, Jacob Grant, the one he remembered. Long brown hair, leather jacket, biker pants, black boots, mid height and average build. Except this wasn’t Jacob. It couldn’t be. For one thing his eyes were scarlet red and there was a nasty, evil smile playing around the edges of his mouth.

“Fancy seeing you here, little brother,” came the evil version of Jacon in an unpleasant guttural tone.

“You’re not my brother,” David said sharply, pointing his wand just in case the fiend attacked.

“Oh but I am,” the evil Jacob replied. “I am what you have made. Mum and Dad may deny it but we all know the truth...it’s your fault I disappeared.”

“No!” David shouted, feeling his wits being overcome by the fear.

“YES!” the fiend roared. “See what you have made! See the man I have become...and who I joined!!”

Slowly but surely Jacob’s features began to transform, stretching in height, skin becoming paler, clothes morphing into simple black robes, but all with the same scarlet, red eyes. 

“You Know Who,” he breathed out.

Barnaby was so frightened he was practically petrified with fright, Tulip was as white as a ghost hardly daring to move or say anything.

“I know your heart David Grant,” a cold voice spoke out. “And it is mine. Same as it was with your brother.”

Swallowing, the cursbreaker stepped forward, doing his best to keep his composure.

“You’re not real,” he said, voice trembling ever so slightly. “You Know Who is dead, killed at the hands of a bloody infant.”

But the boggart Voldemort only laughed, high and terrible.

“Fool, I am very much alive. Inside the hearts and minds of lesser men...including your precious brother. That is why he served me. And still does.”

“Jacob  _ did not _ join you!” he shouted back.

It sounded more like a little boy in denial than a strong, confident young man and that’s exactly how David felt. He so desperately wanted to believe that his brother didn’t go mad and join the ranks of the Death Eaters, but the truth was he had no real idea. That was his greatest fear: that the fault for his brother’s waywardness lay with him.

“All will serve,” the boggart Voldemort spoke harshly, gesturing behind him. “Or all will die. Just as your friends will now.”

David turned and saw that Tulip and Barnaby were now being held in tight headlocks by two other carbon copies of the Dark Lord, each one with the same evil sneer, wands at their necks.

“Tulip! Barnaby!”

Struggle as they might, his two newfound friends could not break free.

“Let them go!” he demanded of the Dark Lord.

“David Grant!” Tulip interrupted through the madness. “Listen to me. You know none of this is real…. _ he _ isn’t real. Remember that whatever that illusion says is fear...and only fear.”

“Enough!” Voldemort screeched. Immediately, the two clones vanished alongside their victims in a puff of smoke, leaving David alone to face his demons.

The boggart advanced on him, wand pointing directly at his heart...he knew it was a boggart after all but it may as well have been the real thing. Everything about this situation terrified him to the soul. Legs were shaking, his wand arm trembling wildly and sweat poured from the forehead. Above all, despair threatened to overwhelm what little fortitude still remained.

“The girl lies,” came the cold hiss of Voldemort. “This is no illusion. It is merely what you already know to be true. Your brother is lost and I am in control of all you hold dear in this world. Kneel before me...or die.”

David slowly began to kneel, anxiety completely overtaking him. There was no other choice...Tulip and Barnaby were gone...Dumbledore was gone...his parents were gone. It was all his fault. The black pit of guilt and fear had won.

_ I’m sorry Jacob _

“That’s it...kneel.”

_ I’m not like you _

“Know your failure.”

_ I never was _

Just as he was an inch from the ground, a familiar, gentle voice whispered inside his mind.

_ Pip _

“Jacob?” he asked aloud.

_ Fight it, Pip. It is already inside you. The strength to carry on. To find me. You are my little brother...always _

His knees stopped just before they touched the ground and slowly he began to rise, confusing the boggart Voldemort. 

“What is this? You dare defy the Dark Lord?!” the fiend screeched at him.

Eyes determined and his feet square, David aimed his wand at the fake Voldemort. He’d had just about enough of this godforsaken vault.

“You are not the Dark Lord….you are not my brother….you do not hold power over me. I do not fear you.”

“Then you will die! Avada Ked-”

“ _ Riddikulus! _ ” David cut him off.

Immediately the boggart Voldemort ballooned outward rapidly gaining weight until he was totally obese. Instead of a wand was a bag of crisps and a large soda. Certainly not frightening to anyone or anything.

David began laughing, as though an enormous burden was lifted off his shoulders, his body felt as if it were as light as a feather. Crying out in agony, the boggart soon disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

Then everything went black once more.

* * *

He was still laughing when he came to.

“David? David Grant?” 

The cursebreaker immediately turned around and saw Tulip and Barnaby standing there looking at him with expressions of concern.

“Was there a joke? Did I miss it?” Barnaby asked.

“No, I mean...wait what happened? You guys are okay?”

“We’re fine. But it’s better to ask you that question. You were frozen in midair like a puppet for what seemed like ages,” Tulip explained.

“Then you started laughing,” Barnaby added. “I still missed the joke.”

“The joke was the boggart trying to screw with my head,” David responded though he still felt a tad disoriented from the ordeal. “What’s the current situation?”

“I have no idea if the curse is broken or not but we need to get out of this room,” Tulip told him. “Who knows how long we’ve been in here.”

David looked around the macabre, gruesome room. He too was eager to leave this place and never look back. But he couldn’t, not yet at least.

“We still haven’t found what we came here for,” he replied.

“But we defeated the boggarts. Wasn’t that the whole point?”

“You weren’t there for the last vault,” David said, glancing towards the column in the center of the room. “There’s something inside of here and we have to open it.”

He moved forward, touched the column but nothing happened. 

“It opened merely at me placing my hand on it the last time,” he said, confused.

Tulip too moved closer, leaned over and began sounding something out.

“There’s an inscription here at the bottom:  _ To open, a wizard must make the ultimate sacrifice. _ ”

“Does that mean you have to die in order to open it?” Barnaby asked. “Because I don’t want to do that.”

For the second time that night, realization dawned on David as he felt the broken wand inside of his pocket. The thought that came to mind was possibly crazy or ridiculous...but it also might be their ticket to what lay inside and getting out of the vault.

“Perhaps it doesn’t mean death…” he said slowly. “Maybe it means something else...like giving up magic.”

He pulled out the broken wand and showed it to his friends.

“Jacob understood. I thought his wand was broken after he was expelled, but what if he purposefully broke it himself to open this vault?”

Tulip nodded understanding there was little other choice.

“Try it.”

David did so, pressing the pieces against the column and this time it had the desired effect. With the sound of whirring wheels and gadgets the column sunk into the ground to reveal two objects inside, which he took. One of which was a map of some kind with the letter ‘R’ on the top left corner, the other looked like a busted arrowhead. Then he realized what the map was.

“I can’t believe that worked! You really are full of surprises aren’t you, David Grant,” Tulip beamed at him. “What did you find?”

David showed them.

“A map of the Forbidden Forest and a broken arrow.”

“Is that where the next vault is?” Barnaby asked with budding curiosity.

“No idea, but I say we heed our Ravenclaw friend in getting the hell out of here before Pince or someone worse comes along.”

Tulip nodded, again giving his hand a soft squeeze but this time she didn’t let go, again causing him to blush.

“I agree. We’ll work it out later. Let’s go.”

David didn’t say a word as they left the library (which was dark and showed no signs of Pince thankfully) nor when they were forced to diverge, not even when Tulip hugged him good night. He was quite tired and needed rest.

The questions resulting in this latest adventure could wait for awhile

  
  



	31. Change is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The latest curse has been defeated but questions remains and changes are on the horizon. Just how will David deal with them?

**Hello, everyone!**

**We have officially reached the end of Year 3 and what a ride it has been thus far. The amount of interest this story has generated despite Hogwarts Mystery being somewhat of a let down is very heartening. It's extremely fun to write, almost like writing therapy in a way.**

**That being said I'd like to give an update for the future which I will also put in the story notes. This story will not be updated again until the New Year. The reason being I have several other projects I'm trying to juggle not to mention I like to write the story ahead of time and then release it over a period of time.**

**So, for the month of November I will be writing other things which should be done by December in which I will begin Year 4 and hopefully have completed writing it by January. So I ask for your patience as a I try to get everything done in a very difficult time for me personally. I promise it will be worth the wait. I have lots of fun things planned for Year 4, including for a certain cute Slytherin girl ;)**

**Anyways, enjoy the** **chapter! David Grant will be back in no time!**

**Year 3 Part 12. Change is Coming**

Unlike the previous year, no Professor confronted David about the vaults in the aftermath of breaking into one. He expected McGonagall or Snape to confront him about it. The Potions Master did shoot him nasty glares but asked him no questions and was no worse than he usually was. Of everyone Pince was the most likely to try and either punish or get him to confess but nothing of the sort occurred. Oddly enough, he thought the irritable librarian might be side stepping him on purpose as she consistently avoided his gaze while he studied for his exams. But there was one similarity: as it was with the ice the boggarts seemingly vanished in the aftermath of their excursion. The curse was broken. 

As for the other affairs at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had returned although no one knew just exactly where he’d gotten off to in the first place. There were rumors to be sure (including one where he allegedly slayed a Hungarian Horntail and another where he took a two week holiday at a muggle resort in France in order to study the magical properties of champagne) but none of them were substantiated. The third, soon to be fourth year, Gryffindor considered himself lucky that the Headmaster was not present during his latest escapade but nevertheless remained on his guard. Very little got by the old man despite his outwardly friendly, eccentric demeanor.

Exams were soon concluded as was the Quidditch season. Unfortunately for the Lions, Slytherin won their last matchup giving the snakes victory in the Quidditch Cup which was difficult to stomach given their resounding success the previous year. Charlie Weasley took it especially hard, but all were reassured by the words of Bill, who reminded everyone the same squad was returning next year and they had only lost their two games by a margin of 100 points. Despite the disappointing season Skye Parkin and Charlie remained two of the brightest young stars in Hogwarts.

Exams were formally concluded by the second week in June and to celebrate their marks among other things Bill also suggested they celebrate at the Three Broomsticks during the last visit to Hogsmeade. With a not so subtle wink he also made plans to invite everyone involved with the latest vault, signaling their latest triumph.

Though still mentally a bit fatigued, David thought the idea was a good one and supposed if there was any time to kick back and relax it was now. The map of the forest and the broken arrow were safely locked away in his trunk, and despite feeling like he was still far from finding Jacob, he was content for now that the boggarts had disappeared and Hogwarts returned to normalcy. Besides, he had a feeling a proper discussion regarding the latest vault was imminent at the Three Broomsticks. 

All the same, it wasn’t a proper school year without one last confrontation with Merula Snyde.

It was a bright, sunny day, the kind that reinvigorates the bones and the soul when the weather turns warm in the highlands of Scotland. Happy to forgo the black robes of his uniform, he dressed himself in a white t shirt, red zip up jacket, blue jeans, and a pair of black vans he was quite fond of from a muggle company called ‘vans’ (he saw the advertisement on a commercial street in London and convinced his mother the value of such a purchase). Glancing one last time at the trunk he kept his things in he muttered to himself.

“Two vaults down. I wish finding you was simpler Jacob, we could be a family again if you just came back...why...why don’t you come back?”

Feeling a rare moment of tears surging through, David wiped them and buried the feelings just as he always did. He did not want to lose face in front of his friends nor indicate anything was wrong. A butterbeer and a few jokes would be enough to keep the pain at bay for at least a little while.

He left Gryffindor Tower which by now was largely devoid of anyone given it was a sunny day, exams were done, and most people were out and about. It was only when he reached the edge of the Great Hall that the Slytherin girl stepped out from the shadows.

“Grant.”

“Good Lord, we need to put a bell on you,” he quipped.

But Merula wasn’t laughing, though she almost never smiled (unless it there was malicious intent) this time there was a hard, stony faced expression that betrayed both frustration and deep seated anger.

“I know you found that vault and I know you broke that boggart curse,” she told him quietly. 

“Good job, detective. Do you want a medal for special services for the school?”

It was quite remarkable how easy it was to get underneath her skin, but for once David didn’t have the energy to spend going back and forth with her. He was tired and in no mood to pull out his wand and duel her for the umpteenth time. 

By the same token, he was prepared to all the same.

“I hope you enjoy your little victory with your pathetic friends. Savor it while you can,” Merula sneered at him. 

“I will, thank you,” he responded coolly. “Can’t say the same for you though.”

The teenage Slytherin’s scowl morphed into a snarl as her fists clenched but she did not reach for her wand.

“Why?” she spoke through the clenched teeth. “Why do you always do this?!”

“You’re going to have to be more specific. I do a lot of things.”

“ _ This! _ ” Merula gestured wildly with her hands. “Every time we fight or battle you just respond with stupid wisecracks! And on top of that you  _ always  _ win!!” 

David recognized straight away that this was not a typical tantrum from his long standing rival. Rather it was a plea, a desperate attempt to justify why things had gone the way they had. An answer for all of her failures.

“Merula, you’re looking at this the wrong way,” came his straightforward reply.

“And how should I be looking at it?” she snarled.

“I’m not going into these vaults so I can become rich or hold myself above everyone else...I’m doing it for my brother and for the friends who have my back.”

“I had friends!” Merula shot back. “Until you bloody well took Tulip and Barnaby from me!”

“I took no one from you,” David replied more forcefully. “They chose to join my side because you treated them like rubbish and didn’t feel like taking your orders anymore.”

But Merula refused to heed him. 

“It’s your fault! Everything bad that’s happened to me is your fault!”

“Classic Merula Snyde,” the Gryffindor said with an angry sigh. “Can dish it out but can’t take it. Have you ever once thought that you might be wrong? Are you capable of caring about anything except yourself?”

“I-I...you-”

“You don’t know what a friend is because you’ve never had one,” he interrupted her. “I doubt you’ve ever cared to either.“

“Don’t pretend to know me, Grant!” Merula shouted. “There is nothing about my life you could possibly understand!”

“Maybe not, but I do know one thing: if you keep on doing the same thing over and over again expect the same results. And if attacking, insulting, and lying to me hasn’t worked thus far, you may want to consider that the source of your misfortune originates with yourself and not with me.” 

For the first time since arriving at Hogwarts, David Grant had left Merula Snyde speechless. No comeback, taunt, or rejoinder came from her mouth. Instead, it was sealed shut in a tight line and once more he could see that same hurt in her eyes. The soft lavender tortured by pain and anguish. Temptation to express sympathy became suddenly apparent but that emotion was pushed back. How were you supposed to feel sorry for someone who tried to make your life miserable just because of their own hubris?

_ She’s right, I don’t understand. I don’t think I ever will.  _

“If you’ll excuse me, I have some people waiting for me at the Three Broomsticks. See ya next year.”

As he moved past Merula, he was prepared to engage her again if she attacked. But this time retaliation was absent as the Slytherin stood stock still, posture unchanging. 

Taking the staircase down to the grounds, David wondered how long it would be before she moved again.

* * *

Thankfully, the Three Broomsticks was a much noisier but merrier environment and sure enough the entirety of his friends were there- Bill, Penny, Rowan, Ben, Tulip, Tonks, and Barnaby sitting at one of the corner booths. All were partaking in a round of butterbeer and to his pleasant surprise there was a full mug of it untaken as though it were waiting for him.

“Dave! You made it!” Rowan exclaimed. “What took you so long?”

“Had another run in with Merula,” he said frankly.

That caused the entire table to give pause.

“Did you have to-”

“Strangely enough she didn’t attack me this time,” he answered Ben straight away. “It was more like yelling and flailing angrily.”

Bill shrugged, edging the glass mug towards him.

“Well no need to worry about her now. Have a butterbeer. Madam Rosmerta said it was on the house.”

“Cheers, mate!” he thanked, raising his glass and taking a sweet sip.

“I propose a toast,” Tulip declared, raising her own glass. “All hail the conquering cursebreaker! Long may he reign!”

“Here, here!” the rest of the group shouted out.

David was genuinely touched.

“Thank you, all. I couldn’t have done it without any of you….though you might want to be careful where you say that. ‘Officially’ we weren’t anywhere near the vault, remember?”

“Nah don’t worry about that,” Tulip told him. “I’ve heard Pince was so embarrassed about the situation she hasn’t said a peep. Not even to Dumbledore.”

“The Professors aren’t dumb, they know that someone broke the curse on the vault since most of the boggarts vanished. I heard Professor Snape was on the warpath at the latest Prefect’s meeting,” Bill informed them.

“He is,” Barnaby confirmed taking a long swig. “Merula told him about Madam Pince, the Restricted Section, and the Cursed Vault.” A proud grin stretched across his face. “She forgot to mention the part where I defeated her and Ismelda.”

“So if he knows why isn’t he hauling my ass into his office right now tearing me a new one?” David asked.

“It’s like what Tulip said,” Tonks replied. “Pince is too embarrassed to admit what happened. Didn’t stop her from giving me detention through next year though.”

“There’s no proof,” Ben agreed. “Even I’m not worried.”

“Thought I think getting detention into  _ next  _ year might be a new Hogwarts milestone,” David said chuckling and raising his glass towards his pink haired friend. “Congrats.”

“That dungbomb was all for you, Dave. It was also totally worth it.”

“Feels good to get off scot free,” Tulip agreed. “Well almost all of us, anyway. I don’t want to say it was all due to my brilliant plan but…”

“What did you find in the vault, David?” Penny asked eagerly. It was a question she had clearly been dying to ask.

“We found a map of the Forbidden Forest and a broken arrow. So more clues just as it was last time.”

“I’d wager all my galleons and gobstone set that the next vault is in the Forbidden Forest. It won’t be like this year where we had to spend an enormous amount of time just figuring out where the location was. I know I’ll be reading about it all summer,” Rowan chimed in.

“You mentioned in our last private chat that the map had the letter ‘R’ in the top left corner,” Bill said. “Do you have any theories on that?”

David’s eyes scanned the table before lingering on Ben.

“I’ve been wondering the same thing….”

If his gaze was accusatory it was unintentional but it had the added effect of everyone else doing the same thing which unnerved the muggle born Gryffindor.

“Why is everyone looking at me?” 

_ He has no idea. He can’t even remember  _ David thought to himself.

“Ben...I don’t know how to explain this because you couldn’t remember anything...but last year we found a letter on your person addressed to me signed from someone named ‘R’.”

“We think they are possibly related given the circumstances,” Rowan added. “But it’s a suspicious part of this whole mystery. Surely you remember something, right?”

“But I don’t!” Ben protested. “I don’t know what happened. One moment I’m on the train looking for you guys and the next thing I remember was waking up in a huge block of ice freezing to death. You believe me, right Dave?”

There was no lie in the boy’s eye. Someone like Ben was practically incapable of harming or hurting another human being and he’d come quite a ways from the frightened first year he once was.

“I do, Ben. Don’t worry, we’re not accusing you of anything. Just trying to connect the small amount of clues we have.”

Ben smiled in appreciation but that was not the end of the topic.

“I hope you aren’t lying to protect us. We can’t help each other unless we know what’s going on,” Rowan said, a harshness to his tone that wasn’t usually there.

Ben’s reply was honest but somewhat cool as he looked Rowan straight in the eye.

“I’m not lying to protect you, I promise.”

Sensing some tension Bill quickly interjected with a positive smile.

“Let’s worry about mystery maps and unexplained memory loss for another day. We’re here to celebrate together and that’s what counts. Now how bout some more butterbeer?”

And so they did, talking, laughing, rejoicing, talking about many subjects. Of particular interest was Penny and Rowan’s regalement of their role in distracting Pince, which took on a whole new dimension when Tonks set off the dungbomb too close for comfort (“It took so long to get the smell out of my braids!” the blonde remarked). Also of note was the fact that the Slytherin Quidditch team celebrated their victory by pulling a prank on top of the Astronomy Tower: hanging a pair of knickers which no one knew how they managed to pull off (“I could have done way better!” Tonks claimed). All in all, it was the perfect end of the year party. 

After what seemed like hours and into the mid afternoon, Hagrid made an unexpected but welcome appearance.

“Arigh’ there David?” he boomed coming up to the table. “Celebratin’ with one last butterbeer before yeh all go home fer the holidays?”

“Right you are, Hagrid! Come on, pull up a chair. Join us.”

“I’d love teh, but I was actually sent ter give yeh a message.”

David cocked an eyebrow.

“And what would that be?”

“Professor Dumbledore wants teh see yeh in his office,” the large gameskeeper replied looking a bit sheepish. 

The group immediately went silent as they all gave looks of concern that all indicated the obvious question: did Dumbledore, even in his absence, know all along?

“If it makes yeh feel better, Dave the boggarts are almost all gone,” Hagrid tried to reassure him upon witnessing his distress.

“Thank you. But I best not keep him waiting.”

He reluctantly drained his glass, gave a goodbye to his friends and prepared to face the music.

_ Maybe Tonks will have a detention buddy next year _

He didn’t want to think about a possible worst outcome.

* * *

Surprisingly, the password to Dumbledore’s office was the same as it was the previous year ‘lemon drop’ which made David wonder if it was an unintentional design flaw or genius due to the fact that most young witches and wizards had no idea what a lemon drop was. Either way, he didn’t think the upcoming conversation was going to be about muggle sweets as he stepped past the gargoyle and up the rotating stairs.

Unlike the last instance in which he’d been inside this office, the outline and appearance was not as wondrous a second time though the layout was still quite impressive. And on this occasion, Dumbledore didn’t waste any time delving into the matter.

“Ah, Mr. Grant. Please come forward.”

David did so, quite afraid that the Headmaster was not going to be so forgiving and direct him to pack his bags, his wand to be snapped in two. The warning at the beginning of the year echoed loudly in his head. However, whatever the old man was feeling he gave no indication as the bearded face and sparkling blue eyes remained passively neutral.

“This has become something of a tradition,” Dumbledore began. “Our annual opportunity to discuss life, love, endless heroics, and egregious misbehavior.”

“It seems so, sir.”

He was almost tempted to give up right then and there but if there was one thing he’d learned about Dumbledore in his time at Hogwarts it was to expect the unexpected. Therefore he decided to say little for now.

“I understand much transpired in my two week absence.”

“Yes, Professor. More than you could imagine.”

“Even the wildest imaginations could not have come up with the tales retold to me,” Dumbledore said, that familiar twinkle returning to his eye. “Dragons in the common rooms, mummies in closets, werewolves in greenhouses, and Voldemort himself lurking in every cupboard.”

_ You have no idea _

“There was more than one report that even  _ I  _ made an appearance in boggart form.”

“I’m surprised people would be afraid of you sir….by the way does this mean the boggarts are all gone?”

A knowing look passed over Dumbledore’s features.

“I believe you have already made the observation for yourself, David. However, yes most of them are gone. It is important to note, however, that boggarts can never truly be banished because they are born of human emotion. Fortunately they can be of some use. Defense Against the Dark Arts classes can practice ‘ _ Ridikkulus’  _ on the remaining ones for years to come.”

There was a slight pause in which the old man put something away into his magnificent desk.

“But I’m sure that’s nothing compared to what you faced in this latest vault. Please, tell me everything.”

So he did know. David supposed there wasn’t any use in playing dumb anymore as almost nothing got by the Headmaster in the first place. Yet, it was still amazing to him that he was able to glean his transgressions regardless.

“Sir, I-”

“There is no need to lie, David in case you were thinking of doing so. You are not in trouble for the time being. Please be honest.”

_ Reassuring enough _

The third year Gryffindor acquiesced. Though he left out the details of some parts such as Tulip’s plan, his brother’s room, and the full extent of Bill’s involvement, he was truthful to the letter about what horrors lay inside and the fact that his boggart was You Know Who. Upon finishing his tale Dumbledore took a moment to muse before responding.

“This is all quite fascinating. It seems as though someone else tampered with the vaults which released the multitudes of boggarts.”

“Yes, sir. Originally, I did try to do as you asked at the beginning of the year.”

“And do you know the reason why your boggart takes the form of Lord Voldemort?”

Resisting the urge to shudder at the name, David debated on how to properly answer. Though he gave Tulip a truthful answer before, it was not the full truth, one that had only just come to bear by virtue of entering the vault.

“It’s not You Know Who himself. It’s more what he represents.”

“And what does he represent to you?”

Dumbledore’s eyes were piercing over his half moon spectacles but they were also gentle and understanding giving his pupil ample time to respond. When David did finally answer, it was difficult to get the words out.

“Guilt,” he said with tremendous effort. “Guilt over Jacob and why he left. The rumors after his disappearance about joining You Know Who were constant. If you want a reason why I went after the vaults again that’s the main one. To try and find him...I heard his voice speaking to me in the vault again...”

He couldn’t continue but there was no need to say more as Dumbledore nodded empathetically.

“Naturally. And if I had such information I would certainly share it. However, the mystery of Jacob Grant remains. While I cannot speak to his location I can speak to my personal theory that he yet lives...your bond is proof of that.”

David nodded in return but he was unable to discuss his brother any longer. Switching gears, there was a question he had for Dumbledore as well.

“Professor, you’ve gone at certain points in each of the past two years. Where exactly have you been?”

“Ah yes, I believe it is my turn to answer some questions,” the old man said with good humor. “I take it you’ve heard the wild rumors.”

“Almost every single one.”

“Then you must have discerned I was not in France to discern the magical properties of champagne though it is rather tasty I must say,” Dumbledore chuckled. “No, I have been seeking the world’s finest curse breaker. One who has had intimate experience with the cursed vaults. An exceptional pupil of mine back when my beard was shorter and browner.”

“Who is she?” David couldn’t help but ask.

“A woman by the name of Patricia Rakepick. At present she is currently exploring recently discovered ruins under the Brazilian wizarding school Castelobruxo.”

Familiarity with that name rang through the teen’s head.

“Rakepick...I know that name. I gave Bill a book about her adventures in cursebreaking. I had no idea.”

“Indeed, she is considered one of the magical community’s premiere experts on the subject. When the next year begins, she will be at Hogwarts to assist us with these vaults. I am most interested in hearing her opinion of them and of you.”

Dumbledore’s face then turned stern but the blue eyes did not lose all of its twinkle.

“You have directly disobeyed me, yet you have also once again broken a curse that threatened the livelihood and safety of everyone here. I am running out of excuses for you, David. If you repeat this offense again with a professional on staff, I will not be able to insulate you from further punishment.”

This was the Headmaster at his most serious and despite his general easy going demeanor it was not lost on David that this was also the only man You Know Who ever feared. It would not do to openly argue.

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry.”

Dumbledore gestured towards his left, indicating a bright red and yellow bird, sitting on a perch in all its splendor.

“Actions are far better than apologies. Take Fawkes for example. From time to time the Phoenix is reborn- fresh and rejuvenated. You have that power too. Take the summer, and when you return to Hogwarts, start fresh.”

David nodded emphatically taking in the beauty of the Phoenix.

“Yes, sir. I’ll do my best.”

The old man’s faithful smile was back again.

“In the meantime, take one hundred points for Gryffindor. I daresay that might take the sting out of losing the Quidditch Cup this year.”

“You don’t know the half of...I mean, thank you, Professor.”

Dumbledore laughed heartily.

“I can always count on a whimsical remark from you in our conversations, David. However, there is one more thing I wish to tell you. Though the Vault of Fear has been broken it’s legacy remains ever present in our lives. Fear causes human beings to act in ways they would not normally, and though the Voldemort you fought was only a boggart, the real Dark Lord used the exact same method to gain followers and seize power. Remember that it is only by confronting our worst nightmares that we rise above them and truly become better people. No doubt that is one of many lessons you’ve taken this year.”

The wisdom was not lost on the young Gryffindor. He did not need to be afraid of Jacob or him joining You Know Who. The only method now was to move forward in continuing the search for his lost brother. 

“Yes, sir.”

Feeling he was dismissed, David turned to leave but not before one last telling remark from the Headmaster.

“David, my last bit of wisdom was not aimed solely for you alone. There are many other students who could stand to start fresh next year. Including one miss Merula Snyde.”

He didn’t respond to that and didn’t need to. The implication was clear enough. Everyone was going to go through some changes in the coming months. What kind had still yet to be determined.

* * *

Dumbledore’s last second gesture allowed the Gryffindors to eek by the Slytherins for the House Cup, which did not sit well with the snakes, however given that it was the end of the year, it was too late to do much about it. The party in the tower the night before graduation was legendary. So much so that Angelica Cole even drunkenly admitted how much she cared for and would miss him.

“You’ll be a great prefect,” she slurred, firewhiskey in hand.

David wasn’t overly concerned with that. The naming of prefects for his peer group was still another year away and he knew that Rowan or Charlie were the most likely candidates anyway. At the forefront of his mind was the long summer ahead, a time of relaxation and fun for most people, but for the Grant family there would be little to no vacations. His father would stay stoically silent, his mother constantly hen pecking...only his grandfather seemed to truly sympathize with him. 

_ I reap the consequences of Jacob’s absence, _ he thought to himself at one point.  _ Mum and Dad are incapable of seeing that _

Still, he was able to enjoy the train ride home with his friends, which was a small consolation for the isolated, controlled environment he could expect upon his return to Bath. He scanned the prophet for any signs of beat writers catching wind of the boggart problem at Hogwarts but saw nothing, not even from the notorious Rita Skeeter. Breathing a sigh of relief, he supposed that unless Dumbledore lettered his parents, they would never know he had disobeyed them as well. 

“Are you okay, David?” Rowan asked.

He tossed aside the newspaper and rubbed his eyes.

“Yeah sorry, mate. Was just finishing up checking the Quidditch scores.”

“Seems like something else is on your mind, though.”

His best friend knew him better than most people, so he supposed it was fitting he’d realize not everything was settled inside (least of which the eggs and bacon he consumed that morning).

“This year was the most interesting one yet,” he said aloud as he looked out the window. “And yet I feel next year will be even more so. My gut tells me a lot is going to change.”

“It may,” Rowan acknowledged. “But it may not be all bad. You’ll see.”

David turned around and observed the group in front of him- Ben, Charlie, Tulip, and Penny, his hazel blue eyes dilating slightly at the two girls, noticing just how pretty they looked.

“Yeah...maybe you’re right.”

“Besides if there’s one thing I can count on it’s cursebreaking adventures with my best friend.”

David clapped an appreciative hand on Rowan’s shoulder, warmth rushing through his heart.

“Thanks, mate...you’re just interested in reading about the Forbidden Forest this summer aren’t you?”

Rowan laughed at the joke.

“You caught me. Now come on, let’s go play some exploding snap.”

And so they did, and David was able to enjoy the last few sunny hours on the train. All the while he was able to heed the lesson this latest vault had taught him. It did no good to live in fear, especially when you had friends to count on. 

But as it was every year, the ride back to Platform nine and three quarters was always quicker than the journey from there. Soon, everyone was unloading their luggage, saying hello to their families against the backdrop of the sunkissed day and over the roar of the hissing steam emanating from the train.

“Another vault down, another one to go,” Bill told him with a grin, shaking his hand. “Can’t wait to do this again next year.”

“As always, Bill. And who knows maybe we can finally get Charlie involved.”

“If you manage to get him away from dragons and Quidditch you might have a shot,” the elder Weasley laughed. “My folks are waiting in the parking lot, but make no mistake mum is very keen to meet you. We have to invite you for Christmas some time.”

“I’d be honored.”

Next was Tulip who had that ever present mischievous smirk but it was much softer in the presence of a farewell.

“Take care, David Grant. You’re a very intriguing person, and I can safely say I’m very glad I met you.”

“I could say the same about you, Tulip,” he responded genuinely. “Nothing we did this year would have happened without you.”

The eccentric Ravenclaw responded with something quite unexpected. She kissed him on the cheek and squeezed his hand once more.

“You’re many things, David Grant. Boring least of all, but most of all a good person. Can’t wait to make more mischief in the fall.”

She winked at him and ran off to join two people, which looked like her parents, one was a stern looking Japanese man with a bowler hat, the other an Irish woman with flowing red hair who also gave no visible emotion on her face. David felt a pang of empathy go through him. His parents may be strict, but he could only imagine what Tulip went through during the summer. He made a point of reference to write to her. Something told they’d both need it.

After exchanging goodbyes with Rowan and Ben, Penny was the last to see him off.

“Summer always seems dreadfully long even if it is my favorite time of year,” Penny told him. “Feel free to write me any time.”

“You know I will,” David said with a smile. “I’ll need all the post I can get.”

The blonde girl rubbed his arm encouragingly.

“It’s not forever, Dave. We’ll see each other again before you know it. Enjoy the holiday with your family!”

David supposed she didn’t know the true origins of his post semester blues, but he didn’t have the heart to tell her it was his family that was precisely the problem.

“I will, Penny. Thank you.”

For the second time in as many instances, he received a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, causing him to go red and touch the spot where he received the affectionate gesture, which made Penny giggle.

“See you next year, cursebreaker of Hogwarts.”

The last thing David had expected was two kisses on the cheek from two of his best female friends and it made him feel quite funny on the inside.

He had little time to dwell on these feelings however as his parents came into view a brown haired man with a goatee and a short blonde woman, waving and walking towards him.

“David!” his mom gushed, giving him an enormous hug. “So glad to see you safe and well. How are you? Did your exams go well?”

“Now, now let him breathe Heather,” his dad said with a light chuckle. “He just got off the train.” He ruffled his son’s dark brown hair in a show of affection. “It  _ is  _ good to see you safe and well, David.”

“Do you have your things unloaded and ready to go? Are you hungry?”

“Don’t worry, mum. I’m all set,” he said quickly to reassure her. Not even a minute in he was already tired of her smothering. 

“Very good then, can’t blame a mother for asking.”

“I rented out a ‘Chevro’ something,” his father mentioned to him as they began to walk away from the platform. “Yank automobile. Runs pretty well, I know we can apparate but I’m thinking of buying one for myself. Dead useful these things.”

“John, please keep your voice down lest the entirety of muggle London know what we are.”

“Apologies, dear.”

His mother turned to face him and beamed a great smile but as it was since his brother disappeared there was a subtle sadness and anxiety within them.

“I have good news. We’re going to visit my side of the family this summer at their house for a get together. My brother is having another baby soon. I hope you’re ready for it.”

David thought back to his friends, his Professors, Dumbledore, the map, the broken arrow and the lively face of Jacob whispering to never give up. He looked up at his parents, two people whose lives were still run by fear...fear of losing him.

“Yes,” he replied. “I am.”

  
  



End file.
